Our Will of Fire
by tymaxion
Summary: A world reforged by strength of Will, one child has a fateful encounter that will shake the foundations of history and change the future for himself and the world. Possible M rating for future content, Smart/strong/op naruto/pyra/mythra, Hyuga and civilian council existence and bashing, smart(er) Team 7. Back at writing, will re-write chapter 1-4 at some point.
1. Prologue

**Our Will of Fire**

 **Prologue**

 **AN-** This is my first fanfiction that I'm posting online so please give constructive criticism as I am still learning. All inappropriate comments will be removed. I do not own either Naruto or Xenoblade Chronicles 2 in any way shape or form and they are the property of their respective owners Masashi Kishimoto and Monolithsoft respectively. I make no money from this story. This story starts Pre-Academy and Pre-Uchiha massacre and I will hopefully keep you guys entertained. Also if I swap between English and Japanese sporadically I am sorry.

 **Warning: Naruto will become quite overpowered compared to most others for most of this story.**

 **xXxXx Location:?**

Inside of a hidden chamber in a long forgotten location, there are marvels of the world, among which are carvings on the walls lit by a bright blue liquid depicting events that have long since been lost to time; first is a sea of clouds coating the land with a tree breaking the heavens at the worlds center, next is depictions of beasts as large as a small country bearing a people sailing amongst the clouds, third in the line is two swords clashing and the world aflame, however the rest of the mural is cracked and shattered, the blue hue no longer illuminating the beautiful yet terrifying visage.

In the center of a room looks to be two containers, almost akin to coffins, that contain two beautiful women that would make Senju Tsunade envious each in their own way but both have a few similarities, namely the green rectangle-like crystal in the center of their chests. A fiery red head with a golden circlet adorning her head and a brilliant green crystal earing on each ear, her outfit doesn't leave much to the imagination as it is a red body suit with black lining, green and gold highlights that covers most of her front leaving her back exposed, a set of red plated gloves with a gold attachment containing a green crystal, a rather fitting set of shorts, low heeled shoes that are red with green crystals inside of gold attachments on each boot, her leggings run up to her thighs while on her back are red and black tassels with green highlights on the inside.

The chamber beside the redhead contains a blonde wearing a similar circlet to the red head but with white wing like attachments added, a white one piece with green highlights, black plating, a small amount of exposed cleavage, and a short cut skirt. Her arms have white gloves with gold adornments containing green crystals, her right leg has a white band with a gold adornment holding a green crystal, her shoes are low heeled with a dominant white color that also has spiked gold adornments containing green crystals, and a set of white gold tassels on her back that have black on the inside with green highlights.

 _Flashback_

They always wondered if she would ever wake up again, always wondering if the promise of their one true driver would ever come to pass, _"I know that one day, humanity will once again be worthy of your power and that you'll both find happiness then as well."_ , those were the last words their driver spoke to them before he placed a single blade in the ground before their resting place and then the two went to sleep once more to await their future in this new world. As they sleep they dream together of the past, of friends lost to time and battle, of good times and bad while bells toll in the distance.

"Hey sis, how long do you think we're going to sleep this time? We slept for 500 years last time, and when we do wake up, how much will the world have changed then?", asked the red head.

"I don't know but he trusted us to find happiness in the future as well. Whatever comes our way next time I'll embrace it, unless it's some perverted bastard who will spy on women bathing.", said the blonde. Somewhere far away in the distant future a white haired man hiding in a bush sneezes and alerts those in the bath house to his presence, "Well….. Shit".

The red head laughs at that comment, "Too true, I remember him telling me about when you threw things at him after waking up in his bed and you called HIM the pervert for staring. That's just like you though, isn't it, Mythra?"

"Yup, but neither of us like perverts Pyra. Remember when you saw Tora's collection of outfits for Poppi? You gave him probably one of the greatest death stares in history and I'm pretty sure you made him almost have a heart attack."

"Yeah, he sure did look like it didn't he." she says with an oddly sadistically sweet smile on her face. As they reminisce they feel a pulse run through the very core of their being, they both have somber looks on their faces as the pulse passes knowing it signals the end of the bond with their driver, "So….. He's gone then isn't he?" Pyra says with tears welling in the cornerof her eyes.

Mythra has tears rolling down her face as she says, "Y-Yeah, he's g-gone to be one with the Ether stream alongside Morag, Zeke, and Tora." The two sisters embrace crying their hearts out as the man they loved, the man who showed them love in return, and their first true driver leaves this world. "We'll keep moving on won't we Pyra, we'll find a new future together with a new driver?"

"Of course we will," Pyra says as tears run down her face, "we'll be found by our new driver and create a new future for ourselves again with new friends and family… I already miss them you know?"

"I miss them too Pyra. It's time for us to sleep though, so we can wait for our new driver so let's say goodbye to him." Said Mythra and Pyra nods in response.

They turn towards a grave sitting next to a familiar tree overlooking a peaceful land and say in unison, "Rest in Peace Rex."

The two sister blades sit down underneath the tree next to each other and let their hands grasp the others and fall into a deep sleep. On the grave reads Rex, Driver of the Aegis, Irreplaceable Friend and Ally, The one who showed us the way.

 _Flashback End_

Their world starts stirring and the journey begins once more.

 **xXxXx Location: Konohagakure no Sato Date: October 10th, Day of the Fox**

A child lies on an altar in an open field with a large being looming over said child. Blood drips nearby as two people are impaled on a claw belonging to a beat known as the Kyubbi no Kitsune or the Nine Tailed Fox. "I'm sorry we won't be there to see you grow up Naruto," said a red haired woman as she pauses to cough up blood, "but you need to be strong. You are the guardian of Konoha now…. Just like your mom was y'know! Grow up healthy and make lots of friends," she pauses to spit up more blood as tear run down her smiling face, "but stay away from your father Minato's ramen habit. Some every now and then is fine but make sure you find someone to love, to share your pain alongside."

A blond haired man wearing a white Haori with red flames that has the kanji for 'Yondaime Hokage' on the back stands impaled on the same claw behind the red head. Behind him is a specter with a spiritual duplicate of the man wrapped in its arms holding a blade in its mouth. The blond speaks with a smile on his bloodied face "Naruto, listen to your mother Kushina except for maybe the ramen part as it is the food of the gods." Minato coughs up blood and starts slowly running through handsigns after embracing Kushina, "I'm so sorry to give you this burden my son, especially since you'll be left without us, but if there is anyone who can control the fox and live a life full of happiness it is you. Our time is up Naruto but yours is just beginning."

The two parents of Naruto smile one last time and simultaneously say "We love you, Naruto."

Minto yells out "Shiki Fujin: Fuin!"

The specter starts sealing the fox into the child while some also is sealed into Minato; a seal appears on the stomachs of Minato and Naruto and the two parents pass on.

 _1 hour later_

An old man wearing dark colored battle armor accompanied by dozens of ANBU and Jonin approaches where the nine tails was last spotted, "Fan out and search for survivors, prioritize Lord Fourth and his Wife but help all you can! GO!" The shinobi respond to the command of Sarutobi Hiruzen, the former Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato. Hiruzen also proceeds to search for signs of the Fourth. A few minutes of searching later he comes upon a sight he had hoped to not see, the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, and his wife Kushina Uzumaki lie dead on the ground with large holes in their chests and blood pooled around them, yet strangely they have smiles on their faces, if it weren't for the blood and damage to the area one would think that they died peacefully or content. Hiruzen hears crying as he inspects the bodies, he proceeds to the altar where a newborn child lies with a Shiki Fujin seal on his stomach, "So Minato, you were forced to use THAT jutsu….. I'm sorry my friend." He creates a shadow clone to inform the others he has found the fourth and the tragedy is over, he then kneels down to pick up the child of the late Yellow Flash of Konoha, "So you're little Naruto aren't you?" the child is still crying but seems to calm slightly now that he's in the arms of another, "The burden you carry is one that is great and terrible little one but I feel as if you shall overcome it." He says solemnly.

Hiruzen notices new presences arriving all of whom are shocked at the loss of their beloved Yondaime, "Lord Third, what happened to Lord Fourth, and where is the nine tailed fox?" asked an ANBU.

Hiruzen sighs, "Minato used the Shiki Fujin jutsu to seal away the nine tails into this child." Hiruzen states solemnly. "He and his wife died bravely to protect Konoha from the nine tails."

Most of the shinobi present that nodded in respect, however, "The nine tails is sealed within that child is it not?" a chunin asked with tears running down his face, Hiruzen nods in response, "Then we should kill the demon while it's vulnerable!" Hiruzen is taken aback at that statement and others start murmuring in agreement 'We'll get revenge for Lord Fourth' 'I can avenge my wife' 'the demon needs to die'

Hiruzen starts releasing a heavy amount of killing intent, so much so that the chunin who started the conversation falls to his knees and throws up, "ENOUGH! There is not a chance in hell that I am simply going to allow you all to lynch an innocent child purely due to the fact that the beast was sealed inside of him, HAVE YOU NO SHAME! As of right now I am taking command once more and as the previous Hokage I have that right until a new Kage is chosen by me or the Ninja Council. Anyone who so much as mentions the fox being sealed in this child without my express permission shall face severe repercussions up to the death penalty. AM I CLEAR!" A chorus of 'Hai, Lord Third' is chanted through the field. "I am taking this child to the Hokage tower; please gather Minato's and Kushina's remains to be prepared for burial."

 _2 Hours Later Inside Hokage Tower_

Hiruzen, the now reinstated Sandaime Hokage, sat behind his desk while Naruto napped inside of a crib he had ordered be brought to the tower, 'What to do now. Iwa and Kumo would love to get their hands on Naruto due to him being Minato's son, even more so should they find out that he's the Jinchuriki of the Kyubbi.' He stands up and walks over to the child of his successor with a solemn look on his face that is also comforting and warm. A knock is heard on the door, "Enter!" A man wearing a Dog mask enters the room. "Inu, I wish I could have called you here on better circumstances but this cannot wait."

The ANBU identified as Inu speaks "Of course Lord Third, what is needed of me." He says in a relatively bored and monotone voice that also has hints of sadness that are barely noticeable.

"Inu, I'll get straight to the point; this is Minato's son, Naruto." Hiruzen motions towards the crib containing the newborn Naruto.

"S-Sensei's son? B-but how did he survive?" Inu asks hurriedly and with exasperation.

"Minato used the Shiki Fujin to seal the Kyubbi into his own son," Inu gasps at this information presented by Hiruzen, "and while he grows up I'd like you to lead a team of ANBU to keep an eye on him as he grows up. To keep him safe from those who would harm him."

"But who would harm the son of Sensei, even if he is the Jinchuriki of the Kyubbi?" Inu asks with concern.

"Kakashi…." Inu/Kakashi goes wide eyed behind his mask at the use of his real name instead of his code name, "We can't let people know about Naruto's heritage, at least for a long time." Hiruzen says to a shocked Inu.

"But why Lord Third, we both know how Jinchuriki are treated in the world, if people knew he was sensei's son it would lessen or eliminate that hatred he would endure for bearing the Kyubbi! People need to know the legacy of the Yellow Flash of Konoha lives on!" Inu says passionately.

"You don't think I don't know that Kakashi!?" Hiruzen states with venom in his voice, "But what if Iwa or Kumo were to hear of our weakened state and the fact that while we lost Minato he had a son. In our weakened state an invasion would be inevitable for the sole sake of killing Minato's son out of spite for him. We need to keep his identity hidden until he is able to keep himself safe from those who would harm him just because of his parents. That's why he will be given his mother's name, Naruto Uzumaki."

Inu is upset but understands that it would be suicide to announce that there is a survivor of the Namikaze clan, "I understand Lord Third," Inu states "but what about the civilians that will no doubt hear of this, they'll ostracize him."

"I know Kakashi, which is why as of tonight the status of Naruto Uzumaki as the Kyubbi jinchuriki is classified as an S class secret punishable by death. Naruto will be informed of his status as the Kyubbi jinchuriki and of his familial heritage upon reaching the rank of Chunin. So until then keep an eye on him Kakashi, keep him safe by any means necessary." Hiruzen states with a commanding tone with an underlying hint of sadness.

Inu walks up to Naruto's crib and takes off his mask, "Understood Lord Third. I will watch over him until he is ready for the harsh realities of the world."

"Thank you Kakashi." said Hiruzen with gratitude in his voice. "We'll have him listed as an orphan with no known parents and send him to one of the orphanages." Hiruzen pulls out some paperwork from the desk and proceeds to fill it out. "Ugh, paperwork, the bane of all Kage." Hiruzen says with an annoyed voice to which Kakashi chuckles.

 _2 Hours Later Outside Kagura Orphanage_

A green haired woman in her late 40's is putting to bed multiple children who have been brought to her, all of them lost their parents to the Kyubbi attack. A knock is heard at the door, "Oh dear, not another one…" she says with a solemn voice, "Today is hell on earth for so many."

As she opens the door she is greeted by an ANBU wearing a dog mask holding a blond haired infant, "Greeting Headmistress Kagura, we have one more child to bring you on orders of Lord Third." Inu says.

The now identified Kagura gasps when she hears that the rumors about the death of Lord Fourth were true, "So he's another child who lost everything in the attack correct? Any name and what's his age?"

Inu shakes his head, "We have a name, Naruto Uzumaki, and he was born today. We have no next of kin and no one has come forth to claim a missing child, he's alone."

Kagura signs solemnly and nods, "Thank you ANBU-san, please hand the child to me and we'll take care of him." She takes Naruto from Inu and starts rocking him back and forth in her arms. "Take care ANBU-san." After she says this Inu leaves in a Leaf Shushin and she's left alone with Naruto on the porch of the orphanage. She looks down at Naruto and see's he's sleeping contently, "Don't worry little one, we'll take good care of you." She says with a smile on her face.

She heads back inside the orphanage and walks up to a young woman with blue hair who looks to be in her early 20s with tears streaking down her face, "Konota-chan, we have another one."

She looks up in response to Kagura's presence, "S-sorry Kagura-sama, I was just thinking of my parents, like me these children lost theirs. So who's this little one?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, age 6 hours, no known parents, place of birth, or next of kin. Poor kid, just born and already orphaned like so many others." Kagura responds with a hint of sadness in her voice. "Also… Lord Fourth is dead, he died fighting the Kyubbi."

Konota looks up from staring at the young child with a face of shock and pain, "So much pain and suffering, what's the point of it all….. Did the Kyubbi at least perish?"

Kagura has a solemn smile on her face, "Yes, it seems as though it died alongside Lord Fourth."

Konota nods, "That's at least a silver lining, alongside so many innocent children surviving. I'll take young Naruto to the nursery and then come back to help." She takes Naruto from Kagura and proceeds to take him down a long corridor to the nursery, due to most of the orphans being young children a year or two older than Naruto he's the only one in the nursery when she lays him down in a crib. She runs her hand over his young face and finally notices the 3 whisker marks on each cheek, "Whoever your parents were, they gave you some pretty odd features, these little whiskers are almost… like…. A foxes… No, I must be imagining things; I haven't had too much sleep recently. Good night Naruto Uzumaki." She kisses him on the forehead and walks out of the room leaving Naruto alone and asleep.


	2. Chapter 1, Our Future Begins Now

**Our Will of Fire**

 **Chapter 1**

 **AN-** I do not own either Naruto or Xenoblade Chronicles 2 in any way shape or form and they are the property of their respective owners Masashi Kishimoto and Monolithsoft respectively. I make no money from this story. This story starts Pre-Academy and Pre-Uchiha massacre and I will hopefully keep you guys entertained. Also if I swap between English and Japanese sporadically I am sorry.

 **Warning: Naruto will become quite overpowered compared to most others for most of this story.**

 **Biju Speaking 'Biju Thinking'**

'Person thinking'

 _Flashback Speech_

 **xXxXx Location: Konohagakure no Sato 6 years after Kyubbi attack**

It was an early morning near the market district of Konoha when an orange blur started dashing across the rooftops followed by 12 black and green blurs, "GET BACK HERE BRAT!" yells a chunin of the village they call home. "YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

The orange blur is laughing his lungs out as he's running across the rooftops and in the distance one can see that the Hokage Monument, the depiction of each Kage to serve Konoha has been defaced by a multitude of paints, streamers, and some rather offensive drawings. "You guys are so slow, if you don't hurry up then you'll never catch me, the prankster king of Konoha Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto yells at the pursuing ninja. Naruto decides to end the chase by ducking into a familiar alleyway and using one of his preset escape routes by diving into a manhole near the center of the alley. Naruto waits a few minutes for the ninja to pass before he decides to take the sewers to the residential district so he can clean up at his home, granted to him by the Hokage, and then go to Ichiraku's Ramen.

Naruto discovered how useful the sewers are about a year ago on October 10th during the annual Fox Festival, which celebrates the defeat of the Kyubbi no Kitsune at the hands of the Yondaime Hokage, and uses them to hide or move around without being seen by those he didn't want to be seen by. On that day Naruto is hunted by mobs of angry people, the few times he's been caught by the mobs on that particular day of the year are the worst. He is beaten, berated, called a demon child, and after minutes of brutalization is left for dead only for the ANBU or the Hokage himself to arrive to bring him to the hospital. Why the people hate him he doesn't know but even when it's a normal day he is denied service at almost all shops and everyone stares at him with hatred in their eyes.

With his intimate knowledge of the sewer system's layout he makes it to his home in around 5 minutes from his original location. He makes sure to cover the manhole he uses after he checks the surrounding area before heading into his home and disabling the various traps hidden to keep out those who disliked him. "I'm home…." He says. He says that in hopes that one day someone will answer back, to give him some form of recognition as a person, to show some desire to be around him. 'I just gotta become Hokage, and then everyone will want to be around me' he thinks to himself. "Alright, so first off, shower." He strips and steps into the shower turning it onto high and grabbing a bottle of shampoo he 'salvaged' from a store that was throwing them out. "After I'm done with this I'll dry off and head to Ichiraku's, but do I take the long way or the short way. Those guys will probably still be looking for me so it would be best to take the sewers again. I'll get a little bit of stink back on me but it'll be better than reeking of it and also being coated in paint." He showers for a good 10 minutes making sure to get the stink out of his hair, he drys off and proceeds to dress in a different outfit than the 'Kill-me orange' clothes he wears when he goes out pranking. Naruto is now wearing a new dark blue long sleeve shirt with the Uzushiho swirl on the wrists, black fitting pants, and dark blue sandals. He also dons a bandana to keep any of the sewer water from getting in his hair. "Damn, I love orange but this looks even better." He says checking himself out in the mirror. "Well, guess I better get going, the ramen isn't going to eat itself now is it!" he chuckles.

Naruto makes sure to check his surroundings before actually leaving his apartment, once he makes sure it's clear he sets the traps before jumping to the nearby manhole he covered and diving down. "They may be disgusting but they sure are effective, wonder why no one else uses these to get around without being seen?" referring to the sewers, "But I guess it would get everyone terrified if they knew I had my own way of getting around wherever I want." He chuckles lowly to avoid the echo as he knows stealth is necessary for a shinobi, even one in training. 'Ok, so up ahead is a four way intersection, East leads to the market district, North leads to the Administrative district, West leads back to the residential district, and South leads to the gate. Gotta go back to the east again.' He mumbles to himself. At his fast pace he makes it to the general location of Ichiraku's rather fast so he finds the nearest manhole, lifts it up slightly to make sure no one is around, once he knows it's clear he climbs out, closing the manhole after he gets out. He comes out to an alleyway nearby his target, "Alright, I'll take one more look around and then make my way over without drawing any attention to myself." Seeing no one of any importance he makes his way across the road.

He walks into one of the few establishments that not only allow him to enter, the Ichiraku duo, Teuchi and Ayame, treat Naruto the same as any other person who walks into their business. "Hey Teuchi-jiji, Ayame-chan, your number one customer is back!" Naruto states quite loudly to the two behind the counter.

Ayame's face brightens a lot as Naruto enters, "Well, well, if it isn't the number one prankster king himself, we should bow to the royalty dad." Ayame says with great joy in her voice while Teuchi merely nods with a smile on his face.

Naruto chuckles nervously, "So…. You heard about that I'm guessing?"

Ayame says "Naruto, half of Konoha heard it. Gotta admit though, you've got guts to pull off something like that in broad daylight wearing…." Ayame now clearly looks him over "Naruto, what happened to your 'Kill-me Orange' outfit? Not that I'm complaining mind you, I like the new look better."

Naruto laughs, "How about I tell you that story over 5 bowls of Miso ramen?"

Naruto tells his story about how he managed to paint the entirety of the Hokage monument without being caught in the middle of the day wearing that orange monstrosity and his escape via his secret tunnels aka the sewers. Naruto finishes his fifth bowl and decides that's enough, he finishes talking with Ayame and pays her for the food. "Thanks Ayame, see you soon!" He waves goodbye to her, not noticing as he leaves that there are now eyes on him.

Naruto looks around a bit as he enters the sewers once more, not knowing that many ninja landed near the manhole.

Naruto decides to take it slow on his way home; once he reaches the intersection he stops and hears a whizzing sound. "SHIT!" Naruto ducks down just as a kunai flies past where his shoulder was a moment ago, a throw meant to help disable, not kill. He looks in the direction of where the kunai was thrown from and sees several ninja from earlier and quite a few who weren't with the group chasing him.

The younger looking of the group steps forward, "So we finally found out how you've been getting around, demon." He states with a large amount of venom in his voice, "You've given us all a lot of grief in many ways, but now we get some revenge." After he says this most of the group pull out more kunai and shuriken causing Naruto to panic, he tries to run but a kunai catches him in the thigh causing him to drop to the ground again screaming in pain. The ninja surround the boy holding their weapons but resign themselves to kicking and punching the boy, leaving no part of his body unmarked by bruises that will form. After about 10 minutes of constant beating the ninja that started this says, "We should just do the village a favor and get rid of you demon. So we're just gonna clean you up by throwing you into the water here, wherever you end up I hope its hell." He says to the 6 year old bloodied and crying child.

Naruto wheezes out "W-why…. Why do you all hate me?"

The ninja that threw the kunai picks him up by the neck and holds him over the water and answers simply, "It's because of you my mother is dead, all of us here lost everything to you, DEMON!" He throws Naruto into the water to be carried off by the current that leads outside the village.

Naruto didn't know why they kept calling him a demon, why they chose to hurt him so much, why they wanted to kill him. He drifted along the water, which was picking up speed, barely conscious from the beating he received. The water churns and raises launching Naruto out of the river of waste and onto the sewer walkway against an oncoming wall. Alone, in pain, barely conscious, and left for dead again….. "What did I do to deserve this…?" were his last words before he lost consciousness, not noticing the wall starting to crack from the impact, moments later the wall collapses inward causing Naruto to fall into a dark abyss.

 **xXxXx Location: ? 4 hours after Naruto disappeared into the sewers**

Naruto groaned as he woke up after being thrown into the sewer water ways after being beaten nearly to death by a group of ninja, "W-w-where am I?" he runs through the last thing he remembers, being thrown against a wall by the water with a lot of force. Naruto slowly starts moving, feeling his body to make sure nothing might be broken he starts looking around, looking up he sees a hole and a couple of pebbles start falling down landing near him or tapping him on the head as they fall. Deciding it would be smart to move away from the hole he crawls to a nearby wall to give himself some support to stand noticing the wound on his leg is healed, he never knew why but he always healed from most wounds rapidly, the kunai wound is already fully healed and there's not even a scar in its place. Feeling that his body is sore but intact he decides to stay standing using one arm as support on the wall.

Giving himself a minute to gather his bearings he takes his arm off the wall to see if he can stand without support, he successfully does so and while he is still in a lot of pain, it is less than it was a few moments ago. "Now then, where the hell am I?" Finally taking a good look around Naruto notices that he's in some sort of temple or something, the walls were illuminated by a glowing blue liquid set in beautiful and intricate patterns. Seeing what he assumes is an ancient language he doesn't bother to read the wording but does look at the patterns intently as they draw his attention without fail, mesmerized by them he notices the hole he came out of is where the next piece of the mural would be, feeling bad that such a work of art was destroyed by him. After studying the mural for a good while he starts looking around the rather large chamber once more, looking towards the back he sees something rather odd, two tall metal protrusions behind an odd looking sword that has a green crystal set in its hilt. Feeling a draw to the item he approaches now getting a good look at the two protrusions, two beautiful women encased in metal wearing outfits he's never seen before. The blade itself drew his attention as much as they did, it was a rather long and wide sword made out of a material he couldn't identify, with a long handle which was pure white similar to the blonde's clothes, whereas the body of the blade was a red almost exactly like the red haired woman's clothes, parts of the blade were also gilded gold and the blade seemed to radiate with power. There was one glaring similarity Naruto noticed between the blade and the two girls; they all had a rectangle like crystal on them, the women on their chests and the blade in its hilt all of which started pulsing as he approached. His senses screaming at him as he approached the blade, telling him to take the blade; his common sense however was telling him that it might be dangerous to do so. Against his better judgement he walked forward and put his hand on the crystal set in the blade.

 **xXxXx Location: Pyra/Mythra mindscape**

The two sisters have been awake for a few hours now, their slumber disturbed by something resonating with their core crystal nearby. "So, I guess it's time, huh." Said Pyra with a look of happiness adorning her face.

"Yeah, I'm not sure how long it's been but the world is sure to have changed. It's time for us to meet our new partner, he just touched the core crystal set in our blade." Said Mythra with joy in her rather commanding voice.

Moments later Naruto woke up once more, this time in a field of grass, hearing bells tolling in the distance. "Where am I now? First I'm waking up in a strange temple and then that blade sends me here, what in the world is going on?" He stands up and looks around, seeing two figures standing next to a single tree on top of a hill, deciding he's not gonna get any answers just standing there he walks towards the two. "Hey, do you two know where this is? Or how to get back to where I came from?" He gets close enough to see that the two figures are the two girls who were in those metal protrusions back in the temple. "Wait, I know you two, you're the two ladies from the temple where I found that blade! Do you know what the hell is going on?"

The two girls turn around and look at the child before them and Pyra decides to respond first, "Well as for what's going on and where you are, you resonated with our blade and by touching it, entered our mindscape. Right now you're speaking with us through our minds."

Naruto scratches his head, "So basically I'm inside your head because I touched that sword right? And what do you mean by I resonated with your blade, does it belong to you? And why would you both share the same mind?"

Mythra sighs, "In order of questions asked; Yes you're inside our head because you touched our blade, what we mean by you resonated with our blade we mean that for whatever reason it seems to have accepted you as our new driver if you want though why it would choose to resonate with a brat of all things is beyond me," Naruto yells 'Hey!' in response to that comment but Mythra continues, "And as for why we share the same mind at the moment is because we were originally a single person, I created Pyra in the past as an additional consciousness while I slept but we both gained our own bodies after a time, our minds can still connect when needed however. With me so far?" Naruto scratches his head again but nods, seemingly understanding the description the blonde gave him.

"But what do you mean by, it accepted me as your driver, and what is a driver anyway?" Naruto questions the two.

"Drivers resonate with blades and wield us as a form of living weapon, when a driver and blade resonate they become one in body, mind, and soul. It's a rather unique partnership where we fight alongside those who wield the weapons that materialize from our existence. My name is Pyra by the way, my sister here is Mythra, and we're both blades that gave form to the sword you found near our sleeping bodies. When you touched the core crystal set in the blade, the core crystal is the most important part of our being; it brought you here to speak with us, where we've been waiting a long time for a new driver to find us. Though, how old are you?" Pyra asks curiously.

Naruto rubs the back of his head and smiles, "The name is Naruto Uzumaki, I'll be six this year, though I'm not looking forward to my birthday." He ends solemnly.

Mythra decides to respond to that with a curious tone, "Why's that, brats your age," 'HEY!' "usually love their birthdays, all of those presents they get and being with friends and family. Why wouldn't you be looking forward to that?" As she finishes saying that she sees the look of pain on Naruto's face, "Hey, you ok?"

Naruto shakes his head in response and puts on his best smile with closed eyes to hide his tears, although the sisters can tell it's fake, "I don't like my birthday because everyone hunts me down on that day, they find me and beat me much like what happened today, and all of it because I was born on the same day a dumb demon attacked my home town of Konoha." His response shocks the two sisters into silence, "Even when it isn't that day they refuse to look at me, or when they do there's nothing but hatred and contempt in their eyes, the shops refuse to serve me or charge me 3 times the normal price for a piece of expired bread. And I'm all alone, I'm an orphan, I never knew my parents." Opening his eyes he sees the two women are crying with shocked looks on their faces.

"But… But that's HORRIBLE, why would they do that to such a young child. It's downright cruel!" yells Pyra with Mythra nodding in agreement. She kneels down to the now crying Naruto who was surprised at the outburst and pulls him into a tight embrace, "You don't deserve the hatred the people give you, you seem like such a sweet child that it's disgusting to think that anyone would intentionally harm you." Pyra says with conviction behind her teary words.

Mythra having gotten over the shock remembers some words Naruto said and kneels down to his level, "Naruto," he looks up from his embrace with Pyra with tears running down his face, "what did you mean by 'much like what happened today'" she asks with concern in her voice.

Naruto calming himself tells them of the beating that he received before winding up here and their intention on killing him. Mythra and Pyra both gain a dark look on their faces but that disappears once they see it's making Naruto uncomfortable. Mythra and Pyra look at each other and nod allowing Pyra to speak, "Naruto, our core crystal resonated with you but it's up to you to make this decision." Naruto looks confused but holds his questions for now, "If you choose to, you can become our driver, the driver of the Aegis. We hold immense power; in the past our power was feared to be enough to sunder the world itself. If you choose to become our driver you will be able to wield that power yourself alongside us." Naruto is further confused.

Mythra speaks, "Our power is terrifying but our crystal wouldn't have responded to you if you weren't a kind soul, one who would fight for those precious to him. If you become our driver we'll stand by you until our dying breath as your sword and shield. All we ask is that you don't use our power for the wrong reasons."

Naruto asks, "What do you mean by the wrong reasons? Like hurting someone for no reason or flaunting your power?"

Pyra nods, "Exactly, there's more to it but you get the gist."

Naruto nods in understanding, "So if I become your driver I won't be alone anymore, you'll stay by me no matter what?" The two sisters nod in response, "Then I don't want you to be my sword and shield, I want you to be my family." He says with a smile on his face and tears running freely down his brightened blue eyes, the two sisters are shocked to hear such a statement but both embrace him in response.

"We'll become a family then, a family that protects one another and stands by each other." Pyra says with tears running down her smiling face.

"We'll make sure you're never alone again Naruto, that's a promise." Mythra says in a similar state to Pyra. Mythra and Pyra pull out of the embrace to Naruto's disappointment, "But now is the time to bond with us, touch the crystals in the center of our chests at the same time and you'll become the new driver of the Aegis." Naruto nods and places a couple of fingers on each crystal and he feels power pulsing inside of him, flowing into him, changing him.

 **xXxXx Location: ?**

Inside a sewer behind gilded bars, a mass stirs in response to the foreign power coursing through his jailer…. " **Such a strange power you've obtained kit, I hope you don't disappoint me….** "

 **xXxXx Location: Konoha Sewer System 10 minutes later**

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage of Konoha received word of Naruto Uzumaki traveling through the sewers beneath the city and that a group of ninja had followed him in response to him traveling in that manner. Included in the report was the fact that the group witnessed Naruto falling into the water and being carried off by rapid currents, he only hoped that the boy was still in the system somewhere and that he was ok, "Tell me again why you didn't try to help the boy, Chunin?" He asks with venom and concern in his voice.

The chunin in question was the one who initiated the attack on Naruto and while nervous kept his composure as he responded, "Lord Third, by the time we arrived at the location where he fell in he was already swept away by the currents, we didn't even see which direction he went in after passing through and with the little numbers we had we wouldn't have been able to track him."

Hiruzen pinches the bridge of his nose but lets it slide. "ALL SHINOBI FAN OUT AND" he is cut off by the sound of rubble exploding outwards down the tunnel. "All units on me!" Hiruzen and his squad of ninja including most of the ones involved in the attack on Naruto followed him to the noise only to be greeted by a strange and terrifying sight. "Naruto my boy, you're alright! And you two, Identify yourselves!" he says to Naruto, Pyra, and Mythra.

A purple haired ANBU wearing a cat mask with a sword on her back walks to the side of Hiruzen, "Lord third, I've never seen these women before and their outfits are very strange. Just looking at them I feel a sense of unease, as if I were looking into the fury of a storm itself."

Naruto makes his presence heard, "Hey Jiji, don't talk to Pyra and Mythra like that!"

Hiruzen looks surprised at Naruto's outburst but files the names away in his mind for research later, "Naruto, we don't know anything about those two, please step away from them, they could be dangerous." Hiruzen subtlety gets into a ready stance as if he's going to attack if provoked.

Mythra responds this time, "We are dangerous, but not to Naruto. We're dangerous to the ones that attacked him, namely a number of the people who are with you right now!" She points out most of Naruto's attackers.

The chunin responds, "Lord Third, you can't believe a single word this bitch says, they probably intended to kidnap Naruto and are trying to shift suspicion off of them." He responds worriedly.

Naruto yells back, "Mythra and Pyra didn't kidnap me; they saved me from dying cold and alone somewhere after you ATTACKED and tried to KILL ME!" Naruto responds with cold fury in his voice. Hiruzen, the cat, and dog masked ANBU look at the two women standing beside Naruto and see the look of fury on their faces but also get the feeling of that fury being directed purely at the chunin and the squad that reported Naruto's disappearance. Naruto looks at Hiruzen with a solemn look on his face, "Jiji, believe me, they truly wanted to end my life. I would be dying right now if it weren't for Pyra and Mythra. I told them what happened throughout my life and they swore to be by my side forever, to be my family, to watch my back and fight beside me as my Blades and Family." Naruto says with love and conviction prevalent in his voice.

Inu walks up beside Hiruzen, "What do you want to do Lord Third? We should investigate this matter further, at least get Inoichi to check out their memories. All of theirs if necessary." He says looking towards the two women.

Hiruzen nods, "ANBU, arrest all men associated with the report of Naruto's disappearance and bring them to T&I, we'll get to the bottom of this and if Naruto's claims ring true then they will face the death penalty immediately." The ANBU nearby use various methods to knock out and subdue all those involved. Hiruzen walks towards Naruto only for Mythra and Pyra to block his path, "Please step aside, I would speak with Naruto."

Mythra scowls, "You allow cruel treatment by the villagers and other atrocities to befall Naruto, why should we even let you be in the same room as him?" she asks with an extreme dose of venom in her voice that chilled even Hiruzen's blood slightly. "He's suffered for years, all alone and today he came close to dying because of that undeserved hatred; give me a reason to allow you to talk to him."

Naruto puts his hand on Mythra's arm and says, "It's ok Mythra-neechan, I trust Jiji. You can too." He says with a smile on his face. "Besides, he did arrest all of those responsible for today, that's a good thing, right?"

Mythra smiles and gets out of Hiruzen's way and gives him a nod, "My name is Mythra, my sister over there is Pyra, we're Naruto's blades and family." Thinking that would explain everything, it only served to make Hiruzen more uncomfortable with the situation.

"What exactly do you mean by that? Please explain Mythra-san, Pyra-san, Naruto-kun." Hiruzen says.

Pyra responds this time, "You're Hiruzen Sarutobi correct, the Sandaime Hokage?" Hiruzen nods in confirmation, "Me and Mythra are ancient beings known as Blades, we are essentially living weapons that are born from a crystal that resonates with a Driver, a person that is capable of utilizing the power of a Blade. Blades take many forms but there is one similarity for all of them, they all have a core crystal embedded in their body, in our case it is the crystal in our chests. Naruto fell into our resting place where we were sealed to await a new driver to awaken us and after explaining to us his situation and us explaining to him the meaning of being a Driver to a Blade he accepted becoming our driver. We offered to be his sword and shield, but he wanted more, he wanted us to be his family and to never leave him alone again. We accepted that request and I guess you could call us his big sisters now." She says fondly but respectfully.

Hiruzen is astounded by this information but is still concerned, "Would you be willing to allow us to have a specialist view your memories to confirm this information?" Mythra and Pyra nod.

Mythra speaks, "I don't mind but you'll only be able to go back as far as a few hours, otherwise you'll be searching for a few centuries at the least, we have no idea how long we've been asleep."

Hiruzen nods in understanding, "That's acceptable, as long as you don't mean any ill will towards Naruto."

Naruto says, "Jiji, I know Mythra and Pyra won't hurt me, in fact they're gonna help me get a lot stronger. After all, I'm their driver and brother!" he says with a smile on his face.

"How are they going to help you become stronger Naruto-kun? You'll become stronger in the academy too in a few years." Hiruzen says with some skepticism in his voice.

Naruto grows a giant grin on his face and enters a stance, "Check this out Jiji, the power of a blade! Pyra, mind giving me a hand here?" She smiles, nods, and a sword appears on Naruto's back, a brilliant red blade that is quite large with a green crystal in the center and he draws the blade off his back as Pyra starts channeling energy into Naruto, "Jiji, you didn't think that wall exploded on its own did you?" He asks with a smile on his face in response to Hiruzen's shocked expression, "Pyra," the blade engages and a glowing green beam extends from the red body leaving a fiery trail behind it, "Let's go, Spiral Flare!" Naruto swings the blade and a tornado of fire erupts from the blade and strikes a nearby wall, melting it down to molten stone. "That's so cool!" Naruto starts jumping with the blade now deactivated in his hand.

Mythra smiles at Hiruzen's shocked and awed expression and explains, "We draw energy in from the atmosphere and channel it into our weapon and our driver. The more energy we supply the more powerful these techniques get, that was with Pyra barely giving anything, anymore and we probably would have collapsed the nearby tunnel systems and buried everyone alive." She says with a straight face.

Hiruzen sighs, pulls out his pipe and lights it, "I'm too old for this shit. Alright you three, please keep the weapons away and we'll head to the tower and have Inoichi come and check your story after he's done with those Chunin. We'll discuss everything going forward from there, understood?" Getting a nod of understanding from the three of them he motions for them to follow him out of the sewer system.

Mythra, Pyra, and Naruto all share a small moment as they're walking, "So we've finally begun our new future, right Pyra?"

Pyra nods "Yup, and we're going to walk towards this future together and not let anything stop the three of us, who knows, maybe we'll find new friends!" she says with a smile on her face.

Naruto's grin makes his face look like it's going to split, "Of course we'll find new friends, we're awesome dattebayo!"

Mythra and Pyra look at each other and start giggling in response to their new brothers' verbal tick.

Naruto is annoyed at this, "It's not funny dattebayo!"

 **End of chapter 1**

 **AN-** I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I tried to make this chapter a bit longer and I'll keep trying to make the chapters longer and longer as the stories progress, but look for a minimum of 4-6k words per chapter. I decided to give Naruto a new set of skills separate from Rex's list of skills and will be including Jutsu/Arte Combinations. As for more blades showing up in the future, you'll just have to wait to find out so review please, Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 2, Our Family is Formed

**Our Will of Fire**

 **Chapter 2**

 **AN-** I do not own either Naruto or Xenoblade Chronicles 2 in any way shape or form and they are the property of their respective owners Masashi Kishimoto and Monolithsoft respectively. I make no money from this story. This story starts Pre-Academy and Pre-Uchiha massacre and I will hopefully keep you guys entertained. Also if I swap between English and Japanese sporadically I am sorry.

 **Warning: Naruto will become quite overpowered compared to most others for most of this story.**

 **Biju Speaking 'Biju Thinking'**

'Person thinking'

 _Flashback Speech_

 **xXxXx Location: Konohagakure no Sato, Hokage Tower 4 hours after Naruto's return**

Hiruzen sat behind his desk while waiting for Inoichi to arrive in order to check the memories of the two women and Naruto; the two have been referring to him as their little brother ever since they met up with Hiruzen. But while the thought of these two older women making Naruto their little brother is a bit off putting, he's never seen such a bright smile on Naruto's face in all of the years he's known the child of one of the greatest Kage to ever live, "Despite the rather terrible circumstances of your meeting, you seem to have hit it off as it were. How is it you're so calm about such a serious event at the moment." Mythra and Pyra look at Hiruzen with a deadpan expression.

"The reason we're not worried is because we have nothing to hide, we know we're right and that you'll find the same results with Naruto as well once this Inoichi gets here. As for how we met, I'm rather glad as bad as that sounds. If it weren't for those men we wouldn't have met Naruto any time soon if ever, thanks to that event he has people that will now see him as family instead of as a demon like so many of your people seem to do." Mythra states matter of factly.

"Of course we're also quite angry too; that such a warm and friendly looking village would treat such a young child as a pariah, there's no excuse for that." Pyra says, this causes Hiruzen to become downcast and they can see visible pain and sorrow on the old man's face. "I'm sure you've done everything you can to ensure that people treat him well, but the pack mentality of the village has led to Naruto becoming an outcast before his sixth birthday."

He doesn't know what to think, that due to his ineptitude and blind faith in the people someone he viewed as his own grandson, the hero of the village was almost killed, "I have no excuse for that. All I can say is that I'm truly sorry Naruto. Can you forgive this foolish old man?"

Naruto gives his trademark fox like grin and responds, "It's no problem Jiji, and you can't control what people think, there will always be people who hate me. There's nothing to forgive because you weren't the one who hurt me." Naruto gives Hiruzen a thumbs-up. "Besides, like Mythra-neechan said, if today was any different I wouldn't have met her and Pyra-neechan."

Mythra says with a sharp look in her eyes, "Indeed, which is why from today onwards we will be by his side. And should someone attack him we will respond in kind."

Hiruzen gains a dark look in his eyes in turn, "I'm going to be honest here Mythra-san, I don't know if I'll be able to let you two stay with Naruto-kun. If word gets out that he's got two powerful people by his side"

Pyra cuts him off, "Then you'll take care of it It's your duty to protect your people including Naruto. And if people act on those feelings and decide to attack us or Naruto then we will protect each other by whatever means necessary, even if it's from you Hokage-sama." Pyra spoke with a dark undertone in her voice even Mythra didn't expect. "I don't mean to be disrespectful Hokage-sama but you can't keep us away from each other, we're bonded to one another now."

Hiruzen looks at the three, "Is there any way to break the bond you share?" he asks with a genuine curiosity.

The two women nod but Naruto is the one who responds, "The only ways for the bond to be broken is for me or them to die Jiji, it's a bond that will last until I or they die." Naruto says in a serious tone no one would expect from a 5 year old.

To say Hiruzen is shocked is an understatement, a permanent bond with two unknown entities that are obviously extremely powerful if what little power he and Pyra displayed in the sewers were any indication, he's only got one response, "I understand, once Inoichi arrives and makes sure that you're all telling the truth about today's events I will get the paperwork necessary for you two to become Konoha citizens and you two shall become Pyra and Mythra Uzumaki, older sisters to Naruto Uzumaki. However, your origins will remain as an S-class Secret until Naruto has started his time at the Shinobi academy and will be punished accordingly should you reveal that information before then. Is that agreeable?"

The three newly announced siblings nod in agreement but Naruto has one more question, "Hey Jiji, technically Pyra-neechan and Mythra-neechan are weapons given human form. And weapons are allowed at the shinobi academy for training purposes; in that case I would be allowed to bring them with me to class and train with them there as well!" Naruto says with a lot of enthusiasm in his voice.

Hiruzen's mind blanks for a moment, 'Oh boy… and technically he's not wrong…. From what they told me their weapons won't properly manifest without them present and they are considered weapons themselves….. Shit.' Hiruzen decides to voice this, "Naruto-kun, you are correct. They are your family but at the same time living weapons you are bonded to, provided everything today works out I cannot stop you from bringing them with you to your classes, but that does not give you leave to threaten or abuse students due to having more power than them. I will expect you and your siblings to hold yourselves to the highest standard in the next few years."

The three nod once again and after that a knock is heard, "Enter!" yells Hiruzen, a blonde man wearing the standard Konoha flak jacket and sleeveless red Haori walks into the room.

"Lord Third, I have completed my interrogation of the suspects you assigned to me and found them to have attacked Naruto-kun without provocation with intent to kill him, ah, but where are my manners." The blonde man walks over to the trio sitting in front of the Hokage's desk, "My name is Inoichi Yamanaka, head of the Yamanaka clan and member of the Intelligence Division of Konohagakure no Sato. You must be Mythra-san, Pyra-san, and Naruto-kun correct?" The three nod in response and give greetings in return. "Well it seems like the three of you were indeed telling the truth about those chunin and genin leading the assault on poor Naruto-kun, however I still need to investigate the other claims you have made involving him and your intentions towards him, is that understood." Receiving three nods once more he motions them to relax.

Mythra remembering their unique bond speaks up, "Yamanaka-san, me and Pyra share a mental connection so you only need to enter one of our minds to have access to both, and if you'd like we can also have Naruto's mind connect to ours as well. Our bond and Blade and Driver means we are one in body, mind, and soul."

Inoichi is rather off put by this and motions to the Hokage for his input, seeing a nod in return says, "Alright, for convenience sake please link all three of your minds and allow me to view your memories for today, focus on them and put them at the forefront of your mind." The three nod once more and Inoichi runs through a set of handseals before placing his hand on Mythra's head.

 **xXxXx Location: Mythra/Pyra/Naruto Mindscape**

Inoichi opens his eyes to a beautiful hill overlooking a village down below. "Ok, so the most recent memories, up to 5 hours back." The moment he says this, a trio of crystals green appear before him with about 10 feet of distance between each. The one on the left is a brilliant green and is labeled Mythra Uzumaki, the right crystal is a deeper green with hints of red spreading out from the body and is labeled Pyra Uzumaki, the center crystal is the most odd however, it is labeled Naruto Uzumaki but its green body is releasing a rather intense red stream of energy and has a swirl surrounding a thunderbolt in its center. Deciding to check out Mythra's memories first, he deduces from their conversation that what information they have given so far is accurate and not coerced. He confirms this with Pyra's memories and lastly Naruto's memories. Seeing that none of the memories have been tampered with nor does there seem to be any form of forced coercion or outside interference on any of their decisions, he decides that these two women and Naruto are telling the absolute truth. Turning away from the crystals he notices a grave sitting next to the tree atop the hill, his curiosity getting the better of him, he approaches the grave and sees the text is illegible for him. Thinking that this may have been someone important to the two girls he gives a silent prayer and ends his mind reading jutsu.

 **xXxXx Location: Hokage Tower, Hokage's office**

Inoichi reels a bit from having red three people's minds at essentially the same time but the pain quickly passes. "Thank you for cooperating you three." he turns to Hiruzen and says, "Lord third, my mental dive yielded no deceit on any of their ends, no coercion, and no mental control of any kind. Also all statements they have made to you and each other in the last 5 hours are completely true and although not every detail is there, it seems their desire to protect young Naruto is genuine. I believe that they can be trusted provided they don't mind being placed under probationary supervision until Naruto-kun is enrolled into the academy 2 years from now as a safety precaution."

Hiruzen nods in understanding, "Thank you very much Inoichi, I will take your suggestion into account. Please have a report on my desk before the end of business today." Inoichi nods, bows, and leaves the room. "I agree with his assessment and do not deem you two threats to either Konoha or Naruto-kun, but I also agree that some supervision is necessary. Do any of you object to this?" Seeing them shake their heads in response he proceeds to pull out paperwork from his desk. "I will need the two of you to fill out these forms with your new last names added on in order for you two to be registered as members of the Uzumaki family of Konoha. Once you fill these out I will hand you some temporary passes to traverse Konoha freely until we get your immigration paperwork fully processed and your ID's delivered to you."

Pyra nods with a smile on her face as she fills out her paperwork with gusto, "Thank you Hokage-sama, I'm sorry for my rudeness earlier but we will do whatever it takes to protect Naruto. But what about those men that attacked him?" she asks with a solemn hint in her voice.

Hiruzen takes a drag from his pipe and releases, his face is neutral but one can see the rage and fury beneath that façade, "The men involved will be executed for treason, and attacking a civilian member of Konoha." Naruto is shocked by this.

"Jiji, is there any way that you can call off their execution?" The others in the room look at Naruto as he asks this as if they were all thinking the same thing 'What?' Naruto continues, "They were all filled with misguided hatred for me brought upon by their sorrow, and while I can't forgive them for trying to kill me I don't think their deaths are necessary. So please Jiji, at least call off their death sentence." Naruto says with conviction in his voice.

"Naruto, these men tried to kill you, they beat you to an inch of your life and left you to die alone and you would let them live when there's a chance they could do it again?" Mythra says both concerned and questioningly, as if confirming something.

"Well yeah, today's enemies could be tomorrow's allies. I don't think we'll ever be friends per se, but maybe one day they can overcome their hatred and live their lives free of it." Naruto says in a tone of voice no 5 year old should have with the conviction behind those words to boot.

Hiruzen signs and takes another drag of his pipe before walking in front of Naruto, "Naruto, those men broke many laws. I can't just let them get away with such acts." Seeing the downcast look on Naruto's face in response to his words Hiruzen continues, "However, what I can do instead of death is have the chakra of the ringleader sealed and sentence him to 10 years of prison time. The others will have their ranks suspended, spend 5 years in prison and should they prove to have changed from their blind hatred for you, I will allow them to rejoin the shinobi forces as Genin for a period of 3 years, is that a fitting punishment for their actions Naruto?"

Naruto's smile grows immensely and the light in his eyes is almost blinding, "Thanks Jiji, you're the best!" Naruto jumps at Hiruzen and hugs him causing Mythra and Pyra to start laughing at their little brother's antics.

A few minutes later, Mythra and Pyra finish their paperwork and Hiruzen signs them. "Congratulations and welcome to Konohagakure no Sato, Mythra and Pyra Uzumaki." He says with a smile on his face. "We will be keeping an eye on you all so please be careful how you act in public."

The three nod and Mythra asks, "Hokage-sama" he interrupts her.

"Call me Ojii-san if you would." He says to their surprise, he smiles and continues, "You're both now the sisters of someone I consider my own grandson, so I think it's fine if the two of you also refer to me as a grandfather figure the two of you can look to for advice. Please continue Mythra-san" He says before going back to smoking his pipe.

"R-right, O-ojii-san. That's a bit awkward. As I was about to say, the three of us are going to need grounds where we can train together to get Naruto used to our powers and abilities, not to mention how to wield our individual and combined swords." Mythra says with a sweatdrop running down her face.

Hiruzen nods and pulls out a map of the various training grounds surrounding Konoha, "You can choose any of these training grounds to practice in until Naruto graduates from the academy, at that time you will be training at your assigned field under a jonin sensei. Fields 44, 16, and 29 are the only fields unavailable for use at the moment." The three siblings beam at this information and decide on training ground 4 as it is wide open with plenty of natural practice targets from what they can see. "Ok, I'll have Inu escort the three of you home, also I will be increasing your stipend Naruto in order to accommodate your new siblings. I will also be having a council meeting today to discuss the overcharging you have been experiencing in the last couple of months."

Naruto jumps for joy at this information, "Jiji, have I said you're the best?"

Hiruzen, Mythra, and Pyra, all say at the same time, "Yes you have." Looking at each other, the three share a laugh at their simultaneous responses as Hiruzen returns to his desk once more and presses his intercom to contact his assistant, "Please call for Inu to come escort the Uzumaki family home."

Not even 1 minute later a dog masked ANBU appears in the room via a Leaf Shushin, "You called for me Hokage-sama?"

Hiruzen nods, "Yes Inu, I need to you escort Naruto Uzumaki, Pyra Uzumaki, and Mythra Uzumaki safely home. The usual rules still apply and once they are home you are to return here to assemble a squad for a long term surveillance mission of the Uzumaki family. I'll give you the details when you return."

"Understood Hokage-sama." Inu turns to the Uzumaki family, "Please follow me and stay close, there will be plenty of time for exploring the town tomorrow."

"Lead the way Inu-san.", Responds the trio in near perfect sync.

The four of them leave the room after saying their goodbyes to Hiruzen who is contacting his assistant again, "Yuri-san, please call a meeting of the ninja and civilian councils to be held in at 8 PM." A positive response is given by Yuri while Hiruzen scowls at the knowledge of the shopkeepers refusing service and overtaxing on their own accord, 'It's about time I cleaned house. This is a Ninja village and what I say as Hokage is LAW, if they continue to act outside of the laws I have set there will be repercussions.' Hiruzen thought with a vengeful look adorning his normally serene face.

 **xXxXx Location: Streets of Konoha's Residential District, 10 minutes later**

Inu is escorting the Uzumaki 'family' to Naruto's place of residence while thinking that the entire situation involving these two new women joining his family is rather odd, "Pardon my asking, but why did you join Konoha, and more specifically Uzumaki-san's family?" Inu asked curiously.

Pyra and Mythra decide that this is safe to answer even in public, "Because we chose to Inu-san, as for why specifically Naruto's family, it's because we see him as a little brother, someone we will protect no matter what so that he won't ever be alone again." Mythra responds with conviction in her voice. "Besides, it wouldn't be good for my conscience to leave a brat like him to grow up alone." Naruto yells 'Hey!'

Inu responds with a simple, "I see." 'I know there's more to it than that but I'll ask Hokage-sama when I return.' He thinks before resuming their trek to Naruto's apartment.

As they're walking they see the starts that the civilians and even some ninja are giving Naruto, stares filled with contempt and rage. It infuriates the two Uzumaki girls to no end that they could send such hate to a beautiful soul like Naruto. "Mythra-neechan, Pyra-neechan, don't worry about the stares. They can hate me all they want; it doesn't change the fact that I'm Naruto Uzumaki dattebayo!" Naruto says with a smile on his face, but even then the two and Inu can see it is a forced smile.

"Don't worry Naruto, one day those will be stares of admiration. After all, you'll be Hokage one day won't you?" Pyra asks with a noticeable hint of sorrow in her voice.

"I won't just be Hokage Pyra-neechan; I'll be the best Hokage and the best Driver in history!" Naruto states with a genuine smile full of conviction and happiness that seems to brighten up the world.

"Damn right you will. But get ready Naruto; we're going to drive you into the ground when we're able to use training ground 4 and we won't show any mercy." Mythra says with a rather sadistic smile on her face which Pyra proceeds to match causing Naruto to start laughing nervously.

Inu sweatdrops at this, 'And these two are supposed to be protecting him?'

Pyra notices the change in Inu's posture, "Is there a problem Inu-san?" she asks in a rather sickeningly sweet voice.

Inu is quick to respond, "Nope, not at all. The Uzumaki residence is right ahead." Another moment of walking and their home is now in sight, a rather small length wise building with 3 floors with only one of the apartments seemingly in use, that apartment being Naruto's. "His apartment is on the third floor, ill escort you to the door and make sure that there's nothing wrong inside before I go back to report to Hokage-sama."

"Inu-san, it might be best to let me go first, I always make sure to set up some traps before I leave the house to keep some of the more idiotic civilians away." Naruto says with pride in his voice.

"Smart move, never leave yourself vulnerable to outsiders having access to your home, it could cost you your life." Inu responded clearly impressed.

A few moments later Naruto disables the various traps including a kunai and senbon launcher. "Thanks for the escort Inu-san. We appreciate your help in making sure our brother made it home safe." Pyra says with gratitude in her voice.

"Mah mah, it was no trouble at all." Inu says as he waves his hand back and forth. "I hope you both enjoy living in Konoha, and please take care of Naruto. Good night everyone."

The three say goodnight to Inu and head to the bedroom to get a good night's sleep. "I have a futon in the closet that I keep in case of emergencies; I'll use that while you two take the bed. And don't argue with me, I want you two to have the bed." Naruto says to his new sisters.

The two look at each other nodding in agreement, "Alright Naruto, but tomorrow we'll start a schedule on who will sleep where, got it?" Mythra says in a tone that arguing is a bad idea.

Naruto nods, puts the futon on the floor, and shows the girls where everything in the apartment is. The bedroom is right next to the bathroom connected by a narrow hallway that leads from the kitchen. The bedroom does have a small porch that has a rather amazing view of the Hokage monument. After the rather rapid tour he starts yawning in exhaustion as today was a rather quite busy day. "Good night Mythra-neechan, Night Pyra-neechan. And thank you both so much." He says crying into his sheets.

"Good night Naruto, and there's no need to thank us, we'll be by your side from here on out." Pyra says also a bit teary.

"She's right, as long as we live and breathe, we'll be beside you. Good night Naruto." Mythra says with joy in her voice. The three siblings fall asleep for the first time under the same roof with warm smiles on their faces looking forward to their future together.

 **End**

 **AN-** Thank you all for the support you've been showing for this story already, it's pretty crazy if I'm being honest. As of the moment of my writing this note I have 265 views on this story when it hasn't even been up for 24 hours, that's incredible to me. I will try to keep knocking out chapters as they come to me. This chapter was a bit shorter than I wanted it to be but I didn't want to start the Council meeting this chapter so it will be a starting point for the next chapter. And I know this question will eventually be asked, how do Pyra and Mythra know how to speak Naruto's Language despite the extreme time difference from when they went to sleep? The answer is they learned the language when Naruto touched their core crystal. As an aegis they store the code for all life in their crystal and I decided to also have it store some basic knowledge such as languages. Please Review and share the story with your friends! Ja Ne! Next chapter comes possibly tomorrow!


	4. Chapter 3, Our First Day in Konoha

**Our Will of Fire**

 **Chapter 2**

 **AN-** I do not own either Naruto or Xenoblade Chronicles 2 in any way shape or form and they are the property of their respective owners Masashi Kishimoto and Monolithsoft respectively. I make no money from this story. This story starts Pre-Academy and Pre-Uchiha massacre and I will hopefully keep you guys entertained. Also if I swap between English and Japanese sporadically I am sorry.

 **Warning: Naruto will become quite overpowered compared to most others for most of this story.**

 **Biju Speaking 'Biju Thinking'**

'Person thinking'

 _Flashback Speech_

 ** _PLEASE READ AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END_**

 **xXxXx Location: Konohagakure no Sato, Council Chambers, 8:00 PM**

Hiruzen sat at the fore of the council chambers awaiting the rest of the council, his normally serene face shifted into an out of place scowl not uncommon to see on a disappointed grandfather, to discuss the day's events and to set a number of things straight, primarily that the Uzumaki family is to be treated by businesses as any other customer or face severe punishment. Most of the council wouldn't show up until the announced time, mainly the members of the civilian council that were part of the clan councils such as the Hyuga or Uchiha. His former teammates consisting of Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane alongside Danzo Shimura who form his personal advisory council have already arrived along with Inoichi Yamanaka and Choza Akimichi, the head of the Akimichi clan, and two members of the civilian council. "Hiruzen, for what reason have you called a meeting this late and why call for both councils?" asked Homura.

"Indeed, it seems strange that you would call both coun…" Koharu started but was cut off by Hiruzen.

"Silence! I have called this meeting for a set of very specific reasons which I will reveal those reasons once the rest of the council decides to 'grace' us with their presence. I will tell you it involves Naruto Uzumaki however." Hiruzen says without hiding the venom in his voice.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with the attempt on Uzumaki's life earlier today would it?" Danzo asks, already knowing the answer but still a shock to the other two members of the civilian council and Hiruzen's former teammates.

Hiruzen frowns as he knows how Danzo heard about that event, "I thought I ordered ROOT disbanded Danzo… Regardless of how 'useful' your organization is to the village your methods leave much to be desired. But I digress and this is something we WILL return to sometime later, am I understood Danzo?" Hiruzen asks with venom tainting his normally grandfatherly voice and receives a nod in return from Danzo, "More to the point you are correct. This does have to do with the attempted murder of Naruto Uzumaki at the hands of some of our chunin and genin level shinobi. They have already been interrogated, the incident investigated, and information confirmed by Inoichi here. Their punishments have already been set in stone and I will not allow anyone to change that."

"If the perpetrators were our own ninja then how is this an issue for the civilian council? In all seriousness Hokage-sama, it would be best to allow the ninja council to handle this meeting alone." Said a civilian council member who was already getting up to leave but falls back into his seat when a Kunai lands on the table on front of him, Hiruzen's arm outstretched.

Hiruzen's scowl deepens and his expression darkens, "I suggest you stay seated councilman. I called both councils for a reason and you will ALL stay until I say otherwise, none of you shall leave until I allow you to do so, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!" yells Hiruzen directing a small amount of his killing intent at the foolish council member who looks to be about to keel over. Hiruzen notices Danzo's questioning face, as if he weren't expecting this sort of response from his old friend under any circumstances.

The two civilian council members that are there respond terrified, "H-hai Hokage-sama!"

Hiruzen stops releasing his killing intent, "Good, now remain silent until the rest of the council arrives. Ryu, please check to see if the rest of the council members are on their way, if they aren't tell them if they aren't here by the summoned time they will face a heavy fine and will have the prices of their next 3 mission requests doubled." The dragon masked ANBU nods and Shushins out of the room while the faces of all of the people in the room all convey the same thought, 'Who the fuck managed to actually piss off the Kami no Shinobi?' Hiruzen looks at the clock and see's that there is still half an hour until the meeting's start, secretly hoping that most of the civilian council is late. Hiruzen is far past the point of caring to where he pulls out a familiar orange book in front of the council and starts reading it, even should Tsume Inuzuka enter the room as she had nearly killed men for simply owning that book.

 _30 minutes later_

Needless to say, the threat Hiruzen sent out got most of the council there faster than a few members of the ninja council. A minute before the deadline hit, Shikaku Nara, head of the Nara clan and the final member of the Ninja Council arrived and took his seat mumbling, 'Troublesome meetings…' under his breath although everyone who knows a Nara knows that just about everything is troublesome to them.

Hiruzen puts away his book that Tsume has been staring at since she arrived about 5 minutes after he sent out Ryu and finally addresses the council, "Wonderful, thank you all for arriving in a timely manner members of the ninja council and members of the civilian council." He says somewhat sarcastically towards the civilian council, "Our primary business today deals with Naruto Uzumaki."

A member of the civilian council speaks up, "Indeed, his defacement of the Hokage monument has so far gone unpunished Lor…" He is cut off by Hiruzen's killing intent silencing him.

"You will speak when spoken to or when given permission. This goes for all members of the civilian council as it seems that the ninja council knows this already." Their Hokage says in a manner they haven't heard before, receiving nods from the civilian council Hiruzen continues.

"Earlier today after young Naruto's defacement of the Hokage monument he was attacked in the sewer systems by our own shinobi including a number of genin and a few chunin. He was nearly killed by the beating, attacked with bladed weapons, and thrown into the rather rapid streams of filthy water running through Konoha. If it weren't for the fact the water was higher due to it raining the day before he might not have been thrown out of the system by the water. He was however thrown at a wall with enough force to break an already damaged wall, causing him to fall into a previously unknown cavern." Seeing a hand raised by a rather serious looking Shikaku he motions for him to speak.

"Hokage-sama, I have a few questions; firstly, what was Naruto doing in the sewers? Secondly, what happened to his attackers? And lastly, what cavern are you referring to?"

All relevant and analytical questions thankfully, as expected of a Nara. "In order of questions asked; Naruto has been using the sewers since he was forced out of his orphanage to traverse the city in order to avoid interacting with any hostile elements of the population, of which there are apparently many, his attackers have been punished accordingly but thanks to Naruto's merciful request they all avoided the death penalty," this shocks not only the civilians but also the ninja in the room, "and lastly a cavern that lead to a sort of temple built far beneath Konoha." Seeing a hand raise near the front of the ninja council, he motions for the person to speak.

Hiashi Hyuga, head of the Hyuga clan says, "Hokage-sama, what kind of temple was it, was it perhaps related to any of the clans present?"

Hiruzen shakes his head, "No, to our knowledge this temple predates not only any hidden village but also predates the elemental nations themselves." He says to the shock of everyone in the room. "However, further details will be for when I dismiss the civilian council later in this meeting, which includes you three as well." He motions to Homura, Koharu, and Danzo much to the ire of the entire civilian council causing a minor uproar since it had involved the demon, "SILENCE!" He yells releasing a large amount of killing intent. "I have made my decision on that matter and I will not allow you all to defy my decree, I am Hokage, MY WORD IS LAW!" He finishes causing his voice to echo throughout the room. "As for why I even bothered to call the civilian council in the first place is to speak with you all. I had some ANBU report all of your various interactions with young Naruto over the last few months to see if any of you would dare defy my law about the boy, luckily none of you have." He says to the relief of the civilians, "However….." he starts releasing progressively stronger and stronger killing intent with each word spoken, "You have all been verbally, emotionally, and financially abusing the boy for months or encouraging disreputable practices, refusing him service, and charging obscene prices compared to those you charge other people in the store at the same time, going as high as 5 times higher for a single loaf of bread! To say that this is unacceptable is too much of an understatement." The civilians that weren't nervous before are terrified now, this isn't the same Hokage that they've been working around for the last 5 years, "And as such I believe punishment is in order for each business and individual who engaged in or encouraged such practices. I will not give out any prison time, I will however be forcing the next 10 mission requests for all of the individuals on the list provided for all of you to be charged double the normal amount." As he says this, the civilian council once again goes into an uproar while the ninja council seems to be smirking slightly as they know the civilian council are a bunch of money hungry vultures, at least most of them are. "SILENCE!" Hiruzen says releasing the biggest burst of killing intent yet, causing a civilian member to fall over unconscious and the civilian side to go silent, "In addition, all individuals on that list shall pay a fine of 100,000 Ryo ( **AN-** 1000 dollars, I'm using a similar conversion of yen to dollars, use this for conversion reference) to Naruto Uzumaki and that shall be paid within the next 3 months or the fine shall be increased monthly. Is that understood?" hearing a chorus of 'Hai Hokage-sama!' he smiles devilishly, "Good, now all members of the civilian council leave us." Hoping not to earn the further ire of the Kami no Shinobi, the civilian council seems to disappear with how fast they run out of the room, the only exception being Mebuki Haruno, whose name was not on the list of those to be punished.

"Hiruzen, I must protest to being made to leave. As a valued member of your council I must insist on hearing about this temple." says Danzo with a monotone voice.

"That's Hokage-sama to you Danzo. And you will leave or I shall have my ANBU escort you out." Hiruzen responds with a hint of anger at being disrespected at a council meeting. Danzo gets up, bows, and leaves the room with Koharu and Homura. "Now that we're finally alone here we can deal with the final matter at hand, ANBU!" A number of ANBU shushin to his side, "We shall set up a higher level privacy barrier, what is said in this room is classified as an S-class secret and is punishable by death if revealed without my consent or the consent of the Uzumaki family." He says in a serious tone.

A few minutes later the new privacy barrier is set up by the team of ANBU and Hiruzen allowing the remaining members of the council to speak freely without a chance of being overheard. Shikaku being a Nara decides to raise his hand, gaining permission from the Hokage to speak, "Hokage-sama, you said, 'Without the consent of the Uzumaki Family', I thought young Naruto was an orphan." He says in a rather bored voice, but Choza and Inoichi can sense the underlying curiosity in his words.

"Naruto was an orphan and still is. However he is no longer the only member of the Uzumaki family as two members were adopted into his family with my permission earlier today. You'll find copies of their files I personally made have been handed out by the ANBU to you all." Hiruzen responds, "These are the non-public files available only with my consent, all information in them that is not in their public files is to be considered classified as an S-class secret."

The members of the ninja council nod and begin looking over the files of the two new members of the Uzumaki family. "Hokage-sama, I have questions about these two. Their names are a bit odd and so is their appearance and they're also listed as each other's siblings before and after joining Konoha." Said Fugaku Uchiha, the current head of the Uchiha Clan. "There's also no village or land of origin in their files and their sole reason for joining Konoha, 'To protect Naruto Uzumaki and stay by his side' seems quite suspicious. Their current place of residence is also listed as Naruto Uzumaki's home, how can you justify letting these two unknowns stay by the side of the Kyubbi Jinchuriki?" he asks with genuine concern in his voice.

"Fugaku-sama, I believe I can answer a few of those questions." Replied Inoichi, "Those two women, Pyra-san and Mythra-san were indeed suspicious to me as well when I first heard of them from Hokage-sama, but after interviewing them and checking their memories against their statements I determined them to not be a threat to the village or to Naruto-san. They truly have a desire to protect the boy and have already proven to be very protective of him when Mythra-san stood up to Hokage-sama after Naruto-san was recovered from the attack. If they're a threat to anyone, it's towards anyone who would harm Naruto." He says, confident that he's right

"As for there not being a village or land of origin, that is another part of their secret. Mythra-san and Pyra-san aren't exactly human. They were found encased in metal and glass caskets found inside the temple that Naruto-kun fell into. They are from a world that predates the formation of the elemental nations as a whole, probably even before the age of chakra." Said Hiruzen still mystified by what he has learned.

"But that still doesn't explain why they're presently living with Naruto Uzumaki instead of being interrogated or under heavy guard." Responded Fugaku quite angry that in his opinion, such an unknown was an unnecessary risk to have around such a valuable asset to the village and the Uchiha.

"I was getting to that Fugaku-sama, please be patient." Fugaku reluctantly nods and all of the council members begin listening far more intently, "Those two were and are known as Blades, weapons given physical form by a 'Core Crystal' a gem which resonates with a person that has the potential to awaken them. They are living weapons that bond with what's known as a Driver, the one who wields the blades' powers, and fight by their side Pyra-san and Mythra-san are both blades that have formed a permanent bond with Naruto-kun, this bond will only be broken by either Naruto-kun's death or the death of those two women." He says to the amazement and fascination of those present. "Their power is nothing to scoff at either from what little of it I have seen, Pyra-san seems to have an extreme control over the element of Fire and by supplying a minimal amount of power to Naruto-kun he was able to launch a tornado of fire with enough heat and power to blast through and completely melt a solid stone wall. And the power that I feel radiating off of Mythra-san just from her presence was intense, almost terrifyingly so." To say the council is shocked at this information is an understatement, this is the Kami no Shinobi Hiruzen Sarutobi, and he was intimidated by a seemingly young woman's presence….. The thought is almost terrifying. This thought was mirrored by their expressions of disbelief.

"If that is the case Hokage-sama then maybe a demonstration of their abilities and those gained by Naruto-san are in order so we can properly gauge their power." Said Shikaku, still partially in shock from the recent revelations, causing murmurs of agreement from the council members.

"Hmmm, you may have a point Shikaku-san. It would be a good idea, but it will be their decision on whether or not display their abilities to us.", 'I'm not too keen on pissing off those two if they can do that kind of damage at minimal power by forcing them to do much.' he thought, "If they agree then 3 days from now we will have a barrier set up at training ground 4, which has become their personal grounds for practicing their abilities until Naruto-kun graduates the academy, and they will display their abilities to only the members of the ninja council. Anything shown there will be classified as an S-class secret as well, understood?" A series of nods cascade through the room, "These women are powerful and I believe their desire to help Naruto-kun is genuine, they see him as a little brother they want to protect from the pain of the world. Pain he has indeed suffered at the hands of our people, and they will do anything they find necessary to protect him. I recommend against antagonizing the Uzumaki family in any way. As of now, please memorize these documents and then hand them to me and I shall destroy them, after that this meeting is adjourned." A series of 'Hai, Hokage-sama' is said by the council, even Fugaku and Hiashi say it with respect this time around.

 _10 minutes later_

After reading and memorizing the documents pertaining to the Uzumaki family, they hand their copies to Hiruzen who burns all of them with a minor Katon jutsu. "Thank you all for your time tonight. This meeting is adjourned." He and the council leave the meeting room and head home for the night, thinking heavily on the information that was shared this night and the possible consequences of someone else holding the reigns of such power.

Hiruzen walks into his bedroom inside the Hokage tower deep in thought, 'I need to ask those three if they would be fine showing their abilities tomorrow after they've had a chance to explore the city, it would be good to know what they can do just in case any other beings like them come into the picture.' He sighs in exhaustion and lays down, falling asleep almost instantly.

 **xXxXx Location: Uzumaki Residence, Next morning at 6:00 AM**

Naruto woke up feeling better than he ever has in the past, he's feels well rested and at peace. Looking around and seeing he's on the floor the memories of the previous day's events pass through his mind; being hurt, meeting Pyra and Mythra, his attackers getting arrested, the meeting with Jiji, but the biggest thing of them all, Pyra and Mythra agreeing to be his family and stay by his side so he won't be alone. As the memories flow through his head, he is overcome by emotions and begins crying once more in joy, the tears falling down his smiling face showing a joy he never thought he'd ever experience, the love of a family. Deciding that it wouldn't do to wake up his sisters with his crying, he bucks up and forces the tears to stop and gets up. Grabbing a towel and change of clothes from the closet he heads to the bathroom to take a quick shower. He spends 15 minutes cleaning himself off due to the stress of yesterday and the dried blood that was still clinging to his skin, after he finished making sure that he was clean he dried off and dressed up in his trademark orange jumpsuit. Stepping into the kitchen he notices Hiruzen sitting at the table reading the newspaper delivered daily to every house of the village.

"Good morning Naruto my boy, how are you?" he says with a smile on his face looking away from his paper.

"Morning Jiji, I'm feeling great, it's as if I feel a hundred pounds lighter or a huge weight has been lifted off of me, y'know what I mean?" Naruto said with enthusiasm practically pouring from his voice.

Hiruzen lets out a hearty laugh, "I know exactly what you mean Naruto. But I came here for a few reasons. The first of which, do you mind going to wake up your sisters so I can speak to the three of you?" Naruto nods and runs off to wake up Pyra and Mythra.

Entering his bedroom, well now technically their bedroom, he walks up to the bed containing his two sisters lying face to face above the blankets and he starts shaking their shoulders, "Pyra-neechan, Mythra-neechan, wake up, Jiji is here." He spends a good 10 seconds trying to wake them up before they stir and begin to wake up.

"Mmmm Naruto? That you?" asks Mythra in a very tired voice.

Pyra sits up and starts stretching, "Good morning Naruto, you said Ojii-san was here?" Mythra falls asleep again, "Mythra really isn't a morning person and gets pretty confused when she first wakes up." Deciding to wake up Mythra herself she pinches her sister's nose and puts her hand over Mythra's mouth a couple of seconds later Mythra starts flailing her arms around and wakes up ripping Pyra's hands off of her face.

"What's the big idea Pyra?!" Yells Mythra with an obviously annoyed tone of voice.

"Well we needed to wake you up, and you know how you are in the morning. Ojii-san is here and needs to speak to the three of us, now let's get going." Pyra responds in her typical calm and loving voice.

"Ugh, fine, I'll get up." The two sisters getting out of the bed make sure to straighten out their tassels and make sure their hair is straight enough, "Alright, let's go see what he wants."

Entering the kitchen and seeing the rather serious look on Hiruzen's face the group's good mood sobers a little. "Thank you all for meeting me this early. I have a few things to mention to all of you, first of all here is the additional part of this month's stipend for you Naruto." Hiruzen hands a rather thick envelope to Naruto, feeling the weight of the package is far above what he usually gets sends a questioning glare to Hiruzen who waves it off, "Next is what was discussed last night at a council meeting that was partially attended by the civilian council." At this Naruto flinches a bit as he knows that the civilian council hates him immensely and are a key reason why most shops refuse to serve him, "We discussed the actions of the civilian business owners actions towards you and those of the civilian council supporting their actions such as overcharging you my a significant margin and refusing you service without reason. As such I decided to punish all of the business owners that had participated in such actions by fining them and increasing the costs of a limited number of future mission requests, all of the money fined will be sent to you to spend as you see fit seeing as you are the victim in this case, with one exception being Mebuki Haruno, all civilian council members were fined a similar amount and face the same mission price increase." Naruto's face is one of shock as he always thought those who were members of the civilian council were untouchable, to think that they're being punished for making his life a living hell so far is like a dream come true, "In addition, once those punishments were announced we dismissed the civilian council and the three elders so we could discuss Pyra-san and Mythra-san's unique circumstances." At this the three stiffened noticeably, there would be those who would want to separate them from Naruto but they wouldn't allow it to happen. Hiruzen smiles, "Don't worry you three, I made sure to tell the ninja council how close the three of you have become and that forcing you to separate wouldn't be a smart idea." At this the all three of them relax a good amount but still are nervous about what was discussed without them present, "What we discussed further were your origins, your unique existence, and your bond with Naruto. They are a little skeptical about your powers so I would like to ask you to consent to a demonstration 2 days from now before only the ninja council, no one outside of them will hear about any of your abilities on threat of death." Hiruzen asks with a small bow.

"What do you think Pyra-neechan, Mythra-neechan, should we allow them to see your abilities?" Naruto asks the two girls standing behind him.

"Ojii-san, personally I don't mind showing my powers but Mythra's might be a small issue." Pyra says with smile on her face.

"Oh and why is that if you don't mind my asking?" said Hiruzen genuinely curious as to why it might be difficult for Mythra to show off her abilities.

"It's because while Pyra's abilities can be controlled to a small area, I can do that as well but I have to tone down my power to a level far below what Pyra has to. Simply put if you were to one day have the entire village turn against us and Naruto wanted me to destroy the village as fast as I could, simply put I could take the entire city off the map in one shot." She says with a deadpan expression that makes Hiruzen nearly faint at the thought of such power now being in the hands of someone who has been treated so poorly by the people, add that on top of the power of the Kyubbi and he may be looking at one of the single most powerful people in existence right now.

Hiruzen chuckles nervously but coughs to regain his composure, "I understand your concerns Mythra-san, we have a barrier ready and set up now to prevent the damage from reaching outside it and to keep those who aren't meant to see your abilities out as well. Again only the ninja council will have access to the showing of your abilities but after that anyone you decide to allow in will be able to enter the field, anyone else present is to be treated as hostile on sight." He says with conviction behind his words, "But I would like you both to showcase your abilities regardless and those granted to Naruto by him being your Driver. Any and all that you would be willing to share would be appreciated." He says with a kind tone.

Mythra smiles, "Thank you Ojii-san, I'll show off my abilities after Pyra so that way your people can gauge a proper viewing distance to avoid being hurt, and I have the ability to sense disturbances in the surrounding atmosphere giving me the ability to detect nearby people, so if I sense anyone that isn't a part of the initial group I'll point them out or take care of them myself." Mythra says with a vicious smirk on her face.

Hiruzen sweatdrops at this but nods in understanding, "Understood Mythra-san. Well Naruto, it seems that your sisters don't have an issue displaying their abilities, but I won't make them if you don't accept as well."

Naruto gives a thumbs up and grins at Hiruzen, "You bet Jiji, I'm not gonna miss this! We'll show the council what we're made of!" Naruto says proudly. Mythra and Pyra both give their own grins in response to that statement.

"Alright then, you have today and tomorrow to practice at your training grounds after you tour the town and pick up some more food for the house, the instant ramen diet won't fly anymore. I made sure that each shop owner knows they would face severe punishment should they continue to overcharge you for the basic necessities like healthy food, clothes, or toiletries. And the first instance of fines paid your way will arrive by the end of the day, each fine being 100,000 Ryo." The moment Hiruzen finishes that sentence Naruto falls over in his chair with a dumbstruck look on his face and drool pouring out of his mouth. He looks to Pyra and Mythra with a wicked smile on his face, "Wait till he hears that over 80 people got fined that amount and all of it goes to him." Hiruzen stands up, "Make sure you all go food shopping on your way back home later, have a good day everyone!" he disappears in a leaf shushin.

 _10 minutes later_

Naruto wakes up lying in the lap of Pyra, "Wha-What in the world happened Pyra-neechan?" Naruto asks sounding tired.

Pyra laughs, "When Ojii-san mentioned how much money you'd be getting from each person he fined for their actions towards you, you passed out from shock with a pretty funny look on your face." She says trying to contain further laughter. "He also wants us to go food shopping today, just in case you forgot."

"Nah, I didn't forget that part. So maybe I'll finally be able to eat things in addition to Ramen, it may be the food of the gods but it's not exactly healthy." Naruto gets up from her lap and pats his clothes getting rid of the imaginary dust, he turns to Pyra and Mythra and smiles, "Let's go show the world the Uzumaki family! We'll go get some food and then go practice at our field, on our way back we'll grab things the two of you need."

Mythra looks over Naruto's clothing, "Hmmm, your outfit isn't really fit for stealth, and it just screams 'Kill me first' with how bright it is."

Naruto sighs, "Yeah, I know. I really like orange but this is all I could afford with what people charged me, and I can't afford a tailor to make me something that fits me more."

Mythra and Pyra look at each other and nod, "If you'd like, we can make you a few new outfits, Mythra designed my outfit after all." Pyra says hoping Naruto would say yes.

Naruto nods, "Sure thing Mythra-neechan, if you can make Pyra-neechan look that good I can't wait to see what you can do with my outfit!" Pyra blushes to a shade of red only seen in erupting volcanos at Naruto's comment.

Mythra laughs at Pyra's red face and places her hand in front of Naruto, "Alright now that was funny. I'll go ahead and create an outfit for you, just let it happen, ok?" Naruto nods in response and bright energy starts enveloping Mythra, Pyra, and Naruto. Naruto's clothes begin to change, in their place is a black turtleneck with two lines of green highlights running up the sleeves and branching off to the front and back when they reach the shoulder where a green crystal is set inside of a white and red diamond shaped casing, the lines that form on the front seem to bend downwards and meet over the heart in the shape of a bird spreading its' wings (think the geass symbol from code geass), while the ones on the back create a perfect circle surrounding the Uzushiho spiral. Black fingerless gloves with golden spiked knuckles cover his hands and have a tiny green Uzushiho spiral on the palm of each glove, his pants are now standard issue black ANBU pants with red rings wrapping around his thighs and green highlights running from the top to the bottom of the pants on the sides while there are also many pouches for storing ninja tools and dark red bandages strapping down the legs of the pants, his shoes are black ninja sandals with a green crystal set inside of a white and red diamond shaped casing on top of the sandal strap, and lastly for casual use or for when he just wants to look loud, a pure white haori with gold lining and brilliant red flames dancing in sync down the arms and back but around an Uzushiho spiral. "There, all done." The process of creating Naruto's new clothes only took a few seconds, Naruto runs off to the bathroom to take a look at his new clothes.

"HOLY CRAP I LOOK AWESOME!" Naruto yells loud enough to wake up a lazy young boy with a pineapple ponytail at a nearby compound. Naruto runs out of the bathroom, haori trailing behind him and tackles Mythra and Pyra into a death hug. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" He says so fast that the words seem to blur into one.

Mythra and Pyra pet his head, "You're welcome Naruto, and you deserved something better than that orange monstrosity. I did manage to keep that symbol that's on the uniforms of the shinobi here that was on your clothes and worked it into this new outfit. I'll go ahead and change up a few of your other sets of clothes next chance we get, ok?" Mythra says obviously pleased that Naruto likes her choice of clothing for him.

"Alright, let's get going for real this time!" Naruto says even more happily than before.

"Yeah, let's get shopping then I'll cook up something for lunch." Pyra said, excited to cook something again. The three leave the house and begin exploring their new home of Konoha.

 _1 hour later_

To say that the people were looking at Naruto differently is an understatement; most didn't even recognize the blonde they had so often referred to as a demon without the orange jumpsuit he wore mostly every day, those that did recognize him wondered who the two women with the boy were and why their clothes resembled each other so closely, mostly the green and gold highlights and the green crystals. The Uzumaki family still gets glare after glare from those that recognize Naruto and don't care about his new appearance but thanks to having people that care about him by his side, he's able to ignore those glares.

Walking into a nearby store that sells food and other basic necessities he receives a hate filled glare from the shopkeeper who walks up to the Uzumaki family, "I thought I told you last week to never step food in this store again brat! Now get out of here before I have the ANBU drag you out!" he yells at Naruto, who knows that that is now an empty threat they can't act on.

Mythra looks ready to step forward to give the shopkeeper a piece of her mind, but Naruto beats her to the punch, "Go ahead and call the ANBU, they'll tell you the same thing Hokage-sama told me this morning, if you refuse to serve me or overcharge me in any way then you'll be fined by orders of the Hokage." Naruto says with a rather mischievous grin on his face. "In fact, why don't I call one of the nearby ANBU myself and tell him that you refused to serve me." The face on the shopkeeper told him all he needed to know, "I'm not asking for special treatment, all I'm asking is for me and my sisters to spend our money here. We get our food to survive and things to clean with; you get a good paying customer who can out eat an Akimichi." He says no longer sporting his mischievous grin but a kind smile that even the shopkeeper had to admit was genuine.

The shopkeeper sighs and puts his hand to his face, "Fine, go ahead and take a look around. Just don't break anything." The shopkeeper walks back behind his counter near the window.

"Thank you shopkeeper-san! Come on, let's see what they have Mythra-neechan, Pyra-neechan!" The trio start searching the shelves for food and toiletries the girls are going to need such as shampoo and other lady items.

As the three Uzumaki look around the store the shopkeeper can't help but think, 'Since when did the brat have sisters, let alone two beautiful women like them. The blonde could be his sister but her eyes are different, close to a gold color. The red head is completely different than him though, it's almost like a fire with how bright it is. The brat himself is also different, more composed, without fear, but also respectful with a hint of mischievousness beneath the surface…. What happened to the brat I threw out a couple of months ago. With the clothes the three of them are wearing though it seems that they have some good cash, even if it is from the brat, cash is cash. At the very least I'll make some more money with them shopping here every so often.' He is so deep in thought he doesn't even notice the new people walk in until they're up at the counter, "Ah, Lady Kagura. Sorry, I was lost in thought. How are you doing today?" he says to a familiar green haired woman now in her early 50's.

She smiles at the shopkeeper, "It's good to see you again Midori-san, and I'm doing well. How are you today?" she says with a smile on her now aging face.

The now identified Midori smiles back, "I'm doing quite well. Had a small headache earlier but that's cleared up, aside from that everything's been pretty normal." He says with a small smile on his face. "Oh yeah, I have your order ready, let me go get it out of the back." he heads off to the back of the store and enters a door that leads to a storage room.

A few moments pass and a red haired woman walks up to the counter carrying quite a large number of items, "Ummm, excuse me? Would you like some help miss?" asked Kagura, concerned for the red head.

Pyra turns to the green haired woman with a smile of gratitude on her face, "Thank you very much, if you don't mind please take the top few items and put them on the counter." Kagura does so and Pyra places her items next to that pile, "Thank you again, I should've taken my sister and brother's advice and not taken half of our things myself. Ah, but where are my manners? My name is Pyra." She does a small bow.

"It's no issue Pyra-san, I was happy to help. My name is Kagura Mitatami. It's a pleasure to meet you." She does a small bow in turn, "Though your name is a bit odd, is that your birth name or family name?" Kagura asks the oddly dressed red head.

"Ah, forgive me Kagura-san. I'm used to only going by Pyra. My sister and I only recently gained a family name so I'm not used to using it yet. My full name is Pyra Uzumaki, my sister is named Mythra Uzumaki, and our younger brother is Naruto Uzumaki. Pyra responds with a smile on her face.

Kagura nods in understanding, "It's ok Pyra-san, I know how hard it is to adjust to something new." She says with a growing smile on her face before the names she's listed off hit her like a train wreck, 'Hold on, Uzumaki is her last name and she said she had a younger brother named Naruto Uzumaki, there's no way it's the same child. But I've never met another Uzumaki since him so it must be him.' She decides to test, growing a frown on her face, "Pyra-san, your brother wouldn't happen to be blonde and have blue eyes and whisker marks would he?" Seeing Pyra nod in response her frown deepens, "I see… Do you happen to know the history of Konoha, specifically 5 years ago on October 10th?" Seeing Pyra shake her head she sighs, "5 years ago many people were killed by the appearance of a massive demon, the Kyubbi no Kitsune, many children lost their parents and many of them were brought to my orphanage to be cared for. That night the demon fox was slain at the cost of the Yondaime Hokage's life, but there was another event that happened that night. Only one child in Konoha was born that night, a blonde haired baby with blue eyes and whisker marks on his cheeks and he was born around the time the fox vanished." Pyra did not like where this conversation was going but kept silent, "I'm saying this for your own good, get away from that 'child' as soon as you can" a loud slap is heard through the store.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Pyra yells with venom practically pouring from her mouth, "You think that just because he had the unfortunate coincidence to be born the same day as the attack you automatically assume that he's the demon reborn?! How dense can you be?!" Pyra has tears streaming down her face as she continues her rant while Kagura rubs the cheek Pyra slapped, "I have met so few in my life that have a heart as kind, as forgiving, and as full of love as Naruto does! Your heart I can see is black with unjustified hatred for a poor boy that lost everything early in his life like so many others on that terrible day and I can only hope that you'll find the truth for yourself." Footsteps can be heard moving towards Pyra and she quickly dries her tears.

"Pyra-neechan, what was all that yelling about?" asked Naruto from behind.

Pyra turns around and kneels down to Naruto to pull him into a hug, "Nothing Naruto, nothing you need to be concerned about, ok?"

Naruto nods and gives a grin to her, "Alright Pyra-neechan, I understand. But me and Mythra-neechan found everything we need, can you help us get it to the counter?" he asks with his grin still present.

Pyra nods, "Sure, then we'll bring our things home and head out to train, I'll be there in a second ok?" Naruto nods and runs back to where Mythra is waiting. Pyra turns back to Kagura, "Thank you for the help, but I would appreciate you not speaking to my family or I until you discover the truth for yourself." She says with a noticeable hint of sorrow in her voice and she walks off to join her family in gathering their items.

Kagura is so stunned she doesn't even notice Midori returning with her box of bandages, food, and toilet paper. "Kagura-san?" She doesn't respond to Midori's prompting, "Kagura-san!" he yells and it finally snaps her out of her daze. "I have your order right here, are you also getting these items?" he gestures to the items she helped Pyra place.

She shakes her head, "N-no Midori-san. Another customer asked for some help getting these to the counter." She says with a weak smile on her face.

Midori smiles, "Always the helper eh Kagura-san, still you paid in advance so please come again and thank you for everything you do to help out around here." He says to her with a smile on his face.

She holds her weak smile as she takes the box from Midori, "Thank you Midori-san, I'll see you next week." She leaves the store feeling guilty as if deep down she knew the harsh words were true.

About a minute after Kagura leaves the store, Mythra, Pyra, and Naruto take the last of their items to the counter, and there's a lot of them. "Ok so this comes out to 16,000 Ryo." Naruto nods and pulls out a stack of 1000 Ryo notes and hands them to Midori. He double checks the amount just in case but notices that the brat overpaid him, he tries to hand back the extra 1000 Ryo but Naruto just shakes his head with a smile on his face.

"I know it's not much but consider that a sign of my gratitude for being one of the few people in this town to allow me to do something 'normal' without giving me a stare filled with hate. You truly don't know how wonderful that makes me feel shopkeeper-san." Naruto says with small tears starting to form in the corner of his eyes.

Midori is stunned by this; he always heard the boy was a greedy brat that would steal anything he couldn't afford, "Well as long as you come here and don't start trouble here you won't get any trouble from me." He holds out his hand towards the Uzumaki family, "The name is Midori Akeshi, it's nice to finally meet you." He says with a small smile on his face.

Naruto grabs the man's hand and shakes it followed by Pyra and Mythra. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, it's nice to meet you Midori-san!" says Naruto with his fox like grin.

Pyra speaks next, "I'm Pyra Uzumaki, and it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Midori-san."

Mythra has a smirk on her face as she says, "It's nice to meet you Midori-san, and my name is Mythra Uzumaki." The three having shared their greetings with Midori place their purchases in various bags they also bought and start heading back to the house so they can start their training later in the day.

 **END**

 **AN-** WOO baby that was a long chapter! I think it's bordering close to double the length of the previous chapter which is awesome. I didn't want to create a named character only for them to only show up one time, I wanted Kagura to show back up eventually and this just provided a good time to go for it. I will explain the incidents at the orphanage in a future chapter as well. In addition, Naruto is a very forgiving soul and I wanted him to have that early in his life, it's why he won't let Hiruzen execute those who attacked him. In addition, there WILL BE more blades in the future but as of right now there are no plans for Naruto to gain any of the ones I have planned so far. I will confirm that Sakura is getting a blade that fits her to a T and I'm still on the fence about Sasuke, any other characters that obtain blades are works in progress. But next chapter we finally show off their abilities as I'm going to skip the training montage and go right to the demonstration. You guys have been awesome so far and I'm hoping to keep you even more entertained in the future! Review please and Ja Ne!


	5. Chapter 4, Our Power

**Our Will of Fire**

 **Chapter 4**

 **AN- WE BROKE 1K VIEWS! People…. that is Insane for me. I didn't think that when I started this story it would even get 100 views over the course of a month but we hit 1k views in less than 60 hours! I LOVE ALL OF YOU (Fraternally of course)!** I do not own either Naruto or Xenoblade Chronicles 2 in any way shape or form and they are the property of their respective owners Masashi Kishimoto and Monolithsoft respectively. I make no money from this story. This story starts Pre-Academy and Pre-Uchiha massacre and I will hopefully keep you guys entertained. Also if I swap between English and Japanese sporadically I am sorry.

 **Warning: Naruto will become quite overpowered compared to most others for most of this story.**

 **Biju Speaking 'Biju Thinking'**

'Person thinking'

 _Flashback Speech_

 ** _PLEASE READ AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END_**

 **xXxXx Location: Outskirts of Konoha, Training Ground 4 9:00 AM**

Naruto, Pyra, and Mythra were busy stretching inside of training ground 4, located inside of the forests on the outskirts of Konoha, in preparation for showing off not only their individual abilities but also those of when they combine their attacks or channel power through Naruto. Mythra had already finished along with Pyra so they were thinking about what specific abilities they were going to demonstrate. They know the devastation they can unleash is immense, possibly enough to shatter the barrier jutsu put in place if they used power more than is needed for just a demonstration. Naruto finishes his last set of lunges and walks to his sisters, "Are you two ready for today, a few of them might raise a stink about this." Naruto asks Mythra and Pyra, genuine concern in his voice for their safety.

Mythra puts her hand on Naruto's head and starts ruffling his hair, "Don't worry squirt, we won't let them separate us, if they try, we'll knock some sense into them faster than you can say 'Hokage'" Mythra says with a caring smile, she looks around to investigate the area a bit further as the area they're presently in is one closer to the village and an area they haven't touched with their abilities yet so it's perfect to demonstrate there, "I'm gonna be honest, I can't wait to let loose. Remember the last time we spared with Brighid?" she asks nodding her head towards Pyra, much to Naruto's confusion.

Pyra laughs and nods, "Yeah, we really cut loose, but then again we didn't have a world ending disaster on our hands, and you two kept arguing about a past victory on her part due to her beating you while you were exhausted." She says with a smirk on her face, again to Naruto not knowing a good chunk of their past.

"Hey, that fight didn't count and you know it!" Mythra says slamming her arms down to her sides like a child having a tantrum, "Besides, that's not the fight I'm talking about. Morag and Brighid challenged Rex and us to a duel to see which was a better trait for victory, experience or power, that fight was a close one and all of us took a good beating, along with that mountain."

Naruto coughs to gain the attention of his two sisters, "Ummm, not to rain on your reminiscence parade but who are Brighid, Morag, and Rex?" He asks with a childlike curiosity behind his words as he wants to know more about his sisters. Mythra and Pyra look at each other as if asking each other for permission or wondering if it's ok to tell him certain things, "Guys, we're family, and family shares things about themselves. I'd like to know more about the both of you so please tell me about your past." Naruto says with a pleading look in his eyes.

Pyra and Mythra look at each other one more time and nod, feeling that it's ok to tell Naruto about their friends from the past, "Alright Naruto, we'll tell you all about them tomorrow, and that's a promise." Mythra says, happy to be able to talk about Rex and the others. "But for now, what arts are we going to show off to the council. I'm thinking that at the very least a Heavenly Wind at 1/10th max power with a Divine Cataclysm for the finisher on top of the basic arts." Mythra says with a small smirk on her face, while Pyra and Naruto have shocked expressions, their jaws almost hitting the ground.

"Ummmm, Mythra-neechan, I think that's a bit much for a demonstration…." Pyra rapidly nods her head in agreement.

Mythra just looks at them as if they'd grown another head, "What, go big or go home right? We need to show what we're capable of." she says still smirking.

Pyra just shakes her head and taps her cheeks a couple of times, "She's right. And if they want us to fight someone we'll hold back further." She looks to Mythra and nods, both of them put their hands to their core crystals and materialize their individual weapons Mythra's being a very wide white and gold broadsword (?) like blade which emits a dazzling green glow when activated. "Alright little brother, we'll start with me first, and then scale up to Mythra's powers, ok?" Seeing Naruto's nod she hands him her weapon and he engages it.

"Man, I can't get over how cool your guy's weapons are, I doubt anyone we face in the future will be able to keep their eyes off of them." Naruto says while starting to run through a series of beginner's sword stances akin to Rex's in order to warm up.

 _30 minutes later_

Hiruzen, the members of the ninja council, and the off duty members of their ANBU guard arrive for the demonstration. "Greetings Mythra-san, Pyra-san, Naruto-kun. I trust the three of you are prepared for your demonstration today?" Hiruzen asked in his grandfatherly voice with a smile of anticipation on his face while the ANBU Inu stands behind the gentle old man.

"Hey Jiji, we're all set here, we're going to display Pyra-neechan's abilities first so you can all get a good show!" Naruto said with his fox like grin and eyes as bright as the sun. "I do want to say that for Mythra-neechan's abilities you are going to want to stay back a pretty far distance."

A man wearing sunglasses and a tan overcoat that covers his lower face leaving most of his features hidden speaks up, "Why is that exactly necessary Naruto-san? I can only make the assumption that Mythra-san's power lies in wide area of effect attacks with a warning like that, am I correct in my assumption?"

Mythra walks forward, "That's only partially correct councilman-sama." Mythra says as politely as possible not knowing the names of most of the council members.

"Ah, please excuse my rudeness Mythra-san." He says in a cautious tone with a small bow. "My name is Shibi Aburame, I am the head of the Aburame clan."

Mythra gives a small bow back, "It's no problem Aburame-sama, and I would like to know the names of those that we'll be working with in the future however before I continue with my explanation." She says with a polite smile on her face motioning towards the other members of the civilian council, Inoichi steps forward with a smile on his face.

"It's good to see you again Mythra-san, Pyra-san, Naruto-san. I'm truly excited, albeit a bit nervous, to see the three of you in action." He said. his smile never wavering. A rather tall black haired man with featureless white eyes wearing a rather loose fitting tradition robe walks forward towards the Uzumaki family, his face expressionless.

"My name is Hiashi Hyuga, head of the Hyuga clan, the holders of the Byakugan." He says, his voice monotone and seemingly uninterested despite a hidden curiosity in his eyes, "I am rather curious about your abilities and will be watching all of you closely." He finishes before walking back to the group he arrived with, Mythra thinking 'So, stick farther up his ass than Morag when we first met her?' she asks Pyra mentally, receiving a mental laugh in response.

A man approaches, his black haired tied into a wild ponytail and two scars on his face, one running above his right eye that goes to the center of the forehead and another which is below his right eye that almost reaches his nose. Mythra could swear she heard the man mumble something along the lines of 'troublesome' as he was walking towards her, but she let it slide, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Mythra-san, Pyra-san, Naruto-san. I hope that we can work well together, my name is Shikaku Nara, head of the Nara clan." He says in a tired tone of voice, as if he had just woken up. Before he even has a chance to turn around a rather plump man with spikey read hair, with purple facial tattoos, and a piece of armor on his chest with the 'food' Kanji painted onto the armor walks up to Shikaku and puts his hand on Shikaku's shoulder.

"Please forgive Shikaku here, their family is devilishly smart but most of the men consider anything other than cloud gazing to be troublesome. I am Choza Akimichi, head of the Akimichi clan and it's a pleasure to meet all of you!" Choza says with a relatively huge grin on his face. "Hey Tsume-san, you're up!" He yells back to a woman with wild hair eyeing Mythra with an intense gaze, and standing beside her was a rather large wolf like dog with black fur and a white underside wearing an eyepatch on his right eye. As Choza and Shikaku return to the group the woman, now identified as Tsume, approaches alongside her ninken with a grin on her face.

With Tsume now closer the Uzumaki family can now make out most of her characteristics including her slit eyes, elongated canines shown by her grin, nails that look sharp enough to rip skin off with ease, purple lipstick, and red markings on her cheeks and around her eyes. "So you're the ones that we need to observe." She sniffs the air for a moment and her grin fades, "The three of you are dangerous, I can tell that at a glance, but the air around you smells like power itself. I will say that I hope I never have to face you in battle, I don't know how long I'd last." She says in a rather muted tone much to the surprise of the Uzumaki trio and the shock of the members of the council, even Fugaku is rather surprised at this statement. Her grin reappears, "Well you're members of Konoha now so we'll protect you as if you were our own pack. The name is Tsume Inuzuka, head of the Inuzuka clan," she puts her hands on the dog next to her, "And this is my ninken, Kuromaru. All Inuzuka have a ninken and treat them as if they were our own family." Kuromaru howls loudly in response. "I look forward to this." She says before walking back and passing a Brown haired man with black eyes with a rather stern look to his face wearing a kimono that has a red and white fan emblazoned on it.

"My name is Fugaku Uchiha, head of the Uchiha clan, the bearers of the Sharingan, I look forward to seeing your abilities firsthand." He says before his eyes flash red for a moment and walks away, but only Mythra and Pyra notice the rapid change, but don't say anything.

Pyra walks up to the side of Mythra and motions for Naruto to follow, which he does. "Thank you for coming to this demonstration honored council of Konoha. While it was not required of us to consent to this we decided it was in our best interest to showcase the basic elements of our abilities as well as a number of our advanced techniques so you can differentiate our powers from another's." Pyra says with a respectable bow and look of appreciation on her face, "I will be the first to demonstrate my abilities with Naruto, and should any of you wish to have a spar with us to allow us to show off some of our more non-direct techniques please tell us after we have finished our initial demonstrations, and if we tell you to run or stay away from an area please do so without hesitation." She says with a warning undertone to her voice that makes most of the council, sans Fugaku and Hiashi, to nod. She turns to Mythra, "Go wait with them Mythra, you'll be able to answer most of their questions as we go through our part of the demonstration." Mythra nods in response and goes to stand by Hiruzen's side, "Alright Naruto, let's go!" Pyra says with enthusiasm in her voice.

Naruto nods and pulls Pyra's sword out of the holster Mythra built into his outfit, the design of the blade making those who haven't seen it before, being everyone but Hiruzen and Inu, look at the blade with a curious eye as they have never seen a blade in that shape before. Naruto holds the blade in front of him as he engages the weapon, causing an emerald green beam that turns a bright green/red near the tip of the beam, to form out of the weapon, causing many of the spectators to look on in awe. "Alright Pyra-neechan, what are we going to show off first?" Naruto asks his older sister.

"I think it would be best to get our bigger arts out of the way first so that if they want to spar they can be surprised, we'll show off our base arts in the academy." Pyra says with a sagely look on her face.

Naruto nods with a face splitting grin, "Alright!" Naruto turns towards a group of trees and rocks that are a good distance from the group and Pyra starts channeling Ether into Naruto.

Hiashi seeing the energy outwardly activates his Byakugan and is shocked by what he sees, "Lord Third, there is a foreign energy coursing through the boy, and its power is immense." What he's seeing is the ether Pyra is channeling from the atmosphere into Naruto's body into Naruto's chakra coils and his muscles all throughout his body.

Hiruzen frowns at this and turns to Mythra, "What is that energy coursing through Naruto, I don't think you ever completely explained that? Such energies coursing through a young child can cause serious harm."

Mythra waves him off and explains with a smile on her face, "What is being channeled into his body by Pyra is a substance found all around us, in the atmosphere, Ether. Ether is the building block of all life, actually it's more like the building block for all that exists and will exist. We blades manipulate the Ether in the air, drawing it in and channeling it into our weapons and drivers to empower their strikes and allow them to use techniques one could normally not use. It is similar to your chakra but also different as it is not naturally generated in the body in large amounts to be used, maybe with one or two exceptions a generation across the world itself, it is also far more potent as you're about to see." She finishes with a victorious smirk in response to the jaws nearly breaking the sound barrier as they fell to the ground.

Naruto in a swift and precise movement swings the flame colored blade upwards to the left releasing a stream of flame from the blade that travels 20 meters and mimics the action but to the right, creating a hollow cone of flame, he then throws the blade upwards into the air as Pyra jumps forward, grabbing the blade out of midair, and slamming the blade into the ground releasing a stream of flame from the blade that travels and spreads along the length of the cone at a rapid pace while they yell in unison, "PYRYOMANIA!", after the flames reach the end of the cone, the flames explode upward creating a wave of blazing red fire 8 meters tall. To the spectators, it was like looking at a powered down version of Katon: Gōka Messhitsu with the sea of flame that is now erasing the verdant landscape it stuck. It takes roughly a minute before the flames die down, when they do nothing in the path of flame exists anymore sans the earth the flame was cast on, even the rocks are now molten slag.

The pipe Hiruzen was smoking fell out of his mouth at the sight, "By the sage….." is all he can manage to get out, the council members were in similar states of shock. "Exactly how much power did they put into that attack?"

Mythra chuckles a bit, "Pyra put about 10% of her power into that attack and it was augmented with Naruto's Chakra. We discovered during our practice that chakra acts in tandem with the Ether we supply to Naruto's body and chakra coils, causing most of our attacks to become a bit more powerful naturally. If he were molding and channeling his chakra through his body, or his chakra coils were more developed from age, then the flames would've been far more intense and easily would've doubled or possibly tripled the power of that attack." She says nearly giving those present heart attacks.

Fugaku recovers rather quickly, "Where did you obtain such power?" he asks with urgency in his voice.

Mythra merely shrugs and crosses her arms over her chest, "We were born with it. Well, technically only Malos and I were, I created Pyra as a subconscious entity capable of taking her own form using my own core crystal. After an event involving our previous driver our bodies split into two separate entities with our own powers, the only things that remained between us were our mental link, our linked bond with our driver, and our weapons being able to become one with a new set of powers." She says confusing a number of those present and causing most to think, 'Who brought her into this world with such power, and why?', they pushed those thoughts to the side as Naruto and Pyra changed positions to get ready for another attack, as they turn to leave Mythra speaks, "Also continuing from where I left off earlier, my specialty is different than Pyra's, I'm more suited for outdoor combat as my attacks are usually used for widespread area of effect annihilation. Pyra can also destroy large areas in a single fell swoop on my level if she puts in more power for each technique as she has to use at least double the power I do to achieve the same results." She says shocking the entirety of those present.

Naruto and Pyra move into the forest to give a better showing of their next technique, they're now around 30 meters away from the group but still in eyesight. "Ok Naruto, I'm going to put the minimal amount into this, it's still going to take out at least 15 meters, possibly more." Naruto nods in understanding and holds out the sword for Pyra to grip with him, raising the blade flames start to dance around them with increasing intensity eventually growing to a peak forming a solid ring of flames around the two a moment later, shouting in unison, "SEA OF ASH!", the next thing the members of the council see will be forever etched into their memories. A literal sea of fire forms in a circle surrounding the two who conjured it, annihilating everything within at least 25 meters, the flames intense enough to force all of the members of the council, Hiruzen, the ANBU, and Mythra to move back a few meters to avoid being burned by the heat.

Moments later the flames start to die down and all that is left of the part of the forest they were standing in has been reduced to a literal sea of ashes. The rocks, trees, anything that existed that was engulfed by those flames was almost instantaneously reduced to naught but ash. Looks of worry and fear appear on the faces of many present as they cannot see the ones responsible for such devastation and wonder if they had been consumed by the flames as well. Almost a full minute later the last of the flames start dying down, Pyra and Naruto becoming visible once more much to the relief of Hiruzen and the others who were worried about the Fox being released by the child's death. Mythra asks, "What, were you worried about them being hurt? We wouldn't use a technique like that without a guarantee that it wouldn't have a chance to hurt our precious little brother." She says with a fond smile on her face while everyone just looks at her in shock.

Pyra and Naruto start walking back to Hiruzen and the group after Naruto disengages her sword. "Those flames were really intense Pyra-neechan, are you sure we didn't go overboard with them?" He asks nervously.

Pyra chuckles a bit nervously, "I think we might've gone jussst a bit overboard." She says while holding her thumb and index finger a tiny bit apart. She then straightens up and continues, "But they needed to see that. That we are extremely dangerous and have the power to back up our promise to protect you, no matter what." She says looking at Naruto with a gaze filled with love and a voice full of confidence.

Naruto hugs Pyra and starts talking, "Pyra-neechan, with you and Mythra-neechan by my side I'll become the best ninja ever! Once I learn some jutsu to comp….. compleemont?" he says trying to get out the correct word.

Finally being close enough to hear their ongoing conversation Mythra corrects Naruto's pronunciation, "It's pronounced 'Complement' Naruto, and you're going to learn jutsu that complements our abilities right?", Mythra says, knowing the answer is going to be yes.

"Thanks Mythra-neechan, I'll learn jutsu to complement your abilities to their greatest potential." Naruto says with gratitude in his voice. He then turns his attention to Hiruzen, "So what'd you think Jiji, pretty awesome huh?!" he says, excitement bursting out of his mouth with every word.

Hiruzen walks up to Naruto and puts his hand on Naruto's head and starts ruffling his hair, "I'm proud to see that you're taking your sister's training seriously. Those last two attacks took us by surprise with their extreme power and area of effect." He says nervously. "We actually had to jump back a few meters because the flames came pretty close to us and their intensity made us act on instinct."

Naruto laughs a bit nervously, "Yeah, sorry about that Jiji, we went a little overboard despite holding back as much as we could." Naruto said causing everyone to have the same thought, 'That was the least it could do? These girls are monsters!', and Naruto continued, "She said it should only go 15 meters or so, this looks like it went almost double that." Still seeing the dumbfounded expressions on the faces of those present and a pride filled face from Hiruzen, that hides his shock well, he turns to Pyra, "Thanks for the help Pyra-neechan," turning back to Hiruzen and the council, "we'll give it a minute before we start with Mythra-neechans' demonstration." Earning nods from all of those present. Naruto walks over to Mythra and starts talking with her in a hushed tone while Pyra goes to sit under a tree, eating a sandwich she pulled out of a pouch she keeps on her hip.

Fugaku and Hiashi walk towards Hiruzen with looks of concern, Fugaku decides to break the ice, "Hokage-sama, I am concerned about allowing these two women to have free reign in the village. They aren't shinobi and will put the orders of that boy before the will of the village, such wild cards shouldn't be allowed to walk free with such power at their disposal." Fugaku says in a hushed tone that only Hiashi, Hiruzen, Tsume Inuzuka, and her ninken were able to hear.

Hiruzen sighs only for Hiashi to speak, "I believe the opposite Hokage-sama," he says to the surprise of Fugaku, Hiruzen, and Tsume, who spits out the water she's been drinking due to what she heard, "the bond they have with the boy if properly nurtured will allow those two to become valuable assets to the village, even if they aren't shinobi of Konoha they are considered the weapons of one who DESIRES to be a shinobi of Konoha. Ergo, once Uzumaki-san graduates from the academy, whatever missions that his team receives, Pyra-san and Mythra-san will follow to protect their 'Driver'." he says in his monotone yet regal voice yet is still confused at the use of such a term.

Hiruzen nods in approval but then frowns, "I appreciate the insight from both of you, and you both raise valid points. They are indeed dangerous but that danger can be restricted by keeping their little brother safe from discrimination. As long as we don't antagonize them or do anything that would bring direct harm to Naruto or his family then we have nothing to fear. As for your point Hiashi-san I will not treat them as weapons and neither will Naruto. To him they are precious and irreplaceable family as well as his partners in battle, we will treat them as any other citizen of Konoha and once Naruto-kun graduates we will grant them the rank of genin, as they are going to be standing by Naruto's side as he goes through the academy." He says with a grandfatherly smile on his face.

Fugaku and Hiruzen lock eyes for a moment only for Fugaku to simply nod and walk away. "Understood Hokage-sama." Says Hiashi, who proceeds to start walking back to the rest of the council.

Naruto and Mythra walk towards Hiruzen, having gotten their plans in order. "Alright Ojii-san, we've made a decision on what two abilities to show. I will warn you now, a very large area of this forest is about to cease to exist. And that's with the very minimum amount of power that I can put into these techniques." She says in a rather serious voice. "The minimum range of our Heavenly Wind is a 50 meter line about 10 meters wide." Hiruzen gulps as she turns to Naruto, "You ready brat?"

"Yeah I am!" He yells happily and starts walking away before his brain processes what she just said, "HEY!" he yells at Mythra causing her to fall over laughing at his delayed reaction. After she recovers she walks over to Naruto and tells him to engage her sword this time, Pyra having finished her sandwich walks over to the council to answer any questions they may have during the demonstration.

Mythra's sword is a big difference compared to Pyra's, especially to the spectators, as the blade simply radiated POWER. Naruto and Mythra face away from the group and towards a pile of boulders they had requested be placed there for the demonstration, raising the blade in the air together they gather light energy around the blade until it is glowing as bright as the sun in august. Not even a moment later the power hits its zenith and the two yell out, "Heavenly Wind!" slamming the blade down in a straight arc in front of them it releases its accumulated energy and in a literal instant everything within 50 meters in front of them and 10 meters to their sides was annihilated, not even ash remained.

Hiashi and Fugaku had one thought running through their heads, 'If I had my Byakugan/Sharingan activated I would've gone blind.' They thought with fear running up and down their spines, none of the other council members looked any better, and Shibi's bugs were starting to get antsy.

"Ok, that was a good start, I think a Divine Cataclysm is a good way to end this, what do you think brat?" Mythra asks Naruto who grumbles in response to the name his sister keeps calling him, but eventually sighs in resignation.

Naruto nods, "Yeah, I think that it would be a good way to end this demonstration." Naruto said.

Before they could get into position the council, led by Hiruzen, walks up to Naruto and Mythra with shocked looks on their faces, Hiruzen says, "That won't be necessary Naruto-kun, Mythra-san. We have seen all we need to see to make an accurate assessment of your abilities. We have also decided to make Pyra-san and you Genin alongside Naruto when he graduates the academy in case you want to pursue your own careers as shinobi in the future, seeing as how you'll be attending the academy with Naruto." Mythra and Pyra look at each other and shrug while Naruto grins, thinking of accepting as it would allow the two of them to remain close to Naruto out in the field and would also get them out of the jurisdiction of the civilian council as they were technically civilians on paper.

"Thank you for the offer Ojii-san, we accept." Pyra says after confirming with Mythra and Naruto mentally while the council flinches at the term used by Pyra.

"I do have one more question though, are there more blades than you two? It has, according to your words, been an extremely long time since your era; would any core crystals still exist to this day?" Hiruzen asks genuinely curious, this question also garners the attention of the clan heads and ANBU as such power would be an immense boon to any shinobi.

Mythra answers, "It's possible that there are still core crystals in existence to this day. As long as the core crystal is intact or doesn't receive enough damage to destroy it then it can be resonated with." Her words seem to bring a happy mood to those present, but Mythra isn't done, "However," this garners their attention further, "resonating with any core crystal is an extreme risk. Those that have the Potential to become drivers can safely activate any core crystal they find that is active; however, those that do not have the Potential to become drivers can suffer extreme consequences." Those words kind of sober the council.

"What kind of risks should are we talking about should any of us come across a core crystal, and is there any way to determine if a person has this Potential?" asked Shikaku with a hint of concern.

"The risks vary based on how close you are to having the Potential, some like our old friend Tora, his father Tatazo, and his grandfather Soosoo all simply suffered nosebleeds that lasted for 3 days. Other risks involve permanent balding, organ failure, complete disabling of the nervous system from the waist down, and lastly death, namely via the power of the core crystal rupturing all of the veins in your body at once. Should you encounter a core crystal and do not wish to risk bonding you should pick up the core with a cloth and secure it." Mythra says with a deadpan expression.

Hiashi is dumbfounded by this information, "Why would anyone risk bonding with a blade if it carried such risks?"

Pyra answers this time, "Power, money, patriotism, love, there are hundreds of different reasons, but a common one was that drivers usually got higher ranks in the military early in their careers. A desperate man will risk anything necessary to see that his family is fed and clothed, even his life." She says with a sorrowful look on her face.

Hiruzen nods, "Simple and understandable. Thank you three for consenting to this demonstration today and for answering many of our questions today. The three of you may go to continue your day, but before you leave I have something to say to Naruto-kun." Kneeling down to eye level with his surrogate grandson and puts his hands on Naruto's shoulders, "I am very proud of you my boy and how far you've come. You started alone; full of anger at others for their cold actions towards you, yet when I look at you now I don't see the same child filled with sorrow and hate. I see a growing young boy full of love that wouldn't have existed without those two by your side, though you may have grown up to find those who would accept you it may have been much later in your life." Hiruzen sighs deeply knowing what he's about to do is the right thing, "My boy, there are many secrets about you, your sisters being one of them until you start the academy, but others are far more damning, they are things that will make you look at the world differently which is why I don't think that it is safe for me to tell you them yet." He says, seeing the shocked look on Naruto's face he still continues with a smile on his face. "But my boy, take heart, your parents did indeed love you," the moment he says this Naruto starts tearing up, "but they had a great many enemies that would love to do nothing more than kill you in vengeance for your parent's actions. I will tell you their identity once you become either a chunin or prove to me that you're ready to deal with the consequences of that knowledge. I am sorry for keeping such secrets from you Naruto-kun but they are a necessity, do you understand my boy?" he asks hopeful.

Naruto is actively crying now while Pyra and Mythra and kneeling down to his sides comforting him, "Jiji…." Naruto starts but breaks to start wiping away the tears running down his face, "are one of those secrets why the villagers hate me so much?" he asks worriedly. In response Hiruzen simply nods with a sorrow filled expression on his face, "That explains a lot…." He starts with sadness in his voice, Hiruzen seemingly starting to regret his answer is immediately rebuffed by the words that came out of Naruto's mouth next, "But, whatever that secret is that makes everyone hate me, whatever it is that makes people look at me like some sort of monster, that secret isn't what defines me, I am who I choose to be, and I choose to be Naruto Uzumaki dattebayo!" he says with a voice no longer containing any sorrow, but rather relief and joy, hearing this Hiruzen starts tearing up slightly but manages to reign in his tears. "Thank you for telling me all of this Jiji, I'll hold you to your promise of telling me all of these secrets, and that's a promise of a lifetime! Now we gotta get going to Ichiraku's, I haven't had them since before I met Pyra and Mythra and they haven't had anything from there yet, so I'm gonna introduce them to Teuchi-jiji and Ayame-neechan!" Naruto hugs Hiruzen and grabs onto Pyra's and Mythra's arms and starts pulling them along towards Ichiraku's.

Once they're out of sight, they're moving quite fast, Inu walks up to Hiruzen, "Are you sure that telling him all of that was wise Hokage-sama?" he asks the now crying old man.

Hiruzen pulls out his pipe and lights it, taking a drag. "Inu, I think I just made the best decision since the decision to form the hidden villages. That boy deserves to know everything, it's the least we can do for Minato's son." He says underneath his breath. "Let's get back everyone, we have some work to do." He says to the council, and they begin to leave.

 **xXxXx Location ?**

Inside a golden cage, a stirring mass with glowing red eyes begins to speak, **"I wonder what you will do when you learn the entire truth Naruto? Will you become filled with hatred once more or will you endure the truth and embrace it, I hope you don't disappoint me kit."** The mass stops stirring and the cage falls into darkness once more, the red eyes closing shut.

 **END**

 **AN-** That chapter took a lot out of me, I'm sorry that I was late in delivering it today as I had some things to take care of. I had already decided on Sakura's blade before I finished typing up chapter 1, I have also decided on a few other people's blades. When they get them you'll see, but I can guarantee (well not really because everyone has their own preferences) you'll love the next few chapters! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and once more please, PLEASE review.


	6. Ch 5 Redo, Our First Day at the Academy

**Our Will of Fire**

 **Chapter 5**

 **AN- REVISED DUE TO A VALID POINT THAT I HONESTLY SHOULDVE SEEN MYSELF, THANK YOU GUEST-XC2 FAN! THE BEGINNING OF THE ACADEMY ARC! ALSO, ALL BLADES ARE ON THE TABLE WITH THE EXCEPTION OF SHULK AND FIORA AND POSSIBLY PANDORIA!** Starting next chapter I will think about doing Review Q&A's in response to your questions as doing individual messages don't get that out to everyone and not everyone reads reviews. I do not own either Naruto or Xenoblade Chronicles 2 in any way shape or form and they are the property of their respective owners Masashi Kishimoto and Monolithsoft respectively. I make no money from this story. Also if I swap between English and Japanese sporadically I am sorry.

 **Warning: Naruto will become quite overpowered compared to most others for most of this story.**

 **Biju Speaking 'Biju Thinking'**

'Person thinking'

 _Flashback Speech_

 ** _PLEASE READ AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END_**

 **xXxXx Location: Uzumaki Residence, 6:00 AM, 2 years later**

An alarm starts beeping from atop a small nightstand, where a photo containing three smiling people sits, causing a young blonde boy to reach over to the snooze button and practically smash it causing the clock to go silent. The boy pulls his arm back beneath the blanket covering his body, comfortable in his fluffy heaven full of warmth only the memory of what day it is to run through his mind for a split second causing him to jolt awake in excitement. The day Naruto Uzumaki started the academy with his two sisters Pyra and Mythra! Jumping out of bed he grabs a set of clothes to change into and a towel so he can get ready for the day. Practically running the 5 feet to the bathroom, he strips out of his clothes and jumps in the shower, 10 minutes pass and he shuts off the water, wrapping a towel around his rather 'tone' body and starts brushing his teeth. The last 2 years have been good to Naruto in terms of body growth as his sister's training him helped him shed off a bunch of baby fat that clung to his body due to years of being malnourished both at the orphanage and for the first few months he lived alone. Another factor that helped him gain such improvements to his physical health was a much more diverse diet thanks to the Hokage forbidding anyone from not selling to Naruto without a valid excuse to be provided to a nearby ANBU, usually those keeping an eye on the Uzumaki family. After brushing his teeth, Naruto gets dressed in the outfit his sister made him 2 years ago but had remade to fit him as he grew. Going back to his room he doubled checked to make sure he had everything he needed for the day, including things he didn't need; such as blunted kunai and shuriken, a couple of books given to him by the Hokage on basic chakra manipulation and control that he has read and will read again during his free time, some brushes and ink, and ninja wire. Noticing he has everything he places them in their appropriate pouches on his pants and shirt while putting the books inside his haori, after packing up everything he looks at the photo on his nightstand, 'Hard to believe it's been two years already…. Everything has changed so much since then but there isn't a single thing that I'd change about what's happened so far.' He thinks to himself with a fond smile on his face. Slapping his cheeks to get his blood flowing, "Yosh, it's time to kick some ass!" he yells with a fox like grin that looks to split his face in half if it gets any wider. Naruto heads out to the kitchen and walks in to the sounds and smells of food being cooked and plates being set, "Good morning Pyra-neechan, Mythra-neechan!" he says, his smile brightening the room significantly.

Mythra sets down the last plate and says, "Morning Naruto, you sleep well?" she asks with a warm smile on her face.

Naruto nods in response, "Sure did! Although it was hard to get to sleep last night, today is the big day!" he says enthusiastically.

Pyra laughs from the stove, "It sure is Naruto, we all know how excited you are, and if I'm being honest I'm a little excited myself. While being a shinobi means that we'll have to take lives when required of us, the lives that we'll be taking won't be those of innocents." She says with a small smile on her face. She turns off the stove and puts the contents of the pan, being scrambled eggs on a set of plates nearby that also have various things like pancakes and bacon on them. Moving the plates to the center of the table they bought in their first month together she says, "Alright everyone, dig in!" and she takes her share of food from the plates.

The three eat in relative silence until Pyra breaks the ice about their first day, "Alright Naruto, our first day at the shinobi academy is today. Ojii-sama has ensured that the three of us will remain in all of our classes under any circumstances so we don't have to worry about being separated." She states.

Naruto nods in understanding, "I won't introduce you as anything other than my sisters and my partners, because family sticks by each other." Naruto said with a face splitting grin.

Mythra and Pyra looked at each other and giggled, growing fond looks on their faces, "Thanks Naruto. I am amazed that Pyra and I were able to mold chakra though; technically being artificial beings I thought we wouldn't have a chakra circulatory system. Maybe it's due to our abilities as Aegis blades, as our core crystals contain the code for all life, including those of the modern day. Maybe our core crystals adapted our bodies to use chakra after continued exposure to chakra users. I have a few theories but that's my best one so far, and the most plausible." Mythra says while playing with the food still on her plate, "It would be pretty cool to be able to do things like those shinobi can after we learn how to control our chakra past our current level, right Pyra?" Pyra nods in response. "Anyway, let's finish eating so we can head out, we don't want to set a bad example by being late for our first day now do we?" she says to the other two. Elsewhere a silver haired ANBU wearing a dog mask sneezes. "Before we leave, don't forget to use your own Henge no Jutsu Pyra, we need to keep our real selves hidden for awhile." she says.

Pyra nods in response, running through the handsigns she and Mythra both say, "Henge no Jutsu" and two puffs of smoke appear where Pyra and Mythra were standing, once the smoke clears two younger looking versions of the two sisters are in their place. Pyra now being about 4'3 wearing a full bodysuit sans the tassels and Mythra being 4'5 and wearing a slightly longer skirt sans her tassels and the large golden ornaments near her shoulders.

"Im happy Jiji taught you two the Henge so you'll be able to go to the academy with me!" Naruto yelled with a smile on his face

Pyra and Mythra nod in gratitude that the Hokage himself would teach them such a useful technique, "It is an amazing jutsu, simple yet effective. Honestly it feels so lifelike despite it seemingly being an illusion." Pyra says, and the three sit back down to finish eating.

A few minutes later the three finish eating their breakfast, "That was delicious Pyra-neechan, as always." Naruto says to Pyra as they head outside and lock the door.

"Why thank you Naruto, I'm glad you liked it. Now let's go!" She says while ruffling Naruto's hair. The three start walking towards the academy to begin learning the shinobi basics.

 _30 minutes later_

The three arrive at the gates of the shinobi academy of Konoha, "Well we arrived early but I can see some kids in classrooms from here so we're probably allowed to go in." Mythra says after observing the building and its surroundings. The other two nod and they head inside to check their class placements. Heading inside the 3 story building they head for the notice board where the class placements were to be posted among other important information any new or returning students would need Running through the list of accepted students Naruto eventually finds their names, "Alright, it looks like we're in class 9, room 117, and it seems that our sensei is a chunin by the name of Umino Iruka." He says to his sisters, "Well let's head to room 117, I want to grab some good seats before anyone else gets there." His sister's nodding in agreement to his suggestion. Heading down the corridors they notice a few of the teachers sending glares towards Naruto but he shrugs it off, having gotten used to such things happening in his life, but all it does is make him more determined to change those glares of hate into looks of pride. A few moments of walking later they find room 117 and enter the room, noticing that they're the only ones in the room at present they take the seats at the front of the class closest to the door at Naruto's urging and pull out some books to study while they wait.

 _10 minutes later_

After some time a few people walk into the classroom, namely a rather large boy eating a bag of potato chips and pulling a black haired boy with a pony tail and gray shirt, a black haired boy with onyx eyes, wearing a chin high shirt with a red and white fan on the back and black pants comes in a moment after, followed by a blonde girl and pink haired girl eyeing the black haired boy who came in moments before them with heart filled eyes. The boys who have walked in notice the two girls sitting up front, their eyes glued to the textbooks only the boy who was being dragged into the classroom noticed the titles of, "Why are those three reading chakra manipulation books, we aren't supposed to be learning that until later in our first year." He mumbled loud enough for his friend next to him to notice.

"What's 'munch' on your mind 'munch' Shikamaru?" the large boy asks his friend now named Shikamaru while eating his chips.

Shikamaru sighs and puts his head onto his hands, "Nothing much Choji, I'm just curious about those three up front. Those two girls are giving off an air of maturity kind of like my mother, and all three of them are wearing those strange looking clothes. More to the point is that all three of them are reading material well above what we're going to be learning at this point in the academy year." He says analytically, still gazing at the three up front, "How troublesome." He says with a bored tone.

Choji looks down at the three Shikamaru was talking about, "Well 'munch' do you want to go 'munch' see why they're reading 'munch' material that early?" he asks his friend while continuing to eat.

Shikamaru groans, "Too troublesome…" he says back, 'Though, if they're reading ahead of the material they must be smart…. And those two girls seem troublesome.' He thinks to himself. Finally letting his smart side overpower his lazy side he stands up, "Come on, let's go see what they're all about Choji." Choji nods and gets up with Shikamaru to go talk to the three up front. Finally reaching those who have drawn his curiosity he notices how far ahead in the book they are and believes that these people are anything but normal students, "Hey you three," he says to Pyra, Naruto, and Mythra, "why are you guys reading such advanced material like chakra manipulation this early in the year?" he asks them.

Surprised that someone noticed the subjects of the books they were reading the three siblings look up from their books and at the bored looking boy, "Well we've actually already read these books, reading them again is just a good way for us to reinforce what we learned from them.", Replied Pyra much to Shikamaru and Choji's shock.

The thought running through their heads was 'How far ahead are these three if they've already read the entire book?' Shikamaru decides to inquire further, "Why would you guys go and do something as troublesome as reading ahead of the currently taught material?" he asks the three in front of him.

"Well me and Pyra both love to read and learn so us getting ahead on the material is common nature for us, Naruto just picked up reading as a necessity for himself as one of the requirements for being Hokage is 'To be strong as well as wise' in is words. My name is Mythra by the way; it's a pleasure to meet you." Mythra says to Shikamaru and Choji.

Shikamaru nods at her answer but is still confused as to why two girls who look much older than the rest of the students and even most genin are in his class, "Ah, my apologies, my name is Shikamaru Nara, this is Choji Akimichi." He motions to Choji who waves at the trio.

Mythra, Pyra, and Naruto all look at each other and decide to introduce themselves. "My name is Pyra Uzumaki, it's nice to meet you Shikamaru-san, Choji-san." Pyra says in a friendly voice.

"My name is Mythra Uzumaki, it's nice to meet the two of you." Mythra says with a small grin that slightly puts off Shikamaru.

"And I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the future Hokage Dattebayo! I hope we can be friends Shikamaru and Choji!" He says rather loudly causing a number of those in the class to look at him like he's some sort of idiot.

Shikamaru give an honest to goodness laugh at the boy's antics, "I hope we can be friends too Naruto-san. Thank you for answering what I've asked, I look forward to studying with you all in the future, however troublesome it might be." He says the last part a bit under his breath. This causes Mythra's eyes to widen in recognition at the mannerisms and the last name.

As Shikamaru and Choji turn to leave Mythra speaks up, "Hey Shikamaru-san, you wouldn't happen to be the son of Shikaku Nara would you?" she asks and hears the words 'troublesome blonde' being muttered by him before he turns back around.

"Yes, he's my father, how do you know him?" he asks genuinely curious as to how this woman knows his father.

"We've talked a few times; he's a good man, though I feel as if he'd like to do nothing other than watch clouds all day other than work." Mythra says to Pyra's shock at her lack of tact but Shikamaru just sighs.

"Yeah, that's my old man alright. Anyway, we'll talk later, class is gonna start soon. It was nice to meet you Mythra-san, Pyra-san, Naruto-san." He says to Mythra and then walks back to his seat with Choji. "Well, that was troublesome." He said with a bored expression on his face.

Mythra, Pyra, and Naruto go back to reading their books while the remaining members of their class filter in and take their seats, a number of them sending questioning gazes at the uniquely dressed trio sitting at the front of the class.

A few more minutes pass and the clock strikes 7:30 AM signaling the start of class, at which moment a burst of smoke appears behind the podium where the teacher stands, "Good morning class, my name is Umino Iruka and I'll be your instructor here at the academy for the next 4 years." He says nice and loudly with a small smile on his face, he begins looking over the class registry, "Alright class, I'm going to have you each come up one at a time to introduce yourselves and tell us a little about you, such as your dreams, hobbies, and dislikes. Now let's begin, please come up…." He calls out the various names of the students with Mythra, Pyra, and Naruto taking note of those they thought important such as children of civilian and ninja council members such as; Shino Aburame son of Shibi, Kiba Inuzuka son of Tsume, Hinata Hyuga firstborn daughter of Hiashi who keeps looking at Naruto and the girls, Ino Yamanaka daughter of Inoichi, Sakura Haruno daughter of Mebuki Haruno a civilian councilwoman who doesn't outright hate Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke the second son of Fugaku, Shikamaru Nara son of Shikaku, and Choji Akimichi son of Choza, "Alright, next up is Naruto Uzumaki." He looks over to Naruto and sees not only him getting up but the two girls as well, "Umm ladies, I only called Naruto up to the front." He says with a bit of wariness in his voice.

Pyra speaks up, "I'm sorry Iruka-sensei but the three of us thought this would be easier since the three of us all have the same last name." She says to Iruka as polite as possible including a small bow at the end.

Iruka just nods in understanding and motions for them to continue, Naruto being the one to be called up introduces himself first, "Hey there everyone, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. My dream is to become the greatest Hokage in history. I like Pyra-neechan and Mythra-neechan and love hanging out with them, I love ramen and Pyra-neechans cooking, I also love to train with my partners. My hobbies include gardening, reading, and training. My dislikes include the three minutes it takes for instant ramen to cook and those who judge others before getting to know them, I also dislike those who abuse another's power for their own gain or to hurt others." He says most of that with conviction, as if he was extremely fond of everything he said, until he reached the last two things he said, he sounded almost sad and angry. He steps back slightly and allows Pyra to walk forward. Shikamaru notes some of the things Naruto says and puts them away for later.

She gives a small bow, "Hello everyone, my name is Pyra Uzumaki, and I'm Naruto's older sister. My dream is to make sure my home is always safe for those I love and to make sure those I love are happy. My likes include cooking, cleaning, training with and hanging out with my siblings. I only have a few dislikes, namely those who use their power to abuse others and those who judge others before knowing them." Pyra says with a small smile on her face until she gets to the end. Stepping back a bit she lets Mythra walk forward.

Mythra waves at everyone and puts her hands on her hips, "Hey there everyone, my name is Mythra Uzumaki and I'm the oldest of the Uzumaki family. My dreams are to protect those I love and to make sure they stay happy for as long as I live. My likes include reading, training, studying new theories, learning new things, and practicing my calligraphy. My hobbies include reading advanced texts on any subject I have a decent grasp of, training with my family, designing and creating clothes. My dislikes are those that force their will onto others, thieves, those who would dare threaten or hurt my family, and those that think they are special or superior without proving it." Mythra says with a smile on her face the entire time, except at the mention of those hurting her family, her face darkened into a scowl that could freeze lava if there were any nearby.

Iruka being behind them didn't notice the look on her face so he smiles at the group's introduction, "Thank you three for your wonderful introduction, now does anyone have any questions for Naruto-san, Mythra-san, or Pyra-san?" he asks his class causing a number of hands to shoot up. "Alright then, Shikamaru Nara please ask what questions you have."

Shikamaru nods and speaks, "Mythra-san, Pyra-san. I did ask you a question already and now that you are doing your introductions to the class, would you please answer it. Why are two older girls in our first year class?"

Mythra smile's at the boy's question but pats Naruto on the back, signaling him to answer. "It's like Pyra-neechan said, we're inseparable partners that stick by each other's side so they decided to wait a year to enter with me." He says with a smile on his face, "Mythra-neechan and Pyra-neechan are my sisters and I'll do whatever it takes to protect them, as I know they'd do for me which is why they're here now." He says to his classmates.

Iruka nods at Naruto and his sister's in understanding the power of bonds between each other, he motions Naruto and the others back to their seats to start their first lesson but a loud voice calls out, "It doesn't matter if you have some older girls at your side, there's no way you're gonna be Hokage!" yelled a young boy with black hair and red fang like markings on his cheeks, recognizing it is Kiba Inuzuka. "The only way you're gonna be Hokage is by beating me, which there's no way in hell you're gonna do with a bunch of girls by your side." He says with a smug look on his face, his words managing to actually make Naruto angry for the first time in a while.

Naruto growls and curls his hands into fists, "Now listen here! Insult me all you want, but leave Pyra and Mythra out of it, or believe me, you'll regret it!" He finishes with a toothy snarl on his face that promised pain, shocking a few civilian kids that had seen him around town a few years ago.

Kiba jumps up in his seat glaring at Naruto, "You wanna go brat?!" he yells in response causing Iruka to snap.

Using a voice amplifying jutsu Iruka gains the classes attention, "ENOUGH!" he says loud enough for everyone to have to grab their ears in pain, Naruto and Kiba especially due to their enhanced hearing. Looking back and forth between the two he sighs, "Kiba, you shouldn't go and rile up someone like that, especially a comrade, and you Naruto need to learn to control your emotions a bit better. I know he insulted your sister's but is that any reason to threaten a comrade? Since it's the first day I'll let you both off with a warning and won't put this in my daily report but I want both of you to cool it around each other, understood?" he asks them and receiving a simultaneous 'Hai, Iruka-sensei.' From the two boys he nods and motions for the Uzumaki family to sit back down, "Thank you all for your introductions and a big thank you to the Uzumaki family for sharing information like that with us. Now then, let's begin our first class." He says, starting the first class of the school year.

 _4 hours later_

As Iruka's lecture came to a close a series of chimes went off throughout the building, signaling the lunch period, "Alright everyone, take an hour for lunch and be back here by half past noon!" Iruka yelled to the class causing most to get up and head outside to eat.

Naruto and his sister's decided to head out to the field behind the school to eat with the others and then run through some Katas or have a quick spar before class picked back up. While eating he looked around and saw the others in his class mingling, a few of them even from other classes eying Sasuke Uchiha. Finishing their lunch the three get up and let the food settle, "Alright, I'm thinking a spar would be a good way to burn all of that food off. How about You and Naruto versus me?" asked Pyra with a hint of humor in her voice at the joke she made.

Naruto and Mythra nod and Naruto engages their weapons, tossing Pyra's to her. These actions draw the attention of those outside who have yet to see weapons like theirs. Kiba walks up to them before they activate their swords and says, "Hey dobe," Naruto, Pyra, and Mythra all flinch at the rather rude term, "what do you think you're doing?", he asks rather rudely.

Naruto says, "In case you can't tell Kiba, we're getting ready to have a short spar to sharpen our skills, I'm going to practice alongside Mythra-neechan while Pyra-neechan fights us." He says matter of factly, as if it were completely obvious, which it was. "Now please step back as our spars can get a little intense." Kiba just scoffs.

"Yeah right dobe, show us your 'intense' training." He says with a smug look on his face.

Naruto smirks along with Pyra and Mythra, "Don't worry, we will." Is all he says before taking the sword from the holster on his back into his hands, the brilliant white and gold blade seeming to glow entrancing those present with its beauty, a moment later Pyra holds up her crimson blade, ready to fight.

Pyra decides to make the first move and charges Naruto with a telegraphed overhead slash which Mythra jumps in front of taking the blade from Naruto in a swift movement to shield Naruto and herself from the strike, Naruto seeing an opening dashes around Mythra and swings horizontally to hit Pyra in the side but Pyra jumps back dodging the blow with Naruto following suit, jumping back a few feet with Mythra. Naruto and Mythra nod at each other, both of them charging Naruto starts swinging at Pyra until Mythra jumps into the air allowing Naruto to toss the blade to her which she uses to perform an overhead slam which Pyra is forced to block with her blade to shield herself from the sheer force of the attack, during which time Naruto gets up close and begins engaging in a rather simple homemade taijutsu style he made, but hasn't perfected yet, forcing Pyra to push Mythra off in order to begin dodging the punches and kicks so she can start attacking back. Naruto jumps back after a few moments of attempting to get an attack in and Mythra tosses the blade back to him, Pyra starts swinging meeting Naruto blow for blow creating a mini flurry of white and ruby streaks, the two pushing each other back a few feet with a last blow in the flurry.

Everyone who was watching before and some who came to see what was going on, including Iruka, were all in awe of the display they just witnessed from the 8 year old and his sisters. "Holy shit…" said one of the chunin instructors, and the others could only agree with him.

"It was an unrefined style with a lot of speed and power but also had a lot of finesse to each strike, it was beautiful to watch despite there being quite a few errors made by the boy but nothing that can't be ironed out with age and practice." Said Iruka with an exasperated look on his face, 'Those skills were along the lines of a low chunin level kenjutsu specialist, where on earth did the three of them learn to fight like that, did they have a special tutor? And those swords are distinct, beautiful even, where on earth did those come from?' he thought to himself.

Naruto noticing the growing crowd decides to call it a match, "Sorry about the commotion, we just wanted to get a bit more practice in with a light spar." At those words everyone sweat dropped, 'That was LIGHT?' they all thought. "Well we're done for now, we'll pick this up later eh Pyra-neechan?" Getting a nod in response the two disengage their weapons and head back inside to go read and wait for class to start again, leaving a bunch of kids outside to sit in wonder at what happened.

"W-w-wow, N-Naruto is s-so strong. S-so are P-pyra-san and Mythra-s-san." Said Hinata Hyuga in her shy stuttering voice.

"Agreed, the two of them worked well together, and from his wording he also practices like that with Pyra-san against Mythra-san. They are very interesting people, I wonder why they fight like that though? And moreover where they learned to fight like that from." Said Shino Aburame.

Shikamaru nods in response, "It is a very unorthodox way to fight that's for sure, relying on another like that with a single weapon between them, the trust for such a style must be unreal. And another thing is that I've never seen a kenjutsu style like that used by any specialist I've seen so far." he says to Shino and Hinata, thinking at the same time, 'There's something going on with those three, but I'm not sure if it's worth the trouble of finding out exactly what.'

Sasuke just stares at the Uzumaki trio, interested in what kind of training they had to go through to get that good.

A number of other students just stood there still in awe, as if waiting for the fight to continue. "Alright everyone, you have 10 minutes left for lunch, make sure you're back before the bell rings!" Yelled Iruka.

 _10 minutes later_

Iruka walks up behind his podium and pulls out a small textbook, "Alright class, I hope you enjoyed your lunch, it's time to get back to work now though." Iruka starts his lecture and the various students can't help but dart their eyes to the three enigmas sitting up front who are studiously taking notes when compared to the rest of the class. The students eventually realize it would be better to wait for later to ask any more questions so most return to paying attention to Iruka, with one exception, Kiba. The glares he's been sending Naruto since he saw that fight have been intense, well to a normal 8 year old that is, due to him thinking that Naruto is challenging his place as the alpha of their class, and he can't stand it. 'I'll prove I'm better than you Uzumaki, just you wait.' Kiba thinks to himself.

 _4 hours later_

Another series of chimes go off throughout the building, signaling the end of the school day. "Alright everyone, it was wonderful to meet you and I'm looking forward to our next class, enjoy the rest of your night and make sure you do the assignment on page 12 for homework." He says, beaming with pride at his class. A few moments after his announcement the students in the class gather their things and start filtering out through the doors to go home, some trying to find the Uzumaki family to ask about their spar but they've already left both the class and the building, the only two people who noticed where they went were Sasuke Uchiha due to him following the group out the door, and Hinata Hyuga who was watching Naruto with her Byakugan and is allowing Shino and Shikamaru to follow her. Naruto, Pyra, and Mythra started heading to their training grounds to continue their spar and up the intensity of it, with the three of them knowing they were being followed by two more people than usual, but they didn't voice any concerns as it didn't immediately affect them so they kept walking. A few moments later the Uzumaki family enters training ground 4 followed by Sasuke Uchiha, Shino Aburame, Shikamaru Nara, and lastly Hinata Hyuga, not noticing the barrier closing behind them.

 **END**

 **AN- Ok So i rewrote this a bit and added a few new things. Hopefully this will make the next few chapters easier to write.** I am sorry if that is a bit of a lackluster ending but I wanted to stop there. I know this chapter was a little on the short side as well but I hope you all enjoyed it anyway and as always REVIEW PLEASE! I LOVE TO HEAR YOUR COMMENTS AND SUGGESTIONS! Next chapter we get to some big developments and something that's been talked about for a while. See you next time, Ja Ne!


	7. Chapter 6, Our Old Friend

**Our Will of Fire**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Q/A: Unfortunately no questions were asked in the Reviews about the previous chapter so this is a placeholder for the next chapter.**

 **AN- WE BROKE 2K VIEWS! ALL BLADES ARE ON THE TABLE WITH THE EXCEPTION OF SHULK AND FIORA!** I do not own either Naruto or Xenoblade Chronicles 2 in any way shape or form and they are the property of their respective owners Masashi Kishimoto and Monolithsoft respectively. I make no money from this story. Also if I swap between English and Japanese sporadically I am sorry.

 **Warning: Naruto will become quite overpowered compared to most others for most of this story.**

 **Biju Speaking 'Biju Thinking'** _"Telepathy"_

'Person thinking'

 _Flashback Speech_

 ** _PLEASE READ AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END_**

 **xXxXx Location: Training Ground 4 Konoha Outskirts 5:00 PM**

Making sure the group was not noticed by those they were following they stayed a good distance behind the Uzumaki family, but close enough to keep them in sight so they wouldn't lose them, "Why did they come here, this is one of the shinobi training grounds, ground four if I'm remembering right." Said Shikamaru in a near whisper while standing near Hinata and Shino, surprising Hinata that academy students would be going to a shinobi training ground, if Shino was surprised he didn't show it.

"W-why would they c-come here? I r-remem-ember them saying they were g-going to continue their spar l-later though." Hinata said shyly with a look of worry on her face.

"I don't know Hinata-san, my father told me that the reason clan members don't use the training grounds in the academy is because most clans have their own specialized training fields, moreover in order to use the training fields you need to be an actual ninja placed either on a genin team or be chunin rank and above, the only other way I know of to gain access to a training field is by permission from the Hokage." Shino said in his rather monotone voice while still following behind Hinata and Shikamaru, "They obviously aren't ninja as they're enrolled in the academy, but why would Hokage-sama grant permission to use one of the training fields to a trio of new academy students, moreover they look like they've been coming here for some time as they seem to know their way around." He says, looking at the movements of the Uzumaki family, seemingly experienced in traversing the forested area.

"You may be right Shino-san," Shikamaru says, starting to think more on the enigma that is the Uzumaki family, 'They have sword skills roughly around the level of a High-genin to Low-chunin ranked ninja, they have unique weapons in style's I've never once seen on any Konoha shinobi, and they've got access to a training ground while still in and seemingly before they joined the academy, what in the world is going on with these guys…. How troublesome my classmates are.' He thinks to himself seeing the Uzumaki family walk into a rather large clearing with some scattered rocks and even some ash scattered across the area, along with other large areas full of burn marks and impact craters. Seeing Sasuke Uchiha sitting in a nearby bush the others join him in spying on the Uzumaki family, who have started talking loud enough to be heard by the group, Sasuke giving the group the universal 'be quiet' signal, the group shuts up.

"…the barrier around the training grounds, it's been messing with my sensory abilities since I gained the ability to use chakra, it's taking longer than I like to separate the two energies to allow my senses to get back to normal." Mythra says to Pyra and Naruto.

"I know exactly what you mean Mythra, I love having chakra, it feels amazing, but the barrier they're using seems to disrupt chakra to some degree, probably to prevent any type of stealth jutsu from working inside the barrier." Pyra speculates, "But without conclusive proof we're just going to have to deal with it." She finishes.

Mythra nods, "I just hope those kids that were following us got stuck outside the barrier, I doubt they would've followed us all the way to a shinobi's training grounds." She says worriedly. "Anyway, let's get back to practice, we can go ahead and ignite our swords this time right?" she asks Naruto and Pyra.

Naruto nods, "Sure, let's let's loose this time, arts and all." He says with a smile on his face, the other two mimicking the smile and then a realization hits Naruto, "Oh yeah you two, we're inside the training grounds now, it should be safe to drop the henge." He says rubbing the back of his head causing the other two to nod.

Both putting their hands into the proper positioning they both say, "Kai!" causing two puffs of smoke to appear where they were standing and revealing their adult forms.

At the sight of this, the kids who followed Naruto, Pyra, and Mythra are dumbfounded, "Wait, how do they know the Henge no Jutsu, moreover why did those two have it active in the first place?" asked Sasuke, shocked that apparently two of his 'classmates' knew the Henge.

"I-I don't know. I-it seems rather odd to u-use the Henge j-just to join a class of f-fresh students." Said Hinata confused as to why this was necessary, causing Shino to simply nod in agreement.

Shikamaru sighs and puts his hand to his face, "How troublesome….. Think about it you guys." He says to the others present, causing them to give him strange looks making Shikamaru sigh again, "The three of them have the exact same last name yet none of them have anything else in common aside from a few hobbies and quirks, their emphasis on being together as a family, and their skill fighting alongside each other. Those two must be at the academy under a Henge to protect their little brother as they're obviously a real family, but either the teachers haven't noticed, or they've at the academy with permission from someone higher up. Something is up here, and no matter how troublesome it is, I want to figure it out." Shikamaru says to those present, 'What did Mythra-san mean by ignite their swords and what did Naruto-san mean by Arts, as in drawing and stuff, or something else?' he thinks to himself, turning his attention back to the Uzumaki family who are separating a good 5 meters.

"Alright Naruto, Mythra, let's go!" Pyra says before a sight that will etch itself into the memories of the children present appears, her red sword in its unique design opens up releasing a green blade of energy with a flame like red at the end. Naruto has the blade from Mythra he used earlier and in the same manner the blade changes shape slightly, releasing an emerald green blade, giving the blade a beautiful yet powerful look. Naruto and Mythra charge forward first with them clearing the distance in no time Naruto takes a swing a Pyra from the side which she easily back steps from, Naruto not one to be discouraged continues his assault by launching horizontal and vertical swings in rapid succession, finally forcing Pyra to block with her blade. Pyra pushes Naruto back and makes him jump away after taking a few swings at him which he blocks, throwing the blade to Mythra in the process who proceeds to clash with Pyra, their strikes ranging from simple slashes to overhead cleaves all sent in rapid succession with each blow getting progressively more powerful, eventually Mythra jumps into the air and tosses the blade downwards right into Naruto's hands as he started charging back to Pyra, startled slightly she jumps back to dodge the horizontal strike from Naruto and decides now would be a good time to bring the heat, letting go of the blade it starts floating horizontally in front of her and starts spinning around her after she puts her hands together above her head.

The kids watching the fight have the same thought running through their minds, 'What is she doing?' they think before a loud, "MOVE NARUTO!" is heard from Mythra and the phrase "PROMINENCE REVOLT!" is heard from Pyra.

Naruto jumps back just as Pyra slams her arms down to her sides causing flames to shoot from her feet, traveling along the ground at a rapid pace, and flames erupt from the ground in a small cylindrical towering inferno going up about 5 meters and cracking the surrounding land from the intense heat, causing those watching, even Shino, to drop their jaws to the ground. "Jeez Pyra-neechan, you getting serious now aren't you?" asked Naruto with a rather vicious grin on his face which Pyra matches, "However, it's time for this fine to really get serious!" he says to which he gets a nod from Mythra. He tosses the blade to Mythra and she holds it up in the air, gathering energy for a moment, the blade glows gold and she points it at Pyra.

"RAY OF PUNISHMENT!" she yells and 5 golden arrows of light shoot from her sword at extreme speeds, Pyra dodges two of them and blocks one with her sword using lightning fast reflexes, and the last two impact against her personal shield but still push her back. The two arrows of light she dodged hitting the ground explode opening a small crack in the ground about 15 feet from the forest edge where the kids are hiding.

"Sweet sage, what in the heck was that?" screamed Sasuke when the rubble from the arrow's nearly hit their hiding spot. He screamed loud enough that Naruto, Pyra, and Mythra looked in their direction with worried expressions.

"Who's out there?" Yelled Naruto towards the bushes, making those inside shudder slightly at the somewhat angry voice of the happy kid they met that day, except Hinata who had never thought Naruto could be angry. "We're going to just drag you out of you don't come out yourselves." He clarifies.

"W-w-what do y-you think we s-should d-d-do, S-Shikamaru-san?" Hinata asks even more nervously than usual.

"How troublesome…. We may as well go out and explain ourselves." Said Shikamaru, himself sounding both bored and nervous.

Shino and Sasuke nod in agreement, knowing they're in trouble they all get up and walk out of the bushes and into the open. "So, wanna explain why the four of you decided to sneak into a Ninja training field and spy on our personal sparring match?" asked Mythra, still holding her sword, a bit of annoyance in her voice.

Sasuke decides to speak first but Shikamaru beats him to the punch, "We were curious as to why you left class so quickly and about your abilities, namely the kenjutsu style you used when having your light spar back at the academy. It seems there's a lot more to it than just an odd style of fighting." Shikamaru says analytically.

Mythra looks over and sees Naruto and Pyra somewhat worried but Naruto looks a bit angry at being spied on, "So you followed us when we left hoping to try and figure out our abilities or more about us, right?" Mythra asked, receiving nods from those present. "We may as well disengage our weapons Pyra, it seems our spar was cut short today." She says facing Pyra who nods in response and both weapons change back to their original forms, and then both of them hand them to Naruto who puts them into the holsters on his back. "We're not happy that you followed us, even more so that you saw us fighting without our Henge up, or us fighting with our abilities which you no doubt saw as well." She says in an annoyed voice before bringing her hand to her face. "Today started out so good, how'd it turn into something so troublesome?" she said, causing Shikamaru and someone reading reports out in the village to sneeze.

The four would be spies, even Shino, are quite worried at this moment, they learned a few things they apparently weren't supposed to learn, but before they could ask any questions the ground beneath them all started shaking from where Pyra launched her attack to where Mythra's landed when they missed Pyra, "RUN!" but before anyone could even start to the ground beneath them opened up and all 7 of those present fell into the earth below.

 **xXxXx Location: Beneath training ground 4, 30 minutes after ground collapsed, W/ Hinata**

Hinata awakens feeling somewhat sore around her arms and chest from falling into the ground, getting up she notices that she's alone, but not in a simple cavern as one would've thought. The walls seem to be aged, but carved, with depictions of flame and though there is minimal light coming from above the now partially caved in hole she fell through, most of the light is coming from the walls themselves, from streaks of blue inside of the walls tracing along the depictions of flame along the walls. "H-hello? Is-is anyone t-there?!" she yells, scared by being alone. Getting no response besides her echo she falls down to her knees and starts crying, "Someone help m-me, please…" she says in a hushed tone. A few moments later she stops crying and gets up, deciding it would be better to try and find her own way out or to find her classmates, the fear of being alone causing her to forget her Byakugan's ability to see through solid objects. Keeping close to the walls she sees the flames on the wall starting to get more coordinated, more controlled, as if she's walking towards their focal point, this scares her a bit but it's the only way she can go with the other way caved in. "I've never s-seen a mural like t-these before, it's rather beautiful, b-but at the same time t-terrifying." She says, still scared out of her mind but somewhat more at ease from the lighting the walls are providing. She continues to walk forward until she sees a large door at the end of the hallway/tunnel, "M-maybe that's the w-way out?" she says with a hint of hope in her voice, as she approaches the door she notices the large carving or symbol etched into the door, a four cornered shield quartered by a double edged sword with a large guard and long hilt that has a symbol in each quarter of the shield, on the outside of the shield is a pair of what look to be wings attached to a ring behind the shield, on the top of the shield look to be a pair of lances with ribbons or banners coming off of them and at the bottom are a pair of poles with a single banner connecting the two. "W-what is this symbol? I've n-never seen it in any h-history book." She says with a small hint of wonder in her voice that is dominated by fear. Deciding that she has no other way to go she tries to push open the large metal door, to her surprise it opens albeit with a little bit of extra force needed to open it, and immediately a rush of air went into the room pushing Hinata forward and making her fall. "O-ow…" she says with a strained voice, getting up and rubbing her head she looks around and sees what looks to be a coffin at which point she screams due to being in what she thinks is a crypt. Finally calming down a little she looks around the room looking for a way out until she notices the design on the door etched into the coffin, on top of which is a metal box with a small blue flame symbol on it and a blue crystal that looks as if it could fit in the palm of her hand next to the box. An odd compulsion comes over her, a desire to touch the glowing blue crystal, not being the best with keeping her desires and emotions in check like most other Hyuga clan members she lets this compulsion get the better of her. The moment her bare finger touched the crystal it started to pulsate and Hinata felt a foreign energy enter her system, warm and comforting while at the same time being strong. A few moments pass and the crystal disappears and in its place are a pair of ornate swords she's never seen before with a seemingly segmented blade, blue roses near the guards, blue rosebuds for the pommel, and a blue flame like crystal similar to the one on the box on the guard that somehow made their way into her hands which confuses and scares her. Despite her confusion she notices a blue shimmer now appearing in front of her on the other side of the coffin, taking the place of a blue haired woman with what seem to be blue flames coming off of her hair, wearing a blue dress with frilly lining on the inside that splits at the front having a brown dress shirt underneath to protect her modesty, what look to be flaming gloves on her arms that run all the way to her hands, boots and leggings seemingly made of the same flame as her gloves, a belt with what look to be glowsticks and a dagger wrapped above her hips, but the big thing is near her neck is the same blue flame crystal she's seen on the box and the weapons.

The woman opens her eyes revealing beautiful purple iris' "I am Brighid, you must be my new driver, are you not?" she says to a now even more scared Hinata who fell backwards when a woman coated in flames appeared out of nowhere in the middle of a crypt, "Oh dear, I'm sorry if my awakening scared you." She kneels down and Hinata backs away, "Please, I mean you no harm. I wish to help you up, can you trust me my driver?" Hinata is hesitant, this woman's gloves seem to be made of flame and even more she appeared from nowhere, but something deep down is telling her to trust this woman. Hesitantly Hinata reaches for Brighid's hand and when it makes contact she flinches from reflex, expecting to be burnt by the flaming glove, but there is no burning, just a comforting warmth. Brighid stand and helps Hinata stand up, towering over her she decides to kneel down once again, "Are you alright now?" she asks, Hinata now noticing how calm, soothing, and regal Brighid's voice sounds.

"Y-yes I'm ok. Just a little scared, e-everything that's happened in the l-last while has been scary." Said Hinata still holding onto Brighid's hand seeming to have calmed down somewhat. "B-but who are you again?" she asks Brighid, a little nervous.

Brighid offers a warm, almost motherly smile, "My name is Brighid little one, may I know your name?" she asks kindly.

"H-Hyuga H-Hinata is my name Brighid-san." She says, slightly less nervous than before, "It's n-nice to m-meet you." She gives her best smile.

Brighid nods, her smile still on her face, "It's nice to meet you as well Hyuga Hinata. Am I correct in assuming that you awoke my core crystal?" asked Brighid with as calm a voice as she could muster for Hinata's sake. "It's usually a small blue gem around the size of your hand."

Hinata remembers touching the crystal before those strange weapons appeared and then Brighid showed up, "Yes B-Brighid-san, I found a small blue crystal atop that coffin and f-felt a strange s-sensation, a desire to t-touch the crystal. O-Once I did it glowed and I f-felt a s-strange energy enter my body and then t-those weird swords a-appeared, and then y-you showed up." She says, hoping she hasn't done anything wrong.

Brighid nods in understanding and places a hand on Hinata's cheek, "Don't worry Hyuga Hinata, I'm not angry with you, in fact I'm overjoyed." She says with an even bigger smile on her face. "I finally have a new driver that has awoken me, and she's rather nice too." She says with a motherly tone.

Hinata's cheeks go nuclear red but manages to speak, "B-Brighid-san, p-please call me H-Hinata." She says, to which Brighid nods, "B-but what is a D-driver Brighid-san?" she asks curiously.

Brighid tilts her head to the side but nods ready to explain, "Hinata, a driver is someone with the potential to awaken core crystals into other beings, living weapons called blades. I myself am a blade." Her explanation shook Hinata a bit and Brighid puts her hand on Hinata's chest above her heart, "Those who awaken a blade's core crystal become the drivers of that blade, they gain the ability to call upon our power and our weapons." To showcase Brighid calls the two swords Hinata held earlier and they disappear from the ground, appearing in Brighid's hands. "These are my weapons, well our weapons now; they are whipswords used for attacking at either close or medium range, and if we channel our energy through them, long range as well. I will teach you how to use them along with my power as time goes on." She says.

"Umm Brighid-san?" Hinata says, earning a quizzical look from Brighid, "I don't like fighting too much, e-even learning my families t-taijutsu style, the gentle fist, my f-father and c-cousin call me weak because I d-don't want to hurt my o-opponent, I don't t-think I'll be able to l-learn how to u-use your weapons." Hinata says quivering a bit, at which Brighid frowns a bit and then proceeds to hug Hinata, shocking her.

"Hinata, don't ever think of yourself as weak." She says before letting the hug go so she can look Hinata in the eyes. "The only ones who are weak are the ones who can't see the potential you have for greatness inside of you. The desire to not hurt your opponent is one that can hurt you on the battlefield, but it also shows an important trait; Mercy. Mercy is something only the truly strong can show, to show kindness and compassion for your enemies, to desire not to hurt them and end the fighting is what makes someone truly strong, of course being physically fit and powerful in case you have to fight helps too." She says with a small laugh at the end, causing Hinata to chuckle a bit as well. "But Hinata, there are times where you WILL have to fight in your life, to be truly strong is to find something you desire to protect and guard it with your life even if the world is turned against you. And whatever that something is I'll be right beside you as you are what I desire to protect, my driver Hinata. And please call me Brighid." She says before standing back up.

Hinata smiles at this happy that someone doesn't think of her being weak for not desiring to fight. "Thank you Brighid, but w-would you happen to k-know the way out of here?" She asks the tall woman.

Brighid shakes her head, "We blades lose all of our memories when we return to our core crystals, which happens upon the death of our driver." She says to Hinata with a somber tone to her voice, and to the shock of Hinata.

"T-that's horrible, you l-live alongside another f-for so long only to never remember, I d-don't know if I would b-be able to live a life l-like that, with the k-knowledge I'd forget e-everything and e-everyone…." She stops when Brighid puts her hand on her shoulder and smiles down at her.

"It's ok Hinata, it just means that I'll have to make plenty of memories in our lifetime, and to protect you so that life is never cut short." She says with a calm and serene tone, causing Hinata to calm down again.

"T-thank you Brighid. But without knowing h-how to get o-out we're trapped, me and a f-few classmates fell in and the o-other way down the t-tunnel is caved in by rocks." Hinata say worried.

"Don't worry, we'll find a way out together, ok Hinata?" Brighid says, earning a smile from Hinata. "Now let's look around this room to see if there's anything that may help us out."

The two move to start searching the room as Hinata remembers something, "Brighid, there is a b-box on top of the c-coffin with the same shape of c-crystal on your chest. Maybe it w-was something that belonged to you, o-or a way to h-help you and your driver g-get out in case they got l-locked in." she said in her usual shy manner, but somewhat clearer.

Brighid nods and walks over to the box, "Maybe so." She puts her hand on the box and the crystal on the box lights up and a click is heard. "It seems it was designed to react to the presence of my activated core crystal, good idea Hinata." She praises her driver. Opening the box, inside is a tome wrapped in a beautiful cloth, the tome bearing the shape of Brighid's core crystal, deciding to open the book she starts looking through the pages, "Oh my! It seems as if it's a diary, specifically MY diary." She says with a tone of shock permeating her voice.

"So even though you've l-lost all of your memories before, you were still a-able to learn everything a-about yourself in the p-past? That's i-incredible Brighid!" Hinata explains, breaking away from her usual shy exterior somewhat.

Brighid nods, "Indeed, most blades wouldn't do something like this, even if they had somewhere to hid the book it would still be prone to the ravages of time and nature, not to mention having no memory of where the book was." Reading the heading of the first chapter she says, "'The story of Brighid, The Jewel of Mor Ardain' A blade possessing blue flames of unparalleled power and heat, Brighid is the strongest blade in the history of the Ardainian Empire, and traditionally the blade of its emperor." She scrolls through until reaching some of the more recent pages, "I wonder who this Mythra is, and the diary mentions them a few times from what I've seen during my skimming. Apparently 500 years before this chapter was written while my driver was a woman named Morag Ladair, the Hono No Ki Koshi or the Flamebringer, one of the strongest drivers in the history of the empire. This is apparently her tomb; she died at the old age of 85, about a year after a man named Rex who she admired greatly. I'll read more at a later time but it does detail the construction of this tomb as Morag oversaw its construction." Brighid smiles at this information, all of it. To know that she can learn about her past on her own time while making memories to put back into this book, it was almost overwhelming.

Hinata is thankful for there being details on the constructions, but also thinks on the name Mythra, wasn't that the name of Naruto's sister? "Brighid does that book detail what Mythra looks like?" she asks and receives a nod in return, "Does she have blonde hair with a golden circlet in her hair, a white and gold dress with a green crystal in her chest, and carry a white and gold sword that emits a green light?" she asks with such urgency that she doesn't stutter, receiving a curious look from Brighid.

"That's correct, from the few passages I've read about her, that is almost exactly her description. How did you know?" Brighid asks.

"One of my classmates, N-N-Naruto-san has a sister by the name o-of Mythra, and a-another one named P-Pyra. You don't think that they're the same person do you, unless they were blades." Hinata says to Brighid.

Brighid nods, "They were not just blades; they were apparently the strongest blades. The legendary Aegis according to this passage here, it describes their power in great and terrible detail, but enough on that for now. We need to find a way out and find your friends do we not?" Brighid asks Hinata who nods in return. "Ok, so it seems as if a secondary set of passages were built in the surrounding area, some of which lead to the Resting Place of the Aegis's, though only a driver and a blade together can open up the passageway from this end." Walking up to the wall she beckons over Hinata, "Place your hand on my core crystal and at the same time as me put your hand on the wall." Hinata nods in understanding and does so, allowing the symbol of mor ardain to appear faintly on the wall before disappearing and allowing the wall to sink into the ground, opening up a passage way. "Wonderful work Hinata, but from here on, I'd like you to carry these just in case." She hands Hinata her two whipswords, but Hinata looks hesitant, "Please take them Hinata, I want you to be able to protect yourself, and don't forget I'll be right by your side ready to help you fight if it's needed, after all, blades and drivers fight as one." Hinata is slow to nod, but steels herself, taking the blades into her hands her grip like steel, "Loosen up a bit Hinata, you'll only hurt yourself gripping them that hard." Hinata relaxes her grip a bit, but is still firm.

"O-ok Brighid, I'm ready to go, let's find my c-classmates and get out, but we should come back, o-once you've had a c-chance to read that diary some more about M-Morag." Hinata says, somewhat more confidently than she sounded a few minutes ago, earning a smile and a nod from Brighid. The two head down the tunnels to begin searching for Hinata's friends and classmates.

 _45 minutes later_

Brighid and Hinata have been walking for close to an hour now and haven't seen or heard anyone else in the entire time; Hinata is really concerned about her classmates. "…ata! Where are you, Hinata!" Brighid hears, "Hinata, do you hear that? I hear someone calling for you!" Brighid says, causing Hinata to activate her Byakugan.

"Then let's hurry Brighid, I-I want to make sure my classmates are o-ok." She says with confidence and happiness, her face now sporting a rather large smile, and the two begin moving a bit faster in the direction they can now hear the voices coming from. A few moments later Hinata is seeing shapes with her Byakugan through the walls, "NARUTO! I'M HERE!" she yells and starts running to her classmates, deactivating her Byakugan. Rounding a few corners she sees Naruto, Pyra, Mythra, Shikamaru, Shino, and Sasuke, breaking out into tears she falls to her knees and starts crying, swords still in hand, "I-I w-was so scared!" she said as the others came to her side to look her over.

Naruto stands in front of Hinata and puts his hand on her shoulder, "Hey there, don't worry, we're all here. You're not alone anymore." He says, not noticing the swords that Mythra has now seen lying in her hands.

With a shocked expression Mythra motions for Pyra to look at Hinata's hands, when she does Pyra gasps, "She found and bonded with Brighid's core….. I can't believe it…." Pyra and Mythra walk over to Hinata, "Hinata, I know that you're trying to calm down right now, but I need you to answer me please, where did you find those swords?" she asks a somewhat calming Hinata.

Hinata prepares to answer until a voice coming from the same way she came from answers for her, "I believe I can answer that, Mythra." The look of the woman is surprising to those present except Hinata, Naruto, Pyra, and Mythra, as the woman comes into view, "Hinata became my driver when she found Morag's tomb and bonded with my core crystal, it was there that we also found this." She pulls out her diary and the cloth it was wrapped in.

Pyra and Mythra are dumbfounded, "Your diary survived into this day and age, that's amazing!" said Pyra, Mythra nods in agreement.

Brighid smiles but then goes down to Hinata's side to pat her on the back before looking back at her two old friends if her diary is to be believed, "But before we have a wonderful reunion, how about we get these kids out of here. Hinata is still scared of this place since she lost all of you when she arrived." Brighid says, earning nods of agreement from everyone present, Brighid stands back up holding Hinata's hand "Are you able to walk Hinata? If not I can carry you." She says with a smile on her face.

"N-no Brighid, I'm fine." Hinata manages to get back onto her feet, somewhat wobbly due to the stress leaving her system all at once, "Let's go, do you know what way to go from here based on your diary?" she says without stuttering, earning a nod from Brighid she smiles, "Ok then, l-lets press on and get o-out of here." She says to which the others agree.

 **30 minutes later Location: Training ground 19 7:00 PM**

Naruto and Pyra launch a 'Spiral Flare' at a nearby wall at around 25% power in order to melt through the stone and ground, creating a rather large tornado of fire that burst out of the ground from the training ground, visible for quite a distance. "Oh wow, it must be late, it sucks that that second exit was caved in huh or we would've been out of here in no time. I'm just happy me and Pyra could blast through all of that ground, must be at least 35 feet of rock and earth between us and the tunnels." Naruto says, causing everyone else to nod in agreement.

Shikamaru just stood there in awe, "So much power that you three have that it's troublesome…" He turns back to Hinata and Brighid, "And now Hinata-san is added onto that list of troublesome people with weird and powerful people beside them."

Shino says in response, "Shikamaru-san, that isn't exactly nice of you to say. They seem to be getting along and from the few conversations I've had with Brighid so far have been relatively pleasant despite her flame powers, even my beetles don't seem to fear her flames too much." Shino says with a hint of scolding behind the words.

Shikamaru sighs and you can hear him mumble 'troublesome' before a group of ANBU arrive, among which is Inu, "Naruto-san, Pyra-san, Mythra-san, where have you all been, and why are these people with you?" asked Inu with a hint of worry in his voice.

Pyra steps forward, "I'm sorry Inu-san, we were training and the ground collapsed leading into a series of tunnels that we've been trying to get out of for the last few hours, what time is it exactly?" she asks.

Inu says "It's presently a little after 7:00 PM, now can all of you come with us so we can report to Hokage-sama?"

Mythra steps forward, "I'm sorry but at the moment we can't, one of the students discovered something in the ruins and that has become an issue that cannot be made public at the moment." Mythra said with a tone of seriousness that said NO way were they leaving at the moment. "If you can, please have Hokage-sama come here and we'll explain the situation. And please check the surrounding area, I'm pretty sure Naruto and Pyra overdid it." She said with a small smirk on her face.

Inu sighs and nods in response, "Cat, you're to guard the entrance here, everyone else fan out and do not let ANYONE other than those present and Hokage-sama enter. UNDERSTOOD?!" A hail of 'Hai, Inu-taichou!' is heard from the ANBU, "Ok, I'm off to grab Lord Third, I'll be back in a few minutes." He disappears in a poop signifying a Shushin.

 _10 minutes later_

Thankfully the only ones other than ROOT to attempt to enter all decided to inform the others that the area was closed off on orders of the head of ANBU after being turned away, any ROOT intruders were dealt with swiftly by the various members of ANBU, including a dragon masked ANBU named Ryu who restrained and killed most of the ROOT who attempted to bypass the blockade. A few more moments pass before Inu along with Hiruzen both shushin in front of the tunnels where everyone is presently staying inside of. "Report Cat." He says to the cat masked ANBU.

Cat nods, "Hokage-sama, after the report detailing the fire shooting out of training ground 19; Inu decided to investigate having recognized the flames belonging to Uzumaki Naruto. We arrived shortly after and found Naruto, Pyra, and Mythra Uzumaki outside of a tunnel alongside Shikamaru Nara, Shino Aburame, and Sasuke Uchiha, while Hinata Hyuga is waiting inside the tunnels, which is one of the reasons as to why Mythra-san requested your presence, Inu ordered us to cordon off the area and either turn away, detain, or kill anyone who tried to enter, that leads us to this point. My report is concluded Hokage-sama." Cat bows.

Hiruzen nods and sighs, "Very well, thank you for your report Cat, I'll be heading inside the tunnels alongside Inu now, please continue guarding the entrance." Hiruzen said to Cat earning a 'Hai, Hokage-sama!' from her. Hiruzen heads inside and sees the children all either sitting down and talking or leaning against the wall, the only exception being Hinata Hyuga who had her head in the lap of a woman with…. Flames on her body… 'This is going to be another long night isn't it?' he thought to himself. "Greetings children, you all seem to be a bit tired." A chorus of nods except for Hinata all comes his way. "Well first off I must ask, how much did you all see of Pyra-sans, Mythra-sans, and Naruto-sans abilities?" he asks seriously.

Shikamaru steps forward, "Hokage-sama, all of us present saw Mythra-san and Pyra-san use the release form of the Henge no Jutsu, then proceed to ignite their blades with an emerald and green/red glow respectively, after that they proceeded to fight and show off various powerful abilities like controlling fire for Pyra-san or Manipulating light for Mythra-san. After Mythra-san's attack Sasuke-san got scared at the incoming rubble and we were found out. After coming out of the bushes and having a short conversation the ground seemed to give out from what looked to be a good amount of damage and we fell into a series of caverns and tunnels below, during the fall Hinata-san was separated from us. After a time we met back up with Hinata-san who was sporting two new uniquely styled swords and then Brighid came forward and introduced herself and explained her situation involving Hinata-san, though to be honest I'm still confused as to a number of things they all talked about. That's about everything Hokage-sama." Shikamaru said in a bored and tired voice, causing Hiruzen to laugh at the similarities to Shikaku.

"Thank you Shikamaru-kun, I assume everything he said is right on the mark children?" he asks everyone and receives a nod in return from each of them, "Well I should mention to all of you that anything and everything you've heard and seen from when you arrived at training field 4 to now is to be considered an S-class secret punishable by death if revealed by you, do I make myself clear?" Once again receiving nods, but these were more hurried. He nods and smiles, "Thank you now as for you Hinata-san and Brighid-san. I would like to hear about what happened between you two." He says, kneeling down in front of the two.

Brighid nods, "It would be my honor to explain Sir. I awoke when Hinata resonated with my core crystal….." and she proceeds to tell him what happened during the night. "I am now the blade of Hinata Hyuga, much like Pyra and Mythra are to Naruto." She finishes her story.

Hiruzen pulls out his pipe and tries to light it but can't, a blue flame then flickers to light the tobacco causing him to look at Brighid, "Thank you very much Brighid-san, It would seem as though we now have another secret to keep. Is there any way for you to remain hidden?" asks Hiruzen as he smokes making sure to release the smoke away from Hinata and Brighid.

Brighid nods, "Please call me Brighid Hokage-sama. I believe I can return myself to inside my core crystal as long as it stays on or near Hinata, drivers who had many blades in the past needed to keep their blades handy in case they were needed and kept their core crystals on their person. I believe a pendant for my crystal would work best, and seeing as how her father knows of the Blades I could use my physical form during private training, preferably at the same grounds Naruto, Mythra, and Pyra use, or during any free time in Hinata's room, an additional benefit is that as long as I'm within a certain range we can communicate telepathically so she won't be alone unless she wanted to be." Brighid explains.

Hiruzen nods in understanding, "I'll have my own metalworker make a pendant in the crystal's shape and then have Hinata place it inside when she gets the chance, thank you Brighid." He says with a warm smile, he turns to look at Hinata, "Well Hinata-san, looks like you have someone else who wants you to become strong, but it looks like you're well on your way with that look in your eyes." He says noticing the increased confidence in her eyes, "Brighid, I hope that you can teach her well, as for your weapons, she can carry them around freely as an academy student but for now I'd prefer you to remain hidden given your form, however depending whether or not you have Chakra we could teach you the Henge no Jutsu to hide your true form as Mythra-san and Pyra-san have learned to do." He suggested.

Brighid seems to brighten at that, "I'd like that Hokage-sama, to be able to by Hinata's side in person when she needs me. If you can teach me this technique, I'll gladly learn it." She says with a smile on her face.

Hiruzen offers a small bow, which Brighid returns to the best of her ability, sitting down with Hinata on her lap still, "Thank you Brighid. Hinata-san, I need Brighid to turn into her core crystal for now, at the very least until later tomorrow." Hiruzen says, Hinata nodding in understanding.

Hinata sits up and to everyone's surprise hugs Brighid, "Thank you Brighid, I'll see you later right?" she asks almost urgently.

Brighid just tightens the hug and say "Of course, but I'll be able to talk with you as long as you keep me near you, alright?" Hinata nods, standing up she places Hinata onto her own feet and begins to glow blue, fading into light the only thing left is a blue flame shaped crystal in Hinata's hands and a book with the same crest in the other hand. _"Can you hear me Hinata?"_ she asks, causing Hinata to jump slightly at the voice, _"Don't worry Hinata, it's just me. I would like for you to also keep an eye on my Diary while I'm in this form, as I cant protect it like this if you do not mind doing so."_ She says.

"Of course I don't mind Brighid, I'll g-guard it with m-my life." Hinata says, her voice starting to stutter less and less.

Hiruzen is startled by this way of communication, 'It would be kind of unfair during say the Chunin exams, but those are a ways away for children like them.' He thinks to himself. "Alright kids, now that you know exactly what you're dealing with, remember this is an S-class secret. Reveal nothing you have learned today to ANYONE, not even your parents or siblings, any further questions can be directed to the Uzumaki family while they're at training ground 4. Understood?" he asks, knowing the answer. Getting a 'Hai, Hokage-sama' from each of the kids including a very brightly smiling Hinata now sporting two swords on her sides, courtesy of Mythra's ability to alter clothing. 'Tonight is going to be a long night when I explain this to Hiashi isn't it…. Fuck' thought Hiruzen.

 **END**

 **AN-** I Want to thank darkwarp for all of their support so far, a number of ideas I've implemented or are going to implement came from his suggestions, again thank you, you wonderful person. I also want to say I loved writing this chapter, Hinata having a Fire and Lightning affinity I figured I would want to give her a strong female role model, someone to push her harder than Kurenai as her sensei could ever hope to do, and who better than the blade who fought alongside Morag, now this chapter was REALLY focused on Hinata and Brighid, as will most/all chapters involving a character getting a blade outside of a select few. Now next chapter we get into some deep things and go further down the rabbit hole my friends. Please Review or PM questions and I'll answer then during the next Q/A, now Ja Ne!


	8. Chapter 7, Our First Taste of Reality

**Our Will of Fire**

 **Chapter 7**

 **AN- ALL BLADES ARE ON THE TABLE WITH THE EXCEPTION OF SHULK AND FIORA!** I do not own either Naruto or Xenoblade Chronicles 2 in any way shape or form and they are the property of their respective owners Masashi Kishimoto and Monolithsoft respectively. I make no money from this story. Also if I swap between English and Japanese sporadically I am sorry.

 **Warning: Naruto will become quite overpowered compared to most others for most of this story.**

 **Biju Speaking 'Biju Thinking'** _"Telepathy"_

'Person thinking'

 _Flashback Speech_

 ** _PLEASE READ AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END_**

 **xXxXx Location: Hyuga Clan Compound Gate, 8:15 PM**

Hinata still recovering from her ordeal today was exhausted beyond measure, even her most rigorous training sessions with her father and cousin Neji weren't this tiring. Hinata was escorted back to her home by Hiruzen and a few of his ANBU guards, due to her promise she was still clutching Brighid's diary to her chest and her crystal in her right hand and holding onto them as if her life depended on it. She knew that the Hokage would have to speak to her father as he knew about the Blades, and now that Hinata was a driver she'd have to learn how to utilize her new abilities alongside her Blade Brighid, which meant training outside the clan compound. Reaching the gates the two guards stiffen at the approach of the Hokage with the Clan Heiress, "Welcome Hokage-sama and welcome back Hinata-sama," said the left gate guard says with a polite bow while his face still shows some concern over the Hokage being present, "May I ask as to why you have come here at such a late hour Hokage-sama?" he asks.

Hiruzen sighs, "I would like to speak to Hiashi-sama, could you please send a request for an audience with him as this matter is rather delicate, whereas young Hinata-san here needs some rest." He says gesturing to the tired looking girl clutching a blue book.

The guards stiffen and nod, "Of course Hokage-sama, we'll escort you and Hinata-sama inside right away, but please choose a single ANBU guard to take with you, then I'll inform Hiashi-sama about your arrival and request." Said the right guard, stepping beside Hinata, the other stepping beside Hiruzen. Leading them both inside with Inu following behind Hiruzen, they are lead into the main house and asked to be seated in the main hall until Hiashi arrives. "I will go and bring your request before Hiashi-sama." And he leaves the room towards Hiashi's office while the other guard stands near the door.

"H-Hokage-sama, what are you going to talk to my f-father about?" Hinata asks hesitantly.

Hiruzen just smiles but then sighs, "Hinata-san, I'm going to inform your father about today's event and your part in them. Your father has knowledge of these things and will hopefully understand my reasoning for you needing training that isn't from your clan." He said with a grandfatherly smile on his face, causing Hinata to relax somewhat. A few minutes pass and the guard who went to talk to Hiashi returns with instructions to take Hinata and Hiruzen to him. Hinata and Hiruzen both nod and follow the guard until they reach Hiashi's office. "Greetings Hiashi-sama, it is good to see you again." Said Hiruzen while Hinata gave a low bow, book still in hand.

Hiashi looks at Hiruzen and his daughter with his usual straight face that gives no emotion unless he wants to, "Hokage-sama, you requested an audience with me?" he says before looking at his daughter which causes him to frown somewhat.

Hiruzen nods, "Indeed I did, Hiashi-sama. Before I explain anything however, I will need to put up a privacy barrier so that no one can overhear us as this matter is rather delicate." Earning a approving nod from Hiashi, Hiruzen and Inu begin to place privacy seals around the room until they're sure no one can hear their conversation and black out the windows so no one can see inside. "I'll get right to the point Hiashi-sama, Hinata-san was involved in a series of events today that revealed the existence of the blades to her, Shikamaru Nara, Sasuke Uchiha, and Shino Aburame, as well as the true nature as to the Uzumaki family's two female members Pyra and Mythra." He says earning a rather shocked look from Hiashi, "In addition, during the course of these events Hinata found herself separated from the other children and found a dormant core crystal which she touched causing her to bond with the blade inside. Hinata, if you could please have Brighid come out?" he says to Hinata who is now even more nervous.

 _"Don't worry Hinata; I'll be fine, just give me a second and hold up my core crystal."_ Brighid says to Hinata through their mental link to which Hinata nods and holds out Brighid's core crystal causing it to glow blue and disappear after a moment Brighid appears shocking Hiashi. "It is a pleasure to meet you Hiashi-sama, my name is Brighid your daughter's blade." She says with a low bow before sitting down beside Hinata.

Hiashi is agape at the woman wreathed in flame sitting in front of him, "R-right. So my daughter is your driver correct?" getting an nod in response just to make sure all of his information on blades was still in his mind, "I see, and how would you bring benefit to the Hyuga clan by being her blade?" he asks sternly.

Brighid tilts her head and gains a small frown on her face, "My concern isn't being a benefit to your clan as much as it is being a benefit to Hinata, she is my foremost priority." She says in her own stern voice, causing Hiashi to scowl slightly.

Hiruzen decides to step into this conversation, "Hiashi-sama, you and I both know from what has been told to us by Mythra-san and Pyra-san that a blade will always put their driver before all others, this should come as no surprise. Hinata will have to learn how to fight alongside Brighid as a driver should." He says hopefully calming the situation.

"Due to the secrecy of the Blade's existence for the time being where is she going to stay and train?" he asks a bit coldly but also with some relief.

"I am going to stay here, when I am alone with Hinata in her room or training with her I will use this form, any other time I shall stay in my core form inside of a pendant that Hokage-sama has requested be made for us. And I know for a fact that Hinata will be able to use my power to its fullest, her potential is incredibly strong." Brighid says in a rather simple tone. "We are going to use training ground 4 alongside the Uzumaki family. Now if that is all, Hinata looks ready to collapse, do you mind if we go ahead and go to her room." Hiashi gives a simple nod and Brighid glows blue, returning to her core crystal state, Hinata catching the crystal proceeds to leave the room after Hiruzen temporarily disables the privacy seals.

Hiashi sighs, "Do you think that she'll be able to use the kind of power blades possess properly?" Hiashi asks Hiruzen.

Hiruzen has a large smile on his face, "I know she'll be able to. According to the talks I had with Brighid before we came here Hinata walked with an air of confidence while she was wearing those blades on her sides, as if she were made to wear them. I feel like those two are a perfect match to be each other's partners." Hiruzen says with a grandfatherly tone.

Hiashi looks downcast, "I truly hope so Hokage-sama, I push her hard because I want her to be strong for the future, both for herself and hopefully the clan." He says, a small grin threatening to creep its way onto his face.

 **xXxXx Location: Hinata's room 5 minutes later.**

Hinata enters her room with some food that was left over from that night's dinner, enough for two people. "T-Thank you for your help today Brighid, f-facing my father can be i-intimidating." Hinata says, a little shaken up from the conversation with her father involving Brighid. Brighid comes out of her core crystal once more and takes the tray of food from Hinata.

"Hinata, it's fine like I said. It was no issue at all, the only way that we can practice together is with Naruto, Pyra, and Mythra, however when we do practice with them I need you to do something for me." Brighid says as she puts the tray on the small table in the room, earning a questioning gaze from Hinata, "I'm going to need you to fight as if your life depended on it." Her words make Hinata shrink, causing Brighid to walk over and hug her, "When we fight, I want you to imagine something you want to protect, something that you hold near and dear to your heart that isn't Naruto, and believe that the only way to achieve it or protect it is to defeat the person right in front of you." She says to Hinata who is returning the hug. "I'll be there, right by your side through all of your training from now on, so you aren't fighting alone." She says pushing Hinata back a little to look at her face with her comforting purple eyes. "Now then, I'm not going to teach you how to fight," she says surprising Hinata, "I'm going to teach you how to protect everything you love." She finishes with a smile on her face.

Hinata smiles at that, "I-I'd be happy to l-learn that Brighid. B-but for now let's eat and then go to bed." Hinata says to which Brighid nods in agreement. After the two finish eating Hinata looks at Brighid with a blush on her face, "U-u-um Brighid, if y-you d-don't mind, c-can you go back i-into your core c-crystal?" she asks, very nervously.

Brighid nods as she doesn't want to make her uncomfortable, "Alright Hinata, but remember that your body is beautiful, never be shy about it." And then she turns into a core crystal once more which Hinata places on her dresser. Once Hinata gets dressed in a modest nightgown she grabs Brighid's core crystal and lays down with it tucked in her hands.

"Brighid, do you h-honestly think that I c-can be as strong as s-someone like N-Naruto-kun?" she asks while blushing at the mention of the blonde.

A slight chuckle is heard from Brighid inside Hinata's mind, _"Hinata, I don't just think, I know. You'll be alongside Naruto as you grow because it won't be just me helping you. Him, Mythra, Pyra, and others will help you gain the strength you need to protect everything you love. Now get some sleep sweetie, you need some energy for class tomorrow remember? Also, if you need me tomorrow during class then just think what you want me to hear, and I'll be able to respond."_ Brighid says with a motherly tone.

Hinata yawns, "Thank you Brighid, I needed that. Good night." She says before falling asleep.

 _"Good night Hinata."_ Brighid said before she too falls into unconsciousness.

 **xXxXx Location: Shinobi Academy Room 117 7:15 AM The next day**

The next morning rolled around and all of the students filtered into the room, including Hinata who was now sporting a pair of odd looking swords on her hips causing a few of their classmates including Sakura Haruno to walk up to her and ask about the new weapons that Hyuga typically are not known for using. "Hey Hinata-san, what's with the weird looking swords?" asked Sakura causing Hinata to flinch in fear for a moment.

Brighid speaks to Hinata, _"Hinata, just relax, remember I'm here. Just breathe slowly and tell them that a friend gave them to you with your father's approval."_ She said, confidently.

Hinata blushes a bit and breathes in slowly, "U-ummm I got them from a good f-friend. She used these a long time ago a-and she wanted someone n-new to use them, she's going to be tutoring me in their use because Father accepted her request." She said, not stuttering much due to Brighid's encouragement and suggestions.

Sakura's expression showed a deep curiosity, "Who's the friend, I've never seen blades like these nor heard of any like them, but whoever it was must have been a ninja." She said further making Hinata shrink a bit more.

Hinata is blushing in embarrassment, "Umm, she wasn't a ninja, the blades and fighting style were family h-heirlooms going b-back a few centuries, but she c-can't have children so she decided t-to pass on the style and weapons to me." Hinata says, surprising Brighid at the creativity Hinata displayed under pressure, and surprising Sakura at the history of the weapons.

Sakura seems to be in thought, "Well that's fine, just stay away from Sasuke-kun." Sakura says with a hint of venom in her voice, causing Hinata to nod, she didn't 'like' Sasuke in that way anyway.

Shikamaru just looks at Hinata, Naruto, Pyra, and Mythra with a gaze full of curiosity as if all of them were puzzles that needed solving even after learning the truth about them, why did someone create people like the blades and why make them so powerful? "Hey Shikamaru, you alright?" asked Choji who was concerned enough to stop eating long enough to ask the question.

Shikamaru just sighs and nods, "Yeah, I'm good. Just thinking about something troublesome is all." Shikamaru says to his longtime friend, earning a nod in response causing Choji to go back to eating his food.

Sasuke Uchiha is just sitting there ignoring the few fangirls swooning over him, 'I wonder if I could get my own blade somehow, their power is awesome.' He thinks to himself, hoping to get his own blade one day.

Naruto, Pyra, and Mythra are now reading books on intermediate chakra manipulation, books usually reserved for the second year of classes for shinobi. "Hey Mythra-neechan, do you think you could do for Hinata what you did for me, I think it would be nice for her to have some clothing that matches her partner." He asks his sister quietly.

"It should be possible, I'd need to get their permission and do it when we all meet at the training grounds after class today." Mythra says to her brother in a low voice. "It'll be nice to really talk with Brighid again, especially since she still has her diary to recall all of our time together." She says happily.

"Yeah, it'll be really nice to spend time with Brighid again, but I'm also looking forward to spending time with Hinata, she's such a sweetie, and with Brighid being her blade she's going to become really strong in the future." Pyra said with a jovial tone to her voice.

A few moments later Iruka enters the classroom as the bells chime signaling the start of classes, "Alright everyone please take your seats." He says and the students do so, "Good morning everyone, I hope you all had a good night and got your homework done?" he asked causing Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Hinata to flinch and think 'Oh crap', "Though there are a few exceptions due to some clan business some of you had to attend to, so Hinata Hyuga, Sasuke Uchiha, and Shikamaru Nara are excused from this assignment, though I would like this to happen as few times as possible." Earning sighs of relief from those present, "In addition we have an assistant teacher joining us from now on, let me introduce Mizuki-sensei." After he says this a shoulder length white haired man wearing the standard Konoha flak jacket and chunin uniform entered the room.

Mizuki walks to the front of the classroom beside Iruka, "Greetings class, my name is Mizuki, but you will refer to me as Mizuki-sensei, is that clear?" earning a series of nods from the class, "Good, now then I hope to get to know all of you well over these 4 years of ours together and turn you all into splendid shinobi of Konoha." He says with a rather curious grin of his face that turns into a semi-scowl once he sees Naruto Uzumaki sitting near the front, which earns questioning looks from a few members of the class once they see where he's looking.

Mythra decides to speak, "Excuse me Mizuki-sensei, but why are you scowling at my little brother?" she asks which makes Mizuki flinch at the fact the demon having a family.

Mizuki decides to play it cool and change his scowl into a small grin, "Sorry but I noticed what books the three of you are reading, and honestly I didn't think that a few first years would be reading material from their second year only 2 days into the first year. I thought I might be dealing with another 'genius' like there was in my class, and he was an arrogant one." He played it off cooly.

Mythra, Pyra, and a few others look at him suspiciously, but none more than Mythra and Pyra. "Well Naruto is anything but arrogant…. Ok maybe he is arrogant sometimes but it is a small fault of his when compared to his good points. And we're reading these books because we've already finished all the first year books, not to brag but the theory was simple to grasp so we kind of breezed through the books in our free time." She said, shocking Iruka and most of the class who had heard that Naruto was an idiotic child with an attitude problem; even Kiba was impressed at this.

Iruka claps his hands, "Alright everyone, please open your books to page 13 and we'll continue from where you left off on your homework last night, as for the rest of you who were excused from the assignment please make sure to re-read the material from last night as an addition to tonight's homework. Now then…." Iruka begins his lecture alongside Mizuki, signaling the start to the second day of the academy.

 _4 hours later_

The bells signaling the lunch period chime, "Alright everyone, take an hour for lunch and be back by or before half past noon, now enjoy!" Iruka yells to his class who begin clearing out to go eat.

A few minutes into the lunch a messenger arrives at the academy carrying a small package bound for Hinata Hyuga, Iruka taking the package brings it to her as she's eating out in the yard with Naruto, Mythra, and Pyra. Walking up to the group he calls out, "Hinata-san, I have a package for you! It's addressed from both your clan and Hokage-sama who had given permission for it to be delivered during your lunch break." He hands the package to Hinata.

"Thank you Iruka-sensei, I've been waiting for this." Hinata says with a hit of happiness in her voice. She opens the package and inside is a box containing a blue metal necklace with a hollow black metal pendant in the shape of a small flame. Taking Brighid's core crystal from her pocket, she places the crystal inside of the pendant and puts it around her neck, feeling warmth when she does so. "S-so, h-how does it look?" she asks everyone present.

"It looks awesome Hinata!" yells Naruto with a huge smile on his face.

"Indeed, it does Hinata-san, it's very beautiful." Pyra said with a small smile on her face.

"Looks great, it screams 'you'" said Mythra with a small smirk.

"It is very pretty Hinata-san, but where did that crystal come from, it also matches the crystals on the blades you're wearing today." Iruka asks, genuinely curious as to why a member of a taijutsu clan like the Hyuga would start carrying a pair of oddly shaped swords.

"T-the crystal was the final gift of a friend of mine, she also gave me the swords and is going to be teaching me her Kenjutsu style which involves these swords specifically." Hinata said, her voice starting to sound confident.

"Well I hope that I get to see the style one day, but what about your families Juken, are you still learning that?" Iruka asks, earning a nod in return from Hinata, "Well I wish you luck on pursuing both forms of combat Hinata-san, I've got some more paperwork to handle before you all come back so I'll see you all in class." Iruka waves and heads back inside.

Brighid decides to give her input, _"It does look rather fetching Hinata, it adds a somewhat wild look to your usually calm and shy demeanor."_ Brighid said in a rather amused voice.

Hinata thought, _'Thank you Brighid, it means a lot to hear you say that.'_ She said using her mental connection to Brighid causing Brighid to give a happy laugh.

"Hey Hinata, you talking with Brighid?" Naruto asked quietly.

"Y-yes Naruto-kun, she likes the way our pendant looks." Hinata said shyly due to her close proximity to Naruto.

Mythra decides to tease Hinata, "Naruto- _Kun_ huh?" Mythra said in a very teasing voice that causes Hinata to go nuclear red for her blush. Mythra goes right up to Hinata's ear, "As his oldest sister, I approve." She said even more teasingly, causing steam to erupt from Hinata's ears comically and her to pass out, a happy smile on her face.

Naruto freaks out at Hinata passing out, "Huh, hey Hinata, wake up!" Naruto yells trying to wake Hinata, only to receive 'Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun' over and over from her unconscious person.

A few minutes pass and Hinata wakes up, trying to avoid the gazes of both Naruto and Mythra, who has the widest fox like grin on her face. "So are we still on for training today, Hinata-chan?" Pyra asked quietly, causing Hinata to blush again, "Oh, can I not call you chan yet? I'm sorry."

Hinata shakes her head, "N-no, you can call me Hinata-chan if you want, b-but I'd like to call you Pyra in return." Hinata says a little hopeful that Pyra would agree to the proposition.

Pyra smiles, "Alright, then I'll call you Hinata, and you can call me Pyra, agreed?" Pyra said with a large smile on her face.

Hinata nods with a cute smile on her face, "That sounds nice Pyra." She says.

Mythra smiles as well and pokes Hinata, "Hey, can you call me Mythra then, and I'll call you Hinata too?" Mythra says.

Hinata smiles, "That sounds fine Mythra." She says with a rather large smile on her usually shy face. "But as for the training me and Brighid are in agreement that we should train together today after class."

A few minutes later the bell rings and the students head back to class to finish their studies for the day.

 _4 Hours later_

The bells chime signaling the end of the second day at the academy, "Alright class, please do the assignment on page 29 of your textbooks for your homework tonight, rest up and enjoy your night!" Iruka said with a smile on his face before starting to gather his things.

Naruto stretches, "Wooo! That was a long day, but we made it." Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head.

Pyra and Mythra laugh at that, "Well, we do kinda know all of this already, we just haven't done the assignments yet, but it shouldn't take us more than half an hour or so after we get home from training today." Mythra said with a small bit of cockiness in her voice due to having read all of the current material already alongside Pyra and Naruto.

Naruto and Pyra nod in agreement, "Anyway, let's head to the training grounds, should we grab Hinata now or wait for her to arrive outside of the barrier." Naruto asked quietly.

"I think that for now it would be better for her to come with us this first time so she can learn where the grounds are." Pyra said.

Naruto and Mythra nod in agreement, all three of them getting up and walking up to Hinata, "Hey Hinata, your friend told all of us to meet at the training grounds, once you finish packing let's go!" Naruto said excitedly.

Hinata blushes but nods, "R-right, give me a moment please." Hinata said falling back into her shy tone of voice. Hinata finishes putting away her things and gets up, "Let's go, I'm e-excited to start my training." Hinata said with a smile on her face.

Hinata hears Brighid begin to talk, _"Hinata, I'm happy to know that you're excited but please contain it a bit for now. Others might get the idea to follow us to see our training as from what I've talked about with you you've had minimal interaction with Naruto, Pyra, and Mythra before yesterday, really the only other time being from when he saved you from those bullies a few years ago."_ Brighid says in a calm but analytical tone of voice.

Hinata thinks, _"Of course Brighid, I'm sorry."_ Hinata says through her mental connection.

Brighid gives Hinata a mental smile, _"You have nothing to apologize for, now let's get going!"_ Brighid says in a rather excited voice.

"You ready Hinata?" Pyra asks, receiving a nod in return, "We'll let's go." The group of 4, 5 counting Brighid, begin to leave the building to head to their next day of training, leaving their classmates behind, a few glares sent their way.

 **xXxXx Location: Training Ground 4, Konoha Outskirts, 5:00 PM**

Arriving at a different clearing than the one they used yesterday, due to the obvious instability of the grounds for now they decided to move to a new zone, Hinata has Brighid come out of her core crystal. "Hello everyone, it's good to see you again." Brighid says with a smile on her face before Pyra pulls out a bento box, "Oh, lunch, thank you very much Pyra!" she says, her hunger finally hitting her. The group allows Brighid a chance to eat while Naruto, Pyra, and Mythra all go off a good distance away to begin their training. A few minutes later after having finished her food, Brighid walks over to Hinata who has been running through various stances Brighid told her about, with pride in her voice at Hinata's drive Brighid speaks, "Your form is a little too rigid Hinata," Brighid says in a calming voice, putting her hands on Hinata's arms and then her shoulders, "Relax these points a bit, not too much though, and then spread out your stance a little more." Hinata does so and the stance she's in becomes more fluid and relaxed. "Wonderful Hinata, now then let's run through some of the basic motions with the blades." Brighid says with her voice full of pride.

Hinata blushes at the compliment, "T-thank you Brighid," Hinata says with joy in her voice due that being one of the few compliment's she's ever received, "what form do I take now?" she asked.

Brighid smiles and opens her purple eyes, "Alright, the Azure Striker style, consists of close range strikes with the swords and medium range strikes with the whip portion of the blades….." Brighid goes on to instruct Hinata on their fighting style while Naruto, Pyra, and Mythra occasionally pop in to give pointers or tell stories of Brighid's previous driver Morag or just to talk.

 _2 and a half hours later_

A few hours pass and the kids decide to end their training for the night, Brighid nods and turns back into her core crystal and Hinata places it inside her pendant. "You did well Hinata, honestly I was a little surprised that you were able to pick up the base form so quickly, that was even faster than her Driver during the Aegis war." Mythra said with a surprised tone of voice, causing Hinata to go red at the compliment.

"Th-thank you Mythra, I'm happy to hear something like that from you. But it just feels so natural, this style. It's like fire dancing across the sky during a moonlit night; at least that's how it feels to me." Hinata says, looking at the sky with a smile on her face. "Anyway, let's start heading home everyone." They all nod, Mythra and Pyra using their Henge to appear younger. All of them finally exiting the training grounds Hinata says, "Thank you all for the help today." She said gratefully.

Naruto just waves her off and puts his hands behind his head giving her a goofy grin, "No problem Hinata, any time you need help just ask! Now why don't we escort you home, it wouldn't do to have the Hyuga heiress walking home alone now would it?" he asks with a mischievous tone to his voice, causing Hinata to go nuclear red.

"U-um, T-thank you N-Naruto-kun, I would like that v-very m-much." She said falling back into her stuttering ways, and the group heads off back to the village.

 **xXxXx Location: Outskirts of the Residential District of Konoha 8:00 PM**

Naruto, Pyra, Mythra, and Hinata with Brighid in tow are all walking into the Residential district of Konoha which also contains the various clan compounds such as the Akimichi, Inuzuka, Yamanaka, Uchiha, and Hyuga, the trip was going relatively well until Naruto stopped. "What's wrong Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, curious as to why the blonde suddenly stopped and is…. sniffing the air?

Naruto gains a frown on his face, "Hinata, Pyra-neechan, Mythra-neechan…. I smell blood, a lot of blood." Naruto says, causing Mythra and Pyra to start sniffing as well, catching the heavy scent subtly hanging in the air.

"Where's it coming from?" Mythra asks Naruto with a sense of urgency.

Naruto starts running off towards the direction of the Uchiha compound, "This way, hurry!" he says urgently, causing everyone even Hinata who was shaking a bit to run after him while Brighid was ready to come out in an instant.

A few moments of running later the group comes across a sight that will be forever in their memories, bodies spread across the ground with pools of blood surrounding them. "W-w-what happened h-here?" Hinata asked in a very scared voice.

 _"Hinata, calm down and breathe. This is indeed horrible but for now you must keep yourself composed, remember, a cool head prevails in battle."_ Brighid said through her connection, hoping to calm Hinata. Hinata does as she's told and calms her breathing but is still nervous.

"C'mon, we gotta find who did this, Mythra, can you sense anyone?" Naruto asks his sister.

Mythra nods but is hesitant, "Naruto, with us here I have no doubt we can handle this but are you sure you want to do this and not go get someone?" Mythra says, earning a nod from Naruto. "Alright then," she says before closing her eyes, "100 meters due south, I can sense two individuals, there's also one that just disappeared from the area a moment ago that was 15 meters away from there due east." Mythra informs Naruto.

Naruto nods, "Alright, nothing we can do about the third guy but we'll inform Jiji later, let's go find those two as they may be survivors." Naruto says, earning looks of pride at his seriousness despite the situation. The group all nod and head off towards the two presences.

Arriving at where Mythra sensed the two people, Naruto sees a pair of familiar faces, standing in front of Sasuke Uchiha is his older brother, Itachi Uchiha but before they can approach they hear him speak, "Foolish little brother, everything I have done this night was a test of my abilities, nothing more. I sought power and claimed it only to use it to see how far my abilities have taken me, now I have made you hate me, made you desire to kill me. But you will not be able to without power, you must gain the same eyes that I have, but to do that you must take the life of your best friend," he says as his eyes morph into a pair of shuriken like symbols, "You must Kill him! When you have the same eyes as me, come seek me out, foolish little brother. Tsukuyomi!" he says as he looks at Sasuke causing Sasuke to pass out. "I know you're there, come out before I kill you as well." Itachi says, his voice dead, causing Naruto, Pyra, Mythra, and Hinata who was shaking slightly to walk out into the open. "Why did you come here?" he asked the group.

Naruto sneers, "I should be asking why you killed everyone here! Why would you kill your family?!" Naruto yelled as he reached for Pyra's sword.

Itachi looked at him, "I'm sure you heard my reasoning, I killed them to test the limits of my power, nothing more and nothing less." Itachi says as he notices Naruto reaching for the blade on his back.

Mythra looks at him with a critical eye, her long interactions with people giving her a near perfect ability to read body language and notice slight shifts in their tone of voice, "You're lying, there's more to it than simply testing your power isn't there?" she says much to Itatchi's shock, though his face didn't give that away except to the most trained of eyes. "I've always been good at reading people, that's only gotten better over the years, you can't lie to me. Now, would you like to try again?" she asks seriously. Itachi disappears and reappears behind Mythra, bade drawn ready to cut her in two when a hexagonal shield appears around her, "I've seen faster, you'll have to do much better to beat us." She says with a small grin on her serious face.

The shield surprisingly strong, enough that Itachi has to jump back to his previous position while Naruto draws Mythra's sword instead and ignites it. "You are Mythra Uzumaki are you not, exactly how did you block my strike?" he asks causing Mythra to give a small laugh.

"A shinobi never reveals their secrets, ever the more so when that knowledge could eventually turn around and bite them in the ass." She says, grin still present. "Now, we can fight and hopefully delay you enough until the ANBU arrive and arrest you for mass murder or you can do us all a favor and surrender." Mythra says as she looks at Itatchi's eyes, 'they look so sad, almost like… Jin's.' she thinks to herself. "You know, your eyes remind me of someone I knew a long time ago, someone named Jin." She begins, "His eyes were so sad looking after he lost everything he loved, and your eyes wouldn't have the same look if you didn't regret what you did tonight." Her words surprising everyone present, but most of all Itachi, "You must be having some sort of internal struggle, between love for your family and duty." Her words cause Itachi to break character for a moment and flinch, "I'm right aren't I?" she asks, "Otherwise why would you spare your brother and no one else in the clan, in case you're wondering how I know everyone is dead except you two I have a sensory ability."

Naruto decides to speak up, "What are you saying Mythra-neechan? That he's being made to do this?" Naruto asks his sister with a worried expression on his face, Hinata also mirroring the expression while Itachi just grips his blade even tighter.

Pyra nods, "That's exactly what she's saying Naruto, someone made Itachi do this horrible thing, the only question is why?" Pyra says.

Itachi just looks at the group before him, upset at being figured out so quickly and by one of Sasuke's classmates no less, 'They know too much, but with Naruto being the Kyubbi host I can't just kill him and I'm still low on chakra after using Tsukuyomi a few times today, like it or not the secret is out thanks to these children. I guess I'll have to report this as a failure to Hokage-sama.' Itachi thought to himself before deciding to sheathe his blade. "That is something I cannot answer here as there are too many prying eyes and listening ears so I suggest not showing off your abilities too much, and put away your sword." Itachi says hoping he isn't making his second biggest mistake of his life so far, Mythra putting her hand on Naruto's shoulder and giving him a nod he disengages the weapon and puts it in its sheath while Itachi picks up Sasuke. "May I approach?" he asks, getting a tentative nod in response, "I'm going to use a shushin to take all of us to Hokage-sama, he can explain everything there, now please put your hands on each other's shoulders while Naruto-san and Mythra-san, put your hands on my shoulders." He says, causing everyone to do so while Itachi holds Sasuke, making all of those present to disappear in a flock of crows.

 **xXxXx Location: Hokage Tower, Hokage's office, 8:25 PM**

Hiruzen is not having a good week; first yesterday the incident with Naruto and the others at training ground 4, and now he had heard that Danzo had ordered the complete eradication of the Uchiha clan from Itachi, which due to the current political climate he was forced to be allowed to carry out. "I'm so sorry Itachi, for you to have to bear such a burden must be painful beyond compare" Hiruzen said to himself alone in his office while awaiting the report from Itachi, a few moments later a flock of crows appear in the center of his room but Itachi is not alone as Hiruzen expected causing him to anger at who was with him, "Report Itachi!" Hiruzen practically yelled, causing everyone present aside from Itachi and the unconscious Sasuke to flinch from the harsh tone they have yet to hear from the grandfatherly Hokage.

"Hai, Hokage-sama, I failed my mission." Itachi said, earning looks of surprise from everyone present while he set down Sasuke on the couch kept in the office, "I carried out my mission as ordered by you and in the manner requested by Danzo-sama due to his 'urging', though as I was about to come and report to you and accept my place as a nuke-nin responsible for killing his clan, the children present appeared and confronted me about the situation. Having used my Tsukuyomi from my Mangekyou Sharingan multiple times throughout the assignment my chakra was too depleted to use it on the group and so I attempted to use force to knock them out and leave, however Mythra-san," he looks at Mythra with a look of awe, "blocked my attack with some sort of shield that surrounded her body, after which Naruto drew a glowing green sword. Mythra-san then began to deduce why I had committed such an act, using a person she knew as the basis for her theory, causing the others to believe there was more to it than would normally be thought. Seeing no other way, I declared the mission a failure and brought those involved here to report. That is the end of my report Hokage-sama." Itachi says, his voice still dead.

Hiruzen pulls out his pipe and starts smoking it and sighs after a quick drag, "Thank you for your report Itachi, please remain while I speak with the children." Hiruzen says, earning a nod from Itachi. Turning to the children he sees the look of suspicion on Naruto's, Pyra's, and Mythra's faces and a upset look on Hinata's face, "Children, I'm assuming you have questions, ones that because of your involvement in tonight's events I am forced to answer in order to make you understand. Before you ask any though I will say this, I did order the deaths of members of the Uchiha clan and ordered Itachi to be the one to carry it out should diplomacy fail." He said, angering Naruto.

"What the hell does that mean Jiji?! What reason would you have to make Itachi kill his family?!" Naruto yells at Hiruzen.

Hiruzen sighs and starts speaking in a tired and somber tone, "Naruto, the leaders of the Uchiha, and a majority of its ninja members were planning a coup d'état, such an event would have sent Konoha into a civil war." These words shock all present except Itachi, "Itachi's father Fugaku was the ringleader of the coup and it's planning. I attempted to get through to Fugaku and his family, in order to make them see that a coup would not only hurt them but the village as a whole, but I didn't succeed. I was going to give Fugaku one last chance to sit down and talk things out, and if that failed I would've sent Itachi to kill the members of the coup. However it seems that Danzo and his ilk decided to push things further and made Itachi kill all of the members of the Uchiha clan except Sasuke as Danzo thought that the remaining members would attempt their own coup should they be left alive. They got him to do so under the threat that Danzo would kill Sasuke if he didn't do so, however given the events that were leading up to this, I was forced to approve the eradication of the Uchiha clan and after that declare Itachi a Nuke-nin once his assignment was complete. Your presence however complicates things as this was to be an S-class secret, but knowing you Naruto you'd probably wouldn't be able to handle the guilt of knowing this without being able to talk about it, you're just too kind of a person to let something like this go." He finishes his monologue with a small smile on his face. "Itachi sacrificed his entire family for the sake of the village not suffering a war, and his only price was that his brother be allowed to live." He said in a low voice.

Naruto clutches his fists so hard blood starts to drip from where his nails pierced his skin, "So you're just going to label Itachi a nuke-nin after all of this anyway?" he asks, almost a whisper. "Do you think that's fair, for him to be seen as a killer, as the one who murdered his whole family for the sake of power? All so the village can live peacefully he has to be hated by everyone?!" Naruto practically yells starting to tear up. "I know what that's like and it's not a fair fate for someone who could sacrifice everything he's ever loved for the sake of the village! Itachi should be hailed as a hero for stopping a brewing rebellion even at the cost of his family, and Danzo should be punished for ordering the deaths of INNOCENT PEOPLE!" He says, his voice growing and his tears starting to fall. "It's not fair to Itachi and it's not fair to Sasuke!" he finishes, slamming his foot into the ground. Itachi decides to walk over to Naruto, putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto, I decided to do this, to be the one to stain my hands with the blood of my kin. No matter my reasoning or orders, I killed my family. I deserve to be a nuke-nin." He said, his voice now sounding pained.

Mythra has enough of hearing this, walking over to Itachi she grabs him by the shoulder and decks him in the face so quickly he didn't have time to dodge. Deciding to drop her Henge she picks up Itachi by his vest and slams him hard against the wall, "You think that just by leaving you'll make everything right?! You think that by giving your brother a reason to hate you it vindicates your actions this night?!" She asks angrily, Itachi and Hiruzen surprised at the killing intent she's leaking, "You're nothing more than a pathetic coward who can't face the consequences of his actions! When you leave and Sasuke is alone, all alone without anyone in the world to care about him, what do you think is going to happen?!" she asks giving him a moment to think, "He's going to grow up drowning in hatred and loneliness, thinking of only ending your life and why someone he trusted betrayed him. He'll never be able to fully trust anyone in his life ever again if you leave, I'm almost positive that if he went down the path of revenge he'd betray the village you gave EVERYTHING AND MORE for just for the opportunity to kill you!" she says, her words working their way into the minds of those present, "You need to keep walking forward here, through all of the sorrow and filth, to stand by the side of the brother whose life you will destroy if you leave!" She says, finishing her rant and throwing Itachi to the ground. "Live with your guilt and make Sasuke understand why you did what you did." Were her last words before she walked back to Naruto's side.

Hiruzen thought on her words, 'The way she's speaking she makes it sound so easy to declare the Uchiha to have been traitors…. Maybe she's right though…' Hiruzen thought to himself. "Itachi…." He said, causing Itachi to look up from his place on the ground, "Let me hear your thoughts, should this become public knowledge, if it does we can punish Danzo for blackmailing you into killing all of your clan and you will be cleared of all charges, though suspicion will be cast on you and Sasuke for a time. On the other hand if we continue with our original plans then these children know the truth, and children are like a wildfire when it comes to spreading rumors no matter their secrecy. In all seriousness Itachi, I'm considering revoking the part of you leaving to become a nuke-nin, despite what shame may befall your family it will give you the opportunity to restore the honor to your clan. Would you accept this and continue serving as a faithful ninja of Konoha?" asked Hiruzen in a serious tone.

Itachi gets up and asks in a serious tone, "Hokage-sama, what about the next part of my assignment?"

Hiruzen sighs, "Jiraya can get the information that we need, Itachi, and I'm asking what YOU want to do."

Itachi looks at Hiruzen and lets his gaze drift over to Sasuke's sleeping form, "Hokage-sama…."

 **END**

 **AN-** YES I AM A CRUEL BASTARD FOR LEAVING THAT AS A CLIFFHANGER! I enjoyed writing this chapter and given what Mythra and Pyra have experienced in their extremely long lifetimes (and a few other factors for the future) I decided to give them the ability to basically be human lie detectors with physical and vocal changes. But for now, What consequences lie in store for the future due to Naruto and the others learning the truth of the Uchiha massacre? Find out next chapter! REVIEW! Ja ne!


	9. Chapter 8, Our Graduation Day

**Our Will of Fire**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Review Q/A: hnh058513 – One of your suggestions is already in effect for the future, I will not be doing one of them as that thought gave me nightmares beyond all compare and I think when you made it some characters in my story had shivers run up and down their spines at the possibilities of that combination. Needless to say, I loved the suggestion still and still might do it.**

 **AN- ALL BLADES ARE ON THE TABLE WITH THE EXCEPTION OF SHULK AND FIORA!** I do not own either Naruto or Xenoblade Chronicles 2 in any way shape or form and they are the property of their respective owners Masashi Kishimoto and Monolithsoft respectively. I make no money from this story. Also if I swap between English and Japanese sporadically I am sorry.

 **Warning: Naruto and others will become quite overpowered compared to most others for most of this story.**

 **Biju Speaking 'Biju Thinking'** _"Telepathy"_

'Person thinking'

 _Flashback Speech_

 ** _PLEASE READ AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END_**

 **xXxXx Location: Konoha Shinobi Academy, 7:30 AM, 3 years later**

Iruka and Mizuki enter the classroom as the bells signaling the start of class chimes, the last time the bell would ring for a number of those in this particular class. "Welcome everyone, as you all know today is your graduation exam." He says, causing a number of those present to start pumping their fists in excitement or cheer while people like Naruto, Mythra, Pyra, Hinata, Sasuke, and Sakura just grin. "Alright everyone, settle down." He said, "First up is your written exam, I hope all of you studied." He says with his smile still present.

Mizuki passes out the tests, "Alright, here's the rules: You have one hour to finish your test, if you are caught cheating you will be deducted points unless you are caught three times which results in immediate failure, and lastly all of the scores of your exams including this one will be added together to determine if you pass so do your best." Mizuki said with a grin on his face. Finally handing the test to Naruto, "Good luck, you'll need it." Mizuki said in a low voice.

Naruto nods, "Thanks Mizuki-sensei, I've got this in the bag!" Naruto says with his trademark fox like grin while Mizuki scowls at him. A few moments later all of the tests are handed out causing Iruka to signal the start of the exams. Naruto looks at his paper and notices something odd, 'Why is my paper shimmering very slightly….. A genjutsu! It's a good thing I practiced how to break them alongside Mythra-neechan and Pyra-neechan.' Naruto thinks to himself, putting his fingers in the correct handsign he says "Kai" and the genjutsu fades from his paper and he goes on to do his test.

 _1 Hour later_

Iruka yells "Alright class, time's up! Flip over your papers if you haven't already and proceed outside, wait there until we arrive to begin testing your ability with Kunai and Shuriken." The class proceeds to leave and head out to the academy training field.

 **xXxXx Location: Academy Training Field 8:45 AM**

Iruka and Mizuki arrive to see the students lined up outside, ready to show their throwing abilities. "Alright, first up to the plate is Shino Aburame," Iruka said, a number of students went through the test each doing pretty decent, that is until it came to Sasuke. "Alright, next up is Sasuke Uchiha!" Iruka yelled causing a number of the girls in the class to squeal in a rather fangirlish fashion. Sasuke steps up to the assigned point and pulls out 4 kunai per hand, throwing them all with extreme professionalism that shocks even the instructors, nailing 7 out of 8 bulls-eyes and then pulling out two more kunai and hitting one more bulls-eye, literally in the eye, "Wonderful work Sasuke! Keep up the good work, it's time for your shuriken test." Iruka says, causing Sasuke to pull out 8 shuriken and throwing them at a rapid pace, making them all stick in vital points, and the last two also hitting vital points. "Amazing!" Iruka said while in awe at the skill of such a young man. "Thank you Sasuke, next up is Sakura Haruno." He says, causing Sakura to walk up and pull out 3 kunai per hand, throwing them all one at a time per hand she nails 4 out of 6 bulls-eyes and the pulls out four more, throwing them one at a time per hand and nailing 2 more bulls-eyes. "Good job Sakura, while only four of your kunai hit vital points three of the other four kunai were debilitating hits, enough to possibly finish off your opponent, two were wounding, while your last kunai missed the mark by a couple of centimeters. A major improvement from a few months ago, I'm proud." Iruka says, causing Sakura to blush and then get into position for her shuriken test, pulling out six shuriken she throws them all at a faster pace than the kunai and hits 4 out of 6 vital points, pulling out her last 4 shuriken she throws them hitting another 3 vital points and hitting another only for the shuriken to fall out of the target dummy and one miss. "Once more, wonderful work Sakura. However you need to put a little more power behind your throws and then work on your aim a bit and you'll go far. Next up is Naruto Uzumaki!" he says after Sakura leaves with a smile on her face. Naruto steps up, pulling out 8 kunai and throwing all of them at once, nailing 7 out of 8 vital points, pulling out two more kunai he nails another two vital points. "Amazing work Naruto!" Iruka says causing Naruto to smile so wide it looks like his face is about to split, "Alright Naruto, next up is the shuriken test, let's see how far you've come." Iruka says, hopeful in his student's skills. Naruto pulls out 8 shuriken and throws all of them in a rapid pace similar to Sasuke hitting all but one vital point yet that one shuriken was a debilitating hit; throwing his last two he nails the target in two more vital points. "Great work Naruto, I'm glad to see such skill in my class!" he says with anime tears falling from his face while Mizuki scowls. "Ok next up…" Iruka goes through the rest of the students and eventually finishes with Hinata hitting 7 vital points with kunai and 6 vital points with shuriken and other students giving a variety of different scores. "Ok everyone, let's move on to the Taijutsu portion of the exams you need to do one of three things to immediately pass, stay in the fight for more than 10 minutes, push us out of the arena, or defeat us, any of these results in an immediate pass but defeating us gives you extra credit based on how much time you had left. Otherwise you'll gain credit based on how long you last against us." He says causing the students to line up and take the test.

Eventually the students get down to the last on the list, Sasuke being first of those who haven't gone yet. Facing off against Iruka in his test he pushes the chunin teacher through his paces with his fast paced fighting style and managing to push Iruka out of the arena. After Sasuke was Hinata who with her family's taijutsu style managed to not only disable Iruka completely but also knocked him out of the arena signaling his defeat while those who looked on were in shock, "Holy shit…. When did Hinata get so good…. And brutal? And what's with that outfit she's got on, I've never seen one like that." Kiba asked those present who simply nodded in agreement with his assessment and were also wondering the same thing.

Hinata walked back to the group, having overheard their conversation, "I don't think I was particularly brutal as I was effective in ending a fight as quickly and painlessly as possible." Hinata said with a smile on her face, almost giggling at the reactions the students had to the shy Hyuga Princess speaking in such a way. "As for the outfit, I asked Mythra to make it for me." She said to the group, causing many of them to remember that Mythra liked to make clothes. "I am almost finished with my training in my friend's sword style, the style of the Hono no ki koshi so I wanted some new clothes to signify that advancement." She finishes while gripping her pendant. All of those present now getting a good look at Hinata's new outfit. (Morag's outfit from XBC2 except with dark blue where there's red and black where there's white and no hat or shoulder pad) "The boots and armor are made out of a light metal so they don't constrict movement or weigh too much; in fact they weigh almost nothing. Even better they don't make a sound when I move so they're perfect for stealth." Hinata says with a look of wonder in her eyes.

Kiba nods with a smile on his face thinking that the title is pretty cool, and that Hinata's rapid improvement since learning the style is even cooler, and the outfit is also a nice touch despite its oddness compared to others he's seen. "So Hinata-san, I guess that means you're going to be a kenjutsu specialist when you graduate?" Kiba asked genuinely curious.

Hinata shakes her head, "Yes and No, and that's all I'm willing to say on the mater Kiba-san, thank you for the interest though." Hinata says with a smile on her face.

"Up next is Mythra Uzumaki!" Iruka yelled causing Mythra to walk up to the sparing arena to face Iruka. The moment the match starts Mythra rushes forward dodging a strike from Iruka and grabbing his wrist, slipping behind him with the speed of a demon she yanks his arm behind his back and proceeds to knock him out with a quick punch to the back of the head that had enough force to make Iruka tumbleweed out of the ring as she let go of his arm at the same time she hit him.

The class is shocked by the brutally efficient display by Mythra, "Holy shit…. On a scale of one to even…. I just can't." Kiba said while Mythra walked back to the group. "Mythra-san destroyed him; he didn't even get a chance to hit her…" he said while all the others were still trying to pick their jaws up off of the ground.

Naruto laughs, "HA! If you think that's impressive then wait till you see her when she's actually trying. Pyra-neechan as well, they're both almost equal in skill when it comes to taijutsu, and they both have been teaching me for years." Naruto said, his face in a grin while others looked at him in shock.

"Wait, hold on. You said she wasn't even TRYING and she still beat Iruka-sensei in less than a minute? What kind of freakish training does your family do to get that level of skill?" Kiba asks his brain still trying to process that sentence.

Naruto nods, "Yup, Pyra and Mythra-neechan are both really skilled. And as for our training… Well that's a secret." Naruto says with a fox like grin on his face that makes everyone sweat drop on at the comment. "Anyway, Pyra-neechan is up, I hope she doesn't push Iruka-sensei too hard." Naruto says, a voice full of some worry while others are sweating bullets.

"Alright Pyra-san, let's see if you're as good as Mythra-san." Iruka says as he gets into a stance. Pyra nods and gets into a rather wide stance before Iruka rushes forwards and almost faster than the eye could see Pyra dodged the punch and started delivering several blows in rapid succession to Iruka's stomach before giving him a fast uppercut. Iruka recovers this time but before he can do anything Pyra grabs his arm, pulls it to the side and delivers a fast roundhouse drop kick to his face, knocking him clean out.

Mizuki is just startled by this, 'I knew Iruka was weak but this is ridiculous, the demon brat and his two whorish sisters wouldn't be able to take me, but now that Iruka is down I guess it's up to me to take care of the demon brat's test' Mizuki thinks to himself before giving off an evil grin. "Alright class, due to Iruka being KOed by Pyra Uzumaki I shall administer the last test after I bring Iruka here to the infirmary to get looked at." He says before grabbing Iruka and using the shushin to take Iruka to the infirmary.

Naruto just walks up to give Pyra a High five, "Awesome job Pyra-neechan, you did amazing with that roundhouse you've been practicing!" Naruto said excitedly, knowing his sister was going to pass for sure.

Pyra just smiles at Naruto, "Thanks Naruto, but now once Mizuki-sensei gets back you have to fight him for your test." Pyra says before tilting down to his ear, "You know he's going to aim to kill right?" she asked in a whisper earning a nod in response, "Then make sure you end the fight quickly." She finished making Naruto's grin look downright evil.

Mizuki poofs back into the field, "Alright Naruto, it's time for your test." Mizuki said in a cocky tone of voice. Naruto and Mizuki took their places across from each other. The moment that Mizuki signaled to begin Naruto rushed forward, Mizuki thinking that this would be an easy way to kill the brat allowed him to get close, Naruto flickered out of existence and appeared behind Mizuki and delivered a quick chop to the back of his neck causing him to pass out.

Naruto just grinned and then yawned, "Was that the test Mizuki-sensei or a warm up because that was too easy." Naruto said, while everyone sans Hinata, Pyra, and Mythra looked at him in a mix of shock and awe.

"Did that really just happen?" Sakura asked trying to pick her jaw off the floor and earning nods from the rest of her classmates.

A few minutes later Iruka comes back outside to see Mizuki still unconscious and Naruto smirking, "What happened here?" Iruka asked causing most to stare at Naruto.

"I knocked out Mizuki-sensei in one shot Iruka-sensei." Naruto said plainly and proudly earning nods from his classmates while Iruka stuttered.

"W-well congratulations everyone, once Mizuki recovers we'll move onto the final part of the exam, the ninjutsu portion. Everyone head back to the classroom until you are called to the exam room to display the requested techniques." Iruka says causing the students to nod and head back to their classroom to await their turn at the final exam.

 _2 hours later Now 11:30 AM_

As everyone went to take their turns at becoming genin some came back with headbands and some didn't. Eventually Hinata came back, headband strapped to her arm proudly. "Looking good Hinata, with your clothes and the pendant you wear having your headband on your arm is a good choice!" Naruto said making Hinata giggle.

"Thank you Naruto-kun, but I believe it is almost time for your test." Hinata says with a large smile on her face.

A few minutes later an instructor walks in, "Naruto Uzumaki, you're up!" the teacher said. Naruto got up and headed to his exam room.

Arriving Naruto sees Mizuki and Iruka sitting behind the desk ready to grade his performance. "Alright Naruto, let's begin your final exam. Start off with the Kawarimi using the chair in the corner of the room behind you." Iruka says and Naruto nods, quickly switching places with the chair before switching back. "Good job Naruto. Next up the Henge, please transform into Hokage-sama." Naruto nods once again and uses the henge to appear as his favorite old man, "Amazing detail Naruto, you even got the stare down, it's as if I'm in the same room as Hokage-sama himself." Naruto beams in pride at that. "Ok now please use the clone technique." Iruka says causing Naruto to flinch a bit.

"Ummm Iruka-sensei, does it have to be the Bushin? Or will any type of Bushin do?" Naruto asked Iruka.

Iruka looked confused, he knew the boy had problems with the bushin but thought he might have it under control by now. "Why do you ask Naruto?" Iruka asks.

Naruto sighs, "Well from looking through all of the books on chakra control over the years I noticed it was always harder for me to control my chakra, and since the bushin is considered a form of genjutsu, something I only have the basic talent for breaking out of due to my higher levels of chakra, I can't effectively use the regular bushin due to the lack of chakra control needed to use such a low cost jutsu as I can't put any less chakra into it. I literally CAN'T use the Bushin because I have way too much chakra. So it means that unless I can use another form of clone I cannot ever pass this exam." Naruto says giving a very detailed explanation to Iruka who looks aghast at the fact that no one ever thought of this before, that someone could have so much chakra they couldn't use the basic Bushin or other jutsu.

"Naruto if you can't use the basic Bushin, what other clone jutsu could you hope to know?" Mizuki says with a relatively small smile on his face.

Naruto starts giggling and then breaks out into full blown laughter. "Oh wow, I'm going to be honest here Mizuki-sensei, the face that you asked that kind of makes you an idiot!" Naruto says while laughing his ass off while Mizuki gains a tick mark on his forehead. Calming down finally Naruto says, "I talked to Hokage-jiji and he agreed with me that it would be impossible for me to ever use that jutsu effectively, so he taught me a variant of the bushin that would be perfect for someone with my chakra reserves, if you don't mind me using it that is." Naruto said earning a glare from Mizuki and a happy nod from Iruka.

"Go ahead Naruto; if Hokage-sama taught you this jutsu so you can pass then I'm all for allowing you to use it. Which variant will you be using?" Iruka asked Naruto.

Naruto grins, "Watch, Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" Naruto yells to the shock of both Iruka and Mizuki, a moment later there are 20 Narutos in the room all of them with grins of their faces. "So, do I pass Iruka-sensei?" all 20 Narutos ask.

 _1 hour later_

Iruka walks back into the classroom with Mizuki in tow, "Alright everyone, it's time. I am proud of all of you, who have stuck it out to become genin of the village of Konohagakure no Sato and am proud to be your sensei. No matter where your paths in life lead you, remember that your friends and comrades will always be by your sides. Now after grading the tests and adding up your scores from all of your exams I am pleased to announce the rank of Rookie of the year, now held for four years in a row… Naruto Uzumaki!" Iruka says with pride in his voice, Naruto cheering and giving his sisters headlock hugs. "And now for the kunoichi of the year, once more held for four years in a row…. Mythra Uzumaki with a perfect score in all subjects!" Iruka said with even more pride in his voice while Mythra just grinned and hugged Naruto back giving him a noogie and the rest of the class chatted over the recent developments. "Now then, settle down. All of you will return tomorrow for team assignments and to meet your jonin senseis. I am proud of all of you now enjoy the rest of your day everyone, class dismissed for the last time!" Iruka said causing everyone to cheer, even Sakura who was hoping to take the title this year but didn't do as well in the physical portion of the exams but thought it would be the right thing to do to congratulate a comrade's success. Everyone gets up and starts heading for the door to leave.

 _15 minutes later_

"Alright! It's time to celebrate our becoming ninja!" Naruto yelled loudly with a huge smile on his face.

Pyra laughs, "Don't worry Naruto, I already prepared some things for the celebration dinner, Hinata would you and Brighid like to join us?" Pyra asks Hinata and by extension Brighid.

 _"This could be fun Hinata, aside from training you don't get many opportunities to be with Naruto-kun."_ Brighid says while teasing Hinata causing her to blush slightly. _"I remember when I would so much as insinuate a situation where you would be near Naruto you would go redder than Pyra's flames and then faint, it was so cute. But let's do it, I've been wanting to taste Pyra's cooking again and it could be fun."_ Brighid said causing Hinata to blush further.

Hinata looks at her pendant, "You didn't need to tease me like that Brighid." Hinata says before turning to Pyra and the others. "Me and Brighid would love to go to a celebration dinner at your place Pyra, Mythra, Naruto." Hinata says with a slight blush her face with a big smile on it.

"Well alright then, let's head to the house and get this party started!" Mythra said with a huge grin on her face, ready to eat and party her butt off. "But it'll finally be nice to stop holding back, even more so because me, Naruto, and Pyra have been guaranteed to be on the same team regardless of ranking. More so because we're going to be put into a 6 man team from what I heard from Ojii-san which hasn't been done before. This is definitely going to be interesting from here on out." Mythra said, her smile ever present.

Hinata nods as they enter the residential district, "It will be nice to let Brighid out to fight outside of our spars, I'd love to be able to be by her side all the time like you three can." Hinata says with longing in her voice knowing that it will be very difficult to have Brighid out under most circumstances until the Blades become public knowledge.

 _"That day will come Hinata, maybe sooner than you think."_ Brighid said in a hopeful tone, thinking how wonderful it would be to stand by her driver during her life as well once the truth comes out.

Mythra flinches, "Hey Naruto, Mizuki is on his way, and he just entered the residential district behind us." Mythra said switching to a far more serious tone at which all of those present, even Brighid, scowled. "He's almost here, look alive." She said.

A few moments later Mizuki appeared in front of the group with a smile on his face, "Naruto-san, Mythra-san, just the two ninja I wanted to see." Mizuki said with false joy in his voice while internally screaming. Mythra and Naruto just look at him with quizzical expression on their faces while Hinata and Pyra look at him in well-hidden suspicion, "I need to talk to the two of you alone, would you mind? It concerns your graduation and both of you being the top of your class." He said trying to keep his cool.

Mythra and Naruto look at each other and shrug as if silently saying, 'May as well see what he's up to.' Before Naruto turns to Mizuki, "Sure, we got some time Mizuki-sensei. Pyra-neechan, we'll meet you and Hinata back at the house when we're done ok?" getting a nod from Pyra and Hinata they head off with Mizuki who takes them to a nearby park bench.

"Ok you two I have some good news!" Mizuki said in a forced joyful tone, "Due to both of you graduating at the top of your class four years in a row there is a special test I am allowed to administer to the two of you, which if you succeed you shall be immediately nominated for the next chunin exams." He said forcing his smile which Mythra notices.

Naruto smiles and decides to ask the big question, "So Mizuki-sensei, what do we have to do?" with Mythra nodding in agreement.

Mizuki smiles, 'Got them, I can get rid of both of them at once.' He thought to himself rather quickly, "I'm going to need the two of you to engage in a stealth based document recovery mission. The two of you are going to break into the Hokage tower and steal the Forbidden Scroll from Hokage-sama's office without being caught. If you succeed in doing so you will bring it to a shack in the outskirts of the forests of Konoha where I'll be waiting near midnight. Do you two accept?" Receiving nods in return he smiles. "Good, I'll be waiting at the shack at midnight. Good luck." He said before using the shushin to leave.

Naruto looks over at Mythra, "We need to speak to Jiji." He said to Mythra.

Mythra nods and Naruto makes a shadow clone to inform Pyra and Hinata of what's going on before moving to head to Hokage tower.

 _15 minutes later_

Ignoring the secretary's remarks as Naruto and Mythra entered Hiruzen's office to see the old man sitting behind the desk, "Jiji, we need to talk." Naruto says with a serious tone in his voice the old man has rarely heard from him.

Hiruzen immediately focused on the boy and girl before him, "What's happened Naruto-kun…" Hiruzen asked Naruto. As Naruto and Mythra explained what Mizuki wanted them to do his face grew ever the more serious growing into a scowl that could melt glaciers. "Naruto-kun, Mythra-san, there is no such test. Thank you for bringing this to my attention instead of acting without discussing it first." Hiruzen said with a small smile on his face, proud that two of his favorite blondes were not able to be duped by such an obvious ploy.

"No problem Ojii-san, however there is the issue of arresting the man, the words of two freshly graduated genin with a known grudge against the teacher won't do much in terms of leading to an arrest even under your orders." Mythra says causing Hiruzen to sigh in agreement, "However… Let us take the mission, Naruto and I can handle Mizuki easily and you know this. We can catch him in the act and you can have him charged as a traitor." Mythra suggests while Naruto nods in agreement.

Hiruzen sighs, 'It really is our best option to catch him in the act and then get him to reveal who he's working for... I hate to do it but I have no choice here.' Hiruzen thinks to himself before looking up at a smiling Naruto and a grinning Mythra. "Are you sure the two of you can handle it, Mizuki is a chunin and would see an ambush of ANBU or Jonin even with their skill set." Hiruzen says, earning nods from the Uzumaki driver and blade, "Ok then, I will allow this, this is considered a B rank mission to expose a traitor of Konoha, you two are to use any means necessary to detain Mizuki or if it looks like he'll escape, end his life." He said seriously as he removed a scroll from inside a heavily sealed container before handing it to Naruto. "Go, meet with Mizuki at the rendezvous he requested and then do whatever is necessary to bring him in or take him out, I'll send some ANBU to the location after the meeting time." He orders the two, them nodding and heading out.

 _2 hours later Now 4:00 PM_

Arriving at the site Mizuki ordered them to take the scroll to, the two sit down and start contemplating what to do until he arrives. "Hey Mythra-neechan." Naruto says to his sister causing her to look at him with a questioning gaze. Naruto just grins evilly, "We have 8 hours until Mizuki-teme arrives, don't we?" he asks causing her to nod and look at him even more curiously. Naruto just started giggling, "We have the forbidden scroll with the specific words to do 'whatever is required to bring in Mizuki'…. One could interpret that as being allowed to learn forbidden jutsu to use against the teme." Naruto says still grinning while at the same time Mythra breaks out into a near wild grin herself.

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto…. You conniving, sneaky…. Wonderful brat! Ojii-san will be angry sure, but in his words it can be loosely interpreted as being allowed to learn whatever we want from this thing, let's get reading and decide on a couple we want to copy." Mythra says as she pulls out a few scrolls, ink, and a pair of brushes and the two begin looking over the scroll.

 _2 hours later_

After copying down a few jutsu such as Futon: Hurricane Blades (I'm too lazy to find/create the Japanese equivalent to the jutsu sometimes, I will be using Japanese for the nature releases though) which was forbidden as a low B rank kinjutsu due to its high chakra requirement and if proper control wasn't exerted then it could shred the users arms with blades of wind, Katon: Hellfire Inferno which was a high B rank kinjutsu due to the possibility of heavily burning the lungs and throat of the user, asphyxiating them, and the last jutsu they've looked at so far was actually the details to the original Hiraishin that the Nidaime Hokage developed which was only forbidden due to the Yondaime Hokage having improved the jutsu to the point where he could teleport rapidly and instantaneously across the battlefield he marked with his signature kunai, however the details behind it were too complicated for them to understand with their current level of sealing knowledge. "Wow there's a lot of amazing jutsu here; too bad some of them are WAY too dangerous to see the light of day again." Mythra said after looking at the Edo Tensei jutsu in disgust. "What was the Nidaime thinking when he made that jutsu, it's despicable."

Naruto just shakes his head in agreement, "No matter what reason he had doesn't justify disturbing the dead." Naruto said coldly causing Mythra to nod and shiver at the thought of an angry Naruto beating the Nidaime senseless for making the jutsu in the first place, not that she wouldn't help him of course. The two continue looking through the scroll until they find the shadow clone jutsu, "Huh, that's weird. Why would this be a forbidden jutsu, and if it was why did Jiji teach it to me?" he asks while Mythra just shrugs and they read it's details, "The shadow clones are an effective stealth and intelligence gathering jutsu as when the clone is dispelled the memories and experiences of the clone return to the user, allowing a person to spy on their enemy without any danger to themselves other than the risk of chakra exhaustion due to the jutsus' immense chakra requirements." He says out loud causing Mythra to almost faint at the details, "What's wrong Mythra-neechan?" he asks his sister who then looks at him in amazement.

Mythra grabs his shoulders and starts shaking him, "Naruto, do you understand what this means?" Mythra asked her brother who just shakes his head causing her to deadpan, "Naruto, they share their experiences and memories with you, say you needed to read a book for class, the whole thing would take you about three days, but make a shadow clone and have it read as well and the time it would take to read would be cut in half, add another and it would take a third of the time and so on. Naruto, imagine what that could do for training!" she says getting more and more frantic while Naruto just blanks out and starts running through the possibilities.

"I could learn so many jutsu with this…. I could practice my physical training with you guys and still not neglect my jutsu training…. HELL YES!" Naruto yells in excitement while Mythra just grins.

"Oh hell yes, I'm learning this too and making a copy for Pyra, our chakra reserves are pretty damn large too." She says while copying the jutsu and Naruto goes back to looking through the scroll.

Eventually Naruto comes across something familiar, "The Hakke no Fuin Shiki? Why does it look like the thing on my stomach?" he asks causing Mythra to look at him in concern Naruto reads the passage, "The Hakke no Fuin Shiki is the decendant of the Shisho Fuin of Uzushihogakure, a seal created by the Uzumaki clan in their homeland for the purposes of sealing away powerful entities or objects into either living people or objects. The Hakke no Fuin Shiki can allow power to leak through a crack in the seal, gradually weakening the seal over years, a key is required to both tighten or fully unlock the seal." He said starting to quiver at the thought of what might be sealed inside of something like this, "Mythra-neechan, does this seal look familiar to you in any way?" he asks Mythra who looks it over.

"Yeah… Yeah, it looks like what is… on your stomach." Mythra says before looking at Naruto, "Naruto, why is a seal this complex on your stomach?" she asked with concern while Naruto is starting to worry, "Calm down Naruto." She says causing him to start breathing easier. "We'll talk about this with Ojii-san when we're finished here, and we'll get our answers, alright?" she says causing Naruto to nod, putting her hand on his head she ruffles his hair, "Good, and no matter what Pyra and I will still be there. Now let's get back to copying things down before Mizuki-teme gets here." She says, making Naruto smile again and proceeding to go back to the scroll.

 _6 hours later, Midnight._

Naruto and Mythra were sitting at the rendezvous, having copied a number of jutsu from the scroll they waited for Mizuki to arrive when in the distance they hear, "Naruto, Mythra, what do you two think you're doing stealing the forbidden scroll?! You need to return it now and maybe you'll be lucky enough that the Hokage will be lenient with you!" Iruka yelled to the two causing them to curse mentally, 'What is Iruka-sensei doing here?' they thought.

"Hey Iruka-sensei, did Mizuki-sensei tell you that if me and Mythra as the top two members of the class for four years managed to pass the test by stealing the forbidden scroll that we'd be allowed to take the chunin exams?" Naruto asked Iruka who looked confused, 'I hope he sees the hidden meaning here.' He thinks to himself.

Iruka steps forward a bit, angry at the words coming out of Naruto's mouth, "Naruto, there is no such test! Mizuki trick you and Mythra!" Iruka yelled just as Mizuki arrived in a nearby tree.

"Naruto, Mythra! Iruka's trying to steal the scroll, give it here and I'll get it away from him!" Mizuki says holding out his hand expecting the two to hand over the scroll.

Iruka looks up at Mizuki, "Mizuki, there's no way I'm letting you get your hands on the scroll, Naruto take Mythra and the scroll and run!" Iruka yells as he gets into a position to fight off Mizuki.

Naruto gets ready to draw Mythra's sword from his back when Mizuki starts talking, "You know Naruto, I wonder why you'd serve the very village that hates you, especially without knowing exactly why."

Iruka looks infuriated at the way this conversation seems to be going, as if there is something he doesn't want Naruto to know, "Don't Mizuki, you know it's forbidden to talk about that!" Iruka yells at Mizuki, upset.

"Like I care about what that doddering old man decrees, a law is only as effective as the people who wish to follow it. Naruto I know the reason why the people of the leaf hate you. 12 years ago the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze defeated and killed the Kyubbi which attacked Konoha, Iruka's parents were killed in the fighting alongside many others, and this is what you were taught. However this is a lie spread by the Hokage to prevent the younger generation from learning the truth behind the Kyubbi's defeat, the truth is that the Yondaime couldn't kill the damnable Kyubbi so he sealed it away in a newborn child that so happened to be born on the same day as the attack. The demon fox was sealed inside of you Naruto, you're the Kyubbi no Kitsune!" Mizuki yelled his monologue before pulling out one of his Fuma shuriken off of his back and throwing it at Naruto, Naruto shocked by this knowledge is too stunned to move and the shuriken approaches until a loud metallic clang is heard.

Naruto looking up sees Mythra holding the blade he was reaching for, ignited and ready for use while the fuma shuriken Mizuki threw is lying on the ground behind him neatly split in half, "Are you serious right now? DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH MIZUKI-TEME!" Mythra yelled in a voice loud enough to shake the trees which shocks Mizuki and Iruka, "If Naruto was the Kyubbi, would he be as kind as he is, would he not be rampaging across the world destroying everything in his path?!" she asked before looking back at Naruto, "Naruto is not the Kyubbi, he is my little brother and partner!" Holding out the blade for Naruto to take, he slowly forms a grin and takes the sword from his sister, getting into his wide stance with the blade at the ready. "COME AT US MIZUKI AND SEE THE POWER OF A DRIVER AND BLADE WORKING TOGETHER!" Mythra yells before Naruto starts charging Mizuki with Mythra at his side all while Iruka thinks, 'What's a driver and blade, and that sword… I've never seen anything like it, the power it's radiating is immense!'

Mizuki smirks cruelly, "So brats, think you can take me? So what if you were top of your class, I'm still better than you and that Kyubbi brat!" Mizuki yells as he charges the two and pulls out his other fuma shuriken and throws it at Naruto who instead of cutting it in half, Mythra runs in front of him, and the shuriken deflects off of an invisible barrier shocking Mizuki who now is avoiding sword swings and finally jumps back while Naruto and Mythra wait a distance away. "Damn, kid's pretty good with that sword there, but what's with that glow between you two?" he asks the two siblings after Naruto tosses the blade to Mythra and the two start charging again. Mythra swings and nicks Mizuki's leg while Naruto gets behind him and delivers a few quick punches to his back and then kicks him away. Not giving the teme a chance to recover the two charge with Naruto having been tossed the blade he goes for an overhead cleave at Mizuki's arm but he dodges at the last second while Mythra slips under the sword strike and takes the blade as Naruto misses and starts making a number of cuts on Mizuki's body. "Damn it, what the hell are you two?! You're both demons!" he yells at the two who smirk in return.

"No, the only demon here is you Mizuki, and I'm sorry to say this but this is over. Ready Naruto?" she asks while Naruto just nods his head and grins, raising the sword into the air Mythra also grasps the handle, light swirling around the two Mizuki looks on in fear before the two disappear from sight and Mizuki feels a pain in his arms, legs, and chest all of which now have numerous deep cuts yet no fatal wounds, "PHOTON EDGE!" the two yell as they appear behind Mizuki who is now falling over unable to stand anymore. Seeing the threat is now over the two disengage the blade they were holding and Naruto sheathes it, "Iruka, I'm sure you have many questions but they will have to wait, and anything you saw involving us is considered an S-class secret so keep it quiet if you would please." Mythra said to an agape Iruka who is looking at the two in awe, he snaps out of it when she speaks and nods his head. A few moments later the Hokage himself along with a group of ANBU arrive and take Mizuki while Hiruzen takes the Forbidden scroll into custody.

Hiruzen walks up to the group of Iruka, Naruto, and Mythra, "Naruto-kun, Mythra-san… Good work you two." His words make them beam with pride and Hiruzen turns to Iruka. "How much did Iruka see?" he asks.

"A lot Jiji, he saw me and Mythra use her power in addition to her ignited blade. We did inform him that those were S-class secrets though, and I trust Iruka-sensei." Naruto informed Hiruzen who nodded while Iruka looked surprised at the level of trust Naruto is showing him, "Although Jiji, Mizuki did tell me something…" Naruto said sounding serious, "He said the Kyubbi was sealed inside me." He said which make Hiruzen unconsciously leak an intense amount of killing intent. "Jiji, I need to know, was he telling the truth?"

Hiruzen sighs and nods, "Yes Naruto-kun, but you aren't the Kyubbi; you are Naruto Uzumaki, a genin of Konoha. You keep the Kyubbi at bay and are not the Kyubbi itself." Hiruzen says with a grandfatherly smile on his face that makes Naruto smile in return.

"So that explains the Hakke no Fuin Shiki on my stomach, that's the seal the Yondaime used to seal away the Kyubbi into me. But the scroll explained that there's a crack in the seal that will allow the Kyubbi's power to leak through the seal and that the seal will eventually weaken without the key." Naruto said which catches Hiruzen's attention.

"Naruto-kun," Hiruzen says in a dangerous tone which makes Naruto and even Mythra pale a bit, "Where did you learn about the Hakke no Fuin Shiki…. As I recall the only places that seal is recorded in are in a place the Yondaime kept hidden and in the forbidden scroll…. Now then, how much exactly did you read of the forbidden scroll and why?" he asks the now paler siblings.

"Ummm Ojii-san, you did say to do anything necessary to bring in Mizuki. We might've needed some of the jutsu in here, like the information on the shadow clone jutsu that you didn't tell us about, so we decided to take a look and learn as much of it as we could to help us capture Mizuki, the information on the Hakke no Fuin Shiki was just a bonus. You aren't mad at us right?" Mythra asks nervously while Naruto is shaking a bit.

"Angry…. No I'm not angry. I'M ABSOLUTELY FURIOUS!" Hiruzen yells, "Which jutsu did you two learn about?" Hiruzen asks.

Naruto decides to speak up, "We learned about the Shadow clones like we said, but also the Futon: Hurricane Blades jutsu and the Katon: Hellfire Inferno jutsu. We also saw the jutsu for the Edo Tensei but decided against reading its requirements once we read what it did. It is a revolting jutsu which should never have been made, one of the mistakes of the Nidaime Hokage." Naruto said with a frown on his face. "We didn't read anything in detail that was too dangerous or morally wrong to use, just some dangerous techniques which we can learn with the proper training." Naruto said with a small grin while still shaking a bit from Hiruzen's anger.

Hiruzen sighs and looks at the two, "I guess it's too late anyway, we'll head back to Hokage tower and you'll give me your report and then I'll let the two of you get back home so you can rest up." Hiruzen says to the trio and the three head to the Hokage tower.

 _1 hour later_

"And that's what happened Jiji, we managed to keep the scroll from Mizuki-teme and also recovered him for you to interrogate as to why he wanted it." Naruto said, finished telling his report to the Hokage.

"I see, thank you for your report Naruto-kun, Mythra-san. The two of you may leave." Hiruzen says to Naruto and Mythra, the two nod and head out and Hiruzen turns to face Iruka. "Now Iruka, what I'm about to tell you is a rather large secret that's been kept for a few years now involving several of your students." He says catching Iruka's attention. "It all started close to seven years ago…"

 **END**

 **AN-** I was looking forward to the graduation chapter, next chapter we deal with the assignment of teams, the reactions to D-rank missions, and the aftermath of Naruto learning he's the container of the Kyubbi. Honestly I didn't want to go through another four chapters of just the academy even with the things involving Pyra, Mythra, and Brighid I could've done as I'm going to introduce more blades as the story goes on and I didn't want to bog them all together in 3 more chapters for each year. I will say the next blade is coming soon! I hope you all enjoyed so please review! Ja ne!


	10. Chapter 9, Our Team and Tenant

**Our Will of Fire**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Review Q/A: darkwarp: Indeed I am turning her into the next Morag, wait until you see her later down the line. As for Malos I agree wholeheartedly.**

 **Rantu1324: I agree with your first suggestion and your second suggestion has been added to the pool of possible blades for him.**

 **AN- 4K VIEWS! I LOVE YOU ALL! ALL BLADES ARE ON THE TABLE WITH THE EXCEPTION OF SHULK AND FIORA!** I do not own either Naruto or Xenoblade Chronicles 2 in any way shape or form and they are the property of their respective owners Masashi Kishimoto and Monolithsoft respectively. I make no money from this story. Also if I swap between English and Japanese sporadically I am sorry.

 **Warning: Naruto and others will become quite overpowered compared to most others for most of this story.**

 **Biju Speaking**

 **'Biju Thinking'**

 _"Telepathy"_

'Person thinking'

 _Flashback Speech_

 ** _PLEASE READ AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END_**

 **xXxXx Location: Uzumaki Residence, 1:15 AM**

Naruto and Mythra enter the Uzumaki residence as quietly as possible only for the lights to turn on when they enter, "So how'd everything go you two?" Pyra asks her siblings with a hint of worry in her voice.

Naruto grins and Mythra matches the grin, "We don't have to worry about Mizuki-teme any time soon, he's going to be spending some time in T&I with Anko Mitarashi and Ibiki Morino in order to find out who he was working for. We kicked his ass after we spent about 8 hours copying down some jutsu from the forbidden scroll." Naruto says while pulling out about 6 scrolls and Mythra pulls out her own copies, then Naruto's expression turns somber, "A-also we found out why the village hates me." Naruto says in a sober tone and a small frown on his face, "It turns out the Yondaime sealed the Kyubbi no Kitsune into me, it's why people call me the demon brat." Naruto says starting to tear up a little before Pyra and Mythra hug him.

"Don't worry Naruto, we could never hate you. And those villagers are idiots if they think that you're the fox." Pyra says in a rather crude way that makes Naruto and Mythra look at her in shock. "What, I can't be protective of my little brother?" she asks causing the three of them too break out into laughter. The three walk over to the dining table and Pyra pulls out some of the leftovers from the celebration meal she prepared in advance. As the two start eating Pyra starts looking through the scrolls, "Ooooh, I like this jutsu, Katon: Hellfire Inferno eh?" She says and starts reading the rest of the jutsu details, "I can see why this would be labeled as a kinjutsu for most ninja, however we aren't most ninja. Naruto's healing factor would negate most of the negatives of this, my fire affinity would make this far easier to learn as well as my not being human, and Mythra with her lightning and earth affinities would have trouble learning it she shouldn't have too much issue because she's a blade too." Pyra says analytically causing Mythra and Naruto to nod in agreement of her assessment. Naruto and Mythra finish eating while Pyra is still looking at the scrolls and comes across the Hakke no Fuin Shiki sealing formula. "This is what's on your stomach right Naruto? It's the seal that keeps the Kyubbi locked away?" she asks.

Naruto nods still a bit unsure about the safety of the seal due to its details, "Yeah, but the seal is designed to gradually leak power to whatever has the seal on it, in this case me. This causes the seal to gradually weaken over the years and since I've had it since the day I was born the seal might be getting to a dangerous point where the Kyubbi could come loose. After team assignments tomorrow I'll ask Jiji about the key the scroll mentions that is supposed to be able to tighten or release the seal." Naruto says making Mythra and Pyra smile at how their little brother is taking all of this, where most would crack and fall under the pressure of knowing something like this was their burden, Naruto is taking it a bit hard but still walking tall.

Mythra decides to stretch her arms a bit, "Alright, well that's a detail for later. We've got 5 hours of sleep to look forward to before we gotta be at the academy for assignments tomorrow morning." Mythra says causing the other two to nod in agreement. Putting their dishes in the sink to wash when they get back home tomorrow the three head to the bedroom to sleep, Mythra and Naruto not even changing their clothes to get as much sleep as possible. "I'm happy we decided to get another bed, you needed one Naruto." Mythra says as she lies down.

Naruto nods in agreement as he lies down on his bed, "Agreed. Goodnight Mythra-neechan, Pyra-neechan." Naruto says to his sisters.

"Good night Naruto, see you in the morning." Pyra says before falling asleep.

"Night little brother, you did good today." Mythra said before falling into unconsciousness.

Naruto knowing his sisters are asleep decides to go to sleep himself.

 **xXxXx Location: ?, 1:00 AM**

A red mass behind a set of golden bars stirs, **"So, the kit knows about me now. Even more so about the details of the damnable seal! If that kit finds the key before I have a chance to talk to him it'll be near impossible for him to call upon too much of my chakra! I need to talk to the boy the next chance I get, I'll let him rest for tonight but tomorrow we're going to have a chat. I just hope the kit can see reason."** the mass says to a seemingly empty series of sewer systems before resting it's head on its red furred paws before falling back asleep while a figure watches from outside the cage.

 **xXxXx Location: Uzumaki Residence, 7:15 AM**

This morning in the Uzumaki residence is sort of chaotic, "DAMN IT MYHRA-NEECHAN YOU FORGOT TO SET THE ALARM!" Naruto yells as he's rapidly eating a slice of toast causing him to start choking a bit which he clears with a drink straight from the milk container.

"Don't you think I know that brat?! We gotta haul it if we're going to make it to class on time, eat on the go people!" Mythra yells as Pyra grabs a slice of toast and shoves it in her mouth as the three run out of the building towards the academy.

 **xXxXx Location: Hyuga Clan Compund, 6:45 AM**

Hinata finishes eating as her father walks up to her, "Daughter, I wish to tell you to make the Hyuga clan proud this day. Whoever your jonin sensei is, remember to heed their advice and hone your craft to perfection, much like that style you have been learning from Brighid-san as that style seems to fit you as much as the Juken variant you've been working on." Hiashi says, surprising Hinata at the words coming out of his mouth as they're usually full of disappointment; however these words seem to be filled with… Pride? Yes, pride is what is hidden well in her father's voice. "The council despises that you've chosen to in their words, 'Butcher the legacy of the Hyuga clan's Juken by changing it.', however I approve of what you're doing. Tradition is what keeps us grounded, but it will eventually lead to our downfall due to our becoming stagnant and trapped in the past. That is all Hinata." Hiashi says before leaving the room, leaving a stunned and teary Hinata behind.

 _"Did that just happen Brighid? I think I need to pinch myself."_ Hinata says using her mental connection to Brighid while freaking out on the inside despite her calm exterior.

 _"I don't know Hinata, I'm still trying to see if it's a genjutsu, if it is it won't break! I've disrupted both of our chakra networks with my chakra a few times. Kai!"_ Brighid says to Hinata through their connection, still trying to break a non-existent genjutsu. A few more tries later Brighid gives it up, _"Ok, it's real. I guess your father is actually proud of your accomplishments much like I am. You not only mastered our weapons and fighting style both solo and with me in tow but you also created the Mouka Juken style for yourself which works better for you as it's not as rigid. Just take it in stride Hinata and let's start heading to class, I'm excited to see what team you end up on."_ Brighid continues, causing Hinata to smile widely, she's earned the pride of two of her personal teachers, and though she hasn't beaten her cousin with her regular Juken, he hasn't seen her Mouka Juken yet and she's ready to surprise him with it.

 _"Thank you Brighid, let's get going."_ Hinata says to Brighid before getting up and making sure her outfit is in good condition before heading out, before she leaves she feels a very minor strain on her eyes which she just shakes off as her vision is still clear and she heads to the academy.

 **xXxXx Location: Uchiha Clan Compound, 6:45 AM**

Uchiha Sasuke having eaten his breakfast earlier starts heading for the door, "Have a good day Sasuke." A voice said from behind him.

"I will, thanks Itachi-oniisan." Sasuke says with a small smile while looking back at his older brother. "Are you going to be home when I get back later?" he asks Itachi.

Itachi nods, "I made sure to ask Hokage-sama to let me have today and tomorrow off so we could celebrate you being put onto a team. He should only call me if it's an extreme emergency. So go and try to make friends with your teammates Sasuke, no matter who they may be." Itachi says causing his brother to grow a noticeable smile on his face before he runs out of the house.

Itachi watches as his brother leaves and can't help but recall the night he was supposed to leave the village, never to return.

 _Flashback_

"….I'll stay in the village. Mythra-san is right; I need to be there for Sasuke after all I've done. I did everything I did so he could have a life here in the village but he'd be consumed by hate if he lived his life alone." Itachi said to Hiruzen who sighs and nods.

Giving Itachi a grandfatherly smile he says to him, "I see, if I'm going to be honest Itachi I'm more proud of that decision than the other option you had. The village will look upon your clan with suspicion when they learn the truth but some will look past it, it's your duty to restore the honor and standing of your clan, though it's never diminished in my eyes as the entire village is like my family, so if you ever need anything come to me." Causing Itachi to look over to Hiruzen and give a genuine smile he hasn't seen in the years since the rebellion was brought to his attention.

 _End flashback_

'I should thank Mythra-san for her words the next chance I get, she pushed me to earn Sasuke's forgiveness and understanding, something I would've missed if I had left.' Itachi thinks to himself with tears running down his face. 'Kaasan, Tousan, would you be proud of where we're going, of what we're doing?' he thinks to himself before going back inside to prepare for Sasuke's return.

 **xXxXx Location: Shinobi Academy, 7:29 AM**

Hinata is worried that Naruto, Pyra, and Mythra haven't arrived yet as they've never been late in their time at the academy and especially on a day like today, where they're going to be assigned teams until they become chunin. When the clock is about 15 seconds away from it becoming 7:30 and the point where a student would be late the door bursts open and three comically exhausted people are now huffing and puffing in various positions with Pyra sitting down laying against her desk, Mythra holding her sides seemingly with a cramp, and Naruto cleanly sprawled out on the floor breathing heavily, "W-w-we made it… just in time." Mythra said still trying to catch her breath.

A few moments after they enter the room the bells chime and Iruka enters the class room to this odd sight. He walks up to Mythra, "Sleep well?" he asks with a smile on his face.

Mythra turns to glare at him, "Oh har-de-har, you know full well we didn't get too much sleep, we had to rush here on top of that because I forgot to set the alarm clock out of exhaustion from last night." Mythra says finally having caught her breath and giving Iruka a deadpan look with a glare that could melt steel.

Iruka sweatdrops at this, "Ok, ok." Iruka says while putting up his hands defensively, "Let's help these two get to their seats and get this started." He says while holding out a hand for Pyra to grab. Once Naruto, Pyra, and Mythra are in their seats Iruka walks behind his podium. "Alright everyone, it's time for your team assignments and for you to learn who your jonin senseis are. First up Team One consisting of…" Iruka starts running through the team assignments, he eventually reaches team 7, "… Team seven consisting of Sasuke Uchiha," this causes a number of the girls in the class to squeal while those who've already been assigned a team look down in defeat, "Settle down, next is Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto and Sasuke lock eyes for a moment and give each other a nod of acknowledgement, "And lastly Sakura Haruno." Sakura cheers in joy while pumping her fist into the air, "Your jonin sensei will be Kakashi Hatake. Team 8 will consist of Hinata Hyuga," Hinata perks up at this and Brighid is excited to hear who Hinata's teammates will be, "Kiba Inuzuka," Kiba smirks, "And Shino Aburame. Your jonin sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi. Team 9 is still in circulation from last year so team 10 will consist of Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, and Ino Yamanaka and your jonin sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi." His words make Ino snap for a second.

"Aw come on, Forehead gets Sasuke-kun and I get the lazy bum and the fat kid?!" she yells causing Choji to sink into his seat a bit and put down his chips while Shikamaru scowls at her a bit.

Iruka looks at her in disappointment and shakes his head, "Sorry Ino but Hokage-sama himself made these team setups so if you have any complaints then please bring them up with him." Iruka says while Ino shrinks into her seat almost disappearing underneath the desk.

Shino raises his hand, "Iruka-sensei, what about Pyra-san and Mythra-san, they haven't been assigned to a team yet." Shino says in his monotone voice.

Iruka smiles at the question, "Pyra-san and Mythra-san are two extras that we unfortunately don't have an extra student or jonin sensei for, in this case however Hokage-sama has determined that they'll be placed on team seven to continue their training together under Kakashi Hatake, the first five men cell in the history of Konoha." A knock is heard at the door at the end of those words and a number of people walk in. A olive skinned man with black spikey hair and brown eyes, wearing a standard Konoha ninja uniform with a small cloth with the kanji for 'Fire' on it on his waist walks forward.

"Team 10 comes with me." The man says and the members of team 10 leave the room with the man.

A black haired woman with beautiful red eyes wearing a red mesh blouse with only a single sleeve able to be seen, she has numerous bandages on her body including her hands and on her thighs and a white material covering her blouse with a pattern resembling roses thorns walks forward, "My name is Kurenai Yuhi, team 8 please come with me." She says and the members of team 8 follow her out of the room. The rest of the teams eventually have their senseis come into the room to retrieve them and Iruka leaves the room as they come in.

 _3 hours later_

Naruto, Mythra, and Pyra are all reading their books while waiting for their sensei to arrive while Sasuke and Sakura are starting to lose their patience, "WHERE THE HELL IS HE?! It's been three hours since the last team left, what kind of sensei, no what kind of ninja is ever this late to anything?!" Sakura yells while Sasuke just nods in agreement.

"Seriously, it's crazy that the man who is supposed to be teaching us how to be ninja is this late." Sasuke says in a bored tone while he tosses a kunai up and down out of habit. "Hey Naruto, what are the three of you reading?" Sasuke asks the whiskered blonde.

Naruto looks over at Sasuke, "The three of us are reading up on nature transformation and training, we've already tested our affinities at home so we're just looking up training methods involving our affinities." Naruto says shocking Sakura.

"Wha, but nature transformation is a jonin level technique, why are you studying that?" Sakura askes in a near breathless voice due to the high level of difficulty involved in that subject, even jonin take years in that field to get good mastery over their change in chakra nature. Sasuke looks surprised that they're studying something like that as well, especially if it's as difficult as Sakura states it is.

Pyra looks over at Sakura and says, "We're studying it because we have had the time to move past the academy jutsu, we've all already learned a number of D, C, and even a few B rank jutsu relative to our natural affinity and even one or two outside of it. I personally have a fire affinity with a minor wind affinity and weak earth affinity. Naruto has a very strong wind affinity with a minor water affinity. And Mythra's was weird; she had earth, water, lightning, and wind in equal strength to each other. If you'd two like we have some spare chakra paper to see your affinities so you can choose jutsu to compliment your affinity." She pulls out two slips of white paper and walks over to Sasuke and Sakura, "Just channel your chakra into the paper and it'll do the rest." She says as she hands them the paper, the two do so and Sasuke's crumples then bursts into flame while Sakura's turns brown and then becomes wet turning to mud which she throws at the ground. "Well, well, it seems like the Uchiha's dominant affinity isn't yours Sasuke, you have a primary lightning affinity with a strong secondary affinity for fire, both very offensive affinities. Whereas Sakura has a combination of earth and water in equal strength to each other which are both primarily defensive affinities. We have some jutsu for everything but lightning that we could teach the both of you, sorry Sasuke." Pyra says which causes Sasuke to look down for a moment before breaking out into a very small smile.

"It's no issue Pyra-san, anything you can offer would be extremely appreciated, and thank you for helping us." Sasuke says which causes Pyra to smile.

"Yes, thank you very much Pyra-san. Though I thought chakra paper was somewhat expensive, I don't know if I have the money to pay you back for helping us." Sakura says causing Pyra to start giggling, "What's so funny?" Sakura asks.

Pyra stops giggling, "You don't owe us anything Sasuke, Sakura. And please don't use honorifics with us; we don't particularly like it as it makes us feel old. We have enough money to buy plenty more chakra paper if we need it, there's no need to pay us back for simply helping our teammates." Pyra says with a smile on her face that Naruto and Mythra mirror.

"She's right you know. We're teammates now, if you need anything just name it and we'll help you out." Mythra said making Sasuke and Sakura look at her with grateful smiles on their faces.

"Besides, you guys are going to get strong right alongside us. We've got your back and you've got ours." Naruto says with his fox like grin on his face. "So if you want to train with us just let us know, as long as you agree to keep our abilities secret." Naruto says with a rather serious look on his face.

Sakura looks at him with a quizzical look on her face, "Why do you want us to keep your abilities secret?" she asks Naruto who just sighs.

"As we get to know you we'll explain more but for now please accept that our abilities are just between us as teammates, that's all we ask." Naruto says. Sakura is still confused and would like to know more right now but these people have helped and are offering to help her and Sasuke so the least she can do is keep a secret or two, Sakura nods in response after thinking about it for a moment. "Thanks Sakura." Naruto says with a smile on his face. The group proceeds to keep talking for a while until the door to the room opens and a silver haired man wearing the standard Konoha ninja uniform but with his headband covering his left eye enters the room.

He looks at the group present and sighs, "My first thought about you five…. Is that you're all boring." he says causing the group to deadpan at his comment and demeanor, "Meet me on the roof in 3 minutes." He says before using the shushin to disappear. Everyone in the group all look at each other and head for the roof.

A minute of running up the stairs the members of team 7 arrive on the roof to see their jonin sensei leaning against the railing of the roof he motions for them all to sit down on the steps leading down to the overlook. "Welcome everyone, so you're all team 7. Let's move on to introductions, give us all a general description of yourselves like your name, likes, dislikes, and hopes for the future. I'll go first so you have an example, my name is Kakashi Hatake, my likes are none of your business, I don't have many dislikes that are worth mentioning, my dreams for the future…. Well I haven't thought about it too much." Kakashi says while everyone has the same thought running through their head, 'All we learned was his name.', "Ok, you go first Pinky." He says causing her to have a tick mark on her forehead.

Sakura sighs and says, "My name is Sakura Haruno, my likes are…" she dashes her eyes over to Sasuke, "My hopes for the future are to be with the man I love, and I don't have many dislikes."

Kakashi nods his head, 'Great, a fangirl. However she at least isn't going off on her teammates.' He thinks to himself, "Thank you Sakura, ok Uchiha, you're up." Kakashi says and Sasuke nods.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I like tomatoes in my food, training, and spending time with my brother. I don't have many hobbies outside of practicing some basic kenjutsu katas. And my dislikes are those who look down on others for the mistakes of someone else. My dream, no my goal, is to restore the honor of my clan and to make the Uchiha a name to be proud of once more." Sasuke says with a straight face.

Kakashi nods, 'At least he isn't an emo avenger, plus his skills are rather high for an Uchiha even without the Sharingan.' He thinks to himself, "Thank you Sasuke, you're up Miss Red." Kakashi says and Pyra nods.

"Hi there, my name is Pyra Uzumaki. My likes are training, cooking, cleaning, and spending time with my brother and sister. My hobbies include the previously stated and reading and mastering our kenjutsu style further." Pyra says which shocks Sakura and Sasuke that she said that she's a master in their kenjutsu, "My dislikes are people who can't tell the difference between the scroll and kunai that it has sealed within and people who judge others before getting to know them. My dreams for the future are making sure my family is happy and helping their dreams come true." Pyra says.

Kakashi nods in response, "Thank you very much Pyra, now you Miss Blonde." Kakashi says while Mythra gains a tick mark on her forehead.

"Watch it cyclops." Mythra says which makes Naruto and Pyra start giggling while Sasuke and Sakura look at her with a look of exasperation, crossing her arms she says, "My name is Mythra Uzumaki. My likes include training, spending time with my family, and shopping with my family. My hobbies also include the above but I also like designing and creating clothes for myself but mostly for others and I also love reading. My dreams for the future are making sure my younger siblings are happy and that their dreams come true. My dislikes are fools that can't tell the difference between a scroll and the kunai it has sealed inside, idiots who attack children for any reason, and dumbasses who judge others before knowing them." Mythra finishes with a bit of venom in her voice.

The tone of voice sends shivers down everyone's backs except Naruto and Pyra, 'She's a bit more outgoing than her sister, and it seems like she really doesn't like the villagers that have been harassing Naruto over the years, I need to help mend that wound.' Kakashi thinks to himself, "Thank you Mythra, Whiskers, you're last." Kakashi says making Naruto jump up.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki dattebayo!" Naruto yells while the others look at him weirdly for his verbal tick, "My likes are my sisters, training, reading, ramen, and learning new jutsu and kenjutsu. My hobbies include gardening, reading, and studying higher level subjects like Nature manipulation." These words shock Kakashi visibly, "My dislikes are those who can't tell the difference between the kunai and the scroll it's sealed inside of, those who would attack children under any circumstance, the three minutes it takes to make instant ramen, and those who judge other people without knowing them in the slightest." His words hit Kakashi who knows he has to help the boy grow to like the village more than he does, "However, my dream is a great one. I want to become not only the Hokage; I want to become the greatest Kage in all of history! That's my dream and the promise I made to my sisters, and I never go back on my promises." Naruto says with a large grin on his face which causes Kakashi's heart to lighten slightly.

Kakashi looks at Naruto, 'Minato-sensei, he's taken a difficult path but he isn't treading it alone anymore. I hope you can see your boy grow with pride wherever you are.' Kakashi thinks to himself before nodding. "Thank you Naruto, now I'm sure you're all excited to get started as ninja, but let me tell you all this, you haven't become genin yet." His words make everyone look at him in shock except the Uzumaki siblings who just narrow their eyes. "There is one more test you have to take tomorrow, and anyone who fails will be sent right back to the academy to repeat their final year, in other words this is a make it or break it test. This test has a 66% failure rate so at least 3 of you have a possibility to fail this test." His words seem to strike a chord with Naruto and his siblings while Sasuke and Sakura look at their sensei with worried faces. "Tomorrow we will meet at training ground 7 at 5:00 AM and then we will have a little survival test. I suggest you don't eat breakfast; you'll just throw it up. So see you tomorrow my cute little genin hopefuls." Kakashi says before using the shushin to leave, leaving a semi panicking Sakura and a slightly worried Sasuke behind with a calm Uzumaki family.

"How are you three so calm about this, if we fail we'll be sent back to the academy!" Sakura yells a bit loudly.

Pyra walks up to her and puts a hand on her shoulder, "Calm down Sakura and let us explain, you too Sasuke." Pyra says and the two calm down in a few moments. "Listen, whatever test he has lined up for us we will pass, as a team." She says and that seems to brighten the moods of the two, "And another thing, make sure you eat breakfast before you head to the training ground at 6:00." Pyra says confusing the two slightly.

Sasuke speaks up, "He said not to eat breakfast and to be there at 5:00 in the morning, why would we defy his orders and go there late?" he asks while Sakura nods in agreement.

Mythra speaks up, "Think about it you two, he was three hours late to meet us this time and he was reading a smutty novel the whole time, plus I've heard he's an extremely lazy ninja for anything short of an A rank mission so he might show up late tomorrow. And as for his 'order' to not eat breakfast, it wasn't an order, it was a suggestion designed to soften us up. If you don't eat breakfast that early and he does show up late you're going to be hungry the entire test and not have the energy to pass so even if you go there at the assigned time make sure you eat before you leave." Mythra says making Sasuke and Sakura look at her with wide eyes and the two nod in response. "Good, now we're going to go back to our place to prepare for tomorrow so we'll see you two tomorrow morning." Mythra said waving goodbye and the Uzumaki trio left for home.

 **xXxXx Location: Uchiha Clan Compound, 12:30 PM**

Sasuke enters his home to the smell of well cooked meats and steamed vegetables coming from the kitchen. "Itachi-oniisan, I'm home!" Sasuke yells.

Itachi hears this and calls out from the kitchen, "Welcome home Sasuke! I'm making a celebratory lunch, come on in!" Itachi yells back and Sasuke enters the kitchen to see a number of favorite meals of the two including various sweets like pocky and dango and various tomato dishes, and of course meats like steak and beef cutlets.

"Whoa, this is a lot of food Itachi-oniisan, you made all of this?" Sasuke asked Itachi who nodded.

"I made most of it, I went and picked up the dango and pocky from the nearby market. But yes, this is all for us tonight so once I finish this soup we're going to be all set to dig in." Itachi says with a big grin on his face, "Now go wash up." Sasuke nods and heads to the sink in the kitchen, "So who's on your team and who's your jonin sensei?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke smiles, "I'm on team 7 under the tutelage of Kakashi Hatake as a five man cell." Sasuke says surprising Itachi, "My teammates are Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, Pyra Uzumaki, and Mythra Uzumaki, who by the way are all really smart." Sasuke says earning Itachi's attention. "Pyra and her siblings were reading books on elemental manipulation and when Sakura inquired as to why they were reading jonin level material they gave their explanation and told us their chakra affinities and even had some chakra paper to test ours as well." Sasuke said further surprising Itachi while Sasuke sat down at the table waiting for Itachi to finish.

Stirring the soup Itachi decides to ask further, "They were really reading books on chakra manipulation not even a full day out of the academy?" Itachi asked while Sasuke simply nodded in response, "That's pretty amazing, and you said they gave you chakra paper to test your affinity, I'm assuming fire due to our families connection to it?" he asks.

Sasuke shakes his head, "Nope, my primary affinity is actually lightning with a fire secondary affinity." Sasuke says further surprising Itachi, 'It's been a long time since someone in our family has had anything other than fire as their primary affinity, he'll go far.' Itachi thinks to himself, "Sakura had earth and water in equal amounts, Naruto has wind with a minor water affinity, Pyra has a high fire affinity with a minor wind affinity and low earth affinity, and Mythra has four affinities, all of them in equal amounts but without a fire affinity." He says making Itachi almost fall over in surprise.

"Sasuke, she had four affinities? That's near impossible, most jonin only have two affinities after years of training but for a newly graduated genin to have four equal strength affinities is beyond incredible, it's almost like she has a kekkei genkai." Itachi muses out loud.

Sasuke starts thinking about it, "You know they did ask us to not talk about their abilities outside of our training in the future, they wouldn't tell us why but that might be it." Sasuke muses before shrugging his shoulder, "Well whatever it is they'll tell us eventually, like they said, we're teammates now." Sasuke said with a small smile on his face as Itachi takes the soup off the stove.

"Well it sounds like things will be fine with your team it seems, though hopefully that Sakura girl can get her mind off of you to focus on the real genin test tomorrow, Kakashi pulls no punches and has failed several genin teams before you little brother, do not hold back." Itachi warns his brother who nods in response.

Itachi is about to start eating when he starts feeling a bit of pressure coming from his brother, "Itachi-oniisan… I thought you said you wouldn't hide things from me anymore?" Sasuke asks creepily, "So why didn't you tell me about the real genin test hmmm?" Sasuke asks a now somewhat pale Itachi.

"I'm going to have to make a lot of tomato dishes for a while aren't I?" Itachi asks and earns a nod from his brother. 'God dammit Kakashi.' Itachi thinks to himself before starting to put his own plate together.

 **xXxXx Location: Uzumaki Residence, 12:45 PM**

Naruto, Pyra, and Mythra are looking through all of the storage scrolls that Naruto has made over the last few months, "I'm happy you decided to learn some basic fuinjutsu Naruto, these storage scrolls are expensive because no one in the village knows how to make a decent one." Pyra said while Naruto and Mythra nod in agreement. "Ok, I've got a bunch of kunai and shuriken in these two scrolls respectively, about 50 in each. I've got some basic first aid kits in this scroll and some healing ointments in this one here. Scroll wise and weapon wise I'm all set, and I've been looking at the Kage Bushin no Jutsu and I think I can have it down by tonight as well." Pyra says earning grins from her two siblings which she mirrors, 'We've got this in the bag.' She thinks to herself.

Mythra looks over her scrolls, "I'm good here myself. What about you Naruto?" Mythra asks her little brother.

Naruto nods, "I'm all set, weapons in scrolls and in pouches within easy reach along with a number of hidden weapons in various spots. Now all that's left is to learn what the test is tomorrow and pass by whatever means necessary." Naruto says with a small sadistic grin on his face.

"Agreed, but for now let's eat, I'm making everyone's favorites tonight to celebrate!" Pyra says causing Naruto and Mythra to cheer.

 _8 hours later_

Naruto, Mythra, and Pyra having gone over their game plan for the big day tomorrow are heading to bed to get the rest they need to take the test tomorrow. "Alright you two, good night!" Naruto says as he lies down.

"Good night Naruto." Says Pyra and Mythra in near perfect synch that it makes the three siblings laugh before the three fall into unconsciousness.

 **xXxXx Location: ?, 15 minutes after the three fell asleep**

Naruto woke up inside of a dark and wet tunnel, noticing that he's lying in water he stands up and notices Pyra and Mythra asleep near him, he runs over to Pyra and shakes her, "Come on Pyra-neechan, wake up." He says over and over until she finally opens her eyes.

Groaning she sits up, "N-Naruto? Where are we and why am I soaked?" Pyra asks but then notices Mythra lying in the water as well.

The two go over to Mythra to try and wake her up, after a few moments they manage to rouse her, "Pyra, Naruto? What's going on?" she asks.

Naruto shakes his head, "I don't know, I have no idea where we are, I remember going to sleep and the next thing I know is I'm waking up in this…. Sewer. You guys remember how we got here?" Naruto asks his sisters who shake their heads, having no idea where the hell they are.

"Well, let's have a look around, see if we can find our way out of here." Mythra says earning nods from her siblings, she tries to materialize her weapon but it doesn't appear. "What the hell? Why can't I summon my weapon?" she asks frantically, worried about being powerless at the moment before focusing and reaching out with her mind, "P-Pyra… I.. I can't feel Siren!" Mythra says now scared.

Pyra near pales and goes to put her hands on Mythra's shoulders, "Calm down Mythra!" Pyra yells, a few moments pass and Mythra calms herself, "There's probably a reason for this, for now let's try to get out of here and we'll worry about it later." Earning a nod from Mythra who seems very upset she turns to Naruto who nods as well, the three begin to walk through the sewer. After a few minutes the trio starts hearing small splashes in the distance and a low growling. "You two heard that?" she asked getting nods in return, "Let's proceed cautiously; remember we don't have our weapons right now."

The three start moving towards the splashing which is getting louder and louder alongside the growling. Eventually the trio reaches a golden gate with the word 'Seal' on what appears to be the lock of the gate, while behind the gate is pitch black where the splashing seems to be coming from.

"What is this?" Naruto asks.

 **"So, the jailor has come to meet his prisoner at long last."** Said a very loud voice coming from behind the gate, a moment later, a large pair of red eyes open behind the gate and the lights begin to show a large red mass behind the gate…. With nine flowing tails and large ears, with its large toothy fox like grin it begins to speak once more, **"You've finally come… Naruto Uzumaki. You've finally come face to face with your prisoner, the great Kyubbi no Kitsune!"** The Kyubbi puts all of its tails into the air above its head as it yells out loud.

Mythra and Pyra stand in front of Naruto, "Why are we here Kyubbi?" Mythra asked.

The Kyubbi chuckles, **"You're here because I called you here, more specifically the Kit, but due to your bond with him when I called him here in his sleep you two followed."** Kyubbi says.

Naruto steps forward a bit, "Why would you want to talk to me Kyubbi, I hope it's not to let you out, because with me as your container you're never getting out." Naruto says, causing Kyubbi to growl.

 **"Listen here kit; I didn't call you here to beg for my freedom, I have more pride than that. I called you here to explain our current predicament… And to apologize."** Kyubbi says earning shocked looks from those present.

Pyra speaks this time, "What do you mean by our predicament, and what are you apologizing for, your attack on Konoha 12 years ago?"

 **"Actually yes, I'll explain that part later. As for our predicament I am obviously sealed within you behind the Hakke no Fuin Shiki seal designed by the Uzumaki clan and sealed in you by the Yondaime Hokage. Over time the seal is designed to convert my chakra into your chakra, a rather ingenious seal however it's weakness is it gets weaker as time passes, as such if you were to enter an extreme mental state right now I could possibly weaken the seal further and take control of you or at least influence you."** Kyubbi explains.

Naruto, Pyra, and Mythra all look at each other with various states of shock, "Why would you tell us this? Don't you want to get out, telling us this would just make Naruto more liable to prevent such emotional outbursts." Mythra says, very confused by the Kyubbi's actions.

Kyubbi sighs, **"I'm telling you this because I want to apologize for being the reason your life for the first few years of your life was hell, all of the stares and comments, the beatings, and the hatred you received by being my container and all of it the fault of another."** Kyubbi says as he puts his head on his paws, **"You have no reason to believe what I am about to tell you due to what my existence has put you through, I was not in control of myself during my attack against Konoha."** Kyubbi says, making Naruto and the others drop their jaws to the ground.

Naruto walks forward angry but despite the situation is keeping a cool head, "What do you mean you weren't in control of yourself during the attack? Who could possibly control a Biju?" Naruto asks causing the Kyubbi to frown at the memory.

Kyubbi looks at Naruto, **"You definitely have your father's eyes kit."** Kyubbi says, causing Naruto to nearly faint at those words and his sisters to look on in shock.

"Y-Y-You knew my father?" Naruto asks the Kyubbi in a low tone which the Kyubbi is still able to hear.

Kyubbi nods, **"Yes I knew your father, your eyes reminded me of him along with that hair of yours, but I'll get to that eventually. I was under the control of someone with a Sharingan, an Uchiha who claimed to be Madara Uchiha."** Kyubbi says with an extreme amount of venom in his voice at saying the name of his most hated foe, **"He used his detestable dojutsu to control my body through a genjutsu after he forcibly extracted me from my previous host… Your mother…. Naruto."** Kyubbi says with a hint of regret in his voice at being the reason his mother died within an hour of being born.

"Wait, this Madara guy, he's the reason why my parents are dead, because he controlled you and forced you to be sealed inside me?!" Naruto asks angrily, receiving a nod from the Kyubbi he starts screaming, "DAMN THAT BASTARD! Why the hell would he do something like that?!" Naruto asks loudly.

 **"Power was the reason kit, power to crush Konoha. Humans have always craved the power of us Biju, your mother being no different."** Kyubbi says, earning a glare from Naruto. **"Kit, your mother kept me chained painfully to a boulder inside her mindscape while forcibly taking my power, besides I have a right to my own opinion no matter how much you don't like it."** Kyubbi said causing Naruto to stop glaring and nod in agreement. **"Thank you, now then, Madara wanted me for something after he destroyed Konoha but I don't know what exactly for, regardless I wound up sealed inside you thanks to your father."** Naruto seems confused at this sentence until Kyubbi starts chuckling.

"Hey, what's so damn funny Kyubbi?!" Naruto yells.

 **"It's just that once people realize that the son of the Yondaime Hokage, the Hokage everyone loved and revered, was the one they despised all of these years they'll probably shit themselves. Though if I'm honest, the fact that you look exactly like Minato Namikaze except with whiskers on your face, I'm amazed that people haven't figured out who your father was."** Kyubbi says causing Naruto to nearly have a heart attack.

"My… My father was the Yondaime?" Naruto asked quietly, Pyra and Mythra now supporting him because his legs have given out from shock. Kyubbi nods in response to the question. "My… My mother…. What was her name?" Naruto asks almost desperately.

Kyubbi sighs and says, **"Your mother was my previous container, Kushina Uzumaki. She was born in Uzushihogakure and brought to Konoha to become my Jinchuriki as her life force was extremely strong. Naruto, you are the child of two of the greatest shinobi to come out of your village."** Kyubbi says simply while Naruto starts crying into the arms of his sisters, **"I'll give you three a moment."** Kyubbi says.

"Why didn't Jiji tell me?! I always thought I was an orphan without parents, why didn't Jiji tell me about my parents?!" Naruto starts yelling from behind his tears, starting to hyperventilate a bit Naruto starts saying, "Why did h-he hide this from me?" Naruto gets out before Pyra and Mythra start shaking him to calm him down.

A few moments pass and Naruto calms down a bit but is still crying into the arms of his sister Pyra, "Naruto, Ojii-san probably had a good reason for hiding this." Mythra says but Naruto looks at her with a look of betrayal in his eyes, "Naruto, I read about your parents, they were A and S ranked shinobi with many enemies, your mother due to her skill with a sword and her sealing abilities as an Uzumaki, and your father for his work in the third shinobi world war where he singlehandedly defeated an Iwagakure battalion. Your parents had many enemies and would probably love nothing more than to end their legacy, remember the secret Ojii-san was going to keep until you reached Chunin in rank, this was probably it. So calm down and let's let Kyubbi explain the rest." Mythra says causing Naruto to nod in understanding.

It takes all of 10 minutes for Naruto to calm down and to stop his tears, **"Are you ready for me to continue kit?"** Kyubbi asks and receiving a nod in return the Kyubbi continues, **"I am sorry about your parents kit, while my pride would usually stop me from apologizing to your kind, you are different, far more kind and understanding than others of your species. Their deaths were not my intention but they are my responsibility, and with this seal in place the only way out would be to find the key and unlock it or wait a few more years until the seal weakens further both resulting in your death. Or I could do the 'right thing' and help you out kit."** These words make Naruto double take and nearly have a heart attack. Kyubbi laughs slightly at this reaction, **"I will be willing to lend you as much power as your body can handle when you need it provided you ask for it, not demand it as your mother did. As long as you are a courteous host I will be a courteous guest, willing to help you when you require it. You don't have to answer tonight but I would prefer to work with you than against you as that would make both of our lives easier."** Kyubbi says causing Naruto to once again nearly faint.

"So you're saying that as long as I ask when it's absolutely necessary, you'll lend me your power Kyubbi?" Naruto asks and receives a nod causing Naruto to turn back to his sisters, "What do you two think?" he asks them but is interrupted by Kyubbi.

 **"I do have one more thing to say."** Kyubbi says drawing their attention, **"Due to your bond with the kit, you two girls have also gained a partial access to my chakra, this bond between blade and driver is unique, simple yet beautiful as it merges your spirits together yet keeping them separate, I've never seen anything like it. Another side effect of the bond you share with Naruto and because of my being in his body is that your chakra reserves have also improved considerably. Though there are side effects to using my chakra, it will cause pretty severe pain to the body so I'm limiting your use to one tail of chakra to prevent the worst damage. Consider this information a further bit of good will between all of us."**

Naruto, Pyra, and Mythra all look at each other, "While it is a bit odd to say if I'm honest, I believe the Kyubbi is being honest here." Mythra says surprising the three others in the area. "Think about it, the two previous times that the Kyubbi has appeared it's been under the control of humans, once by Madara Uchiha in his battle against Hashirama Senju at the valley of the end and then during the attack on Konoha twelve years ago. Aside from that Kyubbi hasn't been the central focus of any major attack or conflict before those times." Mythra says earning nods of understanding from those present.

 **'This girl…. She understands the truth well enough, but will the kit ask?'** Kyubbi thinks to himself.

Naruto turns back to the Kyubbi, "Hey Kyubbi, would you be willing to help be control your power? It's gotta be wild and strong as all hell even at its lowest, if you can help me with the control of it then I'm all for this, and if you don't mind helping Pyra and Mythra too." Naruto says to the Kyubbi who just grins.

 **"Heh, smart kit, I don't want you dying too soon, as I refuse to have a weak vessel. I, the great Kyubbi no Kitsune accept these terms Naruto Uzumaki!"** Kyubbi said causing Naruto and the others to smile.

Naruto and the others just smile when a question pops into Naruto's head, a relatively simple one. "Hey Kyubbi?" Naruto asks getting the attention of the towering fox demon, "Is that your name, do you have one?" Naruto asks surprising the Kyubbi.

 **"Why do you ask kit?"** Kyubbi asks genuinely curious as to how Naruto will respond.

"Well it just seems like if you had a name you'd like people to call you by it instead of just referring to you by a title no matter how cool you think it sounds." Naruto says seriously but with a hint of mischievousness in his voice. "Besides, if I were you and had a name I'd want my friend to know what my name was." Naruto said surprising Kyubbi.

 **'Maybe you were right old man six paths… Maybe I found the right kit.'** Kyubbi thinks to himself before openly smiling and laughing loudly. **"Kit, you have a pair and I can respect that. But you are right, I do have a name. Since we're going to be partners in crime I guess I can tell you three my name, as long as you let me do something harmless."** Kyubbi says causing Naruto, Pyra and Mythra to look at the fox curiously, **"I know that you three have a joint mindscape due to your bond, a wide open plain, once we find the key to this cage and we all trust each other more you allow me to roam that mindscape instead of staying in this cage. With that key I will be able to teach you how to control all of my power and all I ask is to be allowed to stretch my metaphorical legs. Do you accept?"** Kyubbi asks the trio.

Naruto, Pyra, and Mythra all look at each other and don't see a problem with letting the fox have some freedom once they trust it more, "Alright Kyubbi, you've got a deal. Once we find that key and we start training in how to fully use your power we'll let you roam the joint mindscape." Naruto says and his sisters nod in agreement.

Kyubbi grins, **"Alright Naruto, Pyra, Mythra, It is nice to meet the three of you, my name is Kurama."** the now named Kurama says. **"Let's kick some ass together."** he says with a toothy grin.

 **END**

 **AN-** Yes I did go the 'Serious yet remorseful Kurama' route. I personally like this route and think it will make for a more mature and stronger Naruto as the years pass in the story. (Nine tails Blade mode confirmed?) I also wanted to give naruto the knowledge of his parents early on as well because it will be further motivation for him to grow both as a person and to surpass his parents as a ninja. But I enjoyed writing this chapter, getting Hiashi out there, different than the rest of his family and his pride as a father was nice to write despite Hinata's disbelief, there will be more issues with the Hyuga in the future. Itachi did indeed stay for Sasuke's sake but also for the sake of the village he loved enough to sacrifice everything for. Kakashi WILL be receiving a blade, but Sasuke and Sakura won't be getting theirs for a while. I also kept the teams the same as they worked in the story and really didn't want to mess with a good thing especially with Sasuke not going emo avenger on everyone, I also decided to make Sakura more useful before they hit the Land of Waves arc as I'm going to have her learn a few defensive jutsu that will be useful in the coming months. Please Review and send suggestions in! Ja ne!


	11. Chapter 10, Our Genin Test

**Our Will of Fire**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Review Q/A: chaosb91 (guest): Ok, your last suggestion sounds funny so I'll keep that in mind. As for the flesheater blades I will be doing what XBC2 does and have them as core crystals, hence they're on the table. As for the suggestion with Kurama, I simply have to say read the previous chapters.**

 **Pandabear247 (guest): Some of your suggestions are now added to the pool, I haven't decided on a blade for Shino but Adenine is already assigned to a driver in the future and one of the options you've given me is one that I will absolutely do.**

 **AN- ALL BLADES ARE ON THE TABLE WITH THE EXCEPTION OF SHULK AND FIORA! After the release of Torna the Golden Country I may start considering any blades that may be added in that expansion.** I do not own either Naruto or Xenoblade Chronicles 2 in any way shape or form and they are the property of their respective owners Masashi Kishimoto and Monolithsoft respectively. I make no money from this story. Also if I swap between English and Japanese sporadically I am sorry.

 **Warning: Naruto and others will become quite overpowered compared to most others for most of this story.**

 **Biju Speaking**

 **'Biju Thinking'**

 _"Telepathy"_

'Person thinking'

 _Flashback Speech_

 ** _PLEASE READ AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END_**

 **xXxXx Location: Training field 7, 6:30 AM**

Naruto, Pyra, and Mythra having gotten ready the night before and eaten a healthy breakfast decide to head to the training field so they can practice a bit before their sensei arrives. Arriving at the field they find Sasuke running through some basic katas, "Hey Sasuke, you ready for today?" Naruto asks and receives a nod from the young Uchiha.

"Yeah, and I took your suggestion Pyra and Mythra, even if I throw it up it's better to have the energy a breakfast gives you than to not have it at all, especially in a situation like this." Sasuke says never stopping his katas.

Giving the boy an approving look Naruto, Pyra, and Mythra proceed to take out their swords, without igniting them, and start running through some of their basic stances and combo strikes.

About 10 more minutes pass before Sakura arrives at the training ground and is greeted by the rest of her teammates who arrived earlier. "Good morning Sakura, how are you?" Pyra greets Sakura while Naruto and Mythra continue practicing while Sakura looks on in shock that they're training this early and on such an important day.

"I'm doing ok, a bit tired but otherwise fine." Sakura says while stifling a yawn, "I did take your advice and eat some breakfast though. Has sensei arrived yet?" Sakura asks the red headed blade who smiles and shakes her head.

"No, Kakashi-sensei hasn't arrived yet, and I'm happy you took our advice, imagine showing up here at 5:00 AM and having to wait three hours for him to show up all without having eaten breakfast. Then having to go and do this test without any of that energy, it would be a nightmare." Pyra says making Sakura nod in agreement, happy that she decided to listen to her teammate,

Sakura does some warmup stretches and watches Naruto, Mythra, and Sasuke train, "Pyra?" Sakura asks causing the red head to look at her with a quizzical expression, "Why do you three, you, Mythra, and Naruto train in such a weird style? Wouldn't it be more effective for all of you to use a sword individually?" she asks causing Pyra to think.

"Hmmmm, I guess you can say it's because we've always had near flawless teamwork, we always did everything together no matter what it was so we've had practice working together as one cohesive unit." Pyra explains while Sakura continues to listen intently, wanting to know more about those she'd be working with for a few months or years. "Our fighting style signifies that, among other things between us. But once again we'd prefer to keep this between ourselves for now." Pyra says to a now semi-hurt looking Sakura, "It's not that we don't trust you two Sakura, it's just that our abilities are not exactly normal and it's because of Naruto that we're able to use them to their fullest, hence why we created a style around fighting while moving the weapons between us.' Pyra explains causing Sakura to nod.

Sakura finishes another set of stretches and then proceeds to lay against one of the training posts, "Thank you for telling me that much at least Pyra, I hope that we can earn your trust to learn more about you three." Sakura says with a warm smile on her face which then turns serious, "You don't like Sasuke do you Pyra?" Sakura asks which causes Pyra to look at her strangely.

"Of course I like Sasuke, he's our teammate isn't he?" Pyra says a bit defensively.

"So… you don't LIKE him?" Sakura asks, making Pyra understand finally.

"OOOOH!" Pyra says causing Sakura to face palm, "No, I don't like Sasuke in that way, I'm a kunoichi first and foremost so my work is my focus for right now. After a few years I'll think about finding someone, but for right now there's no one I particularly like so if you like Sasuke go for it." Pyra encourages Sakura who simply smiles and looks elated.

Sakura walks over to Pyra and gives her a quick hug, "Thank you Pyra." Sakura says ending the embrace, "You did say that you had some jutsu scrolls that I could use right?" Sakura asks causing Pyra to nod and take out a scroll.

"This scroll contains the jutsu scrolls for the Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu, Doton: Moguragakure no Jutsu, Doton: Doryuheki, Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu, Mizu Bushin no Jutsu, and Suiton: Suihachi no Jutsu. Once we get some more experience as a team I'll go ahead and give you some more to practice but these are all jutsu perfect for your chakra nature and though your reserves are small you have excellent control from what I've seen at the academy, but we'll increase those reserves as well." Pyra says to a gaping Sakura who is astounded that someone would just give away this many techniques for free, teammate or no.

Taking the scroll into her now somewhat unsteady hand Sakura asks, "Where did you even get all of these? We only just graduated so I doubt you had time to go to a jutsu library and copy all of these in one night, and some of these are low chunin level techniques that genin, let alone academy students, can't get their hands on easily." She says while Pyra looks at her a bit surprised.

"If I'm honest, we got permission from the Hokage to access these techniques. The three of us have rather high levels of chakra, Naruto has absurd amounts that I'm not going to even try to measure, while me and Mythra both have at least low to mid jonin level reserves, possibly even low kage level reserves." Pyra says to the shock of Sakura and Sasuke who was listening in. "We needed techniques that we could use that required some large chakra requirements or in Mythras and my case techniques which required some good chakra control, so we talked to Hokage-sama and asked if he'd be willing to lend us scrolls to study such techniques and he approved." Pyra finished leaving a jaw dropped Sasuke and Sakura standing there, Sasuke frozen mid strike.

Sasuke finally manages to get himself together and decides to say, "That's pretty impressive, though why do you three have such huge reserves?" he asks causing Pyra to look at him.

"We were just born with it I guess. As far as I know I'm not from a clan and neither is Mythra as we're sisters." Pyra says looking over at Naruto and Mythra who just finished another set of practice strikes, "We just have these large reserves, though Naruto is from the now near extinct Uzumaki clan and they were renowned for their large reserves and strong life forces alongside their skill with fuinjutsu and kenjutsu." Pyra says catching the attention of Sasuke and Sakura. "To our knowledge Naruto is the last of the Uzumaki clan of Uzushihogakure and it seems the legends about their skills and reserves were true." Pyra says causing Sasuke and Sakura to look at the whiskered blonde in a new light. Pyra turns back to Sasuke and pulls out a scroll, "Oh, I almost forgot. Here's a scroll of jutsu for you as well Sasuke. There was an extremely limited amount of Raiton techniques. All I managed to find for Raiton was Raiton: Sanda. However Katon was another story, there was a plethora of them, must be because we're in Hi no Kuni." Pyra jokes causing the three to chuckle a bit, "The scroll contains Katon: Endan and Katon: Kaen Senpu. Being an Uchiha you have access to plenty of scrolls but these ones I thought you might not have had so we copied these from our personal library, we'll practice with you when we're able, alright?" Pyra says while receiving a grateful nod from Sasuke. "Now let's have a break until Kakashi-sensei arrives." Pyra says earning nods from everyone including Naruto and Mythra.

 _1 hour and 15 minutes later, 8:00 AM_

The team of five genin hopefuls was sitting, waiting for their sensei to arrive when Naruto, Pyra, and Mythra perk up. "He's finally here." Mythra says while Naruto and Pyra grin.

A moment later a swirl of leaves appear in front of the group and standing there is Kakashi holding a familiar orange book, "Sorry I'm late, I got lost on the road of life." Kakashi says causing everyone there to deadpan and glare at the man making him laugh nervously.

Sakura gains a tick mark on her forehead, "There's no need to lie to us sensei, we all heard from our families, Mythra, and Pyra, how lazy you can be and how you never show up on time for anything short of an A rank mission." Sakura says in a bored tone while the others all nod in agreement. Kakashi looks dumbfounded at this, 'Her file is way different than who she actually is, the academy staff is getting lazy.' Kakashi thinks to himself as he mopes in response to her harsh words.

Kakashi recovers in a moment, "You shouldn't insult your sensei…" Kakashi says in a depressed tone but quickly perks back up, "Anyway, I'm glad to see all of you. It's time to begin out little test." Kakashi pulls out three bells, "These three bells are your goal, those of you that obtain a bell before noon hits will pass and be allowed to eat lunch, those of you that don't get a bell will be tied up to those posts there and watch as we eat our lunch, oh and those that don't get a bell will be sent back to the academy." Kakashi says shocking Sasuke and Sakura while the Uzumaki trio just smirks slightly. Kakashi takes out a small clock with an alarm set for noon, "You have four hours to take these bells, you are allowed to use kunai and shuriken and any techniques you know because if you don't come at me with intent to kill you won't pass this test." He says causing everyone to stiffen slightly, "Now, BEGIN!" he yells and the members of team seven disappear into the surrounding forests.

A few moments pass before Kakashi starts talking loud enough for the kids to hear, "Shinobi strike from the shadows and hide in plain sight. Use the terrain and area to your advantage and keep yourselves hidden to wait for the right moment to strike." Kakashi says, waiting a moment and looking around he notices Sasuke and Sakura but can't find Naruto or his siblings, "At least they understand stealth as an important part of the shinobi life." He mumbles.

 _With Naruto, Pyra, and Mythra_

"Ok, so we need to get those bells, you thinking of distracting him with some swordsmanship with Pyra while I go underground with the Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu to wait for the right moment to strike?" Mythra asks and receives nods from her siblings.

"It's a good plan but I think that we should bring in Sasuke and Sakura, he's a jonin who was assigned a team of five members, he might be testing us for something more than just retrieving the bells from him." Naruto says earning thinking looks from the two, "He's a jonin going up against genin, if we didn't have you two on the team we wouldn't have a chance in hell to get those bells alone, I think the key here is to work together to retrieve the bells from him." Naruto says with a thinking look on his face.

Mythra turns to Pyra, "What do you think sis? Even though he said that only three of us will pass I felt like he was lying a bit. His body language was that of one studying his students, trying to see if they'll solve something that should be obvious. Maybe Naruto has a point." Mythra deduces while Pyra nods in agreement.

"I think he's right too, let's make some shadow clones to go search for the other two and then we'll make a plan." Pyra says and the other two nod in agreement, all of them standing up say "Kage Bushin no Jutsu" and two sets of the Uzumaki siblings appear and they run off to the positions that Mythra can sense Sasuke and Sakura are in.

 _15 minutes later_

The clones of Naruto, Pyra, and Mythra come across a rather odd sight, "So I guess Kakashi-sensei caught you in the Doton: Shinju Zanshu no jutsu when you expected him to come from above?" Mythra asked Sasuke who was buried up to his neck in the ground.

"Yup" Sasuke says simply.

"He's probably waiting for us back at the starting point?" Pyra asks.

"Most likely." Sasuke says with a sagely nod.

"Bring it on." Naruto says with a straight face as he digs up Sasuke and he then proceeds to tell Sasuke about their theory and takes him to the originals.

 _At the same time_

The second set of clones of the Uzumaki family come across an unconscious Sakura lying in the middle of the forest, "Genjutsu, with her skill with it I'm amazed she hasn't broken it yet." Naruto says with a rather disappointed tone.

"Well what's done is done, let's wake her up." Pyra says as she puts her hands on Sakura and proceeds to channel some chakra into her disrupting her chakra network quickly and breaking the genjutsu.

Sakura wakes up slowly and looks around seeing Naruto, Pyra, and Mythra, "Y-you're all ok!" Sakura says and jumps up to hug Pyra. "I saw you all and Sasuke perforated with kunai and shuriken… There was so much blood." Sakura said with a small amount of tears in her eyes as Pyra returned the hug.

"Don't worry Sakura, it was a genjutsu, it'll take a lot to get us like that." Pyra said while calming Sakura down. Once Sakura is completely calm Pyra helps her stand, "We're just clones but our creators had a theory and have a plan they'd like to discuss with you." Pyra said causing Sakura to look at the clone quizzically. After explaining to Sakura their theory she nods and follows the clones back to the originals.

 _25 minutes later_

"So you two understand the plan right?" Naruto asks Sasuke and Sakura who nod in response. "Ok so let's run over it one more time; first up me and Pyra-neechan will engage Kakashi-sensei in the open while Mythra-neechan waits underground waiting for an opportunity to use the Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu, during which time Sakura will cast a minor time distortion genjutsu on Kakashi-sensei hopefully catching him in it and reducing his reaction times while also throwing out some kunai and shuriken, while me and Pyra engage him Sasuke will come from the forest and start launching some low level Katon jutsu to force Kakashi-sensei into Mythra's range and if necessary engage in some close quarters taijutsu, hopefully we can wear him down long enough for Mythra to catch him unawares and we can retrieve those bells, any questions?" Naruto asks and Sakura raises her hand.

"What about the bells, there's only three, who's going to get them?" she asks in a bit of an upset voice.

Mythra speaks up, "Personally I agree with Naruto on the test not even being about the bells, it's something else. Why else would they put a team of five genin against an elite jonin like Kakashi Hatake without a way to pass without completing the obvious objective?" Mythra asks causing Sakura and Sasuke to think about the possible real test.

"Hmmm, maybe…. I don't know but maybe teamwork?" Sasuke suggests causing everyone to look at him in a bit of shock. "You're right about no one being able to get those bells solo, so if we all work together we prove that we work as a team, that's gotta be the real test." Sasuke deduces while the others all look between each other and nod.

Pyra smiles at Sasuke's thoughts, "Good thinking Sasuke. Well lets go and get this plan in motion." Pyra says causing Sasuke to smile at the praise and to move into position for the plan

 _10 minutes later_

Kakashi was standing in the middle of the field reading his orange book when a blonde and a red head walked out of the forest, "I thought I said stealth was a shinobi's greatest tactic. Yet here you are in the open against a superior opponent." Kakashi said in a bored tone but keeping himself slightly on edge due to Pyra's presence as he knew a small bit of her capabilities.

"Yeah well…. Stealth might be a shinobi's greatest ally, but sometimes you gotta get in the thick of it to really get one up on your opponent." Naruto said pulling out Pyra's sword from its sheath, "You said to come at you with intent to kill Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said and ignited the blade while an aura surrounded the two yet in addition to the normal gold glow there was a very slight red tint to it, "and we're going to get those bells no matter what." Naruto finished before charging his sensei at an extreme speed that shocks Kakashi to the point he has to dodge and put away his book.

"Well it seems I won't be getting any reading done today." Kakashi says a bit upset as he dodges a horizontal slash by Pyra after Naruto threw her the blade, Kakashi pulls out a kunai to block the various strikes that Pyra is throwing at him but she's pushing him to his limits, 'Damn she's good, I knew she was skilled with that sword of hers but to think she could push me this far and it doesn't even look like she's giving it her all, to think I'd be force to use jutsu at this point….' Kakashi thinks to himself as he uses a chakra enhanced jump to leap backwards and starts running through some handsigns at a rapid pace, "Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu" Kakashi calls out and moves to start spitting water as he notices a fireball coming from the tree line forcing him to move out of the way and then start spitting bullet shaped water at Pyra who uses her natural athletics to dodge each bullet and then tosses the blade to Naruto who blocks the rest of the water with his sword.

At the opposite tree line Sakura is keeping an eye on Kakashi while subtly using a weak version of the Kori Shinchu no Jutsu to make Kakashi think he's not moving towards the training poles, hoping to catch Kakashi in their trap while Mythra waits underground beneath the training poles. 'Come on, just a bit further!' Sakura thinks to herself as Sasuke and Naruto engage Kakashi in a tag team of sword strikes and taijutsu which Kakashi is having a hard time keeping up with despite the lack of experience Sasuke has in a real fight and Naruto's skill with a sword which Pyra definitely makes up for in this battle.

"Sasuke, get back!" Naruto yells as he pulls back his sword and the glow between him and Pyra intensifies, "SPIRAL FLARE!" Naruto shouts as he swings his blade forward releasing a tornado of fire from the blade that practically melts everything in its path, surprising Sakura and Sasuke at the power released, Kakashi has to dodge by jumping near the training poles when he thinks he's jumping on the water, at the last second he realizes that he's made a mistake as the chakra he would use to stand on the water isn't being disturbed by the water's surface.

'Oh shit, no time!' Kakashi thinks as a pair of hands comes out of the ground and pulls him down to his neck. Mythra climbs up out of the ground in front of him and in her hands are three silver bells….. "Ok, it seems you got the bells. Now get me out of here." He orders his students who all look at each other with Sakura having come out of the trees. A few moments later and Kakashi was dug up, "Now then, when exactly did you put me under a genjutsu?" he asks and Sakura answers.

"Mythra, Naruto, and Pyra came up with the plan for me to place you under a weak genjutsu to make you think you were in a different position, letting Naruto, Pyra, and Sasuke force you into a position where Mythra was waiting underground to use the Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu on you so she could retrieve the bells. The five of us worked together to force you into a position where we could complete our mission in the quickest manner we had available." Sakura explains surprising Kakashi at the simplicity of the plan but it's near flawless execution, 'If even one of them didn't do their job properly then their entire plan would have fallen apart, a bit reckless but they worked together perfectly.' Kakashi thinks to himself and gives team seven an eye smile.

"So you all understood the purpose of the test?" Kakashi asked those present and Sasuke nodded.

"The test was about teamwork, to fight as one cohesive unit and trust one another to get the job done." Sasuke said causing Kakashis heart to skip a beat a moment due to the wording.

"Well said Sasuke, and for that I have one thing to tell the five of you…. Team seven passes the genin test." Kakashi says causing everyone to smile and start high fiving each other in celebration. "Alright settle down my cute little genin." He says causing them to quiet down and start listening intently, "We are Konohas first five man cell not including a jonin sensei, and we are going to be held to a higher standard due to this. So starting tomorrow we will start training in various chakra control exercises and then we'll test your nature affinities so I can figure out what jutsu to teach the five of you. Yes Sakura?" Kakashi asks Sakura who raised her hand.

"Kakashi-sensei we already know our chakra natures." Sakura says shocking Kakashi. "Pyra gave us some chakra paper yesterday after we were assigned to team seven together; I have an earth and water affinity, Sasuke has lightning and fire, Naruto has wind and water, Pyra has fire, wind, and earth, and Mythra has wind, water, earth, and lightning affinities." Sakura says making Kakashi almost foam at the mask causing the students to look at him in worry.

"Kakashi-sensei, you ok there?" Naruto asks his now calming teacher.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. It's just….. A team with all base elemental affinities and three of them being wind usersm, which is the rarest affinity, is taking the meaning of 'Assault Squad' to an extreme." Kakashi says trying to regain his bearings. A few moments later Kakashi returns to normal and continues speaking, "We'll since you already know your affinities we'll do chakra control for the next few days and move on to some jutsu for you to study. Now I've gotta go report to Hokage-sama that the five of you have officially become team seven. Have fun my cute little genin!" Kakashi says before disappearing in a swirl of leaves via Shushin.

The genin all look at each other and give each other grins of approval, "So, who wants to celebrate?" Pyra asks the group and earning questioning gazes from Sakura and Sasuke while Mythra and Naruto nod.

"Ummm, what do you mean, go out to eat?" Sakura asks.

Pyra shakes her head, "No, I'm asking if you two want to join us at our place for dinner, I'm cooking a bit of a celebratory feast." Pyra says earning looks from Sasuke and Sakura.

Sasuke thinks about it for a second, "I'd have to go inform Itachi-oniisan that I wouldn't be home for dinner tonight but I don't see any problems he might have, I still gotta talk to him." Sasuke says.

"Well if you want you can invite him as well, the more the merrier." Pyra says with some excitement in her voice and her siblings just smile at her sister's love of cooking.

Sasuke thinks about it for a minute, "Sure, I'll invite him, what about you Sakura?" Sasuke asks.

Sakura looks a bit surprised at Sasuke asking her if she's going, "Ummm, I'll have to ask my mother, if she says yes then I'll be there, if not then I'm sorry." Sakura says shyly.

Mythra waves it off, "Don't worry about it, we'd love it if you all could come over but if you can't you cant. We can celebrate with whoever can't make it down the line at a restaurant or something." Mythra says with a straight face.

Sasuke and Sakura look at each other and nod. "Alright, what's your address?" Sasuke asks and Pyra proceeds to write down their home address on two slips of paper. "If we can make it we'll be there, when do you want us to show up?" he asks.

Pyra puts her finger to her chin and thinks before turning back to her siblings, "You guys thinking around 6:00?" Pyra asks and receives nods of agreement. "Six it is, don't worry about bringing anything, if you have any preferences let me know now." Pyra says.

"A tomato dish or two would be wonderful, and if I can get Itachi-oniisan to join then some sweets would be great as well but there's no need to go out of your way for us." Sasuke says.

"I don't really have a preference, I trust whatever you make will be wonderful Pyra." Sakura says making Pyra blush a bit.

"Thank you, I'll try to make a couple of dishes to suit your guy's tastes, but for now we have an appointment with Hokage-sama." Pyra says which causes Sasuke and Sakura to shiver at the tone she used when she finished that sentence. The Uzumaki family looking slightly downcast at the mention of the Hokage worried their two teammates, "It's nothing bad, at least not for us. A civilian decided to harass Naruto yesterday and it got under our skin a bit so we decided to bring that matter before the Hokage since at that point Naruto was a ninja, meaning anything involving his shinobi is his jurisdiction." Pyra lies cleanly to the two making Sasuke and Sakura calm down a bit, "We've gotta get going so we'll see you tonight possibly." Pyra waves good-bye along with her siblings before heading off to Hokage tower.

 **xXxXx Location: Hokage tower, 9:30 AM**

Hiruzen is smoking his pipe while taking a very short break from his paperwork that seems to have taken a break from breeding like rabbits, a moment into his current drag he hears a knock at his door that fills him with a minor sense of dread, "ENTER!" Hiruzen yells, 'This better not be more paperwork Aikawa or you're going to regret it!' he thinks to himself with a tick mark on his forehead. The door opens and reveals not another mountain of paperwork but rather three of his favorite people in the village, "Naruto, Pyra, Mythra, it's wonderful to see you three, but aren't you supposed to be taking your genin test right about now?" Hiruzen asks the siblings.

Naruto smiles, "Jiji we already finished, we'll let Kakashi-sensei give you the details though." Naruto says while Hiruzen looks at the three in surprise. "Though we're not here to discuss our genin test Jiji… Mythra-neechan, is there anyone else in the room?" Naruto asks to Hiruzen's surprise.

Mythra nods, "There's two others in the room, and one right above us in the ceiling." Mythra says looking at where his ANBU guards where and a spot in the ceiling shocking Hiruzen who takes out a kunai and throws it through the ceiling faster than anyone could see with the naked eye, a moment later a bit of blood comes out through the hole that the kunai went through. A moment later a squad of ANBU appears in the room standing at attention.

"ANBU, find out how that person got into the ceiling and search the building from top to bottom, leave no stone unturned!" Hiruzen yells causing the squad to bow and disperse. Hiruzen looks over at the Uzumaki trio, "Mythra, while I'm happy you exposed someone spying on me in my office, why did you find it necessary to sense for my guards?" Hiruzen asks a bit on edge.

Pyra steps forward, "Hokage-sama," Pyra says in a tone that Hiruzen hasn't heard since the day he met Mythra for the first time, but this was coming from sweet Pyra, "we have something of grave importance to speak to you about, and it was better to have no one hear this information than who was necessary, hence why we're requesting that you dismiss your guards for the duration of this conversation and to put up some privacy seals." Pyra says in a cold tone that makes even Hiruzen shiver.

Hiruzen sees the serious face all three Uzumaki are wearing, and the face Naruto especially is wearing… Sorrow, betrayal, anger, his face is showing all of these emotions even though he's hiding it well, realizing how serious the situation is for Naruto to have such a look Hiruzen speaks, "Guards, leave us until I call for your return, you are to stand guard outside and let no one enter, not even members of the council until I say otherwise." Hiruzen says in a serious tone causing his two guards to materialize and bow before leaving via shushin. Hiruzen proceeds to activate the built in privacy seals and a moment later he closes the blinds to all of the windows. "Now, what is this about you three?" Hiruzen asks in his grandfatherly tone.

Naruto steps forward, "Do you have any photos of my parents Jiji?" Naruto asks in a sad tone.

Hiruzen sighs, "Naruto, I told you that no one…." Hiruzen begins but is cut off by Naruto.

"DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME JIJI, NOT ANYMORE!" Naruto screams at Hiruzen who looks at the boy baffled, "I want to see a photo of my mother and a photo of my father that isn't a part of the monument I see every single day!" Naruto says shocking the old man to the point of a near heart attack, something that doesn't go unnoticed by Naruto. "S-so it was telling the truth…. Jiji…. My parents were Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage and his wife Kushina Uzumaki weren't they?" Naruto asks the now shocked old Hokage.

Hiruzen looks at the boy, now streaming tears down his face while Pyra and Mythra glare at him with looks in their faces that make them seem like they would gladly kill him if he lied. Hiruzen gets up out of his chair and walks over to a painting of the Shodaime Hokage before taking it off of the wall, behind which is a safe. Turning the dial in the correct combination and entering the correct 16 digit code Hiruzen opens the safe, inside of which is a box which he takes out of the safe before going back to his seat and opening it. "Naruto…" Hiruzen beings with sadness in his voice, "This was the secret meant to be told to you when you became chunin. From what I could interpret the Kyubbi told you the truth didn't it?" he asks the still crying boy who nods alongside Pyra and Mythra which confuses Hiruzen slightly, "I hid the truth from you to protect you my boy… Iwa and Kumo were our great enemies during the last two wars and while Kumo would love to get their hands on you for your abilities you may have inherited from your parents, Iwa would want your head on a platter, we would be facing a war or at the very least daily assassination attempts just for the sake of ending your life." Hiruzen explains causing Naruto to calm down, Hiruzen gives him a minute before continuing, "Naruto, I'm not going to ask for your forgiveness, I don't deserve it, all I ask for is your understanding." He says causing Naruto to look him in the eye while he continues to speak, "Inside of this box contains a number of items your parents wished you to have should they have perished that night, all of which I have not looked over as it is not my right to, you are the only one with that right." He says before passing Naruto the box, inside of which is a number of letters, one with the Uzumaki spiral and the other with the Hokage seal both of which with the same words with one difference, 'To Naruto Namikaze, from your Mother Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze/your Father Minato Namikaze' Naruto reads the words on the letters and falls to his knees with Pyra and Mythra coming to his sides to comfort him. "Naruto… I can't let this become public knowledge." Hiruzen says causing Pyra and Mythra to look up at him with death glares, "At least not yet. You are already very strong, but should this become known publically you will need to be able to fend for yourself against High ranking chunin, jonin, and possibly even ANBU from other nations. We'll figure out a proper time for you to announce yourself as the Namikaze heir but for now we must keep this secret." Hiruzen says while Naruto is still crying, but he still heard every word.

A few minutes later Naruto finishes crying, "I-I understand Jiji…. I understand why you kept this from me and why we need to keep it secret." Naruto says as he stands with his sister's help, "Did my parents leave me anything else Jiji?" Naruto asks his voice still cracking a bit.

Hiruzen nods and pulls more items out of the box, "This is the deed to your parent's estate and their account book, both of which have been moved to my name for the foreseeable future." He says while holding a rolled up scroll and a small black leather-bound book.

"My parents had an estate?" Naruto asks while Pyra and Mythra also have looks of shock on their faces.

Hiruzen nods, "Yes, it's where your father and mother kept many of their prized possessions and also a large number of their secrets." Hiruzen says and hands the items to Naruto. "To claim the house Naruto we'll need to come up with an excuse, would saying you had used the money you saved from the reparations you were paid as a down payment on the compound work? It'll allow you to live there without fear and you'll own all of the items still inside." Hiruzen asks and receives a nod in return. "Wonderful, as for the account I'll need you to sign a few papers today to have the money transferred to you." Hiruzen says and pulls out a few documents, which upon seeing the amount in his parents account the three Uzumaki, soon to be Namikaze, siblings start foaming at the mouth. "Your parents were extremely wealthy, your mother inherited the fortune of Uzushihogakure, what remained of it anyway, and your father made a fortune doing A and S rank missions over the course of his career. You are now probably among the top five people in Konoha in terms of wealth." Hiruzen says to the three stunned siblings, a moment later Naruto snaps out of his trance and signs the paperwork. "Wonderful Naruto, I'll take you to the estate tomorrow and we'll explore it then as well as there are a number of seals on the premises that are blood seals, meaning that you are the only one who can unlock most of the building. Even the front gate has a blood seal but only I know that little detail, except for you three of course." Hiruzen says with a smile on his face before it turns into a frown again, he gets up and walks around to Naruto, pulling Naruto into an embrace Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage and Kami no shinobi starts crying, "Naruto, I'm so sorry… I'm sorry for having to hide this from you even for the sake of the village, and I'm sorry for so much more." Hiruzen starts saying while tears steam down his wrinkled face, until Naruto returns the embrace.

"Jiji….. I'm upset that this was hidden from me for so long…. But I already said I understand." Naruto says causing the old man to relax slightly. "There's nothing to forgive because you did what was best for the village much like Tou-san did, he could've chosen any other child to bear the burden of the Kyubbi but he chose his own son for the sake of the village, like any good kage should. I'm happy to learn that I had a mother and father, to learn that both were so strong. It just motivates me more to surpass them and make them proud of me no matter where they are." Naruto says with a conviction that has Mythra and Pyra in tears, joining the embrace. "Besides, I didn't grow up entirely alone did I? I grew up with Ayame-neechan, Teuchi-ojisan, You Jiji, and then I wound up with Pyra-neechan and Mythra-neechan, even the Kyubbi now…. I'm ever the more happy to just know who my parents were, so stop crying Jiji." Naruto says, all of those present in the room giving a small chuckle to that.

"Naruto, you're crying too." Pyra said while tears ran down her face.

"S-so are you Pyra." Mythra said, sniffling while holding her family close.

"I guess we all need to stop crying then, what do you say Naruto?" Hiruzen said trying to calm his tears. Naruto and his sisters nod and end the embrace trying to calm themselves alongside Hiruzen. A few minutes pass and all of them stop crying, "Naruto, thank you. Thank you for letting an old fool like me gain your forgiveness even though you say there isn't anything to forgive… I just hope Minato sees it that way when I see him and Kushina." Hiruzen says after having sat back down in his chair. "Naruto, there are more things I want to tell you about Kushina and Minato but that will have to wait until tomorrow when we go to your new home." Hiruzen says causing Naruto and his siblings to nod.

"Ojii-san, I'm sorry about my tone earlier but Naruto was just so hurt by this I…" Pyra starts saying but Hiruzen puts his hand up to wave her concerns off.

"It's no trouble Pyra, I deserved all of that and a hell of a lot more, goodness knows what I'm in store for in the afterlife once I meet Kushina…." Hiruzen says as he starts shivering. "But Naruto, Pyra, Mythra, it is imperative for now that none of you reveal this secret, yes Naruto?" Hiruzen says as Naruto raises his hand.

"Jiji…. There is one person I wish to tell… technically two." Naruto says causing Hiruzen to raise his eyebrows in concern. "I want to tell Hinata and Brighid, those two know a number of our secrets as it is and have proven to be extremely trustworthy so far, I want to tell them about my parents…. And my tenant." Naruto says causing Hiruzen to put his head behind his interlocked hands to think for a moment.

"Naruto…. As long as you clear it with me first you can reveal your heritage to people I approve of for now is that acceptable?" Hiruzen asks and gets an approving nod, "As for your tenant, that is something that is only yours to reveal. If you wish to reveal it just make sure whoever you tell knows it's an S-class secret punishable by death. You may reveal your heritage to Hinata and Brighid alone for right now, and those two are the only ones I'm clearing for now. Anyone who figures out the secret, bring them here and I'll explain to them the situation." Hiruzen says getting a grateful smile from Naruto.

"Thanks Jiji, if you don't mind we're gonna head home. Pyra's cooking a celebratory dinner tonight, but… Do me a favor and hold onto these letters. At least until tomorrow where I can read them in the safety of our new home." Naruto says and Hiruzen takes the letters and places them back into the box.

Hiruzen stands up and heads to the safe to place the box back in, he locks the safe and places the painting on the Shodaime Hokage back into its rightful position in front of the safe. "Naruto, I'll ask Kakashi to allow the three of you to have tomorrow off, given the revelations today and our plans for tomorrow I want you to take the day off." Hiruzen says getting grateful nods from the three.

"Thanks ojii-san, we'll meet you here around 8:00 to check out the compound?" Mythra asks and gets a nod in return. "Alright, we'll see you in the morning ojii-san." Mythra says before Hiruzen disables the privacy seals and the Uzumaki family leaves the room.

A few moments pass before Hiruzen sits back down, "ANBU!" Hiruzen yells and his two ANBU guards appear in front of him kneeling. "Report on those who attempted to enter the room." Hiruzen orders the two guards.

The ANBU on the left who was the closest to the door when they were ordered out speaks up first, "Hokage-sama, Danzo-sama and your two councilors Koharu-sama and Homura-sama tried to enter while you were still in discussions with the members of the Uzumaki family, they tried to order us to allow them in but we turned them away as per your orders Hokage-sama. Aside from them no one else tried to enter the room."

Hiruzen sighs, "Thank you, the two of you are to return to your normal duties now." Hiruzen says and the two ANBU go back to their previous positions. Hiruzen goes back to the small amount of remaining paperwork on his desk when he notices a small note on the desk, opening the note he sees a chibi Naruto, Pyra, and Mythra at the top pointing at a message that says, 'The secret to defeating paperwork', Hiruzen being intrigued at the secret to defeating the eternal enemy of all kage he continues to read the note, 'Thanks for the talk Jiji, as thanks we decided to tell you the secret to defeating paperwork and other tedious tasks, and it's amazing to us that no one has thought of it…. Two words…. Kage Bushin.' Hiruzen decides to re-read the note about six times to really process the information. A few moments pass before he finally starts laughing like a mad man, and all throughout the village everyone stopped for a moment after hearing a very loud and very happy Hokage, something that makes the councilors nervous as a happy Hokage promises pain, and hears him shout "I'M FINALLY FREE!"

 _2 hours and 30 minutes later, 12:20 PM._

Hiruzen's secretary walks into the room, "Hokage-sama, the jonin senseis are here to report on the status of their prospective teams." Aikawa says before she really looks around the room and sees two Hiruzens sitting at the desk while another is sitting at the couch smoking his pipe and reading an orange book that makes her growl upon seeing it.

Hiruzen looks up at Aikawa, "Ah thank you for telling me Aikawa, please send them in." Hiruzen says and she leaves the room to fetch the senseis. A few moments' later 9 jonin senseis enter the room and notice the three Hokage's sitting in the room. "Welcome everyone, please give me your reports on how your teams performed." Hiruzen said, the one sitting on the couch.

One of the sensei's steps forward, "Team one failed." He said, the rest of the first six jonin senseis has announced that their teams failed until it hit team seven's sensei, "I bet you he fails this group as well." He said to the sensei to his left and the two chuckle.

Kakashi steps forward, "Team seven…. Pass." Kakashi says which makes everyone, except Hiruzen and his clones, stare at him in shock. "Team seven passes with flying colors, they not only displayed excellent teamwork but also managed to obtain the bells from my person. Konohas first five man squad consisting of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Mythra Uzumaki, Pyra Uzumaki, and Naruto Uzumaki are now officially genin of Konohagakure no Sato under my instruction." Kakashi says with pride that makes everyone almost faint from shock.

Hiruzen chuckles, "I knew they had it in them, thank you Kakashi. Kurenai Yuhi, your report?" Hiruzen says to the red eyed beauty.

Kurenai walks forward, "Hokage-sama, team eight passes with flying colors. They all displayed excellent teamwork and in addition have a rather unique skill set, even more so in the case of Hinata Hyuga. Furthermore they completed the test in a very short time." Kurenai says to Hiruzens' interest.

"Please explain Kurenai-san." Hiruzen said rather intrigued by this report.

Kurenai rubs the back of her head and blushes a bit, "Well you see…"

 _Flashback, With Team 8_

Kurenai is standing before her three prospective students who she had trapped in a signless genjutsu, she runs through their objective once more in her head, 'I'll wait for them at Anko's favorite dango shop, their task will be to track me there… provided they can escape that genjutsu of course.' Kurenai thinks to herself before she turns to leave.

The moment Kurenai turns around and walks away Hinata places her hands on her teammates shoulders and sends a pulse of chakra into their bodies and breaking their genjutsu, "Ok you two, let's follow her at a distance, I'll keep an eye on her with my Byakugan but in case we lose her we have the insects Shino placed on her when she entered the field and we'll have Kiba track her scent." Hinata says earning nods from her teammates.

As the trio follow a good distance behind their prospective sensei Kiba decides to ask the big question, "Hinata, how did you break out of that genjutsu so quickly?" he asks.

Hinata smiles, "The thing is Kiba, I was never trapped in the genjutsu in the first place." Hinata says causing Kiba to gape at her. "A friend taught me a way to be near immune to anything less than a B-rank or higher genjutsu, since that training was private and no one other than me, Brighid, Naruto, Pyra, and Mythra know the details none of the jonin senseis had any idea I was immune to this trick of hers. I let her think I was caught and after she started leaving I woke the two of you up with a chakra pulse, and here we are now." Hinata said to Kiba full of confidence that he never knew the girl had in her early years at the academy.

Shino pushes up his glasses as they move down the street, "A rather useful ability, do you think it would be possible for others to learn such a skill?" Shino asks causing Hinata to think.

"It might be, but it requires certain conditions to be met to learn the skill, I'll let you know what Brighid thinks." Hinata says earning a nod of gratitude from Shino.

A few minutes later just as Kurenai is sitting down at the restaurant and pulls out her menu a trio of figures sit down at her table without her permission, getting ready to tell them to buzz off she sees team eight sitting in front of her with grins on the faces of Hinata and Kiba while Shino just looks at her with his passive gaze. "H-h-how did…?" Kurenai asks and the trio explains how they found her so quickly.

 _Flashback end_

All of the jonin present can't help but look at her in shock, even Hiruzen is a bit put off by this, "She's immune to genjutsu?" Hiruzen asks causing Kurenai to shake her head.

"No, she's highly resistant to genjutsu at or below a certain power threshold, anything short of a genjutsu of B-rank or higher she can just completely shrug off after a moment, anything below high C-rank genjutsu she is outright immune to. If I'm honest Hokage-sama, I'm kind of terrified about where she learned such a skill even if she is like a daughter to me." Kurenai says with a hint of pride in her voice. "Though I am happy she is so strong, it makes me curious as to whom this Brighid is that gave her those odd weapons and taught her over the years. Do you think you could get me an audience with this Brighid Hokage-sama?" Kurenai asks a little desperately.

Hiruzen sighs, "I will call Hinata and Brighid here the day after tomorrow and ask if it would be ok for the two of them to see you and explain a few details about their training, though all of that information is theirs to give, not mine." Hiruzen says causing Kurenai to nod while the other jonin senseis present are still looking at her in shock at this revelation. "Asuma Sarutobi, report on your teams performance if you would." Hiruzen says causing Asuma to step forwards.

"Team ten passes; I have nothing of note other than I need to work out the fangirl from Ino Yamanaka." Asuma says in his usual laid back tone of voice.

As that was the last sensei to have a potential team he orders the senseis who had failed their students to leave the room, "Alright, so the three of you now have your teams assigned and in order, I wish the three of you luck in teaching them, and Asuma, don't get lazy with their training, they're shinobi now." Hiruzen says causing Asuma to flinch a bit but nod in understanding. "Everyone except Kakashi is dismissed from this room for now." Hiruzen orders and everyone, even the ANBU, leave the room except for Kakashi and Hiruzen. "Kakashi… Naruto has made contact with the Kyubbi…." Hiruzen says much to Kakashi's shock, "And even more so it told him about his parents." He says sadly while Kakashi looks down at the ground.

Kakashi looks up at Hiruzen and gains a serious look in his eye, "What are your orders Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asks.

 **END**

 **AN-** I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I wanted Naruto to have whatever his family had left behind, it isn't fair that he doesn't get his families things in the series so I wanted him to have a proper home and finances he would've had had his parents been alive. I also wanted Naruto and Hiruzen to have that moment of weakness in front of each other as it will only make their bond stronger in the end and increase Naruto's desire to protect his loved ones no matter what. I decided to go ahead and throw in Team 8's test but thanks to Brighid, guess what, immune to genjutsu as she just disrupts Hinata's flow in short bursts while she's around Hinata's neck, giving Hinata a huge advantage in a battle, I don't know if I'll have this work with ALL types of genjutsu as some like Kin's sound based genjutsu are a bit trickier to explain as they cause physical changes that induce the genjutsu. There are many more things I would love to say in this AN but I'll save them for next chapter, next up we have Naruto celebrate with his teammates, explore his new home, and the teams begin their training and missions… Possibly more so keep an eye out. REVIEW! Ja ne!


	12. Chapter 11, Our New Home

**Our Will of Fire**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Review Q/A: rantu1324: I haven't written a single thing out in advance, all ideas are tucked up in my head ready to be put to paper, like every single one of the chapters so far.**

 **darkwarp: Indeed, Naruto's life and the shit he gets from everyone all while dealing with that alone, I wanted that to be helped by a familial bond outside of the anime. As for Tora, there's already a plan for that in this chapter, one single word is the plan.**

 **AN- I AM NOW ACCEPTING OC BLADE SUBMISSIONS! PLEASE PM ALL IDEAS WITHIN REASON AND DO NOT MAKE THEM TOO OP, SUBMISSIONS MUST INCLUDE A NAME, WEAPON, APPEARANCE, AND A BRIEF PERSONALITY DESCRIPTION! I WILL NOT ACCEPT SUBMISSIONS FROM THE REVIEW SECTION! All blades are on the table except Shulk and Fiora! After the release of Torna the Golden Country I may start considering any blades that may be added in that expansion.** I do not own either Naruto or Xenoblade Chronicles 2 in any way shape or form and they are the property of their respective owners Masashi Kishimoto and Monolithsoft respectively. I make no money from this story. Also if I swap between English and Japanese sporadically I am sorry.

 **Warning: Naruto and others will become quite overpowered compared to most others for most of this story.**

 **"Biju Speaking"**

 **'Biju Thinking'**

 ** _"Biju Telepathy"_**

 _"Telepathy"_

'Person thinking'

 _Flashback Speech_

 ** _PLEASE READ AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END_**

 **xXxXx Location: Uzumaki Residence, 5:45 PM**

Naruto, Pyra, and Mythra were getting the last of the food set out onto the table in preparation for the arrival of their guests, Naruto's enhanced senses kicking in he's practically drooling at the smells Pyra's cooking is giving off. "Naruto, don't drool on the food we spent the last 3 hours getting ready." Mythra says causing Naruto to snap back to reality and back away from the food. "Good, I'd hate to have to punish you on a day like today." Mythra says in a tone that promises pain if Naruto fucks up.

Naruto flinches at the tone, brief flashes of memory of the last time he fucked up bad enough to warrant a punishment from his sister, resulting in 2 hours of him being chased by an angry blonde with an activated blade. "H-Hai, Mythra-neechan. Though the food smells amazing, honestly I'm kind of hoping that the others don't show up so we can dig in!" Naruto says earning a slap on the back of the head from Mythra. "OW!" Naruto yelps in response to the hit, "What was that for Mythra-neechan?" Naruto asks his now smirking sister.

Mythra puts her hands on her hips and leans forward at him and then proceeds to put a finger in his face, "That was for hoping our new friends, teammates, and their family in Sasuke's case don't make it when we worked so hard to make all of this food, and while I know for a fact that the three of us alone could eat this by the end of tomorrow I'd rather all of us get something." Mythra lectures Naruto like he's a 5 year old again.

Naruto pouts a bit, "Sorry Mythra-neechan, Pyra-neechan." Naruto says and Mythra flicks him on the forehead.

"Don't worry about it Naruto, we just have to wait a few more minutes before people start getting here and then we can start celebrating." Pyra says from the other end of the kitchen. A few seconds later the Uzumaki family hears a knock on the door, "Coming!" Pyra yells to the person knocking. Pyra opens the door to reveal Sasuke Uchiha and his older brother Itachi. "Welcome you two, come on in!" Pyra says in a jovial tone and starts practically pushing the two brothers into the building.

As the three enter the kitchen they see the spread on the table ranging from cuts of meat to sweet cakes and dango, even a little bit of sake. "It's nice to see you three again, I hope you remember me?" Itachi says earning smiles and nods from those present. "I'm glad, I never got a chance to thank the three of you for what you did that night as it gave me the chance to be with my brother." Itachi says with a smile and low bow shocking Sasuke at his brother's actions.

Naruto waves him off, "Don't worry about it Itachi-san, we were just in the area and when Mythra-neechan heard about why you did it she just couldn't let you leave." Naruto explains and Mythra nods before Naruto's smile turns into a large smirk, "Anyway, we're here to celebrate becoming a genin team, now all we gotta do is wait on Sakura and then we can dig in." Naruto says.

Sasuke walks up to Naruto and gives him a quick high five, "Hey Naruto, that jutsu you launched from your sword, that was the one from a few years ago right?" Sasuke asks and earns a nod in response, "So how much power did you put behind it this time?" he asks causing Naruto to enter a thinking pose.

"I think I used 10% against Kakashi-sensei, though from a few years ago that was around 35%, to get the same effect as a few years ago I'd need to use about 25% power now because we've gotten stronger." Naruto says earning an exasperated look from Sasuke.

Sasuke shakes his head out of his stupor, "Jeez, remind me never to piss you off." Sasuke mumbles earning laughs from everyone present including Sasuke.

A few minutes later they hear a knocking on the door again, "One minute!" Mythra yells before going into a low speech tone, "Alright, everyone who's coming to his party is in the loop about us except for Sakura so make sure you avoid talking about our abilities until she's in the loop." Mythra says and everyone present nods, Mythra runs to the door and opens it to welcome in Sakura. "Hey Sakura, glad you could make it!" Mythra says with a small smile on her face.

Sakura smiles back as she walks into the house, "Thanks for the invite, my mother was a bit nervous about me going over to a boy's house but relented when I mentioned that he had two sisters living with him." Sakura said with a small bit of mirth in her voice, a moment later the aroma of the food hits her like a freight train on fire, "Oh… my…. God….. What is that smell?" Sakura asks while Mythra chuckles.

The two enter the kitchen and they see the spread of food, Sasuke, and Itachi. "The smell was all of the delicious food Pyra, Naruto, and I cooked, but it was mostly Pyra. Why don't we take a seat and have a toast." Mythra suggests and everyone takes a seat at the table, Mythra raises a glass full of homemade tea, "To completing our graduation exams and to officially becoming team seven!" the others raise their glasses and they all put them to their lips and down their drinks, proceeding to dig into the food with most of the sweets going to Itachi who's already eating his third dango stick.

 _1 hour into the party, 7:05 pm_

The party having been in full swing for a while with some rather miscellaneous topics being discussed the group hears a knocking at the door that no one was expecting. "Did you invite anyone else Naruto?" Mythra asks skeptically while Naruto shakes his head. Mythra heads out of the kitchen, grabbing her sword on the way out, making sure to keep the blade hidden she cracks the door and sees a face she wasn't expecting, "Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing here?" Mythra asks the eye smiling Kakashi.

Kakashi looks at Mythra, "Mythra, I came to deliver a message from Hokage-sama. Do you mind if I come in as Naruto and Pyra need to hear it as well." Kakashi asks the blonde to which she nods in response and lets the cyclops in. She leads Kakashi into the kitchen where a plethora of smells assault his enhanced senses along with a sight that even makes him drool behind his mask slightly.

Pyra chuckles, "Hungry Kakashi-sensei?" Pyra asks and receives confirmation in the form of his stomach growling slightly causing everyone present to laugh, "I guess that answers that question, come on and take a seat Kakashi-sensei." Pyra says as she gets up and pulls a chair out of a nearby closet.

"Thanks, so you guys made all of this?" Kakashi asks as he sits down and receives proud nods from Pyra, Naruto, and Mythra. "I'm impressed, the food smells delicious." He says before Pyra hands him a plate full of food.

"Eat up Kakashi-sensei, it's a celebration and we're happy you came, you left before I could invite you." Pyra says as she sits back down in her chair with a huge smile on her face.

"Yeah Kakashi-sensei, though why did you come here anyway?" Naruto asks.

Kakashi looks at the three people he was originally sent to see, Naruto, Pyra, and Mythra, and the looks at Sasuke, Itachi, and Sakura, "Well I guess it's alright since I would've had to tell Sasuke and Sakura anyway, tomorrow is going to be a day off as Hokage-sama wants the three of you," he looks at the Uzumaki siblings, "to take a day off after the Mizuki incident since you haven't had too much time to rest since it. So tomorrow we will not be meeting as intended and will meet the day after at training ground seven, this goes for you two as well Sasuke and Sakura so make sure you either rest up or do some solo practice tomorrow." Kakashi says getting nods from everyone present except Itachi who looks at Kakashi with a slight suspicious gaze that only Kakashi and Mythra presently catch. Kakashi picks up some chop sticks and puts his hands in prayer, "Itadakimasu." He says before going for the sushi while putting his fingers near the top of his face mask.

Itachi looks on in shock, 'Kakashi-sempai is going to remove his mask, I don't think there's a ninja alive who's seen him without it….' Itachi thinks before discreetly activating his Sharingan to hopefully capture the moment for eternity. As Kakashi puts his fingers on his mask Itachi hears the sound of glass breaking and realizes he knocked over a glass by mistake after looking at the ground, when he looks up he sees Kakashi putting his mask back on his face and his plate is cleared. Itachi slams his head onto the table with streams of anime tears falling down his face while Pyra gets up to grab a dust pan, thankfully the glass was empty, and everyone just looks at Itachi with questioning gazes. "I… was so close…." Was all Itachi said before he went back to eating his food with a bit of a downcast expression on his face. "Sorry about the glass." Itachi says and just earns a dismissing wave from Pyra as she cleans it up and throws it away.

 _1 hour later, 8:15_

Having celebrated enough everyone except Kakashi is getting ready to leave, "Thanks for the amazing time, hopefully we can do this all again soon." Sasuke says while Itachi nods, "Especially if you're making that tomato soup again, I don't think I've had anything that good since my mother died." Sasuke says earning a bit of a glare from Itachi, "Not that your cooking is bad oniisan, but if I'm honest Pyra's cooking puts yours to shame, it's no contest." Sasuke says earning a bit of a reluctant nod from Itachi.

"I don't disagree… but that was a bit harsh Sasuke." Itachi says crying fake anime tears.

"Thanks for the food you guys, tonight was fun. I hope we can do this again sometime, maybe at Sasuke-kun's place?" Sakura says and surprisingly earning a bit of a smile from Sasuke and Itachi.

"You know, that doesn't sound half bad. We all head to each other's places on a rotating schedule for lunch or dinner every so often. We at here today so we'll do dinner at my place next, sound good Itachi-oniisan?" Sasuke asks his brother who smiles and nods in agreement over the proposal. "How about you guys?" he asks.

"I'll have to ask my mother Sasuke-kun, but I don't think she'll disapprove." Sakura says hopeful that her mother will allow Sasuke and the others to join her for dinner every so often.

"That might be a bit of an issue for us at least for the next few days." Naruto says earning questioning looks from everyone present. "The girls and I are moving into a new house tomorrow on our day off, we were planning on moving in on our team day off but since we have tomorrow off anyway we're going to get it done and over with." Naruto says shocking everyone who didn't know about the move.

"So where are you moving to?" asked Itachi while Naruto grew a huge grin on his face.

"Well… We bought the Yondaime's old compound with a bunch of money we saved up." Naruto says shocking everyone present except Kakashi, Pyra, and Mythra. "Jiji was going to put the house up for sale tomorrow but I was in the room when he had the papers on his desk and I offered a down payment on the compound and he accepted it." Naruto says while his guests stare at him in shock at this information, a fly or two trying to enter their mouths which were swatted away by Naruto.

Itachi regains his composure first, "Y-you bought the Yondaime Hokage's house? Where did you get that kind of money?" Itachi asks only knowing partial details.

Naruto rubs the back of his head as the other two come back to their senses, "Well the down payment came from an amount of money I received from fines given by Jiji to some civilians and shinobi. Regardless we're moving in tomorrow so once we get settled in and break in the property we'll invite you guys over for a housewarming party and then go ahead and start the schedule, that sound fine?" he asks and receives nods from those present. "Awesome, anyway have a safe trip home you guys!" Naruto says to the guests who are waving good bye.

A few minutes after Sasuke, Sakura and Itachi left, Kakashi pulls out a sealing tag and places it on the ground creating a decent level privacy barrier. Kakashi gains a serious look in his eyes, "Naruto, Hokage-sama tells me that you've been in contact with the Kyubbi?" Kakashi asks despite knowing the answer.

Naruto nods, "Not just me Kakashi-sensei, or should I say Inu-san." Naruto says shocking Kakashi, "Don't worry Kakashi-sensei, I won't tell anyone, your scent is unique so I knew it was you when you walked into the classroom." Naruto explains causing Kakashi to sigh.

"Very well, but what do you mean by it wasn't just you that met the Kyubbi?" Kakashi asks intrigued but also on edge.

Mythra sits back down at the table, "Me and Pyra share a mental connection with Naruto as well due to our bond with him, because of that when Kyubbi brought Naruto into his mindscape when he fell asleep he also wound up bringing us for the ride." Mythra explains making Kakashi ponder how deep the bond goes.

"I see, however Naruto I must explain to you how dangerous the Kyubbi is." Kakashi starts to say before Naruto gives him a glare that makes him feel like he's looking at an angry Tsunade.

"Kakashi-sensei, I'm going to say this. The Kyubbi isn't as evil as you think it is, true it does think most humans are beneath it but so far it's treated me better than most of the people in this village. And don't say it's manipulating me as Pyra and Mythra would notice any differences in my personality. Kyubbi regrets what it did and never did any of it of its own free will. Kyubbi was being manipulated by a man that my father fought, he called himself Madara Uchiha." Naruto says, the entire chain of sentences further driving in the shock Kakashi started feeling.

"Naruto's right, we were there when Kyubbi explained the situation, and though he disliked his previous hosts due to their actions he never had a desire to kill them or destroy the village, in fact the only times Kyubbi has shown up with ill intent in recorded history was when it was used against Hashirama Senju at the valley of the end and during the attack on the leaf, by someone claiming to be Madara." Pyra explains. "And if I'm honest, Kyubbi is pretty nice…. Fluffy too." She says under her breath earing a mental **"OI"** from their joint tenant.

"Kyubbi even made a deal with us, after we decided to show it some of the trust it honestly deserves after being treated like property for the last hundred or so years, Kyubbi agreed to share a max of one tail of its chakra due to the strain it puts on the body, and yes it shared that little detail as well. Much like we are partners to Naruto, Kyubbi is our partner as well." Mythra says with conviction in her voice making Kakashi relent and her siblings smile.

Sighing, "Alright, I understand, just please be careful with that power and with Kyubbi, it is still the most powerful Biju in existence." Kakashi says and earns nods from the Uzumaki family. "Ok, onto the next bit of information, your parents." Kakashi says and Naruto's smile disappears slightly. "Your father was my sensei Naruto, and I'm happy that I don't have to hide that detail anymore." Kakashi says with a bright eye smile. "Your father was so excited when he told me Kushina was pregnant, and asked that I view his son as my little brother, something that I'm sorry I couldn't do due to Hokage-sama's decision. But as you know I kept my eye on you and watched over you as you grew, and thanks to these two," he motions to Pyra and Mythra, "you grew up so much better than if you were alone, so for that I thank you two from the bottom of my heart." Kakashi says in a solemn tone.

Pyra walks up behind Kakashi and slams her hand into his back making him jump from the force, "You don't need to thank us in the slightest, we wanted to look over him." Pyra says in a stern tone like a mother talking down to a child and then her face grows soft, "Besides, you've lost a lot too, and despite everything you still watched over Naruto alongside us, you never left him alone so for that we thank you." Pyra says making Kakashi tear up slightly before he looks over to a smiling Naruto giving him a thumbs up almost making him break out into tears.

"Thank you…. Thank you all." Kakashi says before he finally lets a few tears fall down his face. The group gives him a moment to let him regain his composure before he continues. "Back to your parents Naruto, I don't have access to any of their techniques except one which I have yet to fully master myself, so any scrolls involving jutsu that you find in there are yours and yours alone to figure out how to master." Kakashi says making Naruto grin even wider.

"Don't worry Kakashi-sensei, and hey, if you want to you can come with us and Hokage-Jiji to the new house tomorrow, we'll be heading there around 8:00 after we meet with Jiji." Naruto says making Kakashi start thinking about it.

After a moment of thought Kakashi nods and gives an eye smile, "I think I'd like that Naruto." Kakashi said in a very happy tone. "That's all I came here to talk about tonight, I'll see the three of you tomorrow… And Naruto-ototo, thanks." Kakashi says before getting up and giving Naruto a hug while Pyra and Mythra look at them with smiles on their faces as Naruto returns the embrace. Kakashi ends the embrace and waves good bye after taking the privacy seal off of the floor.

After Kakashi leaves the group starts cleaning up the mess, "I'm looking forward to tomorrow even more so now, I not only have two awesome sisters but I also have an awesome yet perverted older brother!" Naruto says excitedly as he helped his sisters get all of the plates together to be cleaned before the three of them remember something, "Kage Bushin no Jutsu" the three of them say simultaneously creating 9 total clones 3 clones for each sibling, "You all know what to do, once everything is done then dispel." Naruto instructed them and all 9 of them nodded and got to work, walking over to his sisters, "Let's get to bed shall we?" Naruto suggested and his sisters nod in agreement starting to yawn and the three head to the bedroom to go to bed.

 **xXxXx Location: BBQ restaurant Private room, 5:10 PM, Earlier that same night W/h team 8**

Kurenai Yuhi and her brand new team consisting of Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame were sitting in a private restaurant room to celebrate their success on becoming official genin of Konohagakure. Holding her glass up high her students match this movement, "Alright team eight, everything is on me tonight to celebrate so order whatever you want!" Kurenai says happily to her newly christened team who all smile happily at this with the exception of Shino who gives a quick but happy nod.

Hinata is sitting right next to Kurenai when she decides to speak, "Kurenai-sensei, I believe you wished to speak to me and Brighid about what training I've gone through so far correct?" Hinata asked a somewhat shocked Kurenai, "Hokage-sama told me that you requested to meet with Brighid and I spoke with her, she's agreed to meet not only with you but with the rest of the team as my training was hers to supervise over the last couple of years." Hinata says after taking a sip of the tea she had asked for earlier. "If it's alright with you I invited her to this celebration to meet you, I hope that was alright." Hinata says making Kurenai look at her with a quizzical look in her eyes.

Kurenai puts her hand on Hinata's shoulder and gives it a reassuring squeeze, "It's alright Hinata, in fact I'm kind of glad that I finally get to meet this Brighid, even more so in such a nice setting." Kurenai says with a genuine smile but her eyes filled with suspicion. 'I asked all around the village and no one remembers a Brighid ever living in the village, let alone someone carrying such unique weapons around, something is up.' Kurenai thinks as she drinks her tea. A few moments later the waitress knocks on the door.

"Excuse me, but there's a woman here that says she's a member of your party for the evening." The waitress said in a respectful tone.

"Ah, that must be Brighid, does the woman have purple and blue hair?" Hinata asks the waitress and receives a 'Hai' in return, "Yup, that's Brighid, please send her in." Hinata tells the waitress who leaves to retrieve their new guest.

A few moments later the waitress returns and lets in a woman that even Kurenai had to take a second look at, a beautiful blue and purple haired woman with fair bordering pale skin wearing a blue dress with black lacing, elbow length blue gloves, blue heels, and deep purple eyes, around her neck was a blue flame like crystal akin to the one on Hinata's swords. The woman thanks the waitress before walking over to Kurenai, "It's wonderful to meet you Kurenai Yuhi, my name is Brighid Ladair." Brighid says in a respectful tone with a low bow, her right hand over her heart. Kurenai returns the bow but not as deep.

"It's nice to finally meet you Brighid-san, Hinata has spoken highly of you and your teaching style." Kurenai says to a now straight standing Brighid. "But let's discuss that over food, I trust you brought an appetite?" Kurenai asks a smiling Brighid.

"But of course, to join friends at a dinner table with anything but hunger would be an insult to the friend and the chefs." Brighid says in a wise tone of voice, Brighid decides to sit next to Hinata while Kiba and Shino look her over. "Oh and please don't use honorifics for my name, I much prefer to be called only by my name." Brighid says and everyone nods.

"So you're the famous Brighid who helped our shy Hinata here break out of her shell." Kiba states, "It's nice to meet you, my name is Kiba Inuzuka but please call me Kiba, and this here is Akamaru." Kiba says while pointing to the dog in his hair who barks in response to being called.

"Oh so this young wolf pup is one of the Inuzuka ninken correct?" Brighid asks and earns a smirk from Kiba while Akamaru barks happily, "Well it's nice to meet you Kiba, Akamaru." Brighid says in her regal voice that Kurenai thinks would be appropriate in a Daimyo's court. Brighid turns to Shino, "It's nice to see you again Shino, I trust you've been well?" Brighid asks to Kurenai's and Kiba's surprise.

Shino pushes up his sunglasses, "I've been quite well Brighid, how have you been?" Shino asks in a slightly more friendly tone causing Kiba and Kurenai to look at him in further shock.

"I've been quite well, the weather has been lovely and life has treated me quite kindly. It's good to see that you became a shinobi, and ever the better that you're on Hinata's team." Brighid says in a friendly tone that just adds onto the appeal of her regal sounding voice.

Kurenai decides to ask the big question, "I'm sorry if this sounds rude Brighid-san, but how exactly do you know Shino as well?"

Brighid smiles, remembering their meeting the day she met Hinata, "I met Shino the day I met Hinata actually. They were traveling together with some classmates and came across me, I was interested in Hinata from a glance and could tell she held immense potential so I asked her if she would like to learn the style of the Hono no Ki Koshi, which she accepted and has nearly mastered." Brighid said causing Kurenai to ponder her words, 'The style of the Radiant Young Noblewoman of Flame huh? A bit of a grandiose title for a kenjutsu style' Kurenai thinks. Brighid looks over at Kurenai, 'She's studying me like a hawk, curious and deadly, she's seems to be as protective of Hinata as I am…. I like her already.' Brighid thinks with a regal smile on her face.

"Brighid-san," Kurenai says causing Brighid to look at her with a small frown, "after we eat I would like to see this style in action if you wouldn't mind, I don't believe any of the jonin senseis including myself have seen it in action before, the only details we have on it involve the swords that Hinata holds." Kurenai finishes causing Hinata to look at Brighid with a small smile.

Brighid smiles back at Hinata and stares Kurenai straight in the eyes, purple meeting crimson, "I would love to, aside from Hinata and the Uzumaki's I rarely fight myself anymore so I accept your challenge Kurenai Yuhi, if only to prove myself as Hinata's teacher." Brighid says causing Kurenai to narrow her eyes at the purple eyed woman, "I noticed the way you were looking at me from the moment I arrived, your body language and mannerisms along with the way you have decided to address me despite my insistence on forgoing the honorifics means that you obviously either don't think much of me due to my not being a ninja or you are suspicious of my being so close to Hinata." Brighid says earning a very, VERY, minor flinch from Kurenai, "Ah, so it's the latter." Brighid says with her smile back on her face and grabbing her tea. A moment later a knock is heard and a few people enter the room each with a plate of food, cooked and uncooked so that they can cook it to their own specifications on the provided built in stoves, and a bunch of dipping sauces that vary from mild soy sauce to spicy pepper spreads. Brighid places a few pieces of meat onto her side of the stove she's sitting near and proceeds to start eating a pre-made salad she requested while Kurenai looks at her with a seeming rage.

"Of course I'd be suspicious, I've been looking after Hinata since her mother passed and all of a sudden some woman I've never heard of, hell most of the village hasn't heard of, arrives and just takes a sudden interest in a young girl I consider like a younger sister and proceeds to train her in a style I've once again never heard of! Of course I'm suspicious of why you've decided to get close to Hinata." Kurenai says to Brighid practically spitting out the words while Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino look on nervously, Shino knowing the bare minimum of what Brighid is capable of due to Pyra and Mythra's existence. Kurenai proceeds to place some meat she ordered onto the stove and drinks some more of her tea to calm down while Hinata is just sitting there with a small smile on her face while she waits for her meat to cook to her favorite temperature. "Hinata, given your position and your history, why would you trust a complete stranger?"

Hinata looks over at Kurenai for a moment and enters into a thinking pose, "I guess it's because it felt right." Hinata says to Kurenai's shock, "When we met Brighid she was practicing, almost dancing it seemed, with her swords. I was entranced by the style, its uniqueness, and its beauty much like a rose with thorns. When we approached her she didn't attack when she could have, instead we talked and she allowed me to hold her blades for a moment to see how they felt in my hands." She says as if recalling a fond memory while Hinata is happy she practiced this story with Brighid many times, "The moment my hand grasped the swords they felt perfect, like they were molded for me despite my shyness I felt like I could walk proud with these blades at my side no matter where I was." Hinata said before sipping her tea and flipping a few pieces of meat. "She taught me, told me stories of the previous masters of this style, and gave me confidence alongside my new friends. To say I trust her is an understatement, she's like a mother to me as you are like a sister to me Kurenai-sensei." Hinata says to the shock of Kurenai and Brighid pulls her into an embrace.

Brighid looks down at Hinata in her arms with a warm and motherly smile, "Thank you for those words Hinata," Brighid says before ending the embrace, "but you might want to keep an eye on your food more than the conversation as your meat is about to start burning." Brighid says in a joyful tone while Hinata blushes and starts fumbling to get her meat off of the stove while Brighid, Kurenai, Kiba, and even Shino chuckle a bit at the sight. Brighid turns to Kurenai, "I know you don't trust me Kurenai, however it was Hinata and Hinata alone who decided to trust me." Brighid says with a happy tone in her voice. "I will still demonstrate and prove myself to you through action after we eat, but no matter what I will continue to teach her and look over her much as you have since her mother's passing." Brighid says, her smile never leaving her face as she takes the meat off of the stove and starts dipping it in some sauce.

Kurenai looks at the woman who she's suspected since hearing about her of manipulating Hinata in some form, yet the woman before her has been very rarely anything but courteous, aside from not using honorifics, and has still agreed to prove herself despite Hinata's obvious trust for the woman, 'There's still something off about her but I think she doesn't mean to harm Hinata, she's had years to do so and even now seems to be as on edge about her safety as I am…' Kurenai thinks to herself as she removes some meat from the oven and leaves some on to give them a bit of char.

 _45 minutes later, 6:10_

As the group finishes their meal, Brighid included, Kurenai asks the waitress for the bill and pays her. Walking back to the table she motions for everyone to follow. "Brighid, we'll be heading to training ground 8 for our little demonstration, would the rest of you like to accompany us?" Kurenai asks her team who all nod in agreement and the group all leave the restaurant and head to their team's training grounds.

 _15 minutes later_

Arriving at team eight's training field Kurenai begins explaining the rules of the fight, "Obviously there will be no killing or crippling blows and no outside interference except to end the match." Kurenai explains and Brighid nods in agreement before walking over to Hinata.

"Hinata, do you mind if I borrow your weapons for this spar?" Brighid asks politely and Hinata starts unsheathing the blades before handing them to Brighid who smiles slightly before closing her eyes and walking to her starting position. Brighid enters a close knit stance with her right arm and blade above her left arm with the right blade facing away from Kurenai and the left blade facing towards Kurenai (The stance she uses the first time you see her in XBC2), "I am ready to begin." She says in her calm tone while Kurenai, Shino, and Kiba look on in shock at her current state.

Kurenai gets angry at this, "Are you mocking me?" Kurenai asks angrily and receives a shake of the head from Brighid, "Then why do you have your eyes closed?!" Kurenai shouts.

Hinata steps forward before the fight can start, "Kurenai-sensei, Brighid has normally fought without her usual sight, she can accurately fight you without it and mostly prefers to do so, it's not a handicap to her nor is it an insult to you, it's actually an advantage for her and that's all I will say." Hinata says to Kurenai who is stunned at the information.

'Someone who is more skilled fighting blind than fighting with their sight, who is this woman?' Kurenai asks herself before she shouts, "BEGIN!" and she dashes away from Brighid and starts running through a set of handsigns and disappears in a faint mist. Kurenai seeing that Brighid isn't moving moves in to strike after pulling out a kunai, dashing forward she moves to put the kunai at Brighid's throat only to find that her kunai has been blocked by one of Brighid's blades.

Brighid still with her eyes shut looks down at Kurenai, "I'm impressed, it took me a second to break that illusion, however…" Brighid says before pushing Kurenai away with her swords and then putting the blades to her sides, "You seem to have forgotten something…. I taught Hinata how to be immune to most genjutsu, you might want to make the assumption that I have even more skill with that technique." Brighid says as she walks forward and the ground starts singing slightly with each step and Kiba starts sniffing the air.

"Why… Does something smell like its burning?" Kiba asked while Hinata chuckles, "What's so funny Hinata?" he asks and Hinata looks at him.

"Brighid is about to start the fight for real." Hinata said mysteriously.

Brighid with the blades at her sides raise them into the air before slamming them down, segmenting the blades into bladed whips that have been ignited by blue flames, Kurenai and Kiba looking on in shock, Shino looking with interest, and Hinata looking at her with pride. Brighid raises the weapons, whose blades seem to be floating on their own, and then swings them towards Kurenai and shouts, "WILL-O-THE-WISP!" before launching a few fast flying balls of blue flame that Kurenai manages to dodge, thinking that that was it she charges before her senses kick in and tell her to dodge as the blue fireballs came from behind and hit the ground where she was just standing. With her attention occupied by the fireballs that nearly hit her, Brighid charges with the swords no longer being segmented and starts engaging in a deadly dance of kenjutsu with the genjutsu mistress of Konoha who only has a simple kunai. After a few quick exchanges which kept Kurenai purely on the defensive Brighid jumps back slightly while twirling to the right and segmenting the left blade which forces Kurenai to jump back to avoid the horizontal slash from the whipswords.

Kurenai now a decent distance away starts thinking of a plan fast, 'She's nearly immune to genjutsu and Magen: Jubaku Satsu is one of my more powerful ones, if that didn't work then I don't think their advanced forms will either. She has both close range and medium range offensive capabilities with those weapons and to top it off she can box me in with seeking balls of fire, and this is the way Hinata fights?' Kurenai thought rapidly, 'Ok, so my best bet is to get in close by casting a genjutsu and using that split second of her being in it and breaking it to take her out, that's my one shot at winning this.' Kurenai thought as she pulled out a second kunai and put them both in a reverse grip.

Kurenai prepares to move forward, before she can however Brighid raises her whipswords to her sides and coats them in blue flames before charging forward at a rather fast pace, Kurenai gets ready to dodge an incoming strike from the whipswords or to begin dodging the blue fireballs but Brighid jumps into the air slightly and raises her swords in the air and segments them causing the flames to become more intense, "AZURE STRIKER: FORM THE SECOND: RADIANCE!" Brighid yells before slamming the whipswords onto the ground creating a fast moving wall of blue flames to shoot towards Kurenai who dodges to the side but still gets singed by the flames quite a bit, looking around she tries to find Brighid only to see two familiar blades in a cross formation around her neck from behind, "It seems that I win this little spar." Brighid says, her smile never leaving her face and her eyes never opening the entire fight.

"H-how?" Kurenai asks as Brighid removes the blades from Kurenai's neck.

Brighid opens her eyes and begins to explain, "I simply used my natural speed and evasion skills to get behind you while you dodged and quickly assessed your own damage, during the time between then and when you started searching for me actively I was already in range to finish you, this was just safer for me as I was away from your weapon and in a position to segment my blades to take you out of necessary." Brighid says causing Kurenai to look down in shame at having been beaten so easily. Brighid puts her hand on Kurenai's shoulder, "You fought well despite facing a superior opponent, if I didn't have my near immunity to genjutsu you would've had me with that technique the first time, even without experiencing the entire jutsu I could tell it was quite…. Nasty is the term I believe. I can tell Hinata will improve her skills even further with your tutelage Kurenai." Brighid says causing Kurenai to look at Brighid with analytical eyes that eventually turn soft.

"I'm sorry for disrespecting you… Brighid. And I'm also sorry for assuming without proof that you were a threat to Hinata." Kurenai says, prepared to say more before Brighid puts a finger to her lips.

"Don't worry about it, to be suspicious of those new around those you care about is human nature, and as for disrespecting me, we'll the food was good and the fight was entertaining so I guess we're even." Brighid says causing Kurenai's jaw to drop. Brighid chuckles and holds out a hand, "There's still more to me than you know but you'll learn eventually if Hinata wants you to, though for now can we at least be friends and watch over Hinata together?" Brighid asks causing Kurenai to look at the outstretched hand before mentally saying 'Why not' and shaking her hand.

"Whatever your secrets, if Hinata knows them and still trusts you then I'll give you the benefit of the doubt Brighid. You're free to join us for our training sessions, it'd be interesting to see how Hinata handles those blades in a fight as well." Kurenai says causing everyone present to smile at the budding friendship. "Come on, it's late and I'm tired, not to mention I need to get these minor burns patched up when I get home so we'll be meeting at 10:00 AM tomorrow to give everyone some proper rest alright?" Kurenai asked earning nods from everyone present before they all left to go their individual ways home.

 **xXxXx Location: Hokage Tower, 7:50 AM**

Hiruzen is walking out of his office to inform his secretary Aikawa about his set appointment for the day, "Aikawa," Hiruzen says, catching the attention of his secretary while she sits at her desk, "I have an appointment with a new family of homeowners that purchased some property yesterday, I'll be going to the house with them in a few minutes to help them unseal the entrance and to give them a tour of the property, I'm leaving behind 5 Kage Bushin so anything to be reported by my ANBU is to be told to my clones who will dispel to inform me, anything short of a shinobi emergency is to be considered trivial and my clones will not dispel or you shall tell whoever it is to make an appointment for tomorrow, understood?" he asks Aikawa who knows it's an order, she stands up and bows in understanding. "Good, I'm going to wait outside for the Uzumaki family." Hiruzen says and he leaves the building. Not even a few moments after arriving outside Kakashi joins Hiruzen in waiting, "Good morning Kakashi, I trust that you're waiting for Naruto, Pyra, and Mythra as well?" Hiruzen asks.

"Hai Hokage-sama, Naruto invited me after we had a little chat last night, he cleared up a lot of regrets I had about him but I was worried for nothing." Kakashi says in a low but happy tone while Hiruzen looks at him with a grandfatherly smile.

Placing his hand on Kakashi's shoulder, Kakashi looks at the old Hokage, "Kakashi, I'm happy to hear that, truly so. It hurt me as both a Hokage and as a friend of Minato's that you were suffering so much and that I could do little to ease that pain, and I am truly happy that Naruto helped you find some solace when I could not." Hiruzen says as Kakashi nods in agreement with a bright eye smile on his face Hiruzen hasn't seen since the boy had created the Raikiri.

Kakashi looks up, "He's going to go far isn't he. Farther than me, you, the Shodaime, and maybe even Minato." Kakashi says in a fond and happy tone.

Hiruzen chuckles, "It's not a question of 'maybe' he's going to surpass Minato, he is GOING to surpass Minato, that's his goal alongside becoming the greatest Kage in history. And with Pyra, Mythra, and the others at his side I believe he'll succeed without a doubt that he'll achieve that dream in your lifetime Kakashi…. Though I don't believe I'll be there to see it." Hiruzen says in a happy but sad tone.

"You've got plenty of good years in yourself Hokage-sama, just make sure that you're ready to give him the hat once he proves himself." Kakashi says happily making Hiruzen laugh.

"Too true Kakashi, too true." Hiruzen says before he turns in the direction of the residential district and sees Naruto, Pyra, and Mythra jumping along the rooftops. "They're here." Hiruzen says and a few moments later Naruto, Pyra, and Mythra land in front of the jonin and Hokage, "Good morning you three, I trust you slept well after the party last night?" Hiruzen asks the smiling trio.

Naruto puts on his traditional fox like grin and puts a thumbs up in front of him, "You bet we did Jiji, last night was awesome and we intend to do it again after we get settled into the new place, now come on let's go!" Naruto says in a rapid pace, one might think he's on a sugar rush, but no, this is just an excited Naruto.

Everyone laughs at Naruto's antics, "Alright then Naruto, let's go and get you onto your new property." Hiruzen says after managing to calm himself down from laughing so hard.

 _20 minutes later_

After a leisurely walk, due to no one except Naruto being in a massive hurry, the Uzumaki family, Kakashi, and Hiruzen arrive at the Yondaime's compound. "This place is HUGE!" Naruto yells as he looks over the property which is larger than the Uchiha compound during its hay day. Even Mythra and Pyra are agape at the sight of this place, the main house being a visibly beautiful three story tall building with the symbol of Konoha painted over the property along with some yellow lightning bolts. To the left of the main building was a small yet long building with lamps and simple decorations adorning it, while to the right of the main building was a sort of greenhouse and garden that looked like it needed some serious attending to, though there was more to the compound that they couldn't see as clearly from the gate.

"Welcome to the Namikaze compound you three, well technically now the Uzumaki compound." Hiruzen says in a happy tone as he chuckles slightly at the reactions the size of the compound is getting. Hiruzen walks up to the gate, "Naruto, come here for a moment." Hiruzen says and Naruto walks up to the gate with him. "The gate has a blood seal on it; the only way to open the gate is to channel your chakra into the gate while a bloody finger is pressed against the gate, after that the gate will open for you normally. If anyone asks, I put that safeguard in place when I took possession of the house." Hiruzen says earning a nod from Naruto who walks up to the gate and bites his thumb enough to draw blood before placing it against the metal gate and begins channeling chakra into the gate. After a minute or so of channeling chakra into the gate it begins to glow a bright blue for a moment before reverting back to its normal black metal coloring. "That's enough Naruto, the seal has recognized you as the owner of the building, you are now free to open the gate." Hiruzen says while remembering that only a Namikaze could break the seal on that gate.

Mythra tenses up for a second before speaking up, "We're being watched." She says in a low voice that puts everyone on edge, Hiruzen looks her in the eyes, silently asking 'Where?', Mythra closes her eyes for a moment, "South, 97 meters away, and one other to the east, 43 meters away." Mythra says in a low tone before Hiruzen nods.

"I understand, let's get inside everyone, tell me if they get within 30 meters of the compound Mythra." Hiruzen orders while Mythra nods in response before the group of five head inside the compound and shut the gate behind them. Approaching the front door Hiruzen stops Naruto, "Same thing as the gate here Naruto, it should take roughly double the amount of chakra this time though as this was the main house." Hiruzen says and Naruto nods before approaching the door. Biting his thumb and channeling chakra into the door he spends about two minutes doing so before the door glows blue and the seal shatters. "Welcome home Naruto." Hiruzen says with a hand on the boys shoulder.

Naruto puts his hand on the door knob and smiles, "It's good to be home Jiji." Naruto says before opening the door and entering followed by his family, Kakashi, and Hiruzen. Naruto and the others take a look around the living room after turning on the light switch, "It looks like a single day hasn't passed in this place, I know no one has been coming in here just to clean so why is it so clean?" Naruto asks Hiruzen who is smirking.

"Minato was a master of seals on and above the level of Jiraya of the Sannin, as was his wife due to her being of the Uzumaki clan. The two of them made a handful of useful seals such as time displacement seals that basically prevent anything inorganic from deteriorating while within the seals radius. I can only assume Minato put this seal on the building before he passed." Hiruzen explained while the Uzumaki family looked around the building in amazement. There were numerous photos on the walls that they could see, most of them being of Kushina and Minato in and out of uniform, some photos of them with a white haired man and even some with Hiruzen and Kakashi.

Naruto walks into the living room, seeing a large couch which could fit about 6 people on it, a nice coffee table sitting in front of it and a large bookcase on the wall holding many books, the kitchen and dining room attached to the living room having a rather large table for about 8 to sit at with ease, a fully furnished kitchen that makes Pyra nearly faint upon seeing the 6 burner counter stove and separate oven and granite countertop. The room was perfection in the eyes of the three Uzumaki.

After looking through each of the cabinets and seeing the silverware still intact, only needing to replace the food that has spoiled over the years but thankfully hasn't attracted rodents, the group starts looking around the rest of the main house and come across various empty rooms, and eventually a large library. "Oh…. My… GOD!" Naruto, Pyra, and Mythra yell simultaneously as they see the size of the library and notice the staircase leading to the second and third floors of the library. There are several shelves each of them with their own subjects and sections for subject variations. "This place is massive; I could spend probably all of my time in here and still not master all of this material by the time I'm in my late 50's….." Naruto says in awe while Pyra and Mythra simply nod in agreement at that statement, "Though…. There is Kage Bushin." Naruto says with an evil smirk which his sisters and Hiruzen mimic.

They head to the second floor and find that this was the guest room floor with about 6 bedrooms on each side of the hallway, each room simple yet rather large and fully furnished already. The hallway was lined with the Uzumaki spiral, symbols of Konoha, and yellow lightning bolts painted onto the walls. The top floor however was the family floor, with 4 total rooms on the floor, one immediately to the left which was a storage closet full of sheets, futons, and other bedroom items, two empty rooms that seem to be rather large with blank plaques on the doors, and lastly a room with a plaque that reads 'Minato and Kushina' on the door. Naruto reaches for the door handle as Hiruzen puts his hand on Naruto's shoulder, "Are you ok Naruto?" Hiruzen asks the now slightly trembling boy.

Naruto sighs, "No… Not really. I'm happy, don't get me wrong… But to think that I'll never have the chance to knock on this door and have my father or mother answer it…. I guess it's finally hitting me you know?" Naruto says in a sad tone while everyone else nods in understanding, "But I know they're never coming back, even then seeing all the photos with them over the course of their life has hit me harder than the last few years put together, all I can think about is what would we have been like if we were still together, would I have found Pyra-neechan and Mythra-neechan, and would my parents like them…. I just have a million and one questions running through my head and the only two people who can answer them are dead." Naruto says sadly as he grasps the door knob and opens the door. "But at the same time I know the answers to all of those questions." He says with a now growing smile on his face as he takes in the room, a large four poster bed sitting against the far wall, photos of Minato and Kushina lining the walls along with beautiful paintings, and as he explores the room his heart jumps into his throat as he sees a crib with a few toys hanging above a tiny pillow with stuffed animals surrounding the pillow.

Naruto stares at the crib for a full minute before Pyra and Mythra come over to his side and see the name etched into the wooden frame of the crib, 'Naruto Namikaze', the two sisters look at his smiling yet tear stained face and embrace him while Kakashi and Hiruzen watch. A few minutes pass before Pyra breaks the silence, "You ok Naruto?" she asks her brother who's trying to stop the tears, he wipes his arm over his eyes to clear the tears a bit and gives a quick nod.

A few more minutes pass and the siblings end their embrace, "Thanks you two, I needed that." Naruto says, his tears having dried finally. Naruto turns around to face Hiruzen and Kakashi, "Jiji, thank you for giving me the chance to come here… It feels like 100 tons have been added onto my shoulders but I've never felt lighter." Naruto says sagely earning chuckles from everyone present.

"And you call me the old man Naruto, you sounded like you were in your late 80s for a moment there." Hiruzen says causing Naruto to laugh, Hiruzen walks to Naruto and puts his hand on his shoulder, "Naruto my boy, this house and property are yours and your sister's property to do with as you please from here on out. Its secrets are yours to discover and whatever you find is yours family's alone, so use them well." Hiruzen says with a proud and happy smile on his old face while Naruto smiles back at him.

"I will Jiji, you don't have to worry about that." Naruto says before the group leaves the room and heads back down to the living room, "We'll spend the rest of the day exploring the compound, but you gotta get back don't you Jiji?" Naruto asks and Hiruzen nods with a small frown on his face, "Don't be upset Jiji, next chance we get when you're free come on by and we'll have a housewarming party." Naruto says and Hiruzen perks up at that and smiles at the boy giving him a nod, "You staying Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asks.

Kakashi nods, "Sure, at least for a while, if you don't mind that is." Kakashi says and Naruto gives him a thumbs up, "Do you mind if I take a look at the library then, I want to see if any of the scrolls Minato-sensei left behind might give me the knowledge I need to complete a technique I've been working on for a long time." Kakashi says.

Naruto nods, "Alright Kakashi-sensei, you have free reign of the place, it's as much your home as it is ours." Naruto says and Kakashi gives Naruto, Pyra, and Mythra a grateful eye smile before heading back to the library.

 _11 hours later, 8:15 PM, Pyra and Mythra's room_

Kakashi had left for the night a few minutes ago after reading a number of scrolls and thanking Naruto for the opportunity, with Naruto giving Kakashi access to the entrance and estate whenever he wanted by feeding his chakra into the gate at the same time as Naruto. Naruto and the girls were now settling in for the night after having moved the beds from their old house to their new one and earning some odd looks from the civilians as they carried a bed covered in a bevy of items with a bunch of clones of them in tow. A few disgruntled civilians followed them and saw the 'Demon' brat and his siblings not only approach the old Yondaime's compound but also open the gate and enter it which made them furious that the brat was defiling the home of their beloved Yondaime, a number of them agreeing to bring the matter up to the Hokage at the council meeting the next day while some tried to open the gate only for the gate to not budge a millimeter. "Woo, today was a long day wasn't it Pyra?" Mythra asks her sister as she puts on her nightgown and she nods in response, "Those hot springs should be ready by the morning; I can't wait to try them out." Mythra says excited over the long building obstructing a trio of hot springs that needed to be cleaned due to how long it's been since the last time it was done.

Pyra giggles, "I agree, it'll be so nice to be able to relax in them at the end of a long day…. I remember the hot springs back in Mor Ardain were wonderful as well due to the heat the titan gave off, they felt wonderful." Pyra says remembering the fond memory while Mythra sighs happily in response, "You really like hot springs don't you Mythra?" Pyra asks sarcastically due to her knowing the answer.

Mythra drops onto the bed and chuckles, "Of course, it's like washing away all of the stress you have in you all at once." Mythra practically purrs out as she recalls the last time she was in a hot spring. "Let's get to bed and let those Kage Bushin keep working, besides, we gotta meet Kakashi-sensei at the mission office at 6:00 anyway and I'd rather get a full night's rest and a good breakfast." Mythra says as she lays her head on her pillow followed closely by Pyra. "Good night Pyra." She says before closing her eyes.

"Good night Mythra." Pyra says before closing her eyes.

 _Same time, Naruto's room_

Naruto just lay there staring at the ceiling above the large bed his parents once shared, which in Naruto's words 'Is too comfortable to be legal', decided to keep the bed only replacing the sheets and blanket. _"Tomorrow is the real start isn't it?"_ Naruto thinks to Kurama over their mental connection.

 ** _"Damn right it is Kit, get ready because things are about to pick up around here."_** Kurama says to Naruto who smiles in response, **_"Get some sleep Kit, I want you up and at 'em before 4:30 or I'll wake you up myself!"_** Kurama says causing Naruto to yawn.

 _"Thanks Kurama, night."_ Naruto says earning a huff in return and Naruto falls asleep in his new home for the first time.

 **xXxXx Location: Hokage Tower Mission Room, 6:15 AM**

Team seven arrives at the mission room alongside their jonin sensei Kakashi Hatake who walks up to the chunin distributing missions, "Hello there Izumo, off of guard duty with Kotetsu today?" Kakashi asks the brown haired chunin whose hair completely covers his right eye.

"Hey there Kakashi, finally passed a team did you? And yeah, for the first time in about three months we got put on mission duty, only for today though." Izumo says to Kakashi with a smile on his face, "So what kind of mission are you looking for today?" he asks Kakashi.

Kakashi chuckles lowly for a moment and Izumo notices the change and puts on a rather sadistic looking smirk, "I think we'll take the 'Standard' D-rank mission for our first one." Kakashi says with a hint of cruelty in his voice.

Izumo reaches over into the D-rank mission box and pulls out a red scroll, "I just need you to sign Kakashi, both the form to take the mission and waiver and I'll inform Madam Shijimi of your acceptance of the mission." Izumo says in a serious tone that makes his grin all the more terrifying.

The five genin get chills up their spines and all had the same thought, 'Why would we need a waiver?' they all think. The team heads outside to hear the mission details, "Ok everyone, today we're going to be cat hunting." Kakashi says in a straight voice while everyone else deadpans.

"Ummm Kakashi-sensei, why would ninja be hunting cats?" Sakura asks while everyone else nods at the question.

"Because you are genin, and we are presently going to be doing D-rank missions until I deem you fit to take higher ranked missions." Kakashi says much to the displeasure of everyone present, "What, you thought that we'd be assassinating tyrants and rescuing princesses right off the bat?" Kakashi asks but the look he receives from his students says that they thought they would at least be doing something other than what is basically a chore. "Allow me to explain, D-rank missions are usually missions that relate to basic labor, nothing fancy or exciting but necessary to build teamwork and trust among a genin team. C-ranks usually take the team outside of the village and run the risk of running into bandits during their missions, B-ranks usually are targeted assaults of bandit fortresses or other higher risk objectives that usually wind up in combat, they also include espionage missions, A-ranks are assassinations, search and rescue of VIPs and any other type of mission where at least high C-rank nuke-nin is involved. S-rank missions are rare and usually involve the safety of the village or nation at large and can vary greatly in their requirements." Kakashi explains earning reluctant nods from his students, "Since we're a fresh genin team we're stuck with D-ranks for now, so let's get to the hunting of Tora the cat, he has brown fur, three stripes on his forehead, amber eyes, and a red bow on his head." Kakashi explains the description of the cat before handing everyone a wireless communications kit, "Turn them to channel seven and we'll be using code names, I'm Cyclops, Naruto will be Whiskers, Sakura will be Bubblegum, Sasuke will be Tomoe, Mythra will be Emerald, and Pyra will be Ruby, understood?" Kakashi asks his students who all respond with 'Hai, Cyclops!', "Alright team, disperse!" Kakashi says causing his team to begin their search.

 _30 minutes later_

Putting her hand on the communication button she begins speaking, "This is Emerald, I have located the target, he's moving from point eight in the administrative districts' park to point 6. Requesting assistance Cyclops." Mythra says into her mic.

"Roger Emerald. Ruby, Tomoe, and Whiskers, approach from the north, east, and west respectively, Bubblegum meet up with Emerald and approach from the south and make the target move to point seven where I will be waiting." Kakashi's voice is heard from her earpiece.

"Understood cyclops, moving into position to wait for Bubblegum now." Mythra says into her mic and she moves across the tree branches to wait for Sakura to push the cat into Kakashi's trap.

A few moments pass and a pink haired girl lands on the branch to Mythra's left, "Cyclops this is Bubblegum, I'm in position with Emerald, waiting for your word." Sakura says in a serious tone as she sets eyes on the cat.

"Ok, Tomoe, rush in and push the target towards Whiskers, Ruby follow suit and ensure that action and the three of you will push the cat towards Emerald and Bubblegum. After that Emerald and Bubblegum will attempt capture or ensure the target moves to point seven." Kakashi said over their headsets before Sasuke jumped out of the tree scaring Tora to where it jumps away and starts running towards Naruto at fast speeds while Pyra jumps out of the bushes nearby and corrects the course of the target. Naruto jumps down out of the tree when the cat gets close enough and attempts to catch the cat only for the cat to jump over his arms and scratch Naruto's face before jumping away towards Mythra and Sakura while Naruto wipes away the blood on his face and joins the chase. With the cat close enough to the tree Mythra and Sakura jump down and dog pile the cat allowing Sakura to get a good grip on the cat before standing up, cat snug in her arms.

"Cyclops, this is Bubblegum, target secure." Sakura says happy while the cat struggles in her arms for a moment before calming down. Sakura turns the cat around and brings him close to get a good look at the supposed bane of all ninja, before Evil glint in his eyes and starts clawing Sakura in the face creating a number of comical scratch marks on her face causing her to drop Tora thankfully into the waiting arms of Pyra who dived to catch him. Sakura starts feeling her face to get the gist of the damage before Naruto pulls out a first aid kit he keeps on his person at all times and starts cleaning the wounds with disinfectant. "Thanks Naruto."

Naruto grins, "No problem Sakura, me, Pyra-neechan, and Mythra-neechan all keep a first aid kit on us in case we need it." Naruto explains as he finishes cleaning the wounds on her face. A moment later Kakashi arrives in the field with a cage which Pyra places a nervous looking Tora into.

"Congratulations team seven, wonderful work." Kakashi says with an impressed tone of voice. "Let's head back to the mission room to hand over the target and grab our completion forms." Kakashi said and the group proceeded to head back to the tower.

 _15 minutes later, Mission room_

Kakashi and the members of team seven enter the room with Tora the cat in tow, the moment they enter Izumo clicks a stopwatch, "I'll be damned Kakashi, you managed to break the previous record by 16 minutes and 54 seconds. Congratulations on completing your first instance of 'Capture Tora the Cat' team seven." Izumo says as Kakashi approaches with Tora and taking him out of the cage after signing the completion forms, a moment later a large woman wearing many jewels enters the room and sees Kakashi holding a now frantic Tora.

She rushes forward so fast one might have assumed she knew the Hiraishin and takes Tora into a bone crushing hug, "Ooooh Tora, mommy missed you!" Madam Shijimi says as she holds Tora close to her face while the cat howls for freedom. She stops tort- embracing Tora to look over at team seven and their sensei, "You're the ones who brought home Tora?" she asks and receives nods in response, "Wonderful, thank you very much for returning my wonderful Tora to me!" she says before pulling out a wad of cash equaling around 50,000 Ryo and hands the wad to Kakashi who accepts it with a bow. As she begins to leave Pyra calls out to her.

Madam Shijimi turns around, "I'm sorry to take up your time Shijimi-sama, however I believe I know the reason why Tora seems to run away so often." Pyra says getting a shocked look from Shijimi who motions for her to continue, "From what I've seen you care for Tora deeply, much like a mother to a child, however your affection seems to be a bit too rough for Tora to handle so often, your hug a moment ago with Tora made him howl in pain." Pyra says causing Shijimi to look at her with teary eyes before looking at Tora, who is looking at Pyra with eyes that have gratitude in them.

"Oh Tora is that true?" Shijimi asks her cat who meows lowly before snuggling her arm slightly. "Oh I'm so sorry my dear Tora!" Shijimi says and pulls Tora into a non-lethal embrace which Tora purrs into, causing everyone in the room who has done this mission before to look on in shock, horror, and confusion as a number of them try to dispel a genjutsu. Shijimi looks up from a now content looking Tora and looks at Pyra, "My dear what is your name?" she asks Pyra.

Pyra bows, "My name is Pyra Uzumaki Shijimi-sama." Pyra says before ending her bow and giving Shijimi a smile that could light up the bottom of the sea.

"Pyra-san, I truly thank you from the bottom of my heart for you and your team finding dear Tora, and thank you especially for making me realize that I was hurting someone I loved. I will remember your name Pyra-san." Shijimi says before leaving the room with a now content Tora in tow.

Izumo tries to make coherent words but fails, Kotetsu is in a similar state, and a number of Chunin are still trying to break out of a genjutsu not believing what they just witnessed. Kakashi walks up to Pyra and taps her shoulder, "Pyra, do you have any idea what you just did?" Kakashi asks nervously.

Pyra turns around with a questioning gaze, "I fixed the problem?" Pyra says in a questioning way causing most of the chunin to fall flat on their faces.

"Never mind, anyway here's everyone's cut for the mission." Kakashi says as he gives everyone 8,000 ryo and takes 10,000 ryo for himself and then team seven leaves the mission hall and heads home for the day on Kakashi's orders.

 **xXxXx Location: Training ground seven, 7:45 PM**

"RAIKIRI!" Kakashi yells as he charges a boulder for the third time today and manages to completely destroy the boulder with the strike. After the strike Kakashi is left huffing in exhaustion over using the Raikiri several times in the same day, "O-one more… One more time." Kakashi says, eyeing the cliff face in front of him as he charges chakra into his hand past the point necessary to use the Chidori, having gathered enough chakra in his hand he once more call out, "RAIKIRI!" and charges the cliff, arm outstretched as it reaches the stone wall, the impact releasing a large amount of electricity and causing stone to be chipped away by the power of the attack. A few moments pass and Kakashi runs out of chakra to supply the jutsu and pulls his now exhausted arm from the now semi crumbling wall. Kakashi begins to walk away, happy that he didn't outright collapse on his fourth use of the Raikiri he stops when he hears more stone falling that should be normal after a strike like that, turning around Kakashi sees an opening in the cliff face from where his arm was removed from, the rocks falling away from the wall further opening the hole until the rocks stop falling. Kakashi walks to the new hole in the cliff and looks in, only seeing a small blue glow from the inside, but as the clouds in the sky disperse away from the now rising moon light begins to enter the cavern. Kakashi sees a single rounded stone with the blue glow coming from behind it. Kakashi, suspicious over something like this being hidden enters the cavern and sees that it's relatively stable inside, walking around the standing stone he sees a small blue gem sitting on the ground in front of the stone that he can see now has etching on it, "A grave it seems, but for who?" Kakashi asks himself out loud before looking at the gem closely, feeling an odd draw to it, Kakashi reaches forward to touch the gem, with his fingerless gloves.

 **END**

 **AN- WOOO! 12K WORDS!** I hope you all enjoyed that chapter as much as I REALLY enjoyed writing it, despite the tears I got writing the bit when Naruto entered his parent's bedroom and his crib. I wanted to do something a bit fun with Tora and thought the names that I gave team seven for their mission were appropriate and I wanted no genin team to have to deal with Tora again as I like cats so I gave Tora a happy ending. Next time we deal with the consequences of the Uzumaki family owning the Yondaime compound, Kakashi's discovery, and if I can get the chapter this length again the beginning of a new arc. REVIEW and Ja ne!


	13. Chapter 12, Our New Citizen

**Our Will of Fire**

 **Chapter 11**

 **WE HIT 6K VIEWS!**

 **Review Q/A: Wanderer (Guest): Please make an account for your next review as one as large as yours would best be answered via PM, I can say that I have an answer as to why a blade partnered with a Blade-Eater would return to a core crystal after the death of their driver and thank you for a number of your suggestions as they've been added to the pool. As for Nia, don't worry, I have a few ideas for our favorite flesh eater.**

 **AN- I AM NOW ACCEPTING OC BLADE SUBMISSIONS! PLEASE PM ALL IDEAS WITHIN REASON AND DO NOT MAKE THEM TOO OP, SUBMISSIONS MUST INCLUDE A NAME, WEAPON, APPEARANCE, AND A BRIEF PERSONALITY DESCRIPTION! I WILL NOT ACCEPT SUBMISSIONS FROM THE REVIEW SECTION! All blades are on the table except Shulk and Fiora! After the release of Torna the Golden Country I may start considering any blades that may be added in that expansion.** I do not own either Naruto or Xenoblade Chronicles 2 in any way shape or form and they are the property of their respective owners Masashi Kishimoto and Monolithsoft respectively. I make no money from this story. Also if I swap between English and Japanese sporadically I am sorry.

AN- I also forgot a part of the chapter I was going to do in the same day as the Tora mission but honestly forgot about, I will be putting it as a flashback in this chapter.

 **Warning: Naruto and others will become quite overpowered compared to most others for most of this story.**

 **"Biju Speaking"**

 **'Biju Thinking'**

 ** _"Biju Telepathy"_**

 _"Telepathy"_

'Person thinking'

 _Flashback Speech_

 ** _PLEASE READ AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END_**

 **xXxXx Location: Training Field Seven, 7:50 PM**

The moment Kakashi's fingers touch the blue gem it's already beautifully bright blue glow intensifies before erupting into a golden hue that permeates his body. A few moments later lightning starts discharging from the gem and a second later it disappears, allowing Kakashi to move away from where the gem once sat, only for a black rod with glowing blue striping running the length, two golden handles near the middle and top of the rod where two protrusions resembling lightning bolts are appears in Kakashi's hand surprising the elite jonin. Kakashi looks over the item in his hand, still keeping his senses sharp due to his ANBU training he immediately sets himself on edge as he feels a presence in the room. Looking around he sees a blue glow taking a humanoid shape in front of the grave where the gem disappeared.

A few seconds later Kakashi, still on edge, sees a green haired woman appear. The woman has an odd appearance to Kakashi as she has green hair, a violet hat with a lightbulb on it, glasses that sit before green eyes, and pointed ears. Kakashi takes in the features of her face and commits it to memory before looking over the outfit she's wearing; a dark violet frilly top with violet stripes running its length with violet hearts that split due to her open top which has a black bra underneath and a star hanging off of the frills, short dark violet bottoms with a long tail that has a lightbulb attached to the end of it, dark violet almost knee high heels with violet hearts and stripes that also have a lightbulb on the end of each heel, shoulders that are lightbulbs which amazingly seem to still allow movement that eventually lead to hands that have frilly dark violet gloves with violet highlights. The big kicker though is the familiar type of blue crystal set in the chest region of the woman, a rectangular crystal surrounded by four more pieces which make it seem like two smaller rectangles are running through it horizontally and vertically while very short streaks of blue run across her chest before coming to a stop, almost like a circuit board. The woman takes a look around before settling her eyes on a still on edge Kakashi who now has an expression similar to a deer in headlights after realizing what this woman is, "So," the woman speaks after putting her hands on her hips, "you're my new driver?" she asks.

Kakashi still on edge and still holding the rod shakes off his shock, "I'm assuming you're a blade then?" Kakashi asks the woman.

The woman sighs before putting one finger up in front of her with a small smile on her face, "That's right, my name is Pandoria." Pandoria says before looking around the cave a bit more, "Since you're the only one here and you're holding my weapon I'm correct in assuming you're my driver." She says cutely while Kakashi looks at the rod in his hand with apprehension.

'What have I gotten myself into this time?' Kakashi thinks to himself before giving a resigned sigh, "I guess I am." Kakashi says in a rather tired tone which Pandoria notices and sees the state her driver is in, namely his semi burned arm and dirty clothes.

Though Pandoria decides to tease the man due to his comments' tone, "What, am I not good enough to be your blade?" Pandoria asks while leaning forward, giving Kakashi a decent view of her cleavage.

Kakashi chuckles nervously while trying to keep his composure, "No, no. It's not that. I'm still just getting used to this Driver and Blade thing, it's still surprising that your kind exist as until a few years ago we had never heard of your kind." Kakashi explains earning a questioning gaze from Pandoria.

Pandoria seems confused, "How can you not have heard of drivers and blades?" Pandoria asks incredulously.

Kakashi remembers some information that Hiruzen had told him, "I forgot, you blades lose your memories when your drivers die, so you wouldn't remember the last time you were awake." Kakashi says earning a chuckle from Pandoria.

Pandoria looks at Kakashi with a smile on her face, "Normally that's the case, total wiping of our memories, I'm a bit of a special case." Pandoria says earning a questioning look from Kakashi, "Normally a blade and driver are inseparable until one dies, in the case of my previous driver I had a part of my core crystal implanted in his body when he was close to dying, he became what's known as a blade eater in order for him to survive." She explains causing Kakashi to go wide eyed at the information, "Since a part of my core crystal was implanted in my previous driver our resonance increased to the point where he was affected by areas low in ether as much as I was despite him being human. When he finally passed from old age I didn't return to my core crystal immediately, in fact I was able to attend his funeral due to how long it took for me to return to my core crystal state, which only happened after the piece of my core crystal embedded in his chest finally dissipated and once more became a part of my core crystal. The process seems to have embedded any of the memories we shared together from the point where I became his blade within the heart of my core crystal, so I remember not only all of the time I spent with him but with all of our friends as well." Pandoria explains with a fond smile on her face while Kakashi takes in the information to report to the Hokage.

Kakashi, since he awoke Pandoria, decides that she isn't an immediate threat to himself so he walks towards her but keeps up his guard, "So I'm assuming that this grave is your previous drivers'?" Kakashi asks Pandoria who turns around and looks down at the grave.

Pandoria gains a solemn smile on her face, one filled with happiness and sorrow at the same time, "Yeah, it's his. I guess sometime after I returned to my core crystal someone placed me at his grave out of respect, maybe it was Rex because he was at the funeral with Pyra and Mythra." Pandoria says shocking him to the point of dropping the rod at the mention of the names. Pandoria looks at Kakashi in confusion, "What's wrong….. What's your name anyway? It's rude not to introduce yourself!" Pandoria asks and berates Kakashi who still has shock in his eyes.

Kakashi shakes himself out of his stupor before putting a hand on the back of his head, "I'm sorry, my name is Kakashi Hatake. But could you please repeat those two names you just mentioned?" Kakashi asks.

Pandoria looks confused again, "Pyra and Mythra, they came to Zeke's funeral with their driver Rex, though he wasn't looking too good himself." Pandoria says in a solemn tone, "Why do you ask Kakashi?" Pandoria asks.

Kakashi sighs, 'If they're the same people then it might be good to ask.' Kakashi thinks to himself, "They wouldn't happen to be a redhead and a blond both with an emerald like crystal in their chests would they?" Kakashi asks surprising Pandoria.

Pandoria slams her arms down, "Wait, you mean to tell me you know where Pyra and Mythra are?" Pandoria asks rather urgently and loudly before Kakashi puts his hand on her mouth.

Kakashi puts a finger in front of his mouth, "Please keep it down, we're still in a cavern as it is but there may be prying ears outside." Kakashi says earning a nod from Pandoria and he takes his hand off of her mouth. "I'll answer your questions in time, but for now I guess that I'm stuck as your driver right?" Kakashi asks and receives a nod from Pandoria, "Great…. It's going to be a long night. Listen, I need to go inform Hokage-sama about this but the existence of Blades is a guarded secret, at least for now as we've only known about them for around seven years. I'm going to rush to him real quick, ask him to clear the room and then bring you to him, so can you wait here for a few minutes?" Kakashi asks.

Pandoria looks unsure but eventually nods in agreement, "Sure thing Kakashi, just make sure you hurry. We blades don't like being separated from their drivers for too long, it feels weird." Pandoria says in a serious tone with a hint of mirth underneath.

Kakashi nods and leaves via leaf shushin, leaving behind a semi-startled Pandoria.

 **xXxXx Locaiton: Hokage Tower, 8:10 PM**

Hiruzen is having a late night after catching up on some paperwork to help his clones finish faster so that he could go home for the night. As he was looking over another attempt by the civilians to evict the Uzumaki from the former Yondaime's compound he remembered their outrage during the council meeting that day.

 _Flashback, Council Chambers, 11:00 AM_

As Hiruzen sat down at his table in front of the ninja and civilian councils he could already feel a sense of dread and hate coming from both the civilian and ninja sections, the hate coming from the civilians and dread coming from the ninja towards the civilians. "I call this meeting of the Konoha Council to order, we will start with the civilian councils' concerns, Kaede Unohana, you have the floor." Hiruzen says with a slight edge in his voice as this was one of the women who charged more than five times the usual prices for items at shops she owned whenever Naruto came by, he was also one of the women who had to pay several hundred thousand ryo for multiple violations she was fined for.

Kaede stood up and bowed in respect to the Hokage before sitting back down, "Thank you Hokage-sama. My primary concern is a joint one, namely the sale of the Yondaime Hokage's former compound." Kaede said earning shocked gasps from everyone except Itachi and Hiruzen who both knew who bought the compound.

"Hokage-sama, several of those present, including members of the ninja council, have been attempting for years to purchase the property from you after you took ownership of it upon the death of the Yondaime. Why would you choose to sell it now?" A raven haired merchant asked, this was Haruna Isako, a landlord who had been attempting to purchase the Yondaime's compound for several years.

A number of other merchants and landlords voiced their displeasure; Hiruzen clears his throat causing the council to quiet. "Indeed I have sold the compound of the Yondaime, and as for why I had decided that twelve, going on thirteen, years was a long enough time to wait to put such a landmark on the market, it's as simple as that." Hiruzen says, lying, which causes a number of the merchants to start complaining.

"Hokage-sama, due to the number of people who had approached you about being interested in purchasing the property, why would you not inform the public about the property being on the market?" Kaede asks with a hint of annoyance in her voice, hoping to catch Hiruzen off guard.

Hiruzen sighs, "It's because when I had decided to put the paperwork together to put the property on the open market I was visited by someone who saw the paperwork and offered to purchase the property on the spot, since the house was going on the market anyway I decided to sell it then and there." Hiruzen says with a slight smirk on his face which causes a number of the members of the ninja council to pale slightly, a smirking Hokage during a meeting with the civilian council present promised pain and suffering to a great deal of people, at least mentally.

Kaede smirks slightly, "So that means you sold it to one Naruto Uzumaki correct?" Kaede asks which causes Hiruzen to drop his smirk into a hateful frown while the civilians were outraged that the brat was now the owner of the Yondaime's compound.

Hiruzen looks her right in the eye, "I must ask Unohana-san, where you came upon such information?" Hiruzen asks in a frosty tone that sends chills down the spines of a number of civilians and ninja.

Kaede clears her throat to attempt to ease her nervousness, "I and a number of my companions witnessed the 'Boy' and his 'siblings' moving some property we had assumed was stolen, we initially followed them to find out where they might be hiding any other suspected stolen property but when they approached the compound of the Yondaime we saw them manage to open the gate and move the items inside. Sometime after that we continued to observe them to see what building they may have been hiding anything in, however we didn't witness anything else suspicious." Kaede said and immediately regretted every word as with each word spoken Hiruzen started releasing more and more killing intent directed at her.

Hiruzen glared at her, "And for what reason did you, a civilian, have to suspect a shinobi of a crime without informing a nearby ANBU or registered chunin?" Hiruzen asked with his tone now colder than the void of space.

Kaede was now visibly sweating, "H-Hokage-sama, it was the 'Boy' moving several items to a…" Kaede was cut off by Hiruzen.

"So you have no proof and a suspicion based off of bias. Absolutely ridiculous." Hiruzen says as he puts a hand onto his face, "I will be speaking to you about this later Unohana-san, but to answer your previous question, yes. The new owner of the compound, now such named as the Uzumaki Compound, is one Naruto Uzumaki and his immediate family." Hiruzen says in a straightforward tone.

This causes the civilians to become outraged further, "Hokage-sama, we can't allow the dem…" Haruna said but was stopped by Hiruzen disappearing from his seat and appearing behind her with a kunai at her neck.

"I would choose your next words carefully councilor, my law is still in effect even in here, consider this a warning." Hiruzen said coldly before disappearing back into his seat, leaving a terrified Haruna in her seat. Hiruzen glares at Kaede, "Is there anything else councilor?" Hiruzen asks.

"H-Hai Hokage-sama. The next big issue is the jutsu scrolls and other valuables within the compound, we believe that they should be removed from the property and placed into public circulation." Kaede said earning murmurs of agreement from the civilians.

Hiruzen sighs, "I am required to inform you that any and all items on the property including the jutsu scrolls and other valuables are now the property of Uzumaki Naruto and his family as they were inside of the compound when it was purchased, making them the property of the new land owner. The scrolls will stay where they are, however with Uzumaki-san's permission I will have a few of them copied and put into circulation, this will be completely at his discretion though and if he desires to not share any of his new secrets then he will keep them to himself." Hiruzen says causing a number of civilians to look upset at this news while a few at least understand that there's a chance for a few of those scrolls to make it to ninja that 'truly' deserve it in their opinion. "Any other questions councilor?" Hiruzen asks and Kaede shakes her head. "Ok, onto our next subject of the day…."

 _Flashback end_

Hiruzen sighs as he denies the proposition and puts it in the proper pile. A few moments later a swirl of leaves appears in the center of the room, "Kakashi, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Hiruzen asks with a small smile on his face.

Kakashi gives a small bow before standing straight once more, "Hokage-sama, we have a bit of a situation and I need to request a private audience with you, without the ANBU present." Kakashi says in a serious tone which causes Hiruzen's face to become stoic and serious.

Hiruzen nods, "ANBU, leave the room." Hiruzen orders and the two ANBU guards leave the room. "Ok Kakashi, what's the situation?" Hiruzen asks.

Kakashi sighs, "Let's just say a situation from four years ago just repeated itself…. But with me this time." Kakashi says cryptically.

Hiruzen narrows his eyes, "Where exactly?" Hiruzen asks causing Kakashi to walk over to his side to whisper the location and that he left her behind. "I see, I assume you were going to bring her here?" he asks in a low tone and Kakashi nods. "Ok, bring her here via shushin, I'll leave the window open and a privacy seal ready to go." He says and Kakashi disappears again. "ANBU!" Hiruzen yells, and his two ANBU guards and two more ANBU appear. "I will be putting this room in another state of lockdown similar to the Uzumaki visit; you are to allow no one to enter this room once the privacy barrier is up and shall make note of any visitors, GO!" Hiruzen orders and the ANBU disperse. A few minutes later a rather nervous Hiruzen sees a swirl of leaves appear in the center of the room and he immediately shuts the window and activates the privacy seal.

Kakashi is standing in the middle of the room besides a rather strange looking round woman holing a rather odd looking rod. "Whoa, that was almost as fast as Zeke and mine's Flicker Slash Max." Pandoria says. (My name for the technique he uses in the cutscene before the Leftheria fight) Pandoria looks around the room and her eyes land on the old man sitting behind the desk who is looking at her with interest, "Hey, so are you that Hokage that Kakashi mentioned?" Pandoria asks bluntly causing Hiruzen to grow a small smirk and chuckle.

"Indeed, my name is Hiruzen Sarutobi, and may I ask what your name is?" Hiruzen asks.

"Ah right, I'm Pandoria, the former blade of the King of Tantal Zeke Von Genbu and now the blade of Kakashi Hatake of I don't know where the hell this is." Pandoria says causing Kakashi and Hiruzen to look at her in both shock and awe.

Hiruzen coughs, "I thought blades lost their memories when they returned to their core crystals, is that not the case?" Hiruzen asks.

Pandoria nods, "Normally yes, however I had a unique bond with my last driver that allowed me to retain my memories of our time together. He nearly died and a man named Amalthus removed a part of my core crystal and implanted it in Zeke's chest, allowing him to live, becoming what's known as a Blade eater. When Zeke died I didn't return to my core crystal immediately, but after some time passed the part of my core crystal that was embedded in Zeke dissipated and became one with my core crystal once again, causing me to return to my core crystal state. I'm guessing one of our friends put my core crystal atop his grave out of respect, and then the next thing I know I'm awake in a small cavern with the cyclops over here." Pandoria says causing Kakashi's arms to fall down in front of him and start crying anime tears at being called cyclops by someone else now.

Hiruzen rubs his chin at this new information, "So that's how it is huh? Rather interesting I must say." Hiruzen says. "So Pandoria-san, as I'm sure Kakashi has told you, we haven't had knowledge of the existence of your kind until a few years ago when one of our citizens came across a location that had two of your kind inside of it and then bonded with them. Due to your kind's amazing power and abilities we have decided to keep your existence a secret for the time being, though a few have learned of it and another managed to bond with a blade as well. We must keep your existence a secret as well, at least for now." Hiruzen says, hopeful that the woman in front of him would understand.

Pandoria puts her hand on her chin and starts humming slightly, after a few seconds she takes her hand off of her chin and looks towards Kakashi, "Well…. Personally I don't mind, we blades can return to our core state and still be by the side of our driver, but would it be possible to find a way for me to not have to do that for an extended period?" Pandoria asks the aging Hokage.

Hiruzen smiles, "Indeed, two of our citizens have found blades that they've bonded with, these blades are using a technique we call the Henge no Jutsu, a sort of transformation technique, in order to blend in with the populace when they manage to learn the technique." Hiruzen says while looking at the now smiling woman.

"A transformation technique you say? If you don't mind, can you give a quick demonstration so I can see it in action?" Pandoria asks and Kakashi nods, forming a handsign he turns into a perfect replica of Hiruzen before turning back. "That's pretty awesome, the detail was spot on as well, seems I've got a few things to learn, but for now I've got a few questions." Pandoria says in a now serious voice. "Kakashi, you said you'd answer a few of my questions I had, namely involving Mythra and Pyra, two of my friends." She says catching the attention of Hiruzen and Kakashi nods, "If it's possible I'd like to meet them, they probably won't expect to see Pandoria Von Genbu!" Pandoria says excitedly while Kakashi and Hiruzen chuckle at the enthusiasm this woman is showing. "But, I would like to know, who is their driver?" Pandoria asks.

Hiruzen sighs for a moment before gaining a small smile, "Seeing as how you were recently awakened and had no prior knowledge of events involving the young man I see no problem in informing you of their driver. His name is Naruto Uzumaki, and funnily enough, he, Pyra, and Mythra are all members of Kakashi's team. You should know however that Pyra and Mythra have both taken Naruto's last name due to their stance on being his older sisters, though you did refer to yourself as Pandoria Von Genbu, am I to assume that you faced a similar situation?" Hiruzen asks after explaining who Pyra and Mythra's driver was while also genuinely curious as to the strange name of the blade in front of his desk.

Pandoria starts laughing, "O-oh that's rich. No I just added that onto my name as a way of honoring my last driver Zeke Von Genbu, the unluckiest man in Alrest, the Chaoitic Bringer of Chaos, and not to mention King of the Tantalise Kingdom." Pandoria says while chuckling through the entire sentence while Hiruzen and Kakashi sweatdrop at the information Pandoria just shared. "But anyway, that's all I really needed to know for right now, though I would like to meet them sometime soon, it'd be nice to catch up." She says happily before turning to Kakashi, "Oh yeah Kakashi, here." She says while handing him the metal rod he had dropped earlier, "This is my weapon, go ahead and activate it." She says, Kakashi looks at the long rod before pointing it away from himself and from everyone else and he feels an energy pouring into the weapon as he concentrates on it, a moment later a large sword is in his hands, a black body with blue streaks and gold gilding with a razor sharp blue edge while parts of the center of the blade are hollow.

Kakashi whistles at the sight of the weapon and feels its weight, "It's lighter than I expected but not too light as to where it wouldn't deliver a good amount of crushing force when it met another blade." Kakashi says as he takes a couple of practice swings and some electricity arcs off of the blade harmlessly.

"I should mention that my element is lightning, I hope that compliments your skills there Kakashi." Pandoria says with a smile on her face.

Kakashi deactivates the sword and attaches the weapon to his back, "That's perfect in fact, my own natural affinity is for lightning as well." Kakashi says with an eye smile.

Hiruzen coughs, getting the attention of the newly christened driver and blade combo, "Alright you two, Pandoria will be living with you Kakashi but when you aren't in private or among only those who know of this secret I would prefer you to stay in your core crystal form until you manage learn the Henge no Jutsu or the secret is revealed, whichever comes first." Hiruzen says getting understanding nods from Kakashi and Pandoria. "I will have a jeweler create an appropriate piece to place your core crystal inside of while you're traveling alongside Kakashi in that form. Any preferences you two?" he asks.

Kakashi looks at Pandoria, "What do you think?" Kakashi asks his new partner, 'We're stuck together regardless, may as well make the most of it.' Kakashi thinks while Pandoria puts her hand on her chin again.

A few seconds later she thinks of an idea, "How about a pocket watch, it'd be a useful too as it is and a good place to keep a lightning attribute blade, fitting if I say so myself." She suggests causing Hiruzen and Kakashi to think.

Kakashi decides to nod in agreement, "It is a good idea, combining utility and the ability to hide in plain sight on the back of it would be a good move. Is this suggestion satisfactory for you Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asks causing Pandoria to smile widely.

Hiruzen nods, "It's a good idea Pandoria-san, I approve and will have a watch made over the next couple of days, please turn into your core crystal so I can describe the general shape to the smith and clock maker." Hiruzen says.

Pandoria nods, "Alright Kakashi, make sure you catch me." Pandoria says in a teasing tone before glowing blue, leaving behind a core crystal shaped differently than the one in her chest, a small blue rectangle is now sitting in Kakashi's right hand.

Hiruzen studies the core crystal intently for a moment before nodding, "Thank you Kakashi, Pandoria, I'll have your watch made in a couple of days." Hiruzen says causing Kakashi to nod and somewhat freak out at the telepathic giggle coming from Pandoria.

"Thank you Hokage-sama, I will head home for the night with Pandoria and explain a few more things there, may I take my leave?" Kakashi asks and receives a nod in response from Hiruzen who deactivates the privacy seals allowing Kakashi to leave via shushin.

Hiruzen sighs, "Maybe having a constant presence around him will help him deal with some of his issues, I just hope she doesn't kill him for all of the porn he reads." Hiruzen mumbles to himself with a hand on his face. "ANBU!" Hiruzen calls and his guard reappear in the room, "You may resume your duties." He says and the two guards get into position before fading. A few minutes later an ANBU wearing a cat mask appears in the center of the room on one knee, "Report Neko." Hiruzen orders the cat masked ANBU.

"Hai Hokage-sama. We've investigated the tower and various surrounding structures as per your orders and we've discovered a number of tunnels that have been collapsed underneath the locations we've searched. We've placed a large number of detection seals on the tower and its surrounding area so we have a higher chance of detecting potential threats and spies." Neko says at which point Hiruzen sighs.

"Anything else to report Neko?" Hiruzen asks to which Neko nods.

"Hai, we haven't found any proof but upon an autopsy of the man you eliminated we discovered he was a former member of the Yamanaka clan who was reported missing over 12 years ago during the Kyubbi attack. Due to his attire however and the recovered mask, we believe the man to have been sent by Danzo Shimura." Neko says causing a large amount of KI (Going to say this instead of Killing Intent every time) to be released from Hiruzen.

Hiruzen manages to calm himself, "I want the elders in here at 9:00 PM, if they refuse inform them that they will be arrested if they should do so and you are allowed to use lethal force on them should they resist, though I would prefer that they live for now. You will not inform them of any of this information, I will handle that myself." Hiruzen says in a cold voice and Neko nods in response before bowing and leaving via a smokeless shushin. 'It seems my warning a few years ago wasn't enough….' Hiruzen thinks to himself darkly before pulling out some sealing scrolls from a blood seal inside of his desk and unsealing them, each containing files marked 'Confidential'. 'You want war Danzo, then I'll give you war. You say your actions will benefit and protect the village but they eventually bring harm to too many including our own children, I will put a stop to this today.' Hiruzen thinks to himself with a dark look in his eyes.

 **xXxXx Location: Shimura Residence, 8:40 PM**

Elders Koharu and Homura were sitting at a table with their long time accomplice and fellow civilian council member, Danzo Shimura, and enjoying a few cups of tea with the old war hawk. "So the demon brat managed to not only become a ninja but also got his hands on the Yondaime's residence, meaning he has ownership of all of the items on the property including the scrolls for the Yondaime's original jutsu." Homura says causing the other to nod in acknowledgement, "We must find a way to remove the brat from the property and gain control of its secrets for the sake of the village." He says causing Koharu to sigh.

"The boy has been garnering attention from a number of people, some even like Kagura have stopped treating him like trash, which is surprising considering she had as much of a deep seated hatred of the boy as most of the village did. Though the boy stopping his pranks seems to have been a big contributor, it seems those two girls who showed up a few years ago have been helping to improve his image by helping some people around the village while bearing his last name." Koharu says as she puts down her tea.

Danzo sighs, "He's a weapon and should be treated as such. Hiruzen is too soft to see the necessity of having the boy learn to control his Biju so we can use its power to crush our enemies." Danzo says before taking another sip of his tea and then sets it down. "We must remove the boy from the property or gain control of the boy so we can obtain what is inside the property. We must also get rid of those two girls that have been living with the boy for the last seven years, as for my investigation regarding their origins I have found absolutely nothing about the two of them. Their clothing, names, and mannerisms all say foreigner but not a single contact I have in the elemental nations have come forward about any girls matching their details, it's as if they came out of thin air." He says before narrowing his eyes, showing emotion he has tried to bury, "The lack of information on those two is concerning."

Homura nods, "Our agents have reported the boy carrying around two swords on his back, the coloring and style of the blades doesn't match any known country in existence either, furthermore they seem to almost match the energy signature of the two girls when they're in close proximity to the girls according to our sensory shinobi." Homura explains causing Koharu and Danzo to start thinking before a blank mask ANBU appears in the room in a kneeling fashion.

"Danzo-sama, I have a report." ANBU says before Danzo gives an unspoken command to continue speaking, "As of 15 minutes ago a number of ANBU have left the Hokage tower and have gone to the residences of Elders Koharu-sama and Homura-sama to request their presence in front of the Hokage immediately, in addition there are a number of them moving on the location of the Shimura compound. We have reason to believe that the Hokage wishes to meet with you and the elders Danzo-sama." ANBU says causing the three council members to wonder why Hiruzen would send a large number of ANBU to request their presence.

"I understand, should they arrive at the compound you are not to interfere with their entry unless they decide to attack, in which case you are to initiate contingency plan 19." Danzo says and the ANBU bows lower before leaving in a smokeless shushin. He looks at the somewhat concerned elders, "It seems like Hiruzen is growing a backbone." He says with an impassive look on his face.

A few moments pass before Neko and a squad of ANBU arrive in the room, "Elders Danzo Shimura, Koharu Utatane, and Homura Mitokado, your presence is required by the Hokage and we have orders to take you there." Neko says to a semi-fuming Koharu and Homura while Danzo looks at the ANBU curiously.

Homura stands up with an angry look on his face, "And why pray-tell did Hiruzen send his attack dogs to take us to him." Homura asks in an angry tone.

"Hokage-sama ordered us to bring you to him, this is non-negotiable and all three of you are required to be in his presence by 9:00 PM, now please come with us." Neko says causing Koharu and Danzo to stand, the latter using a cane to support himself.

"Seeing as how he's requested the presence of the council, we request to know exactly why we're being summoned in the middle of the night." Koharu says with venom in her voice.

"He's not summoning the council; Hokage-sama's requesting your presence before him at Hokage tower. Those are the only details you are allowed to know." Neko says before the ANBU surround the elders and they begin their trek to Hokage tower.

 **xXxXx Location: Hokage tower, 9:00 PM**

Hiruzen has been looking over the files he unsealed to get all of the information fresh in his mind, looking over at the clock and seeing the time he closes the files he's read so far and a moment later a knock is heard, "ENTER!" Hiruzen yells in a cold voice that doesn't befit the grandfatherly old man. Seeing the people that enter Hiruzen attempts to keep his KI from erupting and keep a stoic face, yet falters slightly with the latter. Hiruzen turns to Neko, "Thank you Neko, your unit is to go onto standby surrounding the tower and you're to remain here until I dismiss you." Hiruzen says causing the cat masked ANBU to bow in acknowledgement before Hiruzen turns to his summoned peers. "Koharu, Homura, Danzo…. It seems you three are doing well, I guess my ANBU didn't have to resort to force to get you here on time." Hiruzen says in a cold tone that they haven't heard since the Uchiha massacre.

Homura decides to question Hiruzen's wording, "Hiruzen, what exactly did you mean when you said that the ANBU didn't have to resort to force?" he asks causing his compatriots to nod in agreement at the question.

Hiruzen looks at Homura with an icy glare, "I will make this clear only once councilor, though for how long you remain as such is up in the air at the moment, you will all refer to me as Hokage-sama or you will keep your mouth shut, am I clear?" Hiruzen asks in a continuingly cold tone that even makes Neko shudder slightly, and the three elders nod. "Good, now as for that question I ordered them to use force if necessary to bring you here tonight, and if you resisted to use up to lethal force if they needed to." Hiruzen's words shock the three elders, even Danzo is slightly put off by the rather casual, yet cold, way Hiruzen talked about possibly ending their lives just to answer a summons. "Now for the heart of the matter of why I called you here tonight, it seems as though we've had a few too many prying eyes in the vicinity of the Hokage tower as of late, one of which was discovered in the ceiling above us. I managed to kill the spy and the autopsy had found him to have been a Yamanaka who disappeared during the Kyubbi attack twelve years ago, furthermore the mast he was wearing had the kanji for 'Ne' carved under the eyehole…. Care to explain Danzo?" Hiruzen says.

Danzo still keeping his stoic and unemotional expression outwardly is trying to reign in all of his emotions internally, "Hiruzen, you should know that…" he started saying but was cut off by a katana at his throat.

"Show some respect, elder or no it's Hokage-sama to you, consider this your last warning." Neko says to Danzo who is looking at the cat masked ANBU.

"My apologies Hokage-sama." Danzo says while Koharu and Homura are trying to process the now angry Hiruzen. "Hokage-sama, I have not kept root officially active in recent years as you know, any actions that my former subordinates have taken or take are not my responsibility." Danzo says believing his words will be enough to get the pacifistic old man to stand down.

Hiruzen sighs and looks at Danzo angrily, "I wish I could believe that Danzo, however your actions after the death of Minato when several of your members disguised themselves as foreign ninja to make an attempt on my life speak volumes on the lengths you will go to in order to obtain power." Hiruzen says before pushing a series of files across his desk which Neko takes and hands to Danzo who begins looking over them, semi dropping his emotionless façade to one of shock. "That's right Danzo, we have several testimonies about those events including the word of two of your former members, enough to at least suspect you of sedition, and considering the seriousness of the crimes to suspect that the events from back then and now are possibly related. Maybe that wasn't a simple spy in my midst but an assassin waiting to strike." Hiruzen says in a cold tone while Danzo looks at Hiruzen's desk and sees a number of other files.

Danzo looks at his fellow elders for a moment before looking back at Hiruzen, "Even so, without physical evidence to support that theory Hokage-sama you can't outright arrest Danzo." Homura says causing Hiruzen to release some heavy KI.

"While I can't arrest him I will be revoking his status as an elder due to the events of the attempted assassination twelve years ago and for having been the driving force behind the Uchiha massacre as Itachi did inform us that you had ordered him to execute his entire family sans Sasuke or you would have his family killed anyway, Sasuke included." Hiruzen says shocking the three elders. "In addition, all three of you will be placed under heavy security and 24 hour ANBU surveillance. Danzo, any and all attempts by to circumvent this or remove yourself from the proximity of the ANBU will be treated as treason and you will be apprehended if possible or if necessary executed on the spot." He says causing Danzo to narrow his eyes while Homura and Koharu look at Hiruzen with pale faces.

"Hokage-sama, what is your reasoning for placing us under surveillance?" Koharu asks angrily.

Hiruzen narrows his eyes at Koharu, "It's simple really, you have been associating with Danzo quite closely for quite a while and while I won't be removing you from your positions as my advisors like I did Danzo I will be keeping an eye on you just in case you turn out to be a part of his ministrations." Hiruzen explains causing the two elders to look as if they're about to explode in anger. "Consider this a chance I'm giving you all. Danzo, if I find out that you've contacted root in any way then your life is forfeit. I am not sorry for this my friends but for the good of the village I must put a stop to anything that will bring harm to my family." Hiruzen says in a solemn tone. "ANBU, bring these people home and get their surveillance details in place, you have your orders." Hiruzen says as the ANBU squad that brought the elders to the tower appeared in the room in a kneeling position, after hearing their orders Neko and the ANBU escort the now scowling elders out of the building leaving behind a yawning Hiruzen who is sporting a small smile on his tired face.

 **xXxXx Location: Hatake Residence, 8:45 PM**

Kakashi enters his family home and sighs as he starts to relax very slightly while remaining on guard like a former ANBU should do, _"Jeez Kakashi, learn to take a chill pill once in awhile, I can feel your stress from inside my core crystal, though that might be due to our bond."_ Pandoria says with a small laugh.

Kakashi sighs, remembering that blades could use telepathy to talk to their drivers when in close proximity, _"I'm a shinobi; I'm always on guard even when I'm relaxing. You never know when the next enemy will appear right next to you, so letting your guard down even for a moment is tantamount to suicide."_ Kakashi says to his new partner.

Pandoria sighs, _"Listen Kakashi, I'm no stranger to reading people, Mythra and Pyra taught me a couple of things. You can't always be on guard and never relax; it isn't healthy and will get you killed faster than fighting someone stronger than you. Relax a bit and let me be your eyes and ears, I'll keep an eye on you while you get some rest."_ Pandoria says with a bit of pleading in her voice.

Kakashi sighs, _"It's not that easy Pandoria, being trained as a shinobi and even more so as an ANBU drills into your soul the meaning of keeping your guard up."_ Kakashi says to Pandoria who pouts mentally.

 _"Well we're partners; you should be able to trust me enough to watch your back whenever you need it. That includes making sure you get a good night's sleep."_ Pandoria says hoping Kakashi would at least listen to her proposition.

Kakashi sighs again, _"Again it isn't that simple, sleeping isn't just a way for enemies to get close with your guard down, it's also a way for some bad memories to dig their way further into your head, reminding you of your failures even more."_ He says.

Pandoria sobers her tone a bit, _"So you don't relax because you don't want to relive the bad memories, is that it?"_ Pandoria asks, receiving silence in return, _"I see, well whatever it is it must've been bad."_ she says causing Kakashi to nod, _"Do you want to talk about it?"_ she asks and receives a firm shake of the head as Kakashi begins to lay down in his bed. _"Mind if I tell you a story about Pyra and Mythra?"_ she asks Kakashi.

Intrigued by the possible information he could gleam about the pasts of his pseudo brother's older siblings he decides to listen to the story, _"Go ahead Pandoria, I'm actually rather interested about the two that Naruto considers his older sisters."_ Kakashi says causing Pandoria to snicker and then fall into a somber silence before speaking again.

 _"Pyra and Mythra were once a single person, one granted with the power to sunder the entirety of Alrest if they willed it. 500 years before I met them a war erupted between humanity and a man named Malos, a blade known as an Aegis. Aegis' were blades of unimaginable power and had control of weapons that could sink the land we lived on, Malos declared war on the whole of creation on Alrest and if not for Mythra, another Aegis, and her driver, Malos would've succeeded in destroying the world."_ Pandoria says shocking Kakashi. _"They fought, over and over across the Aegis war, scarring the landscape and reshaping it in unimaginable ways. By the time the war finished… Three of the great continents were sunk by their conflict. Mythra, even though she saved so many lives believed that her power was one of destruction and created a second self, Pyra to be the one to live on in her place while she sealed herself away in her own subconscious. 500 years later Pyra and Mythra awoke and wound up journeying with their new driver Rex, and eventually wound up joining up with us, though a group was after her. Among them was Jin, a blade who fought at her side in the Aegis war, and Malos, the very Aegis she fought centuries ago. During their journey their group Torna made several attempts to capture Pyra before it was revealed to us that she had a second self, Mythra was released and things went downhill from there. Eventually me and Zeke joined up with the group and it was fun, but there was always a silent tension coming from Pyra and Mythra no matter what. It took them being kidnapped and us going after them for us to realize why they wanted to go to the world tree, the place where a paradise called Elysium was rumored to be."_ Pandoria says in a sad tone which Kakashi notices.

 _"Why did you sound so sad when you said that? They were searching for a paradise, why would that be a sad thing?"_ Kakashi asks and Pandoria chuckles sadly at that question.

 _"It was WHY they were searching for Elysium alongside Rex and us. When we caught up to Malos and Jin and started to fight them off, they told Rex the reason why they wanted to go to Elysium, they wanted to go there to beg their father, the Architect, to let them die."_ She said causing Kakashi to shoot up in his bed in shock. _"They believed their power was a curse, that being around anyone would bring nothing but pain and suffering to those around them, and that they would rather die than make Rex suffer any more than he had in his life."_ She says in a sad tone.

 _"But they're still here, meaning they didn't die. What happened?"_ Kakashi asks a now grinning Pandoria.

 _"Rex did what Rex did best, he fought for those he loved, gave them hope and a reason to live. He made them see that he didn't view them as a burden or as a source of pain, but rather a source of immense love and trust. He managed to reach them and showed them the way to live their lives and shouldered their pain alongside them, never relenting. It's because he put his trust in his friends that we succeeded in stopping Malos."_ Pandoria says before her core crystal glows blue, a moment later she appears in the room. "They suffered immense pain due to what happened in their lives yet were able to overcome it because they weren't alone anymore, there's only so much pain one can deal with alone before they start to break down. Kakashi, I'll be the one to help you shoulder that pain you feel when you feel comfortable doing so because from now on you aren't alone." Pandoria says getting a sad eye smile from Kakashi.

Kakashi looks at the smiling woman in front of him before tossing her their sword, "Make sure you get some rest yourself, we'll have a bit of a chat tomorrow, ok?" Kakashi says earning a large smile from Pandoria who leans up against a wall.

"You're darn tooting we will, now get some sleep partner." Pandoria says, earning a shocked look from Kakashi. 'Partners huh?' Kakashi thinks before laying down and falling into unconsciousness faster than he usually does.

 **xXxXx Location: Hokage Tower Mission Room, 8:30 AM, 3 months later**

Kakashi, Naruto, Pyra, Mythra, Sakura, and Sasuke are standing in the middle of the mission room where Hiruzen is giving out the missions today, "Hey Jiji, you think we can get a break from the D-rank missions? It's really below our skill level." Naruto says in a bored tone to which everyone nods in response, amazingly including Kakashi.

Hiruzen chuckles at their reactions and looks to Kakashi, "What do you think Kakashi, you think that they're ready for the responsibility of a C-rank mission?" Hiruzen asks and Kakashi responds with an eye smile.

Kakashi walks forward, "Hokage-sama, the teamwork and skills of team seven have improved considerably, I would like to request a C-rank mission for team seven." Kakashi says, earning a large smirk from Hiruzen.

Hiruzen pulls out a scroll and hands it to Kakashi, "Your mission is to escort a bridge builder by the name of Tazuna back to his homeland of Nami no Kuni and guard him from all threats until the bridge is complete. Prepare for a month long mission." Hiruzen says and the members of team seven nods in acknowledgement as Hiruzen presses his intercom "Send in Tazuna, we have his guards." Hiruzen says into the intercom.

A few moments later a dark skinned man with grey hair and glasses wearing a sleeveless V-neck shirt with an obi and towel around his neck and a pointed hat atop his head enters the room, he proceeds to look at the group of six gathered in front of him, "I thought I hired Shinobi, not a bunch of brats." Tazuna says after looking over the group before settling his eyes on Naruto. "The blonde haired brat at least has a good sense of style at least." He says causing Naruto, Pyra, and Mythra to beam in pride.

Kakashi steps forward, "No need to worry Tazuna-san, we'll get you to your destination, and anything my cute little genin can't handle I can handle in their stead as I am a jonin." Kakashi says causing Tazuna to flinch slightly, something that doesn't go unnoticed by Kakashi, Pyra, Mythra, or Pandoria.

"R-right. My name is Tazuna, your job is to protect me so I can finish my bridge back in Nami no Kuni, even if it costs you your lives." Tazuna says in a rather somber tone of voice.

Kakashi and the genin nod, "Alright everyone, meet at the gate in two hours, prepare everything you will need for a month long trip outside the country." Kakashi says and the members of team seven nod before leaving while Kakashi stays behind with Tazuna. _"You got a bad feeling about this too Pandoria?"_ Kakashi asks his partner.

 _"Yeah, he's not telling us something, but we'll find out exactly what, for now let's play along."_ Pandoria says earning a grunt of agreement from Kakashi who leaves the building via shushin. _"Think it's time to let loose if needed?"_ she asks Kakashi.

Kakashi chuckles, _"Yup, I'll keep your sword handy and you get ready to hop into action if I call for you, I won't let anyone die here."_ Kakashi says earning a mental smile from Pandoria, who seems ready to finally cut loose as they head to their home to prepare for the mission.

 **END**

 **AN-** I'm sorry this chapter was so late and that it isn't the length I wanted it to originally be, but I think it came out ok. I hope you all understand why I wanted Pandoria as Kakashi's blade and how she's here even after Zekes death. I also wanted to give the civilian council a chance to get pissy with Hiruzen over Naruto and the others moving into the Yondaime compound but have that lead nowhere, but where this leads in the future has yet to be seen. I also wanted to punish Danzo for his actions, the assassination was anime only I believe but I included it here, and for his actions during the Uchiha massacre. And now Pandoria is trying to mend the painful wounds of Kakashi by telling him of someone who has suffered probably as badly as him. It's the start of the Wave Arc next chapter, and that will last for quite a few chapters. I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter and I hope you all enjoy the journey onwards, REVIEW. Ja ne!


	14. Chapter 13, Our Journey to Wave

**Our Will of Fire**

 **Review Q/A: darkwarp: My friend your support continues to make me very happy!**

 **Kamencolin: I kind of do need SOME OC blades, because not every blade is going to be in the hands of the good guys or else it would be too easy, and I'm not too keen on using common blades except for MAYBE the occasional nameless soldier.**

 **Chris657: I might add Sever as a possible blade for Sasuke but I've already decided his primary blade, and it's a doozy. As for multiple blades for Naruto you did pitch me some ideas and I have one extra in addition that might go to him, though your suggestion is spurring me on a bit more than my original idea for him.**

 **AN- I AM NOW ACCEPTING OC BLADE SUBMISSIONS! PLEASE PM ALL IDEAS WITHIN REASON AND DO NOT MAKE THEM TOO OP, SUBMISSIONS MUST INCLUDE A NAME, WEAPON, APPEARANCE, AND A BRIEF PERSONALITY DESCRIPTION! I WILL NOT ACCEPT SUBMISSIONS FROM THE REVIEW SECTION!** I do not own either Naruto or Xenoblade Chronicles 2 in any way shape or form and they are the property of their respective owners Masashi Kishimoto and Monolithsoft respectively. I make no money from this story. Also if I swap between English and Japanese sporadically I am sorry.

 **Warning: Naruto and others will become quite overpowered compared to most others for most of this story. I am also semi to pretty damn bad at writing fight scenes so for that I'm sorry.**

 **"Biju Speaking"**

 **'Biju Thinking'**

 ** _"Biju Telepathy"_**

 _"Telepathy"_

'Person thinking'

 _Flashback Speech_

 ** _PLEASE READ AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END_**

 **xXxXx Location: Near the Gates of Konoha, 10:25 AM**

Naruto, Pyra, and Mythra are walking towards the main gates of Konoha after having grabbed the gear they needed for their very first C-rank mission to Nami no Kuni, as the gates come into their sight a familiar voice calls out to them, "Naruto, Pyra, Mythra!", the group turns around to see Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Kurenai, and surprisingly Brighid with Hinata waving at them. The Uzumaki family wave back and starts walking towards team eight. Once they get close Hinata sees a number of extra scrolls and pouches that the family doesn't normally wear, "So what are you guys up to, going on a mission?" Hinata asks her friends and receiving nods in return.

Naruto rubs the back of his head, "Yeah, we managed to convince Kakashi-sensei to ask Hoakge-Jiji for a C-rank mission, we're heading out soon." Naruto says with a smile on his face which Pyra and Mythra mimic.

The revelation startles Kurenai and Kiba as they figured that team seven wouldn't be taking C-rank missions so soon, though it angers Kiba slightly more, "Hey dobe, why exactly are you guys going on a C-rank already, you trying to get killed?" Kiba asks angrily causing Kurenai, Brighid, and Hinata to glare at him while Naruto just shrugs.

"Kiba, it's because our team has shown good skill and exceptional teamwork that we're being given a C-rank already. Now I'd love to keep talking but we need to meet up with our client and Kakashi-sensei." Mythra says in a bored tone, her face remaining neutral after Kibas' question. Naruto and Mythra nod in agreement and wave goodbye.

As the Uzumaki family begins to turn and leave Hinata walks forward, "Ummm Naruto?" Hinata says causing Naruto to stop for a moment, and surprising everyone Hinata pulls Naruto into a quick hug, "Good luck and be safe." Hinata says and ends the embrace, leaving a blushing Naruto in front of her.

Narutos' face is close to the shade of red those present have only seen on Hinata years ago, Naruto rubs the back of his head and gives Hinata a sheepish smile and a thumbs up, "D-don't worry Hinata, we'll be fine, after all I have my teammates to watch my back and my sisters to protect, none of us will go down easily." Naruto says in a confident voice that is somewhat set off by his blushing face. "We'll see you guys later!" Naruto says before leaving quickly, leaving a stunned Pyra and Mythra behind.

The group hears chuckling and look to see it's Brighid, "It seems that this is your first step in the world of Shinobi my friends, I hope you two come back safe so we can share some tea." Brighid says while opening her violet eyes, "And make sure you protect that little brother of yours, there's a lot he still needs to learn." Brighid says earning the attention of Kurenai and Kiba who don't say anything at the moment.

"Don't worry; we plan on making it home in one piece, all of us. And we're up for that tea Brighid when we get back." Pyra says with a small smile on her face before she walks up to Hinata and whispers into her ear, "Bold Hinata, I approve and I'm sure Mythra does too." Before walking back to Mythra and leaving a now nuclear red Hinata behind.

Brighid walks up to Hinata and places a hand on her left shoulder, "That was very brave of you Hinata, I'm proud." Brighid says and receives a nervous nod from Hinata who is still red.

Kurenai walks over to Brighid, "So Brighid, how exactly do you know Pyra and Mythra?" Kurenai asks the blue haired teacher.

Brighid wears her regal smile, "Hinata and I have trained with the Uzumaki family for quite a while, ever since I met Hinata in fact. Their unique style of fighting makes for interesting bouts with them as their age masks their skill considerably." Brighid says in a fond tone which surprises Kurenai.

"How skilled are we talking here? Exactly how good are those three?" Kurenai asks, genuinely curious causing Hinata to giggle.

Hinata and Brighid put their fingers to their chins to think, after a few moments Hinata breaks the ice with her belief, "I think that Pyra and Mythra individually are high-chunin to low-jonin on their own while Naruto is easily mid-chunin to high-chunin on his own. Together however with their fighting style, they are easily high-jonin." Hinata says causing Kurenai and Kiba to blank slightly while Shino nods in agreement.

Shino pushes up his sunglasses, "I believe you are correct Hinata, from what little I've seen of their practice sessions they hold themselves back a significant amount, so much so that my Kikaicu beetles start swarming slightly whenever they're close. The three of them are very powerful." Shino says furthering the shock of Kurenai and Kiba while Brighid also nods in agreement.

"They're right, I am strong but I'm positive that if Naruto and one of his sisters worked together they could put up a fight on equal ground with me, and if both of his sisters worked with him then I would more than likely fall to them in battle. I'm excited to see how far they go in the future." Brighid says lastly causing Kurenai to sigh while Kiba ponders exactly how strong they are if they're stronger than the one who beat their sensei without much effort. "Anyway, I believe it's time for me to go, as I know you all have a few missions today, do good work everyone." Brighid says before waving goodbye and leaving, causing everyone to wave back and head towards the mission hall at the Hokage tower while Hinata rubs her eyes for a moment after a momentary twinge, as if dirt got into her eye.

 **xXxXx Location: Gates of Konoha, 10:30 AM**

The Uzumaki trio arrive and see Tazuna, Sakura, and Sasuke all ready to go, Sasuke and Sakura both carrying some extra packs that they didn't have earlier meaning that they packed for the trip seriously making the three Uzumaki smile. "Hey guys, you see Kakashi-sensei on the way here?" Sasuke asks earning head shakes from the Uzumaki family. "Damn, I was hoping he wouldn't be late for once." He says and a moment later a poof of smoke appears behind him.

Kakashi puts his hand on Sasukes' head and gives the group his patented eye smile, "Alright my cute little genin, I trust you're all prepared?" Kakashi asks and receives nods from everyone including Sasuke after he removes himself from Kakashis' hand. "Good, now it should take us until about 5:00 pm to reach Nami no Kuni if we're lucky since it's closer than most other nations to the village. Sasuke, you have Tazunas' right, Sakura get his left, Uzumaki trio take the front, and I'll guard the rear." Kakashi says as he signs the paperwork necessary to leave the village. The group gets in formation and starts to head out of the village.

 _3 hours later_

The group is now nearing the border of Hi no Kuni to meet with a contact of Tazunas' who will take them by boat the rest of the way. As the group is walking down the road the Uzumaki family along with Kakashi notice a puddle sitting in the middle of the road, 'Hasn't it been a dry spell country wide for the past week?' Pyra thought to herself and looks over to Mythra who nods in acknowledgement, Pyra then looks back at Kakashi who nods, and finally she puts her hand on Narutos' shoulder and uses their mental connection to speak to him, _"Naruto, it hasn't rained in a week, be ready for anything."_ She says and gets an affirmative 'hn' from Naruto.

The group passes the puddle and a few feet later two forms emerge quickly from it, two men wearing Kirigakure headbands and facemasks with claws on their hands connected by a spiked chain wrap said chain around Kakashi quickly and the next moment he is shredded into oblivion by the two Kiri-nin. "KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Sakura yells but remains in her assigned position.

"Hm, one down, five annoying brats to go." Said the man on the left, "You think we should put them out of their misery Gozu?" he asks and receives a nod in response.

Pulling the chain taunt the other man chuckles slightly, "But of course Meizu, then we'll kill that bridge builder." Gozu says but is cut off by a rather fast blur charging at him wielding a white sword, Gozu and Meizu jump back to dodge the rather fast blow and see the boy who was walking at the front of the group standing before them holding an ornate weapon the likes of which they haven't seen in their lives. "Che, damn brat is fast." He says before Naruto charges once more.

Naruto charges Gozu again with both of his hands on the handle of his sword, the blade somewhat low to the ground, Naruto starts making slashes at Gozu which the man continuously dodges which forces Meizu to dodge as well due to the connected chain. Naruto brings up the blade for an overhead slash with a small smirk on his face and brings down the blade but Gozu dodges, not knowing why the brat is smirking. As he dodges he realizes his error and curses himself for their stupidity, his last dodge put his chain right in front of a tree and the moment his feet landed, four kunai imbedded themselves into the holes of his chain and stuck the chain to the tree, immobilizing Gozu and Meizu. "Nice throw Sasuke, Mythra!", Naruto charges once more at Gozu hoping to either incapacitate or kill the Kiri-nin with much faster speed than he's used so far and aims at the neck of the ninja, only for Gozu to dodge at the last second by him and Meizu disconnecting the chain to their gauntlets, allowing them a better range of movement, though due to the dodge Narutos' sword cuts clean through the tree, toppling it with ease.

The act leaving everyone except Pyra and Mythra stunned though Tazuna looks like he's about to break into pieces with how stunned he is from the now toppled tree, 'Holy shit' was the thought running through all of their minds before Sasuke breaks out of the trance first and joins Naruto in attacking but goes after Meizu, using a flurry of strikes from his Interceptor style of Taijutsu he manages to push Meizu back. Sasuke jumps back and runs through a few handsigns, Sasuke inhales before saying "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu" and releases a rather large ball of fire from his mouth that heads straight for Meizu who has wide eyes at the size of the fireball, a second later the flames engulf him. Sasuke looks at the ground where the flames impacted, but is disappointed to see a burning log in the place of a body. Sasuke immediately jumps backwards, barely dodging a strike from Meizus' claw weapon which Sasuke can see is slightly tinged purple, 'Poison…' he thinks before landing a few feet away. Sasuke charges Meizu while Naruto is fighting off Gozu, who is presently dodging for his life, and while pushing back Meizu Sasuke decides to let the group know an important detail, "Guys, don't get hit by those claws, they're poisoned!" he says catching everyone's attention.

Meizu grunts as he blocks another couple of punches from Sasuke, "Good eye brat, you aren't normal genin." Meizu says but is cut off by having to dodge Pyra as she charged him with her sword and managed to cut his left arm slightly. "Damn bitch!" he says causing Naruto to gain a tick mark on his forehead.

Naruto dodges under a kick from Gozu and manages to cut his leg with a pretty wide gash by hitting him with an upswing. "My sister isn't a bitch you teme! Pyra, Sasuke, KICK HIS ASS!" Naruto yells as he continues fighting the now slowing Kiri-nin and Pyra smirks in response.

Pyra charges Meizu and strikes his claw with her blade, the force of which startles Meizu as the claw is cut clean through, thankfully missing his wrist by a few millimeters; she continues this assault of high speed strikes while he barely dodges until he is caught off guard by Sasuke throwing some shuriken and is forced to block them, unfortunately giving Pyra the opportunity to give a deep slash across the chest, making Meizus' mask fall off of his face and blood to pour out of his mouth, "D-d-damn bitch…." He says before falling unconscious, their work on Meizu done they look over and see Naruto managing to cut a few tendons in the legs of Gozu which makes him fall to the ground, after which Naruto knocks him out with a well-placed chop to the neck.

The group proceeds to tie up the two Kiri-nin after removing all weapons and valuables from their bodies. "Good work team seven, you handled the situation quite well, Sakura and Mythra, good job on making sure Tazuna was safe while your teammates handled the enemy." Kakashi says from behind Tazuna which makes the old man jump in fear, nearly having a heart attack.

"What the hell, I saw you die!" Tazuna says in a shocked tone only for Kakashi to point at where he was cut to pieces, everyone seeing a shredded log on the spot with no blood anywhere. Tazuna stutters slightly while everyone chuckles for a moment.

"But the reason I didn't intervene from the start is because I wanted to ascertain who their target was, either being one of my team…. Or you Tazuna-san." Kakashi says making Tazuna sweat quite a bit as Kakashi puts on a serious face and emits a small amount of KI, "Would you kindly explain as to why there are low B-rank nuke-nin after you?" Kakashi asks simply.

Tazuna knowing that it's a bad idea to lie to the ninja tells them all about Gato and his tyranny over Nami no Kuni, which without the bridge he's building his people will suffer more and die out. "We need that bridge to break Gatos' hold over our country, but a greedy worm like Gato will stop at nothing to stop the bridge from being completed, even ending my life." Tazuna says while Kakashi and the others listen intently.

Kakashi sighs, "And why you lied about the mission details?" Kakashi asks.

Tazuna looks down and clenches his fists, a few small tears gathering on his face, "We're so poor thanks to Gato, even our nobles barely have enough money to feed themselves. For us commoners we've barely had enough to feed one person in our family every day on a good week. We couldn't afford anything BUT a C-rank mission or lower….. WE HAD NO CHOICE!" Tazuna yells.

Everyone looks at the old man with pity in their eyes but also determination, Kakashi looks at Tazuna and sighs as he knows that despite the skill of the genin of his team, the mission has been bumped up to at least a B rank mission or higher. Pandoria knowing what Kakashi is thinking decides to intervene, _"Hey Kakashi, why not let the kids continue, with us there and Pyra and Mythra we can handle just about anything thrown at us. You know what will happen if we don't help the poor guy, he'll continue without us and get killed and more people will suffer."_ Pandoria says making Kakashi nod and sigh in agreement. _'Guilt trip…. Success.'_ She thinks with a smile on her face.

Kakashi looks over to his genin, "This mission is beyond the boundaries of our contract, we have no obligation to follow through with it due to the misinformation you provided to receive a lower level of mission…." Kakashi says in a somber tone making Tazuna grit his teeth in frustration. "However." He says making Tazuna look up at him, "If my cute little genin wish to continue then we will, but should we do so then after the mission completion there will be discussions on the required payments in the future and a penalty fee among other things, is this acceptable?" Kakashi asks a now crying Tazuna.

Tazuna bows to Kakashi, "Yes, a million times yes. Any fee or payment you wish as long as the bridge is finished, even if the price is my life." Tazuna says with tears falling to the ground.

Kakashi turns back to his team who are smiling at the jonin, "I take it your decision is made then everyone?" Kakashi asks the members of team seven who nod in agreement.

Naruto walks forward and puts his hand on Tazunas' shoulder, "Don't worry Tazuna-Jiji, we'll help you finish that bridge, or we're not team seven." Naruto says with confidence, a bright smile on his face which makes Tazuna look at the boy.

'His face reminds me so much of Kaiza.' Tazuna thinks to himself. Tazuna wipes the tears from his eyes, "You're all sure about this?" he asks and receives smiles and nods from everyone.

Pyra crosses her hands over her chest with a fond smile on her face, "We can't just leave others to suffer, it's just not in our nature to do so." Pyra says with confidence in her voice.

Mythra looks at the man with her hands on her hips, "Not to mention we already accepted the mission, it would be considered a failure if we turned this down, and team seven does not fail." Mythra says with a small smirk growing on her face while Sasuke and Sakura nod in agreement to that statement.

"T-thank you so much. We're about two hours from meeting my contact who will take us to Nami no Kuni." Tazuna says before Kakashi summons a dog who he sends back to Konoha to inform them of the new mission details. The group gets back into their previous positions and begin heading off to the border of Hi no Kuni.

 _2 and a half hours later, river in Nami no Kuni_

The members of team seven and Tazuna are riding a boat belonging to an old friend of Tazuna in order to sneak as close to Nami no Kuni as possible. As they got closer the fog started rolling in and now with them being so close to the mainland the fog is so thick one can barely see in front of themselves, upon reaching the bank of the river they can see the bridge in the distance of the fog due to its rather large size. "Tazuna, this is as far as I can take you, now be safe and save our people." whispers the boat owner.

Tazuna nods, "Don't worry, I have a good feeling about these ninja, be safe my friend." Whispers Tazuna. The boat owner pushes away from the bank and rows out of sight leaving team seven and Tazuna to walk inland.

After about 15 minutes of walking and each member of the team was still in a uniform formation around Tazuna, keeping an eye on their surroundings. As they enter a rather large clearing with a flowing river Naruto hears some rustling coming from a nearby bush, quickly takes out a kunai, and throws it at the bush. A moment later a snow white rabbit comes hopping out of the bush causing Naruto to rub the back of his head nervously, "Sorry everyone, guess I'm a bit on edge." Naruto says sheepishly.

Everyone looks at Naruto with a small smirk while Pyra starts walking over to the rabbit, "Don't worry about it Naruto, it's natural after the demon brothers attacked us earlier." Kakashi says to the nervous boy.

Pyra picks up the white rabbit and snuggles it against her chest, bringing it back to the group, "He's a cute little one isn't he?" Pyra says as she hugs the rabbit to her chest.

Everyone smiles at this until something dawns on Kakashi, 'It's early summer, why in the world is there a rabbit with a winter coat out this time of year, unless it was bred domestically…. Or to be used as a substitution!' Kakashi thinks to himself and then hears a heavy spinning coming in their direction, "EVERYONE DOWN!" Kakashi yells and it makes Sasuke and Sakura pull Tazuna to the ground while everyone also drops down low, the rabbit still in Pyras' arms. As they drop a large form flies over their head and embeds itself in a nearby tree, looking closely at the item in question it looks to be a large butcher knife with two cuts along the blade, one near the front which is a perfect circle in the middle of the blade and the other cut being near the handle which is a sharp half circle set into the edge. A moment later a figure appears on top on the blades' handle, this man has a kirigakure headband wrapped around his head with the plate facing to the left side of his head, short spikey black hair with very small eyebrows, bandages wrapped around his mouth, striped pants with straps over his bare chest, and elbow length wrist warmers. "Zabuza Momochi….. The demon of the mist." Kakashi says and Pyra immediately puts the rabbit into her pack.

Zabuza looks over the genin and his eyes land on the silver haired man, "Kakashi of the Sharingan eye, no wonder the demon brothers Meizu and Gozu failed to kill the bridge builder. But your luck has run out." Zabuza says before jumping off of his blade and pulling it out of the tree with one hand easily and puts it over his shoulder.

Kakashi gets into a ready stance, putting a hand on Pandorias' sword and a hand on his headband, "Looks like I'll need to go all out from the start, especially against a ninja like you Zabuza." Kakashi says as he pull up his headband revealing a scarred eyelid with a Sharingan underneath, this surprises everyone except Zabuza but it mostly shocks Sasuke, 'How does he have the Sharingan?' Sasuke thinks to himself as Kakashi pulls out his sword.

Kakashi gets into a ready stance after drawing his sword, the blade even making Zabuza look at it in suspicion, "I never figured you for a swordsman Kakashi, and I don't think I've seen a blade that unique outside of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, where'd you get it?" Zabuza asks playfully.

Kakashi chuckles a bit before igniting the blade, "Oh, nowhere special, just got it from a good friend." Kakashi says while Pandoria chuckles in his head while Pyra and Mythra smile. "Team, get in formation around Tazuna, I'll take care of Zabuza." Kakashi says before Zabuza starts making a handsign.

"Kirigakure no Jutsu" Zabuza says and an even thicker mist envelops the area, making Zabuza disappear from sight which puts everyone on edge except for Kakashi.

"Everyone, be on guard, Zabuza is a master of the Silent Killing technique, a style so quick and silent you'll be in the afterlife before your blood leaves your body." Kakashi says as Zabuza starts laughing, the mist only making the laugh more ominous.

"Eight points." Zabuza says, a slight echo coming from his voice while Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke stiffen, "Larynx, spine, liver, heart, lungs, jugular, kidneys, artery, each of these when struck will result in death in a matter of moments, now which to choose….." he says through the mist and then begins releasing his KI, causing Sakura, Sasuke, and Tazuna to start shivering in fear.

'W-w-what is this….' Sasuke thinks as his arms start shaking, 'Is this the power of a Jonin? J-just…. I can't handle it' he thinks as he brings a kunai up to his throat slowly before Mythra catches his arm and shakes her head. The moment her hand catches his arm Sasuke feels a calming energy around him making him lower the kunai, "T-thanks." He says and Mythra nods in return.

"Everyone, calm down." Kakashi says before turning back to his team with his eyes closed but all of them still able to see a smiling gesture on his face. "I won't let my teammates die." Kakashi says with confidence which causes everyone to calm down.

Zabuza chuckles, "We'll see about that." Zabuza says before he appears right next to Tazuna, blade ready to take his head.

As Zabuza swings his Kubikiribocho at Tazuna a loud clang is heard, "That's not exactly nice there Zabuza." Kakashi says as he blocks Zabuzas' swing with Pandorias' sword, now ignited with sparks lightly arcing off of the weapon.

"Well now, not bad Kakashi…. Ugh…" Zabuza says before he looks down and sees a kunai imbedded in his heart before dissolving into water.

"Damn, Mizu Bushin!" Kakashi says before he blocks an overhead cleave from behind. Zabuza jumps back out of the now dispersed group towards the river Kakashi hot on his heels. The two begin exchanging blow after blow creating a veritable storm of sparks coming from the two clashing blades, or maybe they're from Kakashis' sword, no one can tell.

"That's one fancy sword Kakashi, it's like the blades' edge is made out of lightning, though I know that isn't the famous Raijin no Ken as that was stolen years ago." Zabuza says as he dodges a wide sweep from Kakashi.

Kakashi chuckles, "You're right, it isn't the Raijin no Ken, I like to call her Pandoria." Kakashi says as he holds the blade horizontally in front of him, "And now you'll feel her power!" he says as he runs his left hand down the middle of the sword, causing a large amount of lighting to stream down the blade, "DYNAMIC SPARK SWORD!" Kakashi cries out as he swings the now extended blade of lightning at Zabuza who dodges the first two horizontal swings but blocks the last vertical swing, the lightning still arcing through the blade.

"AGH!" Zabuza yells as the current travels through his Kubikiribocho and into Zabuza. A moment later Zabuza falls into the water, the current dissipating from Pandoria. Kakashi examines the water with his Sharingan, 'The water seems to be enriched with chakra, it seems quite saturated with it…. Oh shit.' Kakashi thinks to himself before a hand shoots up out of the water.

"Suiton: Suiro no Jutsu!" Zabuza yells as a perfect ball of water encases Kakashi completely, causing him to let go of his sword. Kakashi struggles to escape but can barely move any of his muscles, "You almost got me there Kakashi, but don't bother, this water is as hard as steel." Zabuza says as another Mizu Bushin appears out of the river.

Kakashi scowls, "Everyone, his Mizu Bushin can only go 10 meters from the original, take Tazuna and get out of here!" Kakashi yells to his team.

Naruto frowns at Kakashi, "Hell no Kakashi-sensei, anyone who abandons their comrades is lower than scum!" Naruto says as he draws Mythras' sword, "Pyra, Sasuke, Sakura, keep an eye on Tazuna-Jiji." He says and tosses Pyra her sword while the other two nod. Naruto and Mythra charge with Mythra following slightly behind Naruto.

Zabuza smirks at the display, "What a cheeky set of brats, thinking they can take me. Too bad they're going to die eh Kakashi?" Zabuza says in a cocky tone as Naruto and Mythra begin to engage his Mizu Bushin. Zabuza eyes the sword that Naruto is holding, 'That sword is also pretty interesting, what in the hell is with these guys, that girl that they left behind has a similar weapon….. Interesting.' Zabuza thinks to himself.

Naruto and the Zabuza Bushin begin their exchange of blows and much to the amazement of Zabuza, and even Kakashi, Naruto is holding his ground and even pushing back the clone. As they exchange blows Naruto on occasion immediately after a strike will in a fluid motion hand off the blade to Mythra who continues the assault before repeating the process with her brother, _"Those two are in good form today, don't you think?_ Pandoria asks Kakashi who gives a mental smile in agreement. _"If it looks like things will take a turn for the worse I'll send some current out of our weapon, but in this water that will probably hurt you just as much, or I could hop out of my core state and give a hand that way. What do you want to do?"_ she asks making Kakashi think as he watches his students handle the now several Mizu Bushin.

 _"I have faith in my team, but get ready to send that shock just in case."_ Kakashi says to Pandoria who starts gathering some ether into the sword but is containing it.

Naruto and Mythra just dispatched their third Mizu bushin and have cleared the field until they hear Zabuza laughing, "You brats are good but if you think that you're real ninja then you're sadly mistaken, after all, your village has a weak system for graduating." Zabuza says earning the attention of Kakashi.

As Naruto fights off his fourth Mizu bushin he decides to inquire further, "And how exactly is our graduation system weak?" Naruto asks as he cuts down a Mizu bushin and hands off the sword to Mythra who blocks another bushin as Naruto runs through some handsigns, "Fuuton: Daitoppa" Naruto calls out as he releases a rather sizable wind from his mouth that pushes the Mizu bushin away from Mythra.

Zabuza is impressed with their teamwork so he decides to humor the boy, "All you had to do was learn a few simple jutsu, easy right? Well for us in Kiri you had to exterminate your classmates for your graduation exam." Zabuza says which shocks everyone except Kakashi.

"He's right, Zabuza Momochi, the demon of the bloody mist. He graduated top of his class….. By singlehandedly eliminating his entire graduating class." Kakashi says which makes Sakura shiver and look pale.

"So you see what I mean when I said your graduation was weak, we already had our first kill before we even became genin, your village is weak!" Zabuza says in a rather off putting tone.

Mythra charges the Mizu bushin that was pushed away by Narutos' jutsu and manages to duck under a swing before cutting the clone in half at the waist. "Naruto!" Mythra calls out and then ignites the sword creating a beautiful emerald blade which stuns Zabuza, Tazuna, and Sakura while Sasuke smirks. Naruto takes the sword from Mythra and stands in front of her, a golden glow now surrounding Naruto and Mythra. Naruto and Mythra then charge at an increased speed at Zabuza who makes 2 more Mizu bushin who are cut down the moment that Naruto gets within a few feet.

As Naruto and Mythra approach a few thoughts run through Zabuzas' head, 'Shit, at this rate they'll get over here, I've either got to block this strike and that girl will move my arm out of the jutsu or I end the jutsu and block both strikes, either way Kakashi is going to get out, gotta make the smart play here.' Zabuza thinks to himself as he quickly removes his hand from the water prison, dispelling the jutsu, and jumps away just as the emerald blade cuts diagonally across where his chest just was.

Kakashi falls on top of the water gasping for breath as Naruto stands right next to him, "You alright Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto and Mythra ask in unison.

Kakashi looks up at them with grateful eyes, "Yes…. thanks, though that was a bit reckless. Good work though you two." Kakashi says as he huffs for breath, obviously starting to feel the wear of his Sharingan. Kakashi stands up and grips his sword before deactivating it and putting it on his back, "Now get back and let me handle this, go protect Tazuna you two." Kakashi orders and the two Uzumaki siblings nod in acknowledgement before jumping back a few times to get back with their teammates. Kakashi looks at Zabuza who seems to be getting tired, "Seems like Pandoria did a number on you eh Zabuza? Let's finish this." Kakashi says as Zabuza starts running through handsigns that Kakashi is mimicking as well which surprises Zabuza as they both call out, "Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu!" and two dragons made of water begin to swirl around the two combatants and crash into each other, neutralizing them both but forcing them back onto land.

Zabuza starts running through more handsigns that Kakashi is mimicking in perfect sync which scares the shit out of the Nuke-nin, "Can you see the future?!" Zabuza asks in a scared tone.

Kakashi and Zabuza finish their handsigns at the same time and Kakashi looks Zabuza dead in the eyes, "Yes, and your future is death!" Kakashi says as he begins to launch his jutsu, only for a trio of Senbon needles to hit Zabuza in the neck, causing him to sway and fall backwards.

"Thank you for your assistance, I've been tracking Zabuza for weeks now and your help greatly sped up my search." Said a female in a mask that bore the mark of Kirigakure.

Everyone looks at the woman, "A Kiri Oinin (hunter ninja), so Zabuza was your mark?" Kakashi asks as the woman approaches the body.

She nods as she kneels down and picks up the Kubikiribocho, "Indeed, once more thank you for your assistance in this matter." She says as she get ready to pick up Zabuza only for Mythra to ask a very good question.

"Why haven't you decapitated him yet, I thought that was a universal standard procedure for Oinin of any village." Mythra asks and the woman immediately dashes for Zabuza before disappearing in a shushin. "DAMN IT!" Mythra says with a deep scowl on her face.

Kakashi scowls before the chakra depletion hits him like a train, "Damn…" Kakashi says before falling to his knees causing everyone to run up to him, noticing that he doesn't have any real wounds Pyra assumes he has chakra exhaustion. Pyra picks up and keep him steady before placing his headband over his Sharingan eye, "Thanks, everyone, get back in formation. Tazuna how far away is your house?" Kakashi asks as everyone gets into position with Pyra now on the right, replacing Sasuke, with Kakashi on the inside of the right supported by Pyra.

Tazuna looks relieved that he's ok and answers, "It's about 2 miles south of here, I'll let you guys know where to go." Tazuna says and they set off in the direction of Tazunas' house.

 **xXxXx Location: ?**

The masked Oinin lays down Zabuza and the Kubikiribocho before examining Zabuzas' neck, "Ok, now I've got to remove these carefully or I'll risk crippling him." The masked nin says as Zabuzas' eyes open and he sits up, ripping the needles out of his neck. "Oh my Zabuza-sama, you really shouldn't be so rough with removing those." She says as Zabuza looks at the fake Oinin.

"Damn it Haku, you couldn't have hit anywhere else?" Zabuza asks, "And take off that damn mask." He says as the now named Haku removes the mask, revealing a black haired beauty.

"Your neck guaranteed the best chances that they would believe that you were dead, otherwise I would've had to hit you with more senbon and you would be out of commission for an even longer period. Though you are going to be unable to fight for about two weeks, one week if you don't move too much and I can find the proper herbs." Haku says in an amused tone while Zabuza sighs, allowing himself to be picked up and set down into a bed. "Now rest up Zabuza-sama, we'll take care of this contract soon." She says as Zabuza sighs again before falling asleep. Haku leaves the room to begin preparing some medicine for Zabuza only to recall the blond boy and girl, 'Those two were strong, far stronger than a normal genin. And their sword was similar to Kakashis' sword but it felt so much more powerful. That team is dangerous.' Haku thinks to herself as she walks into a medical room and begins rummaging through the shelves.

 **xXxXx Location: Tazunas' house, 4:50 PM**

The group approaches the home and Tazuna breaks formation, opening the door to the home, "Tsunami, I'm home!" Tazuna calls out and a blue haired woman wearing a pink shirt walks into the living room with a happy smile on her face.

"Tou-san, you're safe!" Tsunami calls out as she runs to hug Tazuna who returns the embrace with a smile on his face. She breaks the hug and looks over the group behind Tazuna, "You must be the ninja that brought my father home safely, Thank you so much!" she says with a grateful bow, as she looks over the group again she sees the state Kakashi is in and gasps, "What's wrong with him?" she asks worriedly.

Pyra chuckles a bit, "He's not hurt, just tired from chakra exhaustion. Do you mind if we find a place for him to get some rest?" Pyra asks as Kakashi passed out the moment they walked into the house.

Tsunami nods, "Yes, please follow me upstairs." Tsunami says and Pyra follows the woman with Kakashi in tow, everyone else entering the house and grabbing a seat but before Tazuna can sit a little boy walks into the house and sees Tazuna.

"Ojiisan, you're home!" the little boy says as he runs at Tazuna and hugs him.

Tazuna chuckles and pats the boy on the head, "I'm home Inari, but I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for these brave ninja." Tazuna says in a happy tone but Inari ends the embrace and looks at the other people in the room before frowning.

"I'll be outside looking at the sea, I'm glad your home Ojiisan." Inari says as he walks out of the building.

Tazuna sighs, "That boy is still upset…. I hope he can get over this." Tazuna says as Tsunami and Pyra enter the room.

"Kakashi is in bed now, all we have to do now is wait for him to wake up." Pyra says as she sits down at the table along with Tsunami.

Mythra sighs, "You know Zabuza is still alive right?" Mythra asks causing Tsunami and Tazuna to look at her with scared looks. "That Oinin was a fake, she was watching the entire fight and had plenty of opportunities to take out Zabuza, but when it looked like he was about to lose she hit him with Senbon, which are really hard to kill someone with if you don't know where to aim. She probably put him in a near death state and took him to safety to heal." Mythra says.

Tazuna coughs, "Don't you think you're reading too much into it?" Tazuna asks as Tsunami nods in agreement.

Sakura answers this time, "No, she's right. She hit him in the neck, a vital point yes but also a point where one could slow down the heartbeat and pulse of a person to near non detectable levels if done correctly, whoever that Oinin was is an accomplice to Zabuza." Sakura says and earns nods from those present. "Furthermore what Mythra said on the field is also correct, Oinin are supposed to decapitate their target on the spot and destroy the body to reduce the risk of secrets getting out, Zabuza is alive." She says in a solemn tone as everyone starts thinking on how to deal with him when he returns.

 **End**

 **AN-** I am so sorry for the really late chapter as I had a lot of things to do over the last week. I will hopefully have the next chapter out before the 6th or so. I wanted to have Sakura have some medical knowledge near the start of the series so she can be an even more useful medic later on, again I didn't want her to be a useless fangirl. I hope you all enjoyed the fight scene with the demon brothers and Zabuza despite my lack of skill at writing fight scenes, and Kakashi will have all of Zekes' arts as his basic attacks with Pandoria. Next chapter will be longer and will be part 2 of 3 of the wave arc. Review and Ja Ne!


	15. Chapter 14, Our Days in Wave

**Our Will of Fire**

 **AN-** I AM NOW ACCEPTING OC BLADE SUBMISSIONS! PLEASE PM ALL IDEAS WITHIN REASON AND DO NOT MAKE THEM TOO OP, SUBMISSIONS MUST INCLUDE A NAME, WEAPON, APPEARANCE, AND A BRIEF PERSONALITY DESCRIPTION! I WILL NOT ACCEPT SUBMISSIONS FROM THE REVIEW SECTION! I do not own either Naruto or Xenoblade Chronicles 2 in any way shape or form and they are the property of their respective owners Masashi Kishimoto and Monolithsoft respectively. I make no money from this story. Also if I swap between English and Japanese sporadically I am sorry.

 **Warning: Naruto and others will become quite overpowered compared to most others for most of this story. I am also semi to pretty damn bad at writing fight scenes so for that I'm sorry.**

 **"Biju Speaking"**

 **'Biju Thinking'**

 ** _"Biju Telepathy"_**

 _"Telepathy"_

'Person thinking'

 _Flashback Speech_

 ** _PLEASE READ AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END_**

 **xXxXx Location: Tazunas' house, 7:15 PM**

After having relaxed a bit and taking a small look around the building to determine who will sleep where, the girls in one room while the guys share their room, along with entry points to the building they started making plans on how to deal with Zabuza. "Well like it or not we're going to wind up fighting him again, there's no 'if' about it. The only ones who could take on Zabuza would be Kakashi-sensei, me, Pyra, or Naruto if he's supported by me or Pyra. Otherwise the others should engage the woman in the mask or other allies of Zabuza while at least one of us protects Tazuna." Mythra suggests causing everyone else to think.

Sakura nods, "It's a good plan with the least amount of risk to both us and the client. While one of us, hopefully Kakashi-sensei, handles Zabuza we take care of his accomplices. I myself am not as strong in the offensive jutsu department as the four of you but I have a good number of defensive jutsu at my disposal. I think it best if I protect Tazuna while Sasuke and you all handle Zabuzas accomplices." Sakura says in a rather wise tone of voice that surprises everyone a bit though everyone nods in agreement.

"Ok, so we have a general plan on how to deal with this when the time comes, once Kakashi-sensei comes to we'll start discussing the guard rotation for Tazuna-Jiji on the bridge and his family." Naruto says earning more nods from everyone before Tsunami comes downstairs.

"Everyone, your sensei is awake." Tsunami says earning relieved sighs from everyone. "You're free to go see him but make sure you're back down for dinner in twenty minutes, and if one of you could bring him down that would be wonderful." Tsunami says as she goes back to the kitchen to finish their dinner.

Everyone gets up and starts walking upstairs to the boys' room, as they enter they see Kakashi sitting upwards in the futon. "You all know he's not dead right?" Kakashi asks his team who nod in response. "Good, last thing we need is for you all to be caught unaware if I'm still out of commission later." Kakashi says as everyone chuckles a bit solemnly.

Mythra steps forward, "Glad to see you're ok Kakashi-sensei, you fought well. We already have a plan for when Zabuza returns and if he comes back with some backup." Mythra says and relays their plan to Kakashi who seems impressed with it.

"Not bad at all, I'm actually pretty impressed with your analytical skills. Though I don't think I'll be able to fight for at least a week, overusing my Sharingan really took it out of me." Kakashi says.

Everyone looks at him but Sasuke decides to address the three tomoe themed elephant in the room, "Kakashi-sensei, where did you get that Sharingan?" Sasuke asks seriously.

Kakashi looks at Sasuke and sighs, "That's a long story…. One I don't like telling…." Kakashi says sadly before he looks at the ceiling, "I'll tell you all one day, but not today." He says earning nods of understanding from everyone, even Sasuke.

"I see, whenever you want to talk about it please let me know. It's important but I don't want to push you." Sasuke says which surprises everyone with his maturity.

"Anyway Kakashi-sensei, it's almost time for dinner, how about we get you downstairs." Pyra suggests and Kakashi nods while immediately after his stomach grumbles loud enough for everyone to hear which makes everyone chuckle. Pyra and Naruto help Kakashi to his feet and help him down the stairs to the kitchen.

As they enter the kitchen and sit down Kakashi they all take their seats, waiting on the food while Tazuna pours a cup of sake, "Mind if I get a saucer of that Tazuna-san?" Mythra asks much to the surprise of everyone present. "What, old enough to kill, old enough to smoke, have sex, and drink. I'm also a few years older than everyone other than Pyra who's only a few months younger than me and Kakashi-sensei who's obviously older." She says causing Tazuna to shake his head.

"As ninja our expected life spans are dramatically shortened, so societal norms are somewhat lenient towards us as even genin need to find a way to destress and deal with the baggage of our line of work." Pyra says sagely while Kakashi nods in agreement.

"In addition, it's very, Very hard for me, Pyra, or Naruto to get drunk as our alcohol tolerance is immense." Mythra explains as Tazuna fills a second saucer he handed her with sake, she raises it in cheers before downing it in one go, giving a pleasant burning sensation in her throat, "Woo, not bad at all. A bit on the weaker end but satisfying nonetheless." She says with a smile on her face which makes Tazuna chuckle.

A few minutes later Tsunami comes back into the kitchen with a few plates and bowls, "Ah, let me help you with that Tsunami-san." Pyra says as she gets up and follows Tsunami to the kitchen. A few more moments and clanking of glass later, Pyra and Tsunami re-enter the room with plates, bowls, and pots of food. After setting everything down on the table the two sit down at the table and begin serving out portions of the food.

After everyone has received their portions Tsunami smiles as Inari enters the room and sits down next to his mother at the table and she begins filling his plate. "Dig in everyone!" Tsunami says with a somber smile on her face.

"Thank you for the food!" says the members of team seven before they start eating their share of the food.

A few minutes of silent eating Kakashi decides to break the silence, "Ok everyone, you're going to need to be ready for when Zabuza comes back." Kakashi says earning the attention of everyone while Inari stops eating a flinches. "So starting tomorrow we're going to be training to increase our chances of success on this mission. Though from what I've seen of the Uzumakis' training regimen the don't need the training I have in mind so they can train privately and guard Tazuna for a few days while the two of you get up to snuff." Kakashi says as he looks at Sasuke and Sakura who look a bit annoyed at being weaker than the Uzumaki family but understood the reasoning Kakashi had for giving them guard duty first. "Tazuna, tomorrow when you head to the bridge Naruto, Pyra, and Mythra will be joining you so they can protect you in case Gato gets any funny ideas." He says which causes Inari to get up with his face hidden by his hat.

"I'm going to my room." Inari says in a low and sad voice before walking upstairs.

Naruto looks at the retreating boy before turning back to Tsunami and Tazuna, "What's up with him?" Naruto asks the two people who look a bit more somber now.

Tsunami sighs, "He's been through a lot, Gato executed his father Kaiza a few years ago in front of the village and because of that he lost hope in heroes." Tsunami says before explaining how Kaiza was viewed as a hero by everyone in Nami, but mostly by Inari.

Mythra sighs, "I know the kid has had it hard…. But moping around and doing nothing other than waiting for the worst to happen isn't a good way to live, besides," Mythra says before taking a sip of her tea, "the members of team seven and the Uzumaki family won't let Gato have control of this country for much longer. Heroes still exist, we'll make Inari see that when we take down Zabuza and Gato." Mythra says confidently before pouring herself another saucer of sake and downing it. Everyone looks at her with expressions of shock, respect, and relief before she finishes eating. "I'm going to turn in for the night, thank you very much for the food Tsunami-san." Mythra says before placing her plate in the sink and heading upstairs.

Tazuna downs his own cup of sake, "She seems confident with her words." Tazuna says before Naruto smiles.

Naruto gains a fond look on his face before he finishes eating and heads upstairs, followed by the rest of team seven, with Sasuke and Pyra helping Kakashi get upstairs.

 _The following morning, 7:00 AM_

The members of team seven and Tazuna are outside his house, Kakashi now walking with the assistance of a pair of crutches. "Ok, Sasuke, Sakura, the two of you follow me, you three keep Tazuna safe." Kakashi says as he looks at the Uzumaki siblings who nod in response.

Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi walk off towards a nearby forest to do their training while Naruto, Mythra, and Pyra travel with Tazuna to the bridge.

After reaching the bridge and finding a number of workers ready to go Tazuna starts directing them to their tasks. After a while of standing around, Naruto, Pyra, and Mythra decide to check the bridge and surrounding area for traps or hostile surveillance, though they find nothing of note. As the day goes on and nothing of consequence happens Naruto has an epiphany and walks up to Tazuna, "Hey Tazuna-Jiji, I think I have a way to speed the construction up a bit." Naruto says which earns Tazunas' attention immediately.

"How so gaki?" Tazuna asks, wondering what Naruto could be suggesting.

Naruto just grins and put his fingers into a single handsign, "Kage Bushin no Jutsu." Naruto says before well over 100 Naruto clones poof into existence on the bridge, stunning Tazuna and a number of workers who were on break, "Just tell them where you need them Tazuna-Jiji!" Naruto says with a grin that Mythra and Pyra chuckle at before Tazuna grins madly before ordering the clones around. Naruto smiles at the antics before Pyra and Mythra make a few clones to patrol the area while Naruto pulls out a book labled 'Fuinjutsu: Intermediate Level 3' and turns to a page three quarters of the way through the book.

 _At the same time, With Sasuke, Kakashi, and Sakura_

Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke enter a rather large clearing before Kakashi pulls out a few scrolls, "Ok you two, I know that you've been practicing the Tree walking and Water walking exercises so I can move right on to teaching you some jutsu given that you informed me about your elemental affinities. For Sasuke I have Raiton: Raikyuu and Raiton: Raikochu, though that second jutsu is a hybrid ninjutsu whose primary purpose is to blind your opponent." Kakashi says as he hands the scrolls to Sasuke, "Start with the Raikyuu. Sakura, I have the Mizu Shuriken Bushin no Jutsu, a rather effective D-rank jutsu despite its simplicity, Mizu no Muchi, a decent restraining technique that can also harm your opponent, and lastly Suiton: Suijinheki, one of the bread and butter defensive jutsu that in all honesty you should master before the others despite the Mizu Shuriken being a lower rank." Kakashi says as he hands the three scrolls to Sakura who nods in acknowledgement. "Ok, I want the two of you to begin training with the jutsu I suggested first, I'll keep an eye on your progress and help if possible." He says before the two sit down and start reading their scrolls with extreme vigor.

 _Tazunas' house, later that night_

Everyone is sitting down for dinner while Mythra and Tazuna share some more sake, Mythra only having a single serving. As everyone is eating Kakashi decides to start talking with his little brother figure, "So Naruto, Tazuna said that you're using shadow clones to speed up the construction process." Kakashi says in an inquiring tone to which Naruto, Mythra, and Pyra nod, "Exactly how many clones can you make at once?" Kakashi asks Naruto and he starts taking a drink through his mask.

Naruto thinks for a second, "I don't know the exact number I can make at once but the most I've made so far was 350 during a training session." Naruto says causing Kakashi to spit out his drink through his mask and start coughing which earns questioning looks from everyone except the Uzumaki family.

"What's up Kakashi-sensei, is that an impressive number?" Sakura asks, genuinely curious as to Kakashis' reaction to the number of clones Naruto can make.

Kakashi calms down and catches his breath, "Sakura, the Kage Bushin no Jutsu is a B-rank Kinjutsu technique used almost exclusively by Jonin and ANBU and even then in very few numbers due to their immense chakra requirements." Kakashi says which shocks everyone and except Tsunami, Inari, and Tazuna. "A Kage Bushin splits the chakra evenly of the caster among each of the clones, meaning if you used the jutsu on full and created only one it would split your chakra in half on top of the chakra cost. There are reason it's a Kinjutsu, it not only has such immense requirements in terms of chakra but it also can cause mental trauma due to their special properties of transmitting information to the caster, the fact that Naruto can make that many is next to impossible." Kakashi says in awe which makes everyone look at a nervously chuckling Naruto who's rubbing the back of his head. Sakura asks how many Kakashi can make and he thinks for a moment, "Well if I'm not using my Sharingan and I'm at full reserves, I can make about 25 if I push myself to my absolute limit." He says causing Sasuke and Sakura to pale at the amount of chakra Naruto has to have. "But enough of that, I'm proud of you two for putting in so much effort in your training today, amazingly Sakura has almost completed the first Jutsu I assigned her while Sasuke is making good progress on his, after they learn those jutsu we'll start swapping guard shifts." He says and earns nods of acknowledgement from everyone.

Inari slams his hands onto the table with an angry look on his face, "Why don't you stop acting like you're going to win huh?! Why are you even trying?!" Inari asks earning worried looks from his mother and grandfather while the members of team seven look at the boy with upset and questioning gazes. "No matter how hard you try Gato will kill all of you! You're just six people versus an army that Gato can hire!" he says, obviously upset.

Naruto sighs, "Listen kid, it doesn't matter how many losers Gato hires, we'll protect your grandfather and help that bridge get completed. After all, we're the heroes." Naruto says before taking a drink of his tea while Mythra and Pyra nod in agreement.

Those words hit Inari deep causing him to have yet another outburst, "There's no such thing as heroes, you ninja think you can just come here and everything is just magically better?!" Inari asks before slamming his hands again, "You all probably live cushy lives back in the safety of your village! So shut up about being heroes because you don't know what it's like to suffer!" Inari yells causing Naruto to look downward while Mythra and surprisingly Pyra put on small frowns.

Naruto puts down his tea and starts chuckling in a rather quiet and subdued tone, "We don't know what it's like to suffer eh?" Naruto asks Inari while Mythra and Pyra look at Naruto with worry, "Tell me kid, what would you do if you grew up for the first five years of your life in an orphanage where you were left alone by the matron, ignored by the other children, and was given barely enough clothes and food to survive before being thrown out at the age of five for no reason. You haven't lived for months alone on the streets while people in your own village beat you whenever they could get the chance. You haven't been seen as less than human!" Naruto starts yelling louder and louder with each sentence while everyone sans Kakashi, Pyra, and Mythra looks at the boy in shock, Inari starting to cry, "You at least had a family for your entire life, I was alone for close to the first seven years of my damn life, so don't you DARE TALK TO ME ABOUT SUFFERING!" Naruto practically screams as he unconsciously releases some KI. Naruto gets up and heads for the door, "I'm going out to train, I'll be back later." Naruto says before he turns his head to look at Inari with an ice cold stare that could freeze hell, "Listen here kid, your grandfather and his workers are risking everything to save your people, are you willing to do the same to protect what you love? Because if you aren't, then you'll die alone and without meaning and then everything you love will die as well." He says before he walks out of the house, his swords still in their sheaths.

Narutos' words still fresh in their minds, Inari and Tsunami crying while Tazuna looks at his reflection in his sake, "S-Sensei…. Is what he said true? Did he really live his life like that?" Sakura asks in a hushed tone as her voice wavers. Before Kakashi answers, Inari runs out of the room and rushes upstairs.

Kakashi sighs, "Every word was true…. In fact he downplayed a lot of it if I'm honest. I remember a few years ago a group of Chunin and others tried to kill Naruto and dispose of him in the sewer system, he was extremely lucky to survive that day." Kakashi says in a somber tone while looking at his tea, all the while Tsunami gasps in shock.

"B-but why? Naruto is such a sweet boy from what I've seen, and Tou-san has told me that he and his sisters are also very skilled. Why would anyone want to hurt him?" Tsunami asks worriedly causing Kakashi to sigh.

While everyone looks at him for answers Kakashi hears Pandorias' voice, _"You may as well tell them some of the details Kakashi, you don't have to say everything but this may change quite a few things."_ Pandoria says but before he can respond Mythra starts speaking.

"It's because a very large number of people in the village sees him as a demon, a monster, and as something less than human all because of something outside of his control." Mythra says sadly, "There are very few people in the village that care about Naruto; in fact you could probably count the number of people that actually like Naruto on two hands. And for people who love Naruto like family that can be counted on a single hand if you include Pyra and myself." Mythra says sadly which causes everyone but Sasuke, Pyra, and Kakashi to look at her in shock.

"Seven years ago Mythra and I became his sisters after we met him, we saw Naruto for Naruto and didn't see how he could be anything other than a scared and lonely kid." Pyra says in a low tone that makes everyone further upset as Pyra is usually the bright one, so to see her so sad is a bit of a bitter pill, "He's suffered a lot in his life without a family, even now he wishes he had his parents but is happier than he's ever been because he has people around him who love him every day, who want him to come home safely each day instead of wishing he would die. The villagers and ninja who can't see Naruto for Naruto are idiots that I can't help but pity, because they're so set in hate that they don't see what a bright and kind young man he is despite all of the pain they've put him through." She says with tears starting to form in her eyes. Pyra and Mythra look at the door leading out of the house, "Inaris' words really hit home for Naruto, so for right now the best thing to do is to give him some space and let him vent his frustration. Once he comes back we'll talk to him. Thanks for the food Tsunami-san." She says before heading up to her own room followed by Mythra leaving behind a very somber table of people.

Kakashi looks more somber than anyone else in the room, "Naruto will be fine like Pyra said. We just have to give him some space until he blows off some steam, he'll be back." Kakashi says and goes upstairs with the help of his crutches, leaving everyone behind to think on the events of the night.

 **xXxXx Location: Forests of Nami no Kuni, 8:30 PM**

Naruto is in the middle of a clearing a decent distance from where his teammates trained earlier in the day and is running through a series of dual wield katas, "Damn brat doesn't know what it's like to truly suffer." Naruto says as he cuts through a tree with Pyras' blade in his left hand.

Naruto hears a sigh in his head, **_"I agree Naruto, but the brat also lost someone precious to him, he shouldn't have blown up at you for deciding to help his people but you also didn't have to give in to your emotions. All humans have faults, all humans suffer at some point, it's just that some suffer more than others and it's how you react to that suffering that helps define you."_** Kurama says to Naruto in a sagely tone.

Naruto sighs as he calms down a bit, _"I know, I…. I just couldn't control myself there. When he said that I didn't know what it was like to suffer I just snapped a bit."_ Naruto says to Kurama.

Kurama sighs but gives Naruto a mental smile, **_"Don't worry about it kit, again, all humans have faults, you just have to get better at controlling your emotions. Anyway, while we're out here we may as well practice a few things I can teach you."_** Kurama says while his tails wave behind him.

Naruto is intrigued by this, _"Oh, and what techniques are those?"_ Naruto asks the Biju.

 ** _"I'm going to teach you how to control Fox Fire, or Kitsune-Bi."_** Kurama says earning a smile from Naruto who then looks confused.

 _"But I don't have a fire affinity, this won't be easy or chakra efficient then will it?"_ Naruto asks Kurama who starts chuckling.

 ** _"Kit, just because you don't have a fire affinity doesn't mean it will be harder or more intense to use Fox fire, purely by having my chakra running through your veins you have a passive affinity for Fox fire specifically, which doesn't normally show for anyone outside of the fox clan. So I can teach you these abilities without fear of you having their power diminished by a lack of a fire affinity."_** Kurama explains and this causes Naruto to break out into a grin.

 _"Alright Kurama, let's get to work, how am I supposed to do this then?"_ Naruto asks, eager to get started.

Kurama grins at Narutos' enthusiasm, **_"Alright kit, the basic technique for Fox fire is actually a jutsu you've seen, the Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu, however this variant uses fox fire and is the Precursor to it, Kitsune-Bi: Gokakyuu. Focus on my power and mix it with your own, fill your lungs with the flames and let it loose upon your target. I should warn you though, the flames are extremely intense in heat, almost as hot as Brighids' flames when she and that Hinata girl fight seriously."_ **Kurama explains and then details the handsigns to focus the chakra for his human container.

Naruto follows Kuramas' instructions and feels an extreme heat building in his stomach as he runs through the handsigns, as he finishes the last handsign he puts his fingers in front of his mouth and releases a small dark red fireball that makes it about 5 feet before dissipating, "Guessing that it wasn't supposed to be that weak." Naruto says while Kurama snickers and tells him to try again but to put more chakra into it. After about 15 attempts, 3 of which literally blew up in his face, he manages to launch a fireball the size of a full grown dog at a nearby tree about 30 feet away, when the flames make contact with the tree it bursts into dark flame and after a few minutes the tree is burnt to ashes.

Kurama looks on through the eyes of his container, **_'Not bad at all Kit, a massive improvement so quickly and this is without even using Shadow Clones.'_** Kurama thinks to himself as he watches Naruto practice.

As Kurama thinks about Narutos' progress something incredibly smart hits him, forming a single handsign he calls out, "Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" and 150 Naruto clones poof into existence around the field. "Alright you guys, you know why I brought you here, I want 50 of you to continue reading those books on Fuinjutsu and practicing our Calligraphy, I want the next 50 to start running some chakra control exercises, mix the water walking with leaf sticking, and the last 50 of you will work with me on this new jutsu and any other Kurama gives us! When you finish your task, dispel 5 at a time every 2 minutes." Naruto says to his clones who all start doing their assigned tasks.

 _2 hours later_

Naruto and his clones, about 15 remaining of the ones practicing the Kitsune-bi jutsu Kurama taught them due to dispelling either from an accident or overuse of chakra, are still practicing the Kitsune-bi: Gokakyuu, Naruto and his clones run through the handsigns and unleash the jutsu again, this time one of the clones creating a large dark red fireball that obliterates one tree before traveling to the next three trees behind it and incinerating them all. Naruto and the clones look at this in awe before Naruto dispels the clone that just did that damage, Naruto and his clones receiving the memories of the clone they run through the handsigns again and manage to mimic the effects to a similar degree, "Yes! I finally got it down!" Naruto cheers before deciding to contact Kurama, _"Hey Kurama, you see that?"_ Naruto asks and hears snoring causing Naruto to sweatdrop, 'Ok, I guess not. I'll let the guy sleep, at the very least I can practice some more on my own or start running through some more katas.' Naruto thinks to himself before dispelling 5 more clones. "Guys, dispel 3 at a time each minute while I rest up for a few." Naruto says to his 9 remaining clones who were practicing the jutsu.

A few minutes pass and Naruto runs through the information he got from the clones, noting the amount of power he had to put into the jutsu each time he used it for it to be effective. After reviewing some of the information his clones decided was necessary to dispel so he could learn the information he hears some yawning in his head, _"About time you woke up Fuzzbutt, I managed to get off a decent powered version of that jutsu, wanna see?"_ Naruto asks Kurama who sighs.

 ** _"Sure kit, show me how far you've progressed._** " Kurama says and Naruto runs through the handsigns before releasing a fireball at a series of trees, five trees being incinerated by the flames before they die down. Kurama whistles at the destruction, **_"Not bad at all kit, for only having practiced for a few hours. Those shadow clones are really handy, honestly a bit broken due to your ability to make hundreds and still have more chakra than most Kage. Throw that together with how they transmit information back to you and you can become a true force to be reckoned with in a few years."_** Kurama says to a grinning Naruto who yawns after a moment.

 _"Thanks for the praise Kurama, though that isn't the full power of the jutsu is it?"_ Naruto asks and earns a chuckle from Kurama who is shaking his head, _"Well then, I guess I'll have to keep practicing."_ Naruto says before a few more clones dispel and the mental strain finally hits him from all of them, causing Naruto to fall backwards lightly and lean against a tree, unconscious.

Kurama chuckles at this, **_'Not bad at all kit, you've got that jutsu down to at least 60% of its' max potential, I cant wait to see how you do with the other jutsu I've got to teach you.'_** Kurama thinks to himself before putting his head on his arms and decides to start organizing Narutos' memories so the boy can sleep while Narutos' clones continue to do the control exercises and read the Fuinjutsu texts.

 _Open field, 6:00 AM_

A long haired ravenette enters the field where Naruto was training and notices a large number of burn marks and slashes, after looking around for a bit she sees a familiar face. 'That's the boy who fought alongside that blonde haired girl against Zabuza-sama. From the looks of this field he must have been training late into the night, he's obviously dangerous if his teamwork with that blonde is any indication. I don't want to but I should take care of him so he isn't a threat to Zabuza-sama.' The girl thinks to herself before walking over to Narutos' sleeping form and reaching for his neck. As her hand approaches Naruto starts to stir somewhat and she changes her hands course to his shoulder and starts shaking him, "Come on, wake up. It isn't healthy for you to sleep out here in the open." She says as she wakes up Naruto. 'Damn, hopefully he won't be suspicious.' She thinks to herself as Naruto opens his eyes.

Naruto yawns and looks around, seeing a rather good looking woman kneeling in front of him, shaking him awake. "Huh, oh crap, is it morning already?" Naruto asks and notices it is daybreak, "Yeah, I guess it is, damn, that means I slept out here all night. Guess I pushed myself too far." Naruto says sheepishly as he rubs the back of his head, "So what's your name?" Naruto asks the woman who chuckles at his antics.

"My name is Haku, what's yours?" Haku asks with a smile after introducing herself.

Naruto smiles back, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, so what are you doing out here Haku-san?" Naruto asks.

Haku helps Naruto up and starts walking over to the nearby plants, "I'm gathering herbs for someone who is precious to me, he's really sick and I need these plants to make his medicine." Haku says as she picks up one of the plants.

Naruto smiles at that, "Well I hope your friend gets better soon Haku, though you might want to double check your plants, because that particular one is poisonous." Naruto says and Haku looks at the plant and realizes he's correct.

Sighing, she looks back at Naruto, "Thank you Naruto-san, you just saved me a lot of hassle." Haku says and she puts down the plant before starting to gather the correct herbs. "Though how did you know that plant was poisonous, are you a ninja." She asks and receives a nod in response.

"Yup, I'm a genin of Konohagakure no Sato! As for how I knew that plant was poisonous, my older sister Pyra has been studying medicines and medical techniques and she taught me a few things. It also helps to know some poisonous plants in case a ninja needs to make some poisons in the field." Naruto says as he walks over to Haku and kneels down, "Would you like a hand gathering?" he asks and receives a nod in response from the smiling girl.

After they gather all of the plants Haku needed they stand up, "Thank you for your help Naruto-san, it was very much appreciated." Haku says with a smile on her face while Naruto smiles back and rubs the back of his head, "Though I have to ask, why are you training so hard?" she asks curiously.

Naruto stops for a moment to think, "I want to get stronger…. Strong enough to protect my village, my friends, and my family. And for right now, getting stronger to beat Zabuza will help me protect many innocent people that I've decided to protect as well." Naruto says with conviction in his voice but before Haku can say anything Naruto continues, "But, I know I'm not fighting alone, I have my teammates and my sisters to back me up. So bring it on Oinin-san." Naruto says as Haku gets into a defensive posture, cursing herself for being unarmed.

Somewhat nervously she asks, "How long did you know and how?"

Naruto chuckles a bit, "Since I woke up and smelled you, I got a decent whiff of you off of that pet rabbit of yours and you smell exactly like it." Naruto says, causing Haku to blush but remain on the defensive.

"So what are you going to do, take me out here?" Haku asks, getting ready to prepare a jutsu.

Naruto shakes his head, "No, I'm not. Even if I took you out here, Zabuza would still most likely come back later, and besides, I'm hoping that in the end we don't have to fight each other, you're nice Haku and I really don't want to hurt you. But why does such a nice girl follow a man like Zabuza?" Naruto asks Haku who sighs and tells Naruto about her life in Kiri including the death of her mother at the hands of her father over her Kekkei Genkai and being saved by Zabuza, "That's terrible, I'm sorry you had to live through that." Naruto says.

Haku blushes again, "It's fine Naruto-san, the past is the past, and besides, I'm alive and with someone precious to me." Haku says causing Naruto to nod in agreement.

Naruto sighs, "I know what that's like, I'd do anything to protect my precious people to stay by their side. Even though we'll most likely be enemies in the future, I'm happy to have gotten to know you a little Haku, maybe we won't be enemies for much longer." Naruto says to Haku who chuckles.

"If I'm honest, I hope so as well, you're very nice Naruto-san. And even more so because you're also very strong and are going to get even stronger as long as you protect your precious people, because that's what makes a person truly strong." Haku says to Naruto who nods in agreement. She begins walking away and waves goodbye to Naruto who does the same. Naruto leaves the field after gathering his stuff and begins heading back to Tazunas' house but makes a single handsign as he walks into the treeline.

 **xXxXx Location: Tazunas' house, 6:45**

Naruto walks into the house and his senses kick into high gear, but not fast enough as a flying pan hits him clean in the face and knocks him onto his ass. "OW! What the hell was that for?!" Naruto yells as he notices Tsunami looking at him with a death glare that makes him feel like he's looking at the Shinigami.

"That was for not coming home last night Naruto-san! Do you have any idea how worried your sisters and I were for you?" Tsunami asks while standing over him and holding another pan, the whole while all of the residents of the house are watching with curiosity.

Kakashi notices Narutos' appearance and sees the singe marks on his outfit and face, 'He must have been practicing a new jutsu, and for quite a while too.' Kakashi thinks to himself as everyone chuckles at Tsunamis' rant at Naruto on making sure he got home safely.

Naruto is eventually released by Tsunami and is allowed to go clean himself up before sitting at the table for breakfast along with everyone else. As Naruto eats breakfast Sasuke decides to ask where Naruto was, "So Naruto, where were you last night?" he asks.

"I was nearby where you guys trained yesterday, I was practicing a new jutsu and reading a few books." Naruto says and Kakashi decides to inquire further.

"I noticed your face and clothes were singed a bit when you came in, I'm assuming you were learning a Katon jutsu?" Kakashi asks and this makes Sasuke look at Naruto with a curious gaze while Pyra and Mythra look at Naruto in pride.

Naruto rubs the back of his head, "Something like that, but also not correct. You'll see eventually Kakashi-sensei." Naruto says happily which causes Kakashi to nod and everyone goes back to eating breakfast. As everyone finishes Tsunami walks over to Naruto.

"Naruto-san, I'm sorry about Inaris' behavior last night, I'm sorry if it brought up any painful memories for you." Tsunami says but Naruto waves her off.

"It's fine Tsunami, I know the kid has had it rough, but he needed to realize others have had it worse and someone will always have it worse than yourself. Once he realizes that, he can gain the strength he needs to protect those precious to him." Naruto says with a smile on his face before walking outside with the others to go do their jobs, not noticing Inari listening in from the staircase.

 **xXxXx Location: ?**

Zabuza is lying down on a bed in the middle of a large room, resting peacefully until the door is opened forcefully. "Why isn't that bridge builder dead yet Zabuza?!" asks a short man with a cane and business suit. "I heard you got beat by a bunch of kids, demon of the mist my ass, more like pussycat of the mist." Says the man as he approaches Zabuza.

Zabuza grunts as he looks over and sees his midget employer, Gato and his two samurai guards. "Don't worry, a minor setback thanks to my underestimating Kakashi Hatake of the Sharingan, I will kill that bridge builder the moment I'm back up to 100%." Zabuza says as he looks at the ceiling.

Gato growls and reaches for Zabuza only for a blur to appear in front of him and grab his wrist painfully, "You will not touch Zabuza-sama." Haku says as she breaks Gatos' wrist causing him to scream in pain and his guards reach for their swords only to find them missing from their sheaths and held at their necks, "I suggest you don't attempt something like that again." Haku says coldly as she holds the blades to the throats of the two samurai.

Gato growls as his guards shake in fear, "Damn you, you better take care of that damn bridge builder Zabuza or I'll make sure those Kiri hunter nin get a nice and juicy tip as to your location." Gato says as he begins walking out, Haku handing the blades back to the two samurai. 'Damn them, they'll pay for this.' Gato thinks to himself with an evil smirk as he leaves the building.

Haku walks over to Zabuza, "You didn't need to do that Haku, I had it taken care of." Zabuza says as he pulls out a kunai he had underneath the blanket.

Haku chuckles and removes her mask, "I know you could've handled him Zabuza-sama, but for now we need him alive." Haku says and Zabuza sighs in resignation.

"I hate it when you're right sometimes Haku. We'll kill that midget painfully after he pays us." Zabuza says. "How long until I'm good to go Haku?" he asks.

Haku sighs, "Well if you don't stress yourself then you should be good to go in about five to six days." Haku says causing Zabuza to sigh again before he falls back asleep and Haku goes to practice a bit in preparation for the possible battle to come, not noticing the small rat following Gato out of the building earlier.

 **xXxXx Location: Gatos' Hideout, 10:20 AM**

No one noticing the small rat hiding in the shadows Gato and his thugs are conversing in his office as Gatos' wrist is mended by a personal doctor, "Damn that bitch and Damn Zabuza. Those two are becoming more trouble than they're worth!" Gato yells as the doctor fits the cast on his arm.

One of his guards walks forward, "Maybe it would be best to take Zabuza and his apprentice out of the picture, they've already hurt you and are obviously not too keen about working with your Gato-sama." Says the left mercenary, named Zori.

Gato sighs and then growls, "I hate to agree but at this point we can't take Zabuza out just yet." Gato says before Waraji, his other guard steps forward.

"How about this, once Zabuza recovers and he starts fighting the ninja hired by Tazuna we wait in the waters below for the fighting to get intense, once the fight is over or they're all hurt and tired we can go in and take out the survivors since they'd be weakened." Waraji suggests and Gato gains an evil grin.

"That sounds perfect Waraji, but let's add another layer to this just in case, we'll bring about 200 of our best men to the fight as a precaution, you and Zori will also go and kidnap either his daughter or his grandkid, I would prefer you capture the woman alive though as she might be worth something." Gato says while chuckling evilly and his two guards mimic the grin, none of them noticing the small puff of smoke coming from the shadows.

 **xXxXx Location: Bridge, 10:28 AM.**

Naruto sighs as he watches the clones work on the bridge while he reads his fuinjutsu book, but a moment later his face contorts in anger as the memories of the clone he had Kage Henged into a rat came to him, "Damn that Gato, I've gotta talk to Zabuza and Haku the next chance I get, Kakashi-sensei too." Naruto says to himself as he makes a clone to run off to the field where Kakashi and his team are training, "Your number is up Gato, and you just gave us the way to end you in a blaze of glory…. For us." Naruto says with a rather cruel smirk on his face that makes even Kurama smile in glee.

 **End**

 **AN-** I hope you all enjoyed part Two of the wave arc, next chapter we conclude the wave arc and enjoy a few new surprises to the story! Now my question is, do you people want Naruto in a small harem, Like Naruto x Hinata x Haku, or do you just want Naruto and Hinata as a couple. Please comment with your thoughts or PM any concerns. I also hope you enjoyed my little escapade with the Kitsune-bi style which I admit I got from another fic which I unfortunately cannot remember the name of, however most if not all of the jutsu I will be having Naruto learn will be original creations of mine. Please review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter, Ja ne!


	16. Chapter 15, Our Deal in Wave, Final

**Our Will of Fire**

 **AN-** I AM NOW ACCEPTING OC BLADE SUBMISSIONS! PLEASE PM ALL IDEAS WITHIN REASON AND DO NOT MAKE THEM TOO OP, SUBMISSIONS MUST INCLUDE A NAME, WEAPON, APPEARANCE, AND A BRIEF PERSONALITY DESCRIPTION! I WILL NOT ACCEPT SUBMISSIONS FROM THE REVIEW SECTION! I do not own either Naruto or Xenoblade Chronicles 2 in any way shape or form and they are the property of their respective owners Masashi Kishimoto and Monolithsoft respectively. I make no money from this story. Also if I swap between English and Japanese sporadically I am sorry.

 **Warning: Naruto and others will become quite overpowered compared to most others for most of this story. I am also semi to pretty damn bad at writing fight scenes so for that I'm sorry.**

 **"Biju Speaking"**

 **'Biju Thinking'**

 ** _"Biju Telepathy"_**

 _"Telepathy"_

'Person thinking'

 _Flashback Speech_

 ** _PLEASE READ AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END_**

 **xXxXx Location: Tazunas' house, 6:30 AM, 7 days after arrival in Nami no Kuni**

The members of team seven and Tazunas' family are just finishing eating breakfast, "So Kakashi-sensei, how're you feeling today?" Sakura asks.

Kakashi gives her an eye-smile, "I'm almost back to 100%, another day of light activity and I should be good to go against Zabuza. Though with the injuries he's sustained and the death-like state he was forced into he might be back sometime either tomorrow or the day after. So from here on out we all need to be on guard, we'll head to the bridge together to keep an eye out for Zabuza and his accomplice while someone stays behind to watch Tsunami and Inari as they're a possible target." Kakashi says and everyone nods in acknowledgement.

Naruto smiles, "Kakashi-sensei, I can leave behind a few clones here at the house and around the area to protect Tsunami and alert the other clones as to approaching threats, would that work?" Naruto asks.

Kakashi thinks about it for a moment, "Do it, leave at least 15 clones in and around the house with a number of clones in the town and in the surrounding area, I'll leave that amount to your discretion Naruto." Kakashi says and Naruto puts his hands in a single seal and creates 25 clones, 10 of which henge into various things or hide in the area surrounding the house, five of which hide in the house. The other 10 run to the surrounding area and hide. "Are you ready Tazuna?" Kakashi asks.

Tazuna gets up and hugs Tsunami and Inari, who remained quiet the entire week so far, before heading to the door where everyone is waiting, having gotten up while Tazuna said good bye to his family. "Alright, let's get going." Tazuna says before leaving the house with his guards and turning to Naruto, "I hope your clones are good enough to protect my family." He says.

Naruto chuckles, "Don't worry Tazuna-Jiji, they may dispel in one hit but with the way they're hidden they won't be found easily. They'll most likely take out any threat long before they get close to the house, if they manage to get past then they'll dispel and alert me to a threat, meaning I'll haul it back to your house to take care of those fools personally." Naruto says with a vicious smirk that makes Tazuna shiver. "Anyway, how much longer until the bridge is ready for use Tazuna-Jiji?" Naruto asks causing Tazuna to smirk.

"Thanks to your help we're WAY ahead of schedule, if we continue at this pace we should have the bridge ready for use in three days, but even then we have to build a roof to it to protect it from the rain so that will take at least another two weeks after the bridge is finished, maybe three. In all honesty I can't express my gratitude enough for all of the help your team has done for me and my people." Tazuna says with a fond smile on his face that makes every one of the genin and even Kakashi smile a bit.

Naruto smiles brightly at that comment as they travel but smiles even more so when he remembers his conversation from the other day

 _Flashback, 2 days after Naruto met Haku_

Naruto sent another henged clone to the hideout where Zabuza and Haku were staying; making sure no one would notice the henged rat once more. After the clone makes it into Zabuzas' room he makes sure no one else other than Zabuza and Haku are in the room, "I suggest you come out before I decide to end you now." Haku says into the darkness as she holds up three senbon needles. A moment later a poof is heard and a Naruto clone walks out of the darkness, surprising Haku and Zabuza. "Naruto-san, what are you doing here? And how did you know where to find us?" Haku asks as she and Zabuza eye the boy who managed to fight off Zabuza.

Naruto chuckles and holds up his hands, "I'm a clone so killing me won't do much, besides I came here to talk. As for how I found you, after we both left that field a couple of days ago, I sent a henged clone after you, luckily you didn't notice it." Naruto explains and Haku sighs, kicking herself for allowing herself to be followed.

Zabuza sits up in his bed and further eyes the boy, "Well, you wanted to talk, so what could be so important that you'd come here while I'm weakened without the intention to end me?" Zabuza asks, genuinely curious as to why one of Kakashis' genin would want to talk.

Naruto sighs and puts his hands down to his sides slowly, "I came here to warn you that Gato is going to betray you when you attack the bridge after you recover." Naruto says causing Zabuzas' eyes to narrow and Hakus' eyes to widen.

"And how do you know this exactly boy?" Zabuza asks angrily.

"Shadow clones, the Kage Bushin no Jutsu." Naruto says causing Zabuza to chuckle slightly, disbelieving that a child could learn such a high rank Kinjutsu. "I see you don't believe me, but ask yourself this, how did I know where to find your hideout without Haku noticing me, she's obviously either high-chunin or low-jonin in skill, and how else would I know that Haku broke Gatos' wrist as he reached for you and then held his guards swords at their necks." Naruto says earning a disbelieving look from Zabuza and Haku. "My clone followed Gato to his own hideout to see what he could figure out; the clone overheard a conversation where Gato will have a large number of mercenaries waiting until we're all tired from fighting before sending them to finish us off, he'll also be sending Zori and Waraji to attempt to kidnap Tazunas' daughter. You see, Gato sold you out." Naruto says causing Zabuza to tighten his fist in anger.

"That god damn midget!" Zabuza yells in anger while Haku just has a deep scowl on her face.

Haku looks over to Naruto, "Thank you for warning us but why did you?" Haku asks.

Naruto smiles and rubs the back of his head, "Because you're not a bad person Haku, and you've experienced a pain greater than my own. I don't want to fight you, I don't want to run the risk of killing you or your precious person, after all, you'd give your life to protect them right?" Naruto asks solemnly causing Haku to nod, "I'd prefer all of us make it out of this alive and Gatos' rotting corpse feeding the fish at the bottom of the river, so you wanna team up to take down Gato?" Naruto asks.

Zabuza sighs, "Listen kid, I know you've got a thing for Haku," Zabuza says causing Naruto and Haku to blush slightly, "but I can't just abandon a contract without proof, I'd never be able to get work again." He says causing Naruto and Haku to frown slightly, "However, we'll do this. We'll use a genjutsu to make ourselves look hurt and tired in order to provoke Gato into attacking, if your words ring true and he brings his mercenaries to take us out we'll drop the genjutsu and help you kill Gato, sound good?" Zabuza asks and earns a foxy grin from Naruto who nods, "Good, but trust me kid, you better hope I don't figure out if you're lying to me." He says causing Naruto to chuckle.

"Don't worry, I promise I'm telling the truth, and an Uzumaki never goes back on their word. I'll talk to Kakashi-sensei about this and see if he'll go for it; maybe we might even be able to get you two to join Konoha if all of this works out as I'm hoping, I'm sure you both have to hate being on the run constantly." Naruto says with a hopeful smile.

Haku and Zabuza chuckle, "Maybe brat, but we'll see how all of this goes down before we think of anything like that. I should be good to go in about another four days, so you better be prepared for us." Zabuza says before Naruto nods and poofs out of existence.

After a few moments Zabuza sighs and lays back down in his bed, "What do you think about this Zabuza-sama?" Haku asks.

Zabuza looks at her, "My ninja heritage tells me not to trust the word of someone I've fought with. But I've got a gut feeling about that kid that just screams at me to trust the brat, so I'm willing to take the risk if you are Haku." Zabuza says leaving Haku to think for a minute.

"I think it might be prudent to at least give him a chance, he could've revealed our location to his team and led them here without our knowing while you were still in a weakened state, yet he came alone, clone or no, to warn us about our employer speaks volumes about his courage." Haku says with a small smile on her face and a very faint blush, "Besides that, he's a really nice kid; I don't think it's in his nature to deceive another." Haku says fondly.

Zabuza chuckles, "You like him don't you?" Zabuza asks causing Haku to blush, "Don't worry Haku, despite you feeling like you're purely a weapon for me to use, that you're the perfect shinobi weapon, but I want you to have some happiness in your life that isn't from serving me." Zabuza says, surprising Haku. "I may be a cold blooded killer, but I see you as my own daughter Haku, despite how you feel about your own place in the world, what I want more than a free Kiri is for you to have the happiness I was denied in the bloody mist. So if working with that brat helps with that, then I'll do it." He says causing Haku to look at Zabuza with a smile.

"Thank you…. Tou-sama." Haku says causing Zabuza to look at her in shock before giving her a genuine eye smile and the both of them share a few laughs.

 **xXxXx Location: Tazunas' house, same day as the talk with Zabuza and Haku**

Naruto smiles as the memories of his clone come to him after its talk with Zabuza and Haku. Naruto gets up and asks Kakashi to follow him to their room. After reaching the room Naruto puts up an amateur privacy barrier that surprises Kakashi, "Guess you've been practicing your seals, you're just like your mother and father in that department." Kakashi says with a hint of pride in his voice.

Naruto chuckles but gets serious a moment later, Kakashi noticing this listens intently, "Kakashi-sensei, I found Zabuzas' hideout." Naruto says causing Kakashi to go wide eyed, "I sent a henged shadow clone to follow the Oinin that helped him escape after I met her in a field the day after I left due to that argument." He says causing Kakashi to get upset that his student didn't inform him that he had encountered the enemy alone, "Now can you promise me that you won't interrupt me while I explain this?" he asks causing Kakashi to nod which makes Naruto smile, "Thanks Kakashi-niisan." Naruto says with a fond look on his face that makes Kakashi happy that Naruto called him brother, "That same clone saw an altercation between Gato and Zabuza, the clone decided to follow Gato and found HIS hideout and decided to listen in on his plans. It turns out that Gato plans to betray Zabuza and Haku during their next attempt on Tazunas life, after he's weakened from fighting us; he also plans to attempt a kidnapping of Tsunami or Inari to get leverage on Tazuna." Naruto says, impressing Kakashi at the successful infiltration by his clone, "Today I sent another henged clone back to Zabuza to warn him about the betrayal. Zabuza decided to take a chance to work with us to take down Gato, tricking him into the open so we can take him out together." Naruto says with a vicious smirk on his face, "We're going to hide under a genjutsu that makes us look tired and hurt and when Gato shows up to betray Zabuza we'll drop it and take Gato down all while some clones of mine protect Tsunami and Inari. And afterwards we can go to Gatos hideout to reclaim anything that belongs to the villagers…. And if possible Kakashi-sensei, would it be possible for Zabuza and Haku to join Konoha?" Naruto asks surprising Kakashi.

Kakashi hums for a moment while thinking of all of the things he just heard, 'It's not a bad plan, and if it goes well we don't risk anything to ourselves while also taking care of the larger threat, as for them joining Konoha….' Kakashi thinks to himself before he looks Naruto in the eye, "It might be possible if they had someone to sponsor them due to Zabuzas status as a nuke-nin but they would probably still be placed under restrictions for a time. Did they express interest in joining Konoha should this go well?" Kakashi asks his younger brother figure.

Naruto shrugs, "Not particularly, I actually offered them the chance if it was a possibility as I'm sure they have to be tired of being on the run constantly. And at least Haku doesn't seem like a bad person whereas Zabuza would be a good addition to Konohas' forces as a member of ANBU or a kenjutsu instructor possibly." Naruto says causing Kakashi to concede that point and sigh.

Kakashi thinks further on it for a few minutes and decides to take a shot in the dark, "Alright Naruto, I'll go ahead and summon Pakkun to take a message to Hokage-sama and tell him the situation and by the time all of this is done he should be back with a response, if Hokage-sama approves their immigration to Konoha then they're free to do so. And we'll obviously work with them, but if they betray us it's on you Naruto." Kakashi says seriously causing Naruto to nod in acceptance.

"I know Kakashi-sensei, it's my idea and my consequences to bear if it doesn't go as planned." Naruto says in a mature tone of voice before he deactivates the privacy seal and heads back downstairs with Kakashi while Naruto has a large grin on his face.

 _End flashback_

Naruto is very happy at the possibility of not having to fight Haku and Zabuza, especially since Pakkun came back that morning with a message saying that Hiruzen approved their immigration to Konoha if they wished to join. Sasuke notices Narutos' good mood, "What's up Naruto, why are you so happy today?" Sasuke asks the grinning blonde driver.

Naruto rubs the back of his head and gives Sasuke an even more mischievous grin, "I just have a good feeling about today Sasuke." Naruto says simply, leaving Sasuke to ponder further about the blondes' mood while Sakura also thought on the mannerisms of her blonde teammate.

 **xXxXx Location: Zabuzas' Hideout, 10 minutes ago**

Gato walks into the room where Zabuza and Haku are getting the last of their preparations out of the way, namely Zabuza strapping on his Kubikiribocho and Haku refilling her pouches with senbon and the occasional kunai knife. "So you're finally back on your feet Zabuza?" Gato asks snobbishly, "Are you actually going to do your job this time or do I have to find someone else?" he asks causing Gato to sneer at him from behind his bandages.

"I'm going to do the job I was hired to do, I expect you to uphold your end of the bargain and pay us once we get back." Zabuza says in a serious tone as he heads for the door with Haku.

Gato sneers, "Just do your job and worry about your pay when and if you manage to complete the contract." Gato says in a cocky tone that Zabuza puts in the back of his mind while Haku sneers behind her mask. Zabuza and Haku leave the building, leaving behind a sneering Gato who walks out of the building himself, "Get the men ready, we move in half an hour." Gato says in a low tone to Waraji and Zori, "And you two get going to Tazunas' house after that. I want that woman brought to me in one piece." He says and gives an evil and perverted chuckle.

 **xXxXx Location: Bridge, 45 minutes after Zabuza and Haku left, 7:15**

Team seven and Tazuna are approaching the bridge, the skies clear and blue, however as they approach they notice a sight that worries Tazuna especially but also the members of team seven sans Kakashi and Naruto. They see the bridge builders who were there earlier than them in various states of unconsciousness, though thankfully no lacerations are on their bodies. Tazuna rushes forward and checks on one of his workers, "Th…. They came out of nowhere….. in the mist…." He says before passing out and a mist starts rolling in rather rapidly.

Everyone takes positions around Tazuna and Kakashi puts his hand on the handle of Pandoria. A few moments later Naruto smirks, "They're here." Naruto says simple while Kakashi nods in the affirmative.

A few seconds later the members of team seven can make out a pair of figures in the mist that are slowly approaching, these figures are Zabuza and the masked Oinin that helped Zabuza escape when he was defeated. Zabuza chuckles as he approaches, "Don't worry Tazuna, me and Haku here didn't kill a single one of your men, just made sure they were out of the way in case things get out of hand." Zabuza says as he continues to approach with Haku.

Kakashi still on guard smirks beneath his mask, "I thank you for that Zabuza, the only blood that needs to be spilled today is Gatos' and those who follow him." Kakashi says causing Zabuza to nod in agreement, leaving everyone not involved in the plot to look at Kakashi with a confused look on their faces, "Naruto found out that Gato planned to betray Zabuza and told Zabuza about it, as long as Gato comes here after we place our genjutsu to make us look tired and hurt we'll join forces to take down Gato and his thugs." Kakashi says earning surprised looks from the other members of team seven and Tazuna who then look at a grinning Naruto.

"Shadow clones are very useful eh?" Naruto says while grinning almost manically, "So useful for information gathering, combat, and training." He says with mirth in his voice.

Zabuza chuckles lowly at Narutos antics, "Yeah, yeah brat, we get it. But afterwards I want to fight the two of you, me and Haku versus Kakashi, the blonde brat and his sisters. I trust he can deliver on one of his offers?" Zabuza asks curiously.

Kakashi chuckles, "If you want it, it's been approved by Hokage-sama." Kakashi answers, surprising Zabuza and Haku.

Haku smiles behind her mask while Zabuza begins chuckling. "Alright then, seems our deal is in play, once Gato shows up we'll take him down and then head to his hideout to collect what the bastard owes us." Zabuza says earning nods from Naruto and Kakashi who relax slightly. Zabuza looks over at Naruto, "Hey brat, when we get back to Konoha I want to fight you, kenjutsu only." Zabuza says in a tone that makes Naruto smirk alongside Mythra, "You have some skills but I think I can help with that when all of this is done if you're up for it." He says and Naruto nods.

Haku steps forward and takes off her mask, "Thank you for this opportunity Naruto-san, Kakashi-san, I hope that we can all work well together in the future." Haku says with a slight bow and a genuine smile on her face.

Naruto chuckles, "It's not a problem Haku-chan, I'm just glad the two of you won't have to be on the run anymore." Naruto says while rubbing the back of his head nervously before turning to Kakashi, "Kakashi-sensei, I think it's time for us to put the genjutsu in place and wait for Gato." He says before moving into a more favorable position on the bridge.

Kakashi nods, "Sasuke, I want you to get ready with a few fire jutsu, Sakura you protect Tazuna with Suiton: Suijinheki when we drop the genjutsu, Naruto, Pyra, and Mythra, the three of you get ready to engage with both close and mid-range attacks alongside me and Zabuza, Haku unfortunately I don't know the skill set of so you act accordingly to the situation." Kakashi orders as he begins running through a series of handsigns to cast a proximity based genjutsu.

Naruto smiles as he gets his memories from a clone he had in Tazunas' house, "Hey Kakashi-sensei, Zabuza, Tazuna-Jiji, I just got the memories of one of my shadow clones, two of Gatos' thugs managed to slip by my net and make it to the house. My clones managed to capture them after Inari charged them, giving me an opening to incapacitate them." Naruto says causing Tazuna to pale, "Inari is fine Tazuna-Jiji, so is Tsunami, you've got a brave grandson you old drunk." Naruto says with mirth that makes Tazuna chuckle, 'It also seems like we're gonna get some reinforcements whether we need them or not according to another of my clones, but we'll have this handled by the time they get here.' Naruto thinks to himself.

"Seems you were telling the truth the entire time brat, now let's get ready." Zabuza says as the genjutsu takes effect, causing everyone to vanish from their current positions and damaged illusions to be in different places with Sasuke, Naruto, and Haku unconscious on the ground, Sakura, Pyra, and Mythra guarding Tazuna while shivering in fear, and Zabuza and Kakashi clashing swords against each other with a multitude of wounds on their bodies.

 _10 minutes later_

Gato and his men had just arrived at the bridge by boat, a rather large barge ferrying about 200 men and Gato himself. As they stop next to a series of stairs meant to allow the workers access to the river so they can build more of the foundation they disembark and begin walking up the stairs with Gato leading the men, "Alright, you can all hear them fighting, I'll pay triple to whoever brings me the head of Zabuza and try to bring his little girl alive. Kill all of the men and bring me the women." Gato says to his men who all start chuckling evilly, 'After today Nami no Kuni will be mine.' Gato thinks to himself and begins chuckling himself as he finishes walking up the stairs and walks into the thick mist with his men behind him.

As Gato approaches none of his men noticed a small puff of smoke coming from on top of a nearby crate, Naruto gaining the memories of the henged clone smiles and signals Kakashi that Gato is here. Gato and his men are now visible to the members of team seven, Zabuza, Haku, and Tazuna, "What are you doing here Gato?" Zabuza asks through the mist as his genjutsu counterpart jumps back from Kakashis' genjutsu counterpart, "I told you I could handle this myself." He says as Gato starts snickering.

"I'd believe that if you didn't look like you were about to keel over like everyone else on this damn bridge. But that's beside the point, I'm here to have my other men handle this as your services are no longer required, in fact I never intended to pay you anyway." Gato says as he and his men start laughing loudly, "You high rank nuke-nin are just too easy to fool, accepting a contract with me saying I'll pay you the entirety upon completion where I can just wait until you finish the job and take you out when you're weak, I keep your fee and still make a profit off of your corpse, though the bitch that broke my arm is going to serve as a nice toy locked up under my house." Gato says which causes Zabuza, Haku, and Naruto to start releasing large amounts of KI while Pyra and Mythra look at the man in disgust and then start releasing enough KI that it makes a few of Gatos' men drop to their knees and start throwing up and Gato himself to nearly piss his pants while stepping back.

A few moments later the genjutsu disperses and Gatos' eyes widen at the sight before him, all of the people he came to kill and capture are standing before him perfectly healthy and in different positions than they were in before, "Well Gato, seems like you fucked up." Naruto says with a snicker while everyone eyes the man. As Gato watches the shinobi who were seemingly in terrible shape before walk towards him he can swear he sees the Shinigami standing behind all of them, ready to take his soul to the underworld.

Zabuza holds the Kubikiribocho in front of him as Naruto draws both of his blades and ignites them and Kakashi also pulls out Pandoria and ignites the sword, "You're gonna find out why they call me the demon of the hidden mist Gato, no one betrays me and lives to tell the tale, now die!" Zabuza yells as the three shinobi charge with Naruto charging with Pyra and Mythra in tow, Haku releasing senbon that nail a few of the mercenaries up front in vital points, and Sasuke starts running through handsigns releasing a few small fireballs from his mouth.

Gato starts running backwards, "KILL THEM ALL, I'LL PAY WHATEVER YOU WANT JUST KILL THEM!" Gato screams and makes it to the back of the mercenary band just as the shinobi start carving their way through the mercenaries without mercy, Zabuza making every kill as bloody as possible by removing their heads or bisecting them vertically or at the waist, Kakashi doing roughly the same but also releasing arcs of electricity that hit the mercs behind his target and stop their hears from the shock, Haku still going with clean and quick kills using senbon and the occasional kunai, Sasuke burning a few of the mercenaries alive from his vantage point, and lastly Naruto, Pyra, and Mythra charging through with a deadly dance of light and flames released from the two swords the three of them wield. Within the span of a minute the mercenary band is reduced from 200 to less than 25 members who are now praying to the Shinigami for mercy as they flee in terror from the ninjas. The whole while as Gato watches his men be decimated by seven people, four of which are children, he falls to the ground in terror thinking on where all of this went wrong, to him this was supposed to be an easy country to rip control from and make some easy money but now he's about to die as he watches the last of his mercenaries that were fleeing get a blade through his heart by the blonde woman with the glowing emerald sword.

As Gato watches the life leave the eyes of the last mercenary he hired he looks to his side and sees the instrument of his death, Zabuza Momochi. As Zabuza and the other members of the squad of ninja that just eliminated his men look down on the midget he starts laughing like a madman, "I may die here, but you and everyone in that town are going to hell with me sooner or later but all I can hope is that they take all of the women you love an…" Gato is cut off by his head being separated from his body by Zabuza.

Everyone watches Gatos' head roll off of the bridge and into the water below, Zabuza proceeding to search his body before kicking it off as well to remove the filth from his presence. Zabuza looks back at Kakashi and tosses him a set of keys, "Well, that little midget is finally dead, I have to thank you Kakashi, that brat and you not only probably saved my life but Hakus' as well, and you also allowed us to get payback on the traitorous bastard. Those keys should be for his vault and other valuables at his former hideout, so I can collect our pay and you can retrieve the money Gato stole." Zabuza says in a neutral but relieved tone as he puts his Kubikiribocho on his back.

As Kakashi and the other members of team seven talk about the events on the bridge, Sakura and Tazuna are still just standing there in shock over the massacre that their teammates inflicted on the mercenary force, "T-these kids are absolute monsters…." Tazuna says as he stands there stunned but Sakura looks back at him with a slight glare.

"True, this is way above what a genin team should be doing, but this is unfortunately the life of a shinobi. It's revolting but that's the life we walk from the moment we obtain our Hitai-ate (If I butchered the original spelling for this I apologize)." Sakura says as she adjusts her Hitai-ate causing Tazuna to sober down a bit.

"Y-yeah, my apologies, I just never thought I'd see a slaughter at the hands of children. I'm thankful for what you've all done though." Tazuna says in a remorseful tone as everyone starts sorting through the other corpses, but a few moments later Sasuke rushes to the side of the bridge and starts throwing up off of the side while Naruto looks a bit pale as his sisters comfort him, "W-why are they like that?" Tazuna asks.

Kakashi sighs as he approaches, "It's the adrenaline wearing off after combat… their first kills." Kakashi says somberly as Zabuza and Haku nod in acknowledgement, "The first kill is always the hardest, but it doesn't particularly get easier as much as it gets simpler to accept as a part of the shinobi life. I'll schedule a session with a therapist for the two of them when we get back to Konoha as standard protocol says when a ninja gets their first kill." Kakashi says as Sakura nods in acceptance while Tazuna looks at the boys with a solemn look on his face. "We'll rest up for a bit and then clean up the bridge so you can all get back to work tomorrow." He says as they hear the sounds of feet marching on the bridge. Everyone in the group tenses as they hear the sounds of marching feet and get in position in case Gato had reinforcements even Sasuke and Naruto after having calmed down somewhat got into position, ready to kill again if needed, however their worries were for naught as Inari is walking towards the bridge with a pan on his head and crossbow in hand while a myriad of villagers march behind him wielding various tools and weapons with looks of determination on their faces.

The approaching villagers see the carnage on the bridge, a safe Tazuna, and a series of bloody teenagers and jonin, "A-are we late Nii-san?" Inari asks and Naruto starts chuckling and nods.

"Sorry Inari, you missed it. But there is some good news." Naruto says as he maintains his composure despite recent events.

Inari and the villagers see the amount of corpses and a large number of them feel sick, Inari and Tsunami included, however a number of them notice the distinct lack of a midgets corpse, "Hey Tazuna, where is Gato?" asks one of the workers who quit a few weeks ago.

Tazuna smiles and then breaks out into tears of joy as he begins laughing causing every one of the villagers to make sense of his actions, Inari walks forward with teary eyes and then breaks into a run towards Tazuna and begins to hug his legs. A large number of villagers have dropped their weapons and other tools and have also begun to cry tears of joy at being free from Gatos grip.

As the villagers begin celebrating Kakashi and Zabuza move to the side at Zabuzas behest, "Normally I'm not concerned with the words of dead men, but something that Gato said before I separated his head irks me." Zabuza says in a low tone that only Kakashi can hear causing Kakashi to listen far more intently.

"You think there may be more despite Gato being dead right?" Kakashi asks and receives a nod in return from the former kiri-nin, "We'll look into it, Naruto and I will send out some shadow clones to look around Gatos hideout and to check his files to see if he had done anything else before coming here, but for now we'll be on guard." Kakashi says to Zabuza who nods in response before heading back to the group. He approaches Naruto and Sasuke, "You two alright?" he asks the two boys who seem a bit hesitant to answer but give a small nod. He puts his hands on both of their shoulders and look them each in the eye, "The two of you did good work today, I know it isn't easy knowing you took lives today but that feeling of regret, that sickening feeling deep down, that proves that you're human." He says to the two boys who listen to their experienced sensei, "Those who kill without remorse, without feeling, those people are ones who are the true monsters of the world and don't deserve any second chances, I'm proud of you two." Kakashi says before patting the two boys on the shoulders again and walking towards the bodies to look over the last of their equipment before burning the bodies.

Sasuke seems to accept Kakashis' words but still seems a bit sickly whereas Naruto seems to be a bit more shaken up, **_"Listen Naruto, the cyclops is right. You had to kill those men or they would've killed your friends, your client, and your sisters. You did what you had to do to protect what is close to you, and that is something I can respect. As long as you don't enjoy killing everyone you ever fight you will always be human."_** Kurama says to Naruto in a supporting tone.

Naruto sighs, _"Thanks Kurama, I needed that."_ Naruto says to his partner who smirks from inside his cage.

 ** _"No problem kit, now get it together and get this bridge done so we can get home and go back to training."_** Kurama says with enthusiasm, knowing that Naruto is going to be put through the ringer when he returns to Konoha.

Naruto chuckles nervously and heads over to Haku who is recovering her senbon from the fallen enemies, "Hey there Haku-chan, how're you holding up?" Naruto asks the unmasked girl who smiles as she pockets her now clean senbon.

"I'm doing well Naruto-san, a bit upset we had to end the lives of so many but they were scum who would've hurt others if we let them live. How're you holding up?" Haku asks with a concerned tone while Naruto gains a solemn look on his face that he manages to clear up after a deep breath.

"It's hard like Kakashi-sensei said it was…. It's going to take a while to REALLY come to terms with the fact that I took lives today, not just a life but many. I know they would've killed us and that makes it a bit easier to cope, especially since I protected my precious people like you Haku-chan." Naruto says causing Haku to blush very slightly and causing her to giggle slightly.

"I knew you were strong Naruto-san." Haku says with a small smile on her face. "If you need to talk, I'm here to listen alright?" she says causing Naruto to gain a small blush himself.

Naruto smiles brightly, "Thanks Haku-chan," Naruto says with a genuine smile, some of the stress of the recent events leaving his face. Kakashi and Zabuza walk over to the two ninja and begin collecting the bodies.

Zabuza moves a couple of bodies before moving over to Naruto and whispering something in his ear, "If you break her heart then I break your neck, slowly." Zabuza says causing Naruto to pale, making Haku look at Naruto in confusion. Zabuza pats Narutos shoulder before moving the last of the bodies onto a large pile allowing Kakashi to burn the bodies with a Katon jutsu.

Haku looks at the still pale Naruto with a quizzical look on her face, "What did tou-sama talk to you about Naruto-san?" Haku asks Naruto who manages to shake himself out of his stupor and laughs nervously.

"O-o-oh nothing Haku-chan, just some guy talk." Naruto says causing Haku to look at him suspiciously, Naruto about to crack under the pressure of a womans' cold gaze he decides to attempt to change the subject, "O-oh and Haku-chan, you don't have to add the –san when you talk to me, I'm not one for formalities." Naruto says hoping that this would get Haku to forget about his VERY short talk with Zabuza.

Haku looks at Naruto with a happy face, "Alright then Naruto- _kun_ , but I'll be calling you that from now on." Haku says before starting to walk away with a small blush on her face while Naruto breathes a sigh of relief with a blush on his face at the affectionate term. Haku looks back at him with a smile that sends cold shivers up his spine, "Though Naruto-kun, once we relax a bit you will tell me what tou-sama told you won't you?" Haku asks though for Naruto it feels more like a demand and he starts chuckling nervously as all of the members of team seven, Zabuza and Haku, and lastly Tazuna and the villagers head back into town and back to their homes to celebrate their newfound freedom.

 _1 hour later, Tazunas' house_

Naruto is laying in his futon, trying to relax a bit when a knock is heard at the door of the boys' room, "Come on in." Naruto says, allowing Pyra and Mythra to enter the room, "Hey there Pyra-neechan, Mythra-neechan, how are the two of you?" Naruto asks his sisters in a bit of a solemn tone that upsets the two blades.

Pyra sits down right next to him while Mythra sits at the end of the futon, both of them with concerned looks on their faces, "Naruto, are you ok?" Pyra asks as she puts a hand on his shoulder.

Naruto sighs, "No, I'm not. I know why I had to do it, I had to protect everyone and killing them was the only way to do that, but the feelings of their blood covering me, of watching the life leave their eyes…." Naruto says sadly before Pyra helps him sit up in the bed before pulling him into a hug.

"It's ok Naruto; you don't need to hold it in. It takes true strength to feel remorse for those you've removed from the world regardless of the circumstances." Pyra says as she holds Naruto tightly to her body. A moment later the hug is joined by Mythra.

"Remember this feeling Naruto and never get used to it, accept it as a part of your life but rationalize it. It's either you or them in this life, and if they take you down then your friends and family are at risk, always remember what you fight for." Mythra says as she hugs Naruto from behind as he starts crying, "Also, don't ever keep these feelings from us, if you ever need to talk we're here. We are your older sisters after all." She says as her and Pyra hold their still crying little brother. About 10 minutes later Naruto finally manages to stop crying, "Feel a bit better Naruto?" she asks.

Naruto sniffles, "Y-yeah, a bit. Thanks." Naruto says as he and his sisters end the embrace, Pyra handing Naruto some tissues she carried in a sealing scroll so he can clean his face. A few more minutes pass as they talk about some rather inconsequential things until a knock is heard on the door, "Come on in." Naruto says causing the door to open and reveal Kakashi and Zabuza. "Hey there Kakashi-sensei, Zabuza, what's up?" Naruto asks.

Zabuza looks at the boy and sees that he's been crying and knows that it still hurts him to have taken his first lives but for now they have other matters to attend to, "Hey brat, listen up." Zabuza says causing Naruto to start listening when Kakashi motions for him to do so, "Something Zabuza said before I ended him irks me; namely how he'd drag all of us and everyone in the village down with him. Normally I'd throw that in the ravings of a crazy man about to die category but this man had finances akin to a daimyo so me and Kakashi are taking his words a bit more seriously." He says causing all of those in the room to start running theories through their heads, "Kakashi and you are going to make some shadow clones to search the island and Gatos hideout for any possible information relating to what he was talking about." Zabuza says causing Naruto, Pyra, and Mythra to nod. "If we don't find anything then that's perfect and we go to his hideout to take back the money, if we find any extra plans he made involving the village then we take care of it and then take what's left from the hideout." He says.

Kakashi throws in his two cents, "If the two of you don't mind could you send out some closes as well to assist in the search? Kakashi asks Pyra and Mythra who nod before getting up with Naruto and heading outside with Kakashi.

After they get outside they each make the handsigns for the Kage Bushin no Jutsu and each make a number of clones, Kakashi making 15 and ordering 5 of them to head to Gatos hideout to investigate his files, Pyra making 30 with 10 of them heading to Gatos hideout, Mythra making the same amount with the same orders, and Naruto making 75 with 15 having orders to go to Gatos hideout, all of the other clones fan out across the island to look for anything suspicious. "No matter how many times I see it, even though I know he has massive reserves it still amazes me how many clones Naruto can make with ease." Mythra says while Kakashi and Pyra nod in agreement.

Naruto rubs the back of his head while Zabuza looks at the boy in shock, 'Even Kakashi can't make more than 20 normally from what I've read in his bingo book entry, who the hell is this brat?' Zabuza thinks to himself. "Anyway, let the others know immediately if one of your clones find something and we'll make a plan of action." Zabuza orders and those who made the clones nod in acknowledgement.

 _4 hours later_

As Naruto and Inari are talking about Inari possibly becoming a ninja, though he is upset due to Nami not having a ninja academy, Naruto receives the memories of one of his clones that he sent to Gatos hideout and immediately runs to find Kakashi and the others. After finding Kakashi and Zabuza engaging in a light taijutsu spar outside he begins to tell them what he found in Gatos office, "Gato hired a lot more mercenaries than what we faced at the bridge, I don't have an exact number but there's even some low rank nuke-nin mixed in with the bunch, there's just details on weapons shipments and food deliveries to various locations. His ultimate goal was complete subjugation of Nami no Kuni and to establish himself as the new daimyo by force!" Naruto says to Kakashi and Zabuza who gain looks of slight concern.

Kakashi sighs, "Alright, we'll have our clones continue searching the hideout for more details but now it's a matter of searching for the additional forces Gato hired and whether or not they made it onto the island yet. Make a pair of shadow clones to find Pyra and Mythra and get them here so we can coordinate." Kakashi says and Naruto nods before moving his fingers into the handsign to make a shadow clone but before he calls out the jutsu Pyra and Mythra come running up the dock towards them with looks of worry on their faces.

"WE GOT BIG TROUBLE!" Mythra yells in a way that is very unlike her as she and Pyra approach. The stop running and begin briefing the others on the situation, "When we were searching the island and the surrounding areas we discovered a camp on the other side of the island, although calling it a staging point at the moment would be more appropriate." Mythra says with worry in her voice causing the others to look at her wide eyed at the description she gave.

"I stopped counting the enemy forces after 700, Gato hired a literal army to take control of Nami no Kuni!" Pyra says causing the others to pale slightly, even Zabuza and Kakashi were stunned by this development as even jonin like themselves could be overrun by sheer numbers like that, and reinforcements might not make it from Konoha to Nami in time so their present options were not amazing.

Kakashi puts his hand on his chin and starts thinking, "We don't have many options, depending on when they attack especially with a force that size they would even be able to overrun Zabuza and I. Even if we were to send a request for reinforcements right now, if the enemy were to attack tomorrow, they wouldn't arrive in time." Kakashi says and this causes everyone to start running plans through their heads.

"We might just have to send that request anyway and hope we can hold them off long enough with some traps and hit and run tactics." Zabuza says causing Kakashi to nod while Mythra weighs their options and considers something she doesn't want to do.

"I'll summon my fastest ninja hound to take a message back to Konoha, at most it would take 5 hours for him to get there and 5 hours to get back with a response, and then reinforcements if any would take another four hours at least to gather enough shinobi to take on a force of that size and then get here, your idea might be our only option Zabuza." Kakashi says and then enters the house to begin explain the situation to Tazuna and the other members of team seven.

 _"Naruto, I have an idea…. But it's risky as hell because it will expose us a bit more."_ Mythra says to Naruto and Pyra over their mental connection.

 _"What're you thinking, I know that tone and it doesn't mean anything good."_ Pyra says through their connection causing Mythra to grimace somewhat.

 _"Pyra, I think it's time we showed Naruto 'that' power."_ Mythra suggests and earns a gasp from Pyra.

 _"Pyra-neechan, what's she talking about, what power?"_ Naruto asks and Pyra sighs.

 _"A power that could eliminate all of those mercenaries before they ever become a threat… Siren."_ Pyra says causing Naruto to go wide eyed at the mention of the name that seems to bring the two girls some sorrow.

 _"If they attack tomorrow then reinforcements won't make it in time and we'd be forced to use it anyway, but when they're closer to the village, putting it into the danger zone. But if we go there tonight and use it then we'd be able to remove them without risking the rest of the population, though it would reveal a great strength to Kakashi and even Zabuza."_ Mythra says causing Naruto to think for a moment.

Naruto sighs, _"We can take them all out before they become a true threat?"_ Naruto asks causing Mythra and Pyra to nod, _"Then if it protects everyone else, it's not really a choice to make, we do it and damn the consequences right?"_ Naruto says with a small smirk that fades after remembering that this is going to result in the deaths of 700 or more people.

 _"I know it hurts Naruto but these people will hurt even more if we allow them to live, remember that, but I agree, this is really the only good option we have that minimalizes our casualties."_ Mythra says, "Zabuza, I have an idea, but I need to clear it with you and Kakashi first, possibly Tazuna too." She says, Zabuza replies with a nod before walking inside with Naruto, Pyra, and Mythra. As they walk in they see the looks of fear on the faces of those present before Mythra speaks up, "Kakashi-sensei, I think I have a solution to our problem… but I not only need Narutos' approval, I need yours and Zabuzas'….. I also need yours Tazuna-san." Mythra says earning a look of confusion from the man.

"W-what do you need my approval for, and what plan is going to deal with more than seven hundred soldiers?" Tazuna asks and Kakashi looks at Mythra curiously, also wondering what her plan is.

Mythra sighs, "It's the kind of plan that kills every single one of those mercenaries…. And will probably require some maps to be redrawn for your country." Mythra says in a serious tone of voice that scares everyone in the room except Pyra and Naruto, even Kakashi takes a step back at that statement.

"What kind of plan is this?" Kakashi asks but stops when a blue glow starts emanating from his pocket.

A few seconds later Pandoria appears in the room, much to the surprise of everyone except the Uzumaki family, "You're planning on using your artifice aren't you Mythra?" Pandoria asks while Kakashi looks at Pandoria with a questioning gaze. Pandoria looks around the room and sees the confusing looks people are sending her as they just witnessed a woman appear out of nowhere, Pandoria sighs and puts her hands on her hips, "Alright kiddies listen up, I've got a lot to explain and not a lot of time to explain it so we're going to keep this short, Mythra and Naruto can take out all of those mercenaries, but it's going to involve a bit of collateral damage. We'll go into the finer details about all of this when we're not in danger of being overrun by dangerous and possibly perverted soldiers, 'kay?" Pandoria says causing everyone to dumbly nod

Mythra clears her throat causing everyone to break out of their stupor, "So…. Do I have your permission to enact my plan everyone?" Mythra asks and those she asked sigh.

Zabuza looks at the blonde girl with a newfound sense of respect and fear due to what this new woman is possibly capable of and also confusion as to how the new woman with… a tail…. seemingly popped into existence but decides to let it pass for now, "I've got no issue with you trying, who knows, maybe it'll get them to run if you don't get everyone with whatever you're going to do." Zabuza says while Kakashi rubs his chin. 'Wait, didn't Kakashi call that sword on his back Pandoria? That is most definitely not a coincidence.' Zabuza thinks to himself.

Kakashi looks over at Pandoria, "We'll talk about this later Pandoria but if you trust Mythra to be capable of taking out so many then I'll resign to your judgement on this matter. Go for it Mythra but we're all coming as backup, no arguments." Kakashi says after turning back to Mythra with an approving look in his eyes causing Mythra to nod back in acknowledgement.

Tazuna sighs because he knows that since he hired the shinobi he'd have to make this call, the consequences being worse if he doesn't let this happen, "Do it, we need our people to be completely free of that disgusting piece of filth and his cronies. Damn the consequences, just get those bastards off of our land." Tazuna says with conviction that makes Mythra smirk a bit.

"Well said Tazuna, we'll share a drink tomorrow to celebrate the complete freedom of Nami no Kuni." Mythra says with mirth in her voice and a fox like smirk on her face that makes Tazuna truly believe that this woman can win. Mythra motions for everyone to follow her, "Let's go people, I want this done by sundown so I can get that drink with Tazuna." Mythra says causing everyone to start following her out of the building.

 _2 and a half hours later, around 3:30_

It's now late in the afternoon as team seven, Haku, and Zabuza approach the edge of a hill that is a good distance away from the enemy camp, "Jeez, you weren't kidding you two, that's a lot of mercenaries." Zabuza says to Mythra who nods before turning to the rest of their group.

"Listen, what I'm about to do is very dangerous so the only people we're going to tell the details about this to are the Hokage, understood?" Mythra asks in a dangerous tone while everyone nods in agreement. She then nods in return before turning to Naruto, "Naruto, get out our sword and activate it." She says and Naruto pulls out her blade and ignites it creating a bright emerald glow.

Zabuza and Haku are surprised at this action as such a light is definitely going to attract attention, "What are you doing, do you want them to start charging?!" Zabuza asks angrily.

Mythra sighs, "They won't be alive much longer, now please be quiet and watch." Mythra says coldly before motioning Naruto to her side, "Naruto, raise the sword and we'll begin resonating our power." She says and Naruto raises the blade as high as his arms will allow him to, giving Mythra the opportunity to grasp the handle of the blade as well and a brilliant golden glow to engulf the two. Mythra smirks as she begins feeling the familiar resonance of Siren charging its cannon.

Naruto having not felt this much power from Mythra before is overwhelmed by it somewhat but manages to get the power under control on his end as he and Mythra begin to resonate, an image burning into his mind of three mechanical constructs, one being what Mythra and Pyra have described being Siren, the next being a blue and black winged body with glowing blue eyes, and lastly a pure black and white winged almost angelic looking construct hovering above the other two, yet this ones' eyes are obscured. 'What was that?' Naruto thinks as their power finally syncs and the words for the art ring in his ears like a beautiful music as he and Mythra call out together **"SACRED ARROW!"** and golden light begins raining down from the heavens at a rapid pace. The others watch the camp in both fear and admiration as arrows of light rain from above and begin utterly annihilating the camp with each arrow reducing whatever they struck that wasn't made of metal to ash on contact yet still melting the metal. After around a full minute of this, Naruto and Mythra stop channeling power to each other and the sword deactivates before Naruto and Mythra both fall unconscious from exhaustion.

Pyra rushes over to Mythra and Naruto and begins to make sure that using so much power didn't cause any harm to the two siblings. All of the others are still in shock at what they witnessed, the ground is charred and cratered wherever the arrows struck, there isn't a single blade of grass to be seen around the points of contact with the raining light, and the camp itself is now non-existent without a living soul in sight. "B-b-by the sage….." Zabuza says meekly, "With power like that, one could destroy the entirety of the elemental nations….." he says with some fear evident in his voice.

Pandoria sighs, "Yeah, this is what Naruto, Mythra, and Siren are capable if necessary." Pandoria says before looking at the field, "And given that Gato hired those bastards…. It was completely necessary to erase them." She says with a tone that signified she wasn't in the mood to argue this point while the others try to break out of their shock a bit by nodding in agreement. "Just… don't treat her, Pyra, or Naruto differently for this; it'll be a kick in the teeth for them if you do. Mythra and Pyra never wanted that power but they were born with it, and they'll never use it against their friends or those that don't deserve it." She says causing Kakashi to sigh in resignation as he knew how Konoha treated him because of the Kyubbi, with this there would be people clamoring for his execution even more and then the death of his sisters as well.

Kakashi sighs and makes a couple of shadow clones to guard the group on their way back to Tazunas' house. 'This is going to be a loooong few weeks.' Kakashi thinks to himself as the group begins the trek back to Tazunas house.

 **END**

 **AN- THANK YOU FOR 10K VIEWS!** This is indeed the end of the Wave arc, though the next chapter will start in wave it will be a relatively short transition back to Konoha. I hope I didn't do too badly on this chapter as it took quite a while to write it up. Honestly I was intending to make this just NaruHina but I'm going to be working with Naruto and the CRA so I will be doing at least 3 girls but hopefully no more than four, I enjoy harem stories but not always MASS harem stories, I can assume you all know at least the second girl by now and the third is still up in the air. I hope you all enjoyed reading so please send me your feedback and review, review, review.


	17. Chapter 16, Our Return to Konoha

**Our Will of Fire**

 **Thank you for 13k views!**

 **Q/A- ThatOneRandomDude: It may have been a bit too early to use Siren but I wanted a few select people to see it in use to put a good sense of just how powerful Mythra is. Siren won't be used much in this story…. Not yet anyway….. (Laughs manically) But in all seriousness there will be some appropriate uses of Siren in the future; this was just a good point for me to do this.**

 **SonicBlast4444: Honestly I forgot about that, my bad. Thank you for reading and I hope you someday finish XBC2 as it is well worth playing.**

 **Ninja Slayer(Guest): Not a bad idea if I'm honest, maybe after some time.**

 **Aruton900: Sorry but I've kinda set Kiba's blade in stone, but that is a secret for now (Begins rubbing hands together slowly as an evil laughter builds in the distance). Some other skills will be OP for everyone, kinda like Naruto's Kitsune-Bi. And Naruto won't rely on Pyra and Mythra in every fight despite their great teamwork. Glad you're enjoying the story so far and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **AN- ANY OC BLADE, PLEASE INCLUDE SOME ARTS WITH A BRIEF DESCRIPTION OF THE ART!** Sorry about the wait guys but I just took my time with starting this chapter so I hope you all enjoy. I do not own either Naruto or Xenoblade Chronicles 2 in any way shape or form and they are the property of their respective owners Masashi Kishimoto and Monolithsoft respectively. I make no money from this story. Also if I swap between English and Japanese sporadically I am sorry.

 **Warning: Naruto and others will become quite overpowered compared to most others for most of this story. I am also semi to pretty damn bad at writing fight scenes so for that I'm sorry.**

 **"Biju Speaking"**

 **'Biju Thinking'**

 ** _"Biju Telepathy"_**

 _"Telepathy"_

'Person thinking'

 _Flashback Speech_

 ** _PLEASE READ AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END, This beginning paragraphs of this chapter will mostly be describing events leading up to the return to Konoha and will contain little to no dialogue between characters, please keep that in mind._**

 **Location: Tazunas' house, 6:15 PM**

The same night Naruto and Mythra used Siren to annihilate the bandit forces that Gato had hired Pandoria and Pyra explained their origins and existence as Blades, needless to say is that everyone present sans those who knew about Blades were shocked to the core and agreed to keep the existence of blades a secret.

Pyra also explained that Mythra and Naruto would be out cold until tomorrow and once more told them to not treat them any differently due to what they know about their power to which everyone present nodded.

Naruto and Mythra woke the next day up feeling slightly sluggish due to their extensive power use the night before but managed to shake it off in order to celebrate with the people of Nami who were grateful not only for their defeat of Gato but also of the large army of mercenaries he had stationed on the island.

The celebrations lasted well into the night with Mythra and Tazuna both sampling various sake taken from Gatos' hideout after the townspeople looted it that day with the help of the Shinobi who took their share, namely the fee Zabuza and Haku were promised from Gato and the Konoha-nin A-rank mission payment with bonuses for each member of the team.

Inari had taken to calling Naruto 'Nii-san' due to him having given Inari the courage to stand up for himself and also started calling Pyra and Mythra 'Nee-san' much to the amusement of Tsunami as he blushes whenever the two girls tease the hell out of him.

By the time the Konoha-nin and their new allies, Zabuza and Haku, decided to turn in for the night Tazuna was more intoxicated than pirates after raiding a brewery while everyone else was tired from the large party going on throughout the village. Surprisingly enough is that despite Mythra sharing a lot of drinks with Tazuna she was completely functional and didn't slur her words, when asked by many casual drinkers, 'Cough Tazuna cough' how she managed to avoid getting drunk her only response was "Because our family is awesome.".

That same night, Pyra also returned the rabbit that she rescued to Haku who was extremely happy with getting back Snowball safe and sound.

The morning after the celebration was met with groans from Tazuna and many of his workers who decided to get smashed the night before as they all had hangovers but also had to start working on the bridge again so that the shinobi could return home.

The men had steeled themselves, and with Naruto, Mythra, Pyra, and Kakashi all making clones to help, and started work on the bridge again. The workers hated working with the hangover they all had but the clones did a lot of the loud work while the men brought in the material they needed to get further with the bridge.

A few days pass and the bridge itself is complete which causes all of the people of Nami no Kuni to break out into tears of joy as the bridge connected the mainland of Hi no Kuni. Tazuna then tells his people that the bridge isn't finished yet as they still need to build the cover for the bridge to which the people all cheer and begin construction with gusto.

 **1 week and 2 days after the bridge base was completed**

Naruto and the other shinobi that were returning to Konoha were standing in front of the now completed bridge as all of the villagers came to see them off, "You really have to go Nii-san?" Inari asks Naruto in a sad tone.

Naruto walks up to Inari and ruffles his hair before giving him a wide smile, "Don't worry Inari, we'll be back to visit one day, I promise." Naruto says.

Inari looks up at Naruto and smiles, "Alright then Nii-san." Inari says before giving Naruto a hug, "Thank you… For everything." He says as members of the crowd start cheering.

Mythra walks over to Tazuna, "Hey old man, next time you're in Konoha we'll have a few drinks from our village." Mythra says with a smirk which Tazuna matches before the two of them shake hands.

"I'll hold you to that missy, I haven't had such a good drinking partner since Kaiza." Tazuna says before they stop shaking hands and he gives her a serious look, "Stay alive ya hear? And if you guys need anything, and I mean anything, you just let us know." He says.

Mythra nods in response before rejoining her group who all turn back to the villagers and wave goodbye as they begin traveling across the bridge while the villagers cheer for them.

Once the shinobi have left the sight of the villagers they stop cheering and look at the bridge, "So what should we name the bridge?" Tsunami asks Tazuna who starts rubbing his chin before breaking into a smile.

"How about the Super Great Tazuna Bridge?" Tazuna asks and crickets can be heard in the background as the crowd goes silent.

Inari sweat drops at the name and a good one pops into his head, "How about The Great Uzumaki Bridge?" Inari asks excitedly and everyone smiles at the name.

Tazuna smirks, "A fine name, People of Nami no Kuni, from now on this bridge shall be known as 'The Great Uzumaki Bridge' in honor of those who fought for us in our time of need!" Tazuna yells to the crowd who begin cheering.

 **With Naruto and Co.**

Naruto and the others decided to hightail it back to Konoha after crossing the bridge so that they could turn in their mission report to the Hokage. After a few hours of jumping through the trees the large walls of Konoha come into sight, "Woohoo, we're almost home!" Naruto yells in excitement.

Narutos' antics cause everyone present to start chuckling though they are also of a similar mind on the inside, "Hey Haku, Zabuza, the two of you are probably going to be put onto a probationary period once we get through with our meeting with the Hokage." Kakashi says.

Haku and Zabuza nod in acknowledgement, "That's fine; so long as I can still be a shinobi I'll stay under probation as long as needed. I can understand seeing as how I'm considered a nuke-nin from Kiri but Haku never officially joined the Kirigakure shinobi forces so hopefully she can get away with a less strict probation." Zabuza says causing Haku to smile.

Mythra chuckles, "Don't worry, we'll see if we can convince the old man to let Haku off a bit easily, though you're going to have to find a place to stay and being under probation doesn't give you many higher ranked missions to go on. So despite the pay you got from Gato you're going to have to be a bit more manageable with your Ryo for the time being." Mythra says causing Haku and Zabuza to sigh in resignation at that fact.

As the walls get closer the group drops to the ground and start walking at a slower pace so as not to startle the eternal gate guardians Kotetsu and Izumo.

Zabuza rubs the back of his head, "You're right about that Mythra, know any cheap places with two bedrooms we could rent?" Zabuza asks.

 _"What do you two think, we have a LOT of room at the estate."_ Mythra asks her siblings.

 _"I don't have an issue with it, we need to fill up some of those spare rooms and having some more people to train with at the house will be a nice bonus."_ Naruto says with a smile on his face.

Pyra chuckles, _"Not to mention you'd be living under the same roof as Haku."_ Pyra says causing Naruto to blush, _"I saw how you and her look at each other, you like her don't you?"_ she asks causing Naruto to blush further.

Haku notices Naruto blushing, "You ok Naruto? Your face is really red, I hope you haven't caught a fever." Haku says.

Naruto starts sputtering but manages to compose himself, "N-no, I'm fine Haku. Me and my sisters were just talking." Naruto says. Haku gives him a quizzical look, "We were talking about the two of you possibly moving in with us." He says, catching the attention of everyone present.

"Oh, and you have room for the two of us?" Zabuza asks in a cheeky voice.

Pyra nods, "Yes, our estate is quite large. We purchased the Yondaime Hokages' compound a few months ago and we have plenty of room to spare." Pyra says causing Haku and Zabuza to go wide-eyed. "If the two of you want, you two can stay with us." She finishes.

Zabuza and Haku look at each other before nodding, "Alright, we'll take you up on your offer, in exchange I'll teach you some new kenjutsu techniques, deal?" Zabuza says causing the Uzumaki siblings to look at each other before nodding.

"Alright Zabuza, we accept. We look forward to training with you." Mythra says as they approach the gate.

Izumo and Kotetsu see the approaching shinobi, "Hey Izumo, isn't that Kakashi and his team?" Kotetsu asks.

Izumo nods, "Yeah, but who are the two…. With… Holy shit." Izumo says with a bit of fear in his voice.

Kotetsu looks at Izumo, "What's up Izumo, you look like you've seen a demon." Kotetsu says with a little mirth in his voice.

Izumo simply nods and points at the approaching shinobi, "Z-Zabuza Momochi…. The demon of the mist…." Izumo says which causes Kotetsu to pale slightly as he turns back to the approaching ninja and sees the aforementioned Demon of the Hidden Mist.

Team seven and their guests walk up to the guard post, "Hey there Tetsu, Zumo, how have the two of you been?" Kakashi asks the two chunin.

Kotetsu and Izumo look at each other, "We've been good Kakashi, welcome back. I trust your mission went well?" Kotetsu asks.

Kakashi rubs the back of his head nervously, "Well…. It could've gone worse." Kakashi says as he turns to Zabuza and Haku.

Kotetsu and Izumo look at each other again and sigh before Izumo pulls out a sign in sheet, "You know the drill Kakashi, list your team, mission result, and include the two new visitors please." Izumo says to Kakashi who takes the sign in sheet and fills it out.

Kakashi fills out the sign in sheet and hands it to Kotetsu who looks over it before going wide eyed at the purpose the two new shinobi have in Konoha, "Haku Momochi and Zabuza Momochi, welcome to Konoha." Kotetsu says with a wide grin on his face before turning to Kakashi, "Alright Kakashi, you and your team along with our new residents here go report to Hokage-sama." He says and the group proceeds to head towards the Hokage tower.

As the group travels through the city towards their destination Zabuza, Haku, Sasuke, and Sakura all notice various glares being sent towards the Uzumaki siblings by the civilians and even a few shinobi, "Naruto-kun, why is everyone looking at you, Mythra, and Pyra like that?" Haku asks with a hint of concern in her voice.

Naruto sighs, "I'll tell you later Haku, when there aren't people listening." Naruto says with an ever so slight deflation to his joyful tone.

Haku notices the ever so slight loss of enthusiasm coming from Naruto but nods in resignation, figuring that she'll figure out what's going on later. "Alright, just let me know if you want to talk Naruto-kun." Haku says with a small smile which Naruto returns, seemingly getting back a bit of his jovial mood.

Kakashi overhears their short conversation and can't help but be disappointed in the civilians and those shinobi who won't see Naruto as his own person, 'Damn fools, if only they all knew who your family was Naruto. Sensei would be disappointed in his people.' Kakashi thinks sadly as he reads his Icha Icha.

A few minutes of walking later the Hokage tower is in sight, Zabuza and Haku viewing the building with some awe as the Mizukage administration building was nowhere near this large or even as public due to the paranoia of the current and previous Mizukage.

As they approach the administration district an ANBU wearing a cat like mask with intricate green and red markings appears in front of the group, "Greetings Kakashi-sempai, the Hokage wishes to see you immediately." ANBU says with a slight bow towards Kakashi.

Kakashi looks up slightly from his book, "Hey there Tenzo, we were just on our way there for our mission debrief and to get these two into the system." Kakashi says, tilting his head towards Haku and Zabuza who is looking the ANBU over.

Tenzo nods before making a handsign and disappearing in a small cloud of smoke. Kakashi and the others continue walking towards the Hokage tower. "Hey Kakashi-sensei, who was that ANBU, it seemed you knew each other from the way he talked." Sasuke said.

Kakashi doesn't even look up from his book as he responds, "I used to be a member of ANBU, specifically as an ANBU captain. Tenzo there was a member of my squad and a friend of mine so he took to calling me Sempai as I was his senior." Kakashi says, ending the conversation.

The group finally enters Hokage tower and head upstairs to Hiruzens' office, the group walk up to the secretary, Aikawa, whom recognizes the shinobi and presses her intercom, "Hokage-sama, Kakashi and team seven are here, would you like me to send them in?" Aikawa asks.

A voice comes back over the intercom, _"Please do Aikawa, thank you."_ Hiruzen says through the intercom loud enough for everyone to hear.

Aikawa smiles when she looks over the group before getting up and opening the door to the office, "Please enter, and welcome back from your mission everyone." Aikawa says as everyone enters the room each of them giving thanks, except Zabuza who settles for a grunt without even looking at her.

Hiruzen looks up from his paperwork, remarkably smaller due to his use of the Kage Bushin to do his work for him, "Welcome home everyone, and welcome to Konohagakure no Sato Zabuza and Haku." Hiruzen says with a smile on his face.

Everyone, even Zabuza, gives a small but polite bow before Kakashi walks forward and hands Hiruzen a scroll, "Mission accomplished Hokage-sama." Kakashi says as Hiruzen opens the scroll and begins reading it.

After Hiruzen finishes reading the scroll he rubs his temples, "I know that this mission escalated rather quickly…. But you're telling me that Naruto and Mythra…" Hiruzen starts saying before Mythra makes a hand gesture causing him to stop talking and nod. "ANBU, leave the room until I call for you to return." He says and the ANBU guards leave the room before Hiruzen activates a few security seals and then looks back at the group with a serious expression, "You're telling me that Naruto and Mythra took out a small army of mercenaries in a matter of moments?" he asks.

Mythra, Pyra, and Naruto nod, "Yeah Jiji, it's Mythras' special power. It's amazing, though to say it's tiring to use is an understatement. After we used 'Sacred Arrow' we both fell unconscious and were out until the next day." Naruto explains.

Hiruzen ponders this for a moment before looking the Uzumaki family in the eyes, "Alright, so I'm sorry to say that I'm going to classify that ability as a Kinjutsu, an S-rank kinjutsu at that." Hiruzen says which causes the three of them to nod in understanding. "The three of you are not to use that ability in the future unless absolutely necessary and I mean unless there is absolutely no other option you shall not call upon this 'Siren' again. Understood?" Hiruzen questions and receives nods in return from the Uzumaki family. "Anything else to report of note?" he asks and get another nod from Kakashi who hands over a sealing scroll full of documents relating to Konoha that was retrieved from Gatos' files.

Kakashi walks back to the group, "I believe that is all now Hokage-sama, all other details are in my report. I believe it's time to discuss the matters relating to Zabuza and Haku." Kakashi suggests.

Hiruzen nods and deactivates the security seals, "ANBU, you may return to your posts." Hiruzen says and a number of blurs return to the room and disappear.

Zabuza seems to be impressed, "Pretty damn good speed, well above the norm for most villages, even in Kiri." Zabuza says, sounding somewhat happy at the skill his soon to be fellow shinobi have.

Hiruzen smiles at the comment, "Thank you Zabuza, coming from you that is high praise indeed." Hiruzen says with some mirth, "Now onto your application for asylum in Konoha, as my message to Kakashi the other day said, it has been approved by myself so the two of you are official citizens of Konohagakure no Sato as soon as you fill out this paperwork." He says and pulls out some paperwork, two copies of each paper.

Haku and Zabuza walk to the desk and begin filling out the paperwork, "Ojii-sama, we also have offered some of the spare room in our compound for them to stay at for the time being so that will be their official residence until they decide to move out." Pyra says causing Hiruzen to look at her with a raised eyebrow before he pulls out his pipe and takes a quick drag from it.

"That's fine Pyra, thank you for informing me beforehand. I will make sure to send that information to the housing department and put that information in their files." Hiruzen says after blowing some smoke from his mouth.

A few minutes later Haku and Zabuza finish their paperwork and Zabuza removes his headband, putting it on the table, "Thank you for this opportunity Hokage-sama." Zabuza says with a bow that Haku mimics.

"Although Hokage-sama, I do believe that I should inform you myself that I have the Hyoton Kekkei Genkai (Ice Release Bloodline) as I don't believe that the others witnessed me using it, thus it wouldn't be in the report Kakashi-san handed you." Haku says.

This information surprises everyone except Naruto who rubs the back of his head and chuckles nervously, "Whoops, I forgot to mention that to you Kakashi-sensei, my bad." Naruto says sheepishly while everyone face faults. "Haku told me her story when we met the day after I left Tazunas' place, she mentioned her father killed her mother and tried to kill her because of her Hyoton bloodline, honestly I just never brought that up because it wasn't my place to at the time." He explains getting approving and understanding nods from those present.

Hiruzen sighs, "Alright, we'll keep that under wraps for now. Despite the CRA being only for men, the civilian council would raise a stink if they found out that one of the only remaining, if not THE only living, person with the Hyoton bloodline moved into Konoha. We'll arrange for her and Zabuza to take a special examination to get an appropriate skill level from the two of them and assign them ranks based on their performance in about a week, so for now keep your skills hidden." Hiruzen says and gets nods from Haku and Zabuza. He then stamps the necessary papers and hands the two some temporary citizen IDs, "Keep these on you until we get you your permanent IDs in around 3 days. These will also identify you as unofficial shinobi of Konoha, and while you aren't able to undertake missions for the time being you will be privy to shinobi only shops and businesses, they will also give you some protection from the civilian council as they have no jurisdiction over shinobi." He explains and the two place their IDs in secure spots on their bodies. Hiruzen stands up and extends his hand, "Once more, welcome to Konoha." He says with a smile and both Haku and Zabuza take time to shake his hand. "I'll have your pay for the mission sent to your accounts and an S-rank mission completion added to your records due to your elimination of not only a powerful criminal element that had information on Konoha but also of a large enemy force, congratulations!" Hiruzen says with a small bow.

All of the shinobi of team seven go wide eyed at that news and quickly stand at attention, "Thank you Hokage-sama!" they all say in unison and bow before leaving the room along with Zabuza and Haku.

Hiruzen leans back in his chair before standing up, making three Kage bushin, sits down on the couch, and pulls out his little orange book, "What a day, first we have several civilians trying to break into the Uzumaki compound, then we have the civilian council attempting to pass a law that would prevent jinchuriki from dining at any public restaurant, we get possibly the last Hyoton user of the Yuki clan now known as Haku Momochi, we get Zabuza Momochi, and now Naruto and Mythra are powerful enough to eradicate several hundred foes in no time….. I need a vacation." Hiruzen says lowly as he reads his precious Icha Icha and thinks further on how the civilian council will react to today's news.

 **With the Uzumaki Family, Zabuza, and Haku**

After splitting from Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke, whom went home to rest and inform those close to them about their mission, Naruto and Co. decided to head back to their house to get Haku and Zabuza accustomed to the compound.

"So how far away is the place?" Zabuza asks as they walk through the residential district.

"A bit further, our compound is actually close to the Hyuga compound but is larger than the Uchiha compound, though most of it is uncultivated land which still needs to have buildings constructed onto it. The compound currently has the Main house, a hot spring, a couple of greenhouses, a few storage sheds, and a guest house. Though you two will be staying with us in the main house." Pyra explains.

A few minutes later the gate for the Uzumaki compound comes into sight, nearby some stores and other houses on a semi busy street. Though as they approach they see a rather disgusting sight, a crowd that Naruto recognizes as the civilian council standing in front of the gate, "Well, well, well, it seems the _boy_ and his sisters have returned." A councilman said with a vicious smirk on his face.

Naruto sighs and continues walking forward, "May I ask why the civilian council is blocking me and my family from the entrance to our home?" Naruto asks.

Mythra crosses her arms, "Yes, I believe that the civilian council has no jurisdiction over a shinobi's home." Mythra says, eying each of the councilors. "So why are you blocking the entrance to our compound?" she asks.

The council sneer at Mythra, "Don't get ahead of yourself girl, we of the civilian council are still above you." Councilwoman Isako says in a haughty tone.

Pyra chuckles, "That's technically true, however the civilian council has no jurisdiction over shinobi unless said shinobi has committed a crime against a civilian and the shinobi council or Hokage agrees to give you jurisdiction over the accused." Pyra says with a smile on her face. "So unless you're here to apologize for all of the things you done and said to Naruto then we'll have to ask you to remove yourselves from the front of our property because we've just returned from a rather stressful mission and would like to relax as well as show our new residents around their new home." She says, indicating Haku and Zabuza.

Her words infuriate the civilian council as the Uzumaki family walk forward. "Don't you dare ignore us you filth." A councilwoman says with venom in her voice. "We are your betters and demand access to the Yondaime's property!" she practically yells.

Zabuza glares at the woman before looking down at Naruto, "Hey brat, this a normal occurrence?" Zabuza asks Naruto who nods causing Zabuza to sigh, "You want to get them to leave or do you want me to do this my way?" he asks.

Naruto thinks for a few seconds, "Go ahead, I'll take notes." Naruto says with a vicious smirk that makes Zabuza chuckle somewhat.

Zabuza walks forward while the crowd is still yelling at the Uzumaki family, Zabuza releases a large amount of KI, enough that it affects the nearby shinobi as well, "ENOUGH!" Zabuza yells causing the crowd to go silent and nearly pass out from the strength of the KI, "I suggest you all remove yourselves from the front of our home before I decide to remove you myself!" he yells as he puts his hand the handle on his Kubikiribocho and starts walking forward.

Councilwoman Isako and a number of other members of the crowd look like they're about to have heart attacks, "Y-y-y-you c-cant threaten us, w-we'll have you executed!" Isako yells.

The Uzumaki family breaks out into laughter, "That's rich; once again you try to use power you don't even have. Once again, only Hokage-sama can administer punishment against a shinobi, though I have a quick way to end this." Mythra says between laughs, "How about I call some ANBU and get them to call Hokage-sama here and then let him deal with this situation." She suggests causing the civilians to pale further before a couple of them wise up and leave, "Seems like there are some smart people in that crowd after all." She says as they begin walking with Zabuza, dispersing the crowd further.

A moment later the crowd fully disperses and they walk up to the gate, "Zabuza, Haku, I need the two of you to channel chakra into the gate when I do, the property is protected by a number of seals created by the Yondaime." Naruto says and the two of them nod and begin channeling chakra into the gate as Naruto does, causing the gate to open, "Wonderful, now the two of you can open the gate without me, Pyra-neechan, or Mythra-neechan." He says as they walk through the gate and get a good look at the property, "Welcome to the Uzumaki compound you two, it's good to be home." Naruto says and begins showing the two around the compound.

 _A few hours later_

"And last but not least the training field." Naruto says as they exit the guest house and walk over to a wide open field with a beautiful tree line and a nice river with a small bridge over it.

Zabuza whistles, "Impressive setup brat, this training field is one of the better things about this place though as it has a lot of uniqueness to it, you could practice just about any jutsu element here." Zabuza says, actually impressed at their new home.

Haku smiles, "Indeed, it is quite a beautiful training field, though I'm also interested to try out those hot springs and then the library." Haku says while Zabuza agrees on the library as there were some Suiton jutsu scrolls he saw that he didn't know yet, thankfully Naruto gave them full run of the place as long as they didn't remove any of the family scrolls.

"And that's the end of our lovely house tour, I hope you two enjoy your stay." Mythra says with a small smirk.

Haku chuckles while Zabuza looks around, "You guys sure you don't mind us staying here, I'm pretty sure we could've found a place." Zabuza says as they head back inside.

Naruto shrugs his shoulders, "You guys aren't too bad so we don't mind sharing what extra space we have. Besides that, with Haku's bloodline, once news of that gets out, it'll be better for her to have a place protected by seals and clan laws to live in so that the civilian council or other detestable people in this village don't get any funny ideas." Naruto explains.

Zabuza chuckles, "You're alright brat. Thanks." Zabuza says, "You mind if I go hit the hot springs, I could use a good soak after the trip." He asks.

Pyra nods, "Sure, it is your house now too. The men's bath is on the right side, the woman's bath is on the left. There are towels for you to use in the closet right next to the clothing bins." Pyra explains, Zabuza giving a grunt of thanks before heading to the baths.

Haku stretches, "I think we should all take a quick bath before we get some dinner, sound good?" Haku suggests.

Naruto, Mythra, and Pyra all nod in agreement and head off to the baths.

Zabuza is just getting into the hot spring as Naruto comes into the open air bath, "How's the water Zabuza?" Naruto asks as he washes himself.

Zabuza sighs, "Honestly brat, this water is damn heavenly. It's been awhile since I've been able to relax like this." Zabuza says as Naruto proceeds to enter the bath.

Naruto smiles as he sits down on the other end of the bath, "Good to hear. With the seals keeping this place safe it's one of the few places where I feel I'm able to let my guard down and just relax, though I still keep myself listening for anything out of the norm just in case." Naruto says as he leans back with a content smile on his face.

Zabuza chuckles, "I don't know about letting my guard down, a good ninja never does. But I feel like you're right about this being a place of respite. We still gotta read through those papers detailing our probation, but starting tomorrow we'll be training together. I wanna see you go far kid, you and those sisters of yours." Zabuza says.

Naruto gives Zabuza a thumbs up, "Don't worry about that, we're going to go farther than anyone before us dattebayo!" Naruto says with a smile on his face.

Zabuza laughs at the verbal tic, "Alright kid, I'll hold you to that as I don't train weaklings." Zabuza says in a serious tone and an icy glare that makes Naruto feel chilly despite the steamy water. A little while passes as the two relax before Zabuza decides to ask another question, "Hey brat, what do you think of Haku?" he asks.

The question makes Naruto look at Zabuza with a quizzical stare, "I mean, she's a skilled kunoichi, especially with those senbon of hers and I can't wait to see her bloodline in action." Naruto says before Zabuza groans.

"I'm not asking how you feel about her as a kunoichi, I'm asking how you feel about her as someone of the opposite sex, the question in simple terms is, do you like her?" Zabuza asks with one hand on his face.

Naruto blushes and starts stammering which causes Zabuza to start laughing, "Hey don't laugh you bastard!" Naruto yells, after Zabuza calms down and rubs a tear from his eye Naruto sighs, "I-I don't know. She's really pretty and so nice, it feels right to be around her and that smile of hers…." Naruto says with a smile on his face, "But… I also get that feeling around another girl I know named Hinata." He says which catches Zabuzas' attention.

"Kid, what you're feeling is the early signs of love, one of the most basic of human emotions and also the most complex." Zabuza explains, "Though I gotta ask kid, are you a part of a clan?" he asks.

"Love huh…." Naruto says lowly, "Why are you asking whether or not I'm part of a clan though?" he asks causing Zabuza to chuckle.

"I'm curious as I heard you mention clan laws earlier, that would normally only matter if said person was part of a clan. Tell me kid, you ever heard of polygamy?" Zabuza asks.

"It's when you have more than one lover or wife legally, why?" Naruto asks.

"You see, most villages with bloodlines have a variation of what's known as the Clan Restoration Act, or the CRA, and it allows polygamy to restore a clan to a safe number. If you're the last male member of a clan you're required to take a number of wives by a specific age." Zabuza explains causing Narutos' mouth to gape, "I'm pretty sure you have a similar law here in Konoha, that's why I asked if you were a member of a clan, specifically the Uzumaki clan as most if not all of them died during the siege of Uzushiho." He says causing Naruto to think.

Naruto sighs, "Listen, my heritage is something that I didn't know myself until a few months ago, so if I tell you then you can't tell anyone or I'm sure Jiji will kill you himself." Naruto explains causing Zabuza to raise his near non-existent eyebrow.

"Jeez kid, was your father the Yondaime or something." Zabuza jokes and begins chuckling until he looks at Naruto's deadpan face and connects the dots, "Y-you're shitting me right? The fucking Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, the Yellow Flash of Konoha was your old man?" he asks, losing a bit of his fire.

Naruto nods, "Yeah, My father was the Yondaime; my mother was Kushina Uzumaki, the Red Hot Habanero of Konoha, also known as Red Death Kushina. See why my heritage is a secret?" Naruto asks and Zabuza nods.

"Yeah," Zabuza says before crossing his arms and lowering his head, "if Iwa ever found out that the Yondaime had a kid they'd stop at nothing to end you, they may have even gone so far as to start another war possibly if they were that stupid. Don't worry about this getting out, I'll take that secret with me to the grave if it's still a secret when that happens, but back to the matter at hand." Zabuza says before looking Naruto in the eye who stares back, "You're a strong brat with some pretty absurd potential which I'm hoping to see realized, as such I don't mind you making some moves on my daughter. As long as she knows that you're more than likely going to have to have multiple mates then I will accept your relationship if the two of you decide to pursue one, my only other condition is this and the most important." Zabuza says before looking up towards the sky, "Make her happy, love her and those you find a similar attraction to equally and with every fiber of your being and I'll be satisfied with her choice." He says softly, in a very out of character fashion.

Naruto crosses his arms and thinks about it for a minute, "If I decide to pursue a relationship with her then I swear to love her equally as I would anyone else I may find should the CRA be enacted. If she accepts me then I promise I will make her happy dattebayo!" Naruto says with conviction. "But I want to get to know her better first; I don't want to rush into anything."

Zabuza smiles behind his bandages, "Good brat, I'm holding you to that because Haku likes you, and I mean she wouldn't stop talking about you since she met you. I'm sure you can tell she cares based on what happened on the bridge." Zabuza says with Naruto nodding in response, "And let this Hinata girl know as well, if she likes you as much as Haku does then she might be fine with your potential situation." He says before getting up, "Let's get outta here before we turn into prunes." Zabuza jokes making Naruto laugh with him.

 _With the girls_

After the girls undress both Pyra and Mythra look over Hakus' figure, "Nice bod you got there eh Haku?" Mythra asks with a teasing tone reminiscent of her old friend Nia.

Haku blushes as she begins washing herself, "You aren't wrong there Mythra, I think Naruto would like to see this as well." Pyra teases which makes Haku blush further.

After Haku finishes cleaning off she goes into the water, "Please stop teasing me…" Haku says shyly.

Pyra and Mythra share a glance at each other before laughing, "Don't worry Haku, we'll stop for now." Pyra says as she and Mythra get into the bath. Pyra leans forward, "So, what do you think of Naruto?" she asks.

Hakus' blush returns and she dunks her head under the water for a moment before coming back up and taking a deep breath, "Honestly, knowing a bit of what he's gone through but still not knowing why, it's like looking in a mirror. Yet despite all of the suffering he's gone through in his life, those years of loneliness before he had you two, he's still so kind and warm. Looking at his smile just manages to brighten your day more than the sun in the middle of July, and he cares for all of those around him, he's kind of amazing." Haku says with a smile on her face, her heart speeding up somewhat.

Mythra looks at Pyra with a small smile on her face, "Though, Hinata does like Naruto a lot, they have some good chemistry between them as well." Mythra says causing Hakus' heart to sink.

Pyra nods, "Yeah, they've been good friends for years and have been close ever since we started the academy. Not to mention she's been getting more bold with her affections recently." Pyra says with a small smirk while Haku feels like her heart is breaking, "Though once the council finds out that Naruto is the last male member of two clans they'll probably request for him to enter the CRA." She says causing Haku to widen her eyes.

"T-the CRA, Clan Restoration Act?" Haku asks causing Pyra to nod, "You mean Naruto is going to have to have more than one wife?" she asks and the two siblings nod, "T-then I still have a chance…." She says as some small tears begin building in the corner of her eyes.

Pyra and Mythra come up to her sides and hug her, "Sorry about that, but this was the opportune moment for us to tell you that Naruto is indeed the last of two clans so he will most likely have to enter the CRA in order to repopulate his clans." Mythra explains, "Naruto does indeed like you, you can tell from the way he looks at you, but he also likes another girl in the village by the name of Hinata Hyuga so as long as you're willing to share Naruto with her and most likely at least one more girl then I'm sure you'll be able to live together with our little brother." She says causing Haku to relax a lot before gaining a smile.

"And we know he'll love those he finds equally, he isn't the type to favor one person over another, he's got too much love in him for that. So if you want to go for Naruto, you have our approval, just don't break his heart." Pyra says.

Haku smiles at that, "Don't worry, the two of us have been through too much for either of us to hurt the other intentionally. If he agrees to start a relationship with me then I will cherish him more than life itself, I will stay by his side though it all." Haku says with a large smile on her face.

Pyra and Mythra nod with smiles on their faces at her words, "Go for it Haku, we'll help you out, especially since we know just about everything about Naruto." Pyra says with a mischievous smile.

 ** _"Whoa Pyra, you're starting to really take after Naruto… But more so after me."_** Kurama says to Pyra, **_"I'm so proud!"_** he says while crying fake tears which make Pyra chuckle.

 _"Thanks Kurama, I had a good teacher in the art of mischief, wanna help me prank a few of those asshole councilmen this week? They are really starting to piss me off, and that's an achievement."_ Pyra asks and gets a fox like laugh from Kurama in return, _"I'll take that as a yes."_

Haku smiles nervously at the twinkle in Pyras' eyes and the three of them continue to relax in the hot springs.

 _1 hour later_

Naruto and the others after having rested from their return trip are waiting at the table for Pyra to finish cooking, "You guys are going to love Pyra's cooking, anything she makes is close to divine." Mythra says with a smile as she pours some sake for herself and Zabuza who accepts the cup with a brief nod before the two of them begin drinking.

Haku looks over to Naruto, "Is she really that good at cooking?" Haku asks and receives a fond smile from Naruto.

"Damn right she is, I'll never forget the first time she cooked for me! I swear her cooking is better than ramen!" Naruto says with enthusiasm which makes Haku giggle.

"Then I'm looking forward to dinner even more now." Haku says, a warm smile adorning her face.

The smile Haku is wearing makes Naruto compare it to the sun on a warm spring afternoon, causing him to blush slightly as they begin chatting about rather inconsequential topics.

 _20 minutes later_

Pyra walks in to the dining room carrying a large pot of beef stew before walking back into the kitchen and bringing in some salad and grilled fish atop plates on top of her arms, "Lemme get that for you Pyra-neechan." Naruto says and takes the salad off of her arm and setting it on the table before repeating the process with the fish.

"Thanks Naruto." Pyra says before putting the ladle next to the soup, all of them put their hands together, "Itadakimasu!" they all say in unison before they all start serving each other their desired portions.

As they eat Zabuza and Haku are both stunned by the flavor, Tsunami knew how to cook but this was on another level, "Pyra, how are you not running a restaurant? This is delicious!" Haku says as she swallows a mouthful of the stew.

Zabuza gives a genuine smile as he finishes eating some of the fish on his plate, "Damn right girlie. I haven't eaten this well in a while." Zabuza says before downing the last of the sake in his saucer and looking over at Mythra, "Mind giving me a refill?" he asks Mythra who swallows her food and nods. After getting his drink refilled he takes another sip which Mythra mimics, "Seriously though, great food, house, training areas, and sake, what more could a shinobi ask for in a home." He says as he sets down the saucer, "Normally it's against my nature to say thanks, but I will in this case, thanks for letting us stay here." He says before digging back into his meal.

Haku whistles, "Wow, Zabuza-sama almost never says thanks, you lot must've left quite the impression" Haku says with some mirth which causes Zabuza to groan while everyone else chuckles before going back to enjoying their meal.

 _Same time, council chambers_

Hiruzen was having a great day, his favorite team of genin had returned with two new and powerful assets to the village as well as liberating a nearby country which had sent trade agreements earlier. Hiruzen was having a GREAT day…. until the council meeting.

The moment Hiruzen sat down in his chair he knew something had pissed of the civilian council something fierce, 'Then again, anything will piss them off if it doesn't go in their favor.' He thought to himself with a sigh before sitting straight and putting on a neutral expression, "For what reason did the civilian council call this meeting for?" Hiruzen asks while the shinobi council are wondering the same.

One of the councilmen, Denbe Okumura, stood up and began to address the room, "Hokage-sama, once more we are requesting access to the Yondaime's estate…." Denbe sys before Hiruzen cuts him off.

"Denied, as it is the home of a shinobi and as such only a member of the shinobi council can request access without the owner's consent unless there is proof of said shinobi committing a crime against the accusing civilian, so please tell me if you have any proof of the Uzumaki family committing a crime Denbe or drop the matter this moment." Hiruzen says in an annoyed tone of voice which makes the shinobi members of the civilian council chuckle.

Denbe's face gets red in fury but manages to reign himself in before saying something extremely stupid however laughter starts coming from a pink haired member of the civilian council, "Denbe, I wish you wouldn't have wasted our time with this, after all my daughter just came back from a mission involving the members of the family who own that property and I know for a fact that they just got back to town and haven't had time to commit any crime in that short period." She says with a smirk on her face, "On top of that I heard about how you got told off by them when you tried demanding them access to THEIR property while trying to block them from entering." She says which causes Hiruzen and a number of the shinobi council to start spiking KI towards Denbe and the civilian council minus the pink haired woman.

Denbe turns to her with a scowl on his face, "Shut it Haruno, this is none of your concern you former shinobi bitch." Denbe says which only furthers the KI directed at him while Mebuki's smile turns to a scowl.

"Not former shinobi, Reserve shinobi. Unlike the rest of you civilian council members I actually fought in the last war and took an injury meant for my superior which, while it may have taken me out of the rest of the war, still hasn't mitigated my skills far too much since I recovered." Mebuki says causing most of the civilian council to remember that the Haruno family was a rather esteemed family of merchants but Mebuki always had a desire to begin a career as a shinobi while letting her husband manage their business, a method that worked well into their lives. When Mebuki got injured she and her husband ran their alcohol trade jointly, and while she is a reserve shinobi is also head of their family and thus the advising member of the civilian council for the Haruno family, much to the chagrin of almost every other member of the civilian council.

Denbe's rage hits a peak and he slams his hand on his table, "I said shut up you bitch!" Denbe yells before he freezes from fear, he turns and looks at an extremely angry Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"I suggest you shut your mouth Denbe-san!" Hiruzen almost yells while still releasing KI, "You're already on thin ice here with your blatant attempt to intimidate some of MY shinobi, now do you have proof of any crimes committed against a civilian by the Uzumaki family?" he asks sternly and gets a timid head shake in return, "Then the matter is closed, now SIT!" he commands and Denbe quickly does so, Hiruzen getting a thanks from Mebuki for shutting him up, "And Denbe-san, as it is obvious that these were false charges YET AGAIN you will provide the names of all those who accompanied you to the Uzumaki compound earlier this day. You and your partners' next 5 mission requests will have their prices upped by 50%." He says causing Denbe and others to pale.

"Y-you can't do that Hokage-sama!" says one of the other council members.

"I can and have, if he doesn't provide those names himself then for the next year all of his mission requests will have their prices doubled along with all of the other council members whose names he doesn't provide when they are identified." Hiruzen says sternly causing all of the council members on the civilian side to pale even further as Denbe starts writing down the names before handing it to one of the ANBU who takes it over to Hiruzen. "Thank you Denbe-san, I trust all of those involved know they're on this list? If you are and you attempt to leave when the meeting ends the penalties will be far more severe on you so I trust you will stay." He says in a grandfatherly tone with an underlying hint of anger in his voice.

All of the civilians nod before Shikaku raises his hand and is called, "Hokage-sama, I also believe that you had a matter to bring forth for the shinobi council, though that directly interferes with your requirement for the members on that list staying. May I suggest sending a message involving the penalties to each of those involved so we may continue with Shinobi-only business?" Shikaku suggests tiredly and gets approving nods from those present on the shinobi side.

"Wonderful suggestion Shikaku-san, members of the civilian council, thank you for attending this meeting you called, however we do need you all to leave so unless there are any other immediate concerns that you need to bring forth?" Hiruzen asks with a look that says 'Leave, NOW' and receives head shakes from the civilian council who bow and leave, Mebuki giving a smile and wave as she exits with the others. Hiruzen smiles before taking a drag from his pipe, "Alright, as for the matter at hand we have two new citizens of Konoha, Zabuza Momochi and his adopted daughter Haku Momochi, both of whom were convinced to defect to Konoha by Team Seven but primarily by Naruto Uzumaki." He says.

This news brings some happy murmurs to the shinobi council, "I trust that they've been properly vetted?" Shibi Aburame asks to which Hiruzen nods.

"Kakashi Hatake was the one who sent me the message about their immigration and another message involving any pertinent Intel he and his daughter had." Hiruzen explains causing those in the council to nod in approval at team seven's actions. "Two more things, One: Haku Momochi being the adopted daughter of Zabuza Momochi is formerly Haku Yuki, possibly the last member of the Yuki clan who wielded the Hyoton bloodline," this revelation shocks most of the shinobi, the females understanding immediately why this wasn't mentioned around the civilian council, "and Two: Zabuza and Haku are going to be taking a test in a few days to determine their ranks within the village, I'm sure Zabuza will be at least High Jonin by our standards but could go up to Elite Jonin or even ANBU level whereas Haku is an unknown despite her bloodline. We're certain she's at least Mid Chunin however I'm thinking it might be best to make her a Genin for the moment with the Chunin exams on the horizon as it would allow for the current five man cell of team seven to compete in its entirety with three of its members going to another jonin sensei for the duration. Is this suggestion applicable?" he asks to which the shinobi start discussing.

A few minutes pass with everyone swapping information, "Hokage-sama, at present we have no appropriate Jonin sensei available for any new team to be formed in this situation." Shikaku says causing Hiruzen to sigh, "However…. I have a suggestion." He says and beings explaining, causing Hiruzen to break out into a wide grin.

 _Elsewhere_

A cloaked figure stands atop a hillside in the midst of a rainstorm looking down at a desolated battlefield, "….. The ether here is intense, eh?" the figure says as they begin walking away, "Very little could disturb the ether like that…. I need to find out who or what did this…." The figure says before walking into the forest, disappearing as lightning flashes in the sky.

 **Who is this mysterious figure, who will get their blade next, and who will finally knock some love sense into the author, find out next time on Our Will of Fire.**

 **AN-** IT'S FINALLY HERE AND I'M SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! Due to personal issues, more recently being sick as a dog among other things, it took a while to actually write up this chapter. I wanted to run it longer but I felt that this was a good place to leave this off, and yes this will be a Naruto X Hinata X Haku X Unknown story, and again I have rarely had a relationship in my life so I'm going to be basing most of this off of previous stories I've read so hate on me if you wish. I did borrow the name Denbe from One Man Team by Ackdam as I was at a loss for what to name another antagonistic merchant. I have a lot more to say but I'll leave you with this, I will try to upload more often.


	18. Chapter 17, Our Training Days Part 1

**Our Will of Fire**

 **Thank you for 27k views!**

 **AN- SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY, HERE'S THE NEXT INSTALLMENT FOR YOU ALL. READ IT WITH YOUR FACE!** I do not own either Naruto or Xenoblade Chronicles 2 in any way shape or form and they are the property of their respective owners Masashi Kishimoto and Monolithsoft respectively. I make no money from this story. Also if I swap between English and Japanese sporadically I am sorry.

 **Warning: Naruto and others will become quite overpowered compared to most others for most of this story. I am also semi to pretty damn bad at writing fight scenes so for that I'm sorry. UNLESS STATED OTHERWISE ALL BLADES ARE IN A HENGED HUMAN FORM**

 **"Biju Speaking"**

 **'Biju Thinking'**

 ** _"Biju Telepathy"_**

 _"Telepathy"_

'Person thinking'

 _Flashback Speech_

 **xXxXx Location: Konoha Uchiha Compound, 7:00 PM**

Sasuke had just finished dressing himself after taking a well-deserved bath, wearing a simple black short sleeved shirt and black cargo shorts. He walks into the dining room and a number of delicious smells hit him, knowing that his brother was cooking something great again his mouth starts watering ever so slightly while he silently prays that there is a tomato dish to go with their dinner.

Itachi sensing his brother smiles, "Sasuke, dinner will be ready in about ten minutes, can you do me a favor and set the table?" Itachi asks from the kitchen.

Sasuke gives an affirmative 'Hn'. Sasuke walks over to the nearby cabinets and pulls out a couple of plates and bowls and begins setting the table after gathering the other utensils.

A few minutes later Itachi walks into the dining room with a pot of soup before going back into the kitchen and coming back with a small roast with vegetables, and leaves again before returning with rice. The two sit down and say their thanks before digging in.

After a few minutes of silent eating Itachi decides to start up a bit of conversation, "So how'd your mission to Nami go Sasuke?" Itachi asks.

Sasuke swallows and smiles, "It went well, it jumped rapidly to a high-B rank or low-A rank after we were attacked by some associates of Zabuza Momochi." Sasuke says, though Itachi knew these small details he didn't know most of the mission results. "After we got to the lands of Nami we were attacked by Zabuza, Kakashi-sensei managed to handle fighting him while our squad took up guarding Tazuna-san." He explained causing Itachi to nod.

"Good work Sasuke, you protected your client while your sensei engaged a superior foe." Itachi says with a smile.

"Thanks nii-san, though after a while Kakashi-sensei was caught off guard and trapped in a Water Prison jutsu and he then sent a few water clones, thankfully Naruto and Mythra managed to take them out and force Zabuza to release Kakashi-sensei. After that Naruto and Mythra rejoined us while Kakashi-sensei fought Zabuza until his accomplice Haku put him into a death like state and fled with Zabuza in tow." Sasuke explains, a bit shocked that the Uzumaki siblings were able to push back an A-class nin like Zabuza.

"I find myself a bit surprised at that, Naruto-san and Mythra-san were able to hold their ground against Zabuza Momochi?" Itachi asks and gets a nod in response, "Well, I'm not as surprised as I would be if it were any other genin team as I know how skilled their family is when they work together. Please continue Sasuke." Itachi says and Sasuke continues to relay the details of their mission.

After a while, and a hug from Itachi over Sasuke's first kills, Sasuke finishes his explanation, "Unfortunately, the rest of the details were classified so this is where the story ends, after we saved Nami, we came back home and here I am." Sasuke says.

Itachi closes his eyes and gives his brother a warm smile, "I'm happy your mission went well Sasuke, it could've been a lot worse had the five of you had done anything differently, and getting both Zabuza and Haku as shinobi of Konoha was a wonderful move on the part of Naruto-san." Itachi says before putting a hand on his younger brother's shoulder. "I'm proud of your actions Sasuke, and because of your first C-rank mission being finished you have a week off, we can use that week to train you more if you want." Itachi suggests.

Sasuke gives a small smile, "I'd like that Nii-san." Sasuke says after finishing his tomato soup.

Itachi smiles back, "Alright, I have some time off coming so we'll start training the day after tomorrow. Be up at 4:00, because we're going to train like no tomorrow." Itachi says with a now slight sadistic grin which unnerves Sasuke slightly. "Though, maybe we could also spend some time with Naruto-san and the others, training with people who use different styles will help you improve your ability with adapting to different situations." He suggests causing Sasuke to smile widely at the idea.

"Yeah, we'll run by their new place tomorrow once you get back from ANBU HQ and ask if it would be alright if we trained there. Plus I'm interested in the jutsu library Naruto goes on and on about seeing as it's the former Yondaime's compound." Sasuke says with a widening grin at getting stronger.

Itachi sighs, "Don't forget little brother, those libraries are usually heavily guarded by high grade seals or traps. If they don't give you permission to use it then don't get upset about it, understood?" Itachi says.

Sasuke sighs and gives an affirmative 'Hn' in response before the two of them go back to eating their dinner.

 **xXxXx Next Morning, Haruno Residence, 6:25 AM**

Sakura woke up after a very good rest, namely due to explaining to her mother and father the results of team seven's mission to Nami and the resulting celebratory meal her mother cooked. Sakura out of bed and gets on her clothes just as a knock is heard from her door, "Sakura dear, are you awake?" Mebuki asks through the door.

Sakura chuckles, "Yes kaa-san, I'll be downstairs in a minute." Sakura calls back as she puts on her shoes.

"Alright dear, breakfast is already ready." Mebuki says before going back downstairs.

As Sakura finishes getting dressed she heads downstairs, their house being in a small merchant compound that her family has owned for around 30 years and as such is above average in size. Though of their family only Sakura, Her mother, and her father live in the building with the occasional cousin or uncle coming to visit for business as most of them live elsewhere in and outside the village.

Sakura stretches as she enters the dining room, "Morning Kaa-san." Sakura says as she sits down at the table and begins putting food onto her plate, "Dinner last night was amazing, and breakfast smells just as good." Sakura says as she puts a few extra strips of bacon on her plate and begins eating. Having learned not long after being teamed up with Naruto and the others that her dieting was harming her due to the lack of calories she needed to burn for proper training, she started eating extra portions on days she knew she'd be training.

Mebuki chuckles, "Thank you dear. Now I know that you have some time off due to your mission jumping in difficulty, so what are you going to do with that time?" Mebuki asks, hoping that her daughter makes a smart choice.

As Sakura swallows a mouthful of scrambled eggs she smiles, "With how strong Naruto, Pyra, Mythra, and Sasuke showed themselves to be I realized that I have a long way to go to catch up to them." Sakura says and takes a sip of tea while her mother smirks at the statement, "I'm going to train, possibly head over to Naruto's new place and see if I can practice there as they apparently have a jutsu library there and a training field." She says causing her mother to smile even wider.

"I'm proud of you Sakura; you're taking your duties as a Kunoichi very seriously. Just keep practicing and improving your skills to show that the Haruno name is nothing to scoff at in the shinobi world!" Mebuki says with pride.

After her mother's words Sakura gains an even brighter fire in her eyes and begins devouring her food at an increased pace. After she finishes she raises her fist above her head, "CHA! I'll show everyone that I'm a kunoichi to be feared!" Sakura yells causing her mother to smile almost madly as her daughter gets up and starts to run towards the door, "Thanks for breakfast Kaa-san, I'll be at training field seven if you need me and if I'm not there I'll be at Naruto's!" she yells back to her mother as she runs out of the house with a small dust cloud trailing behind her.

Mebuki looks out the door and sees the dust rolling behind her daughter with a mad grin on her face, "That's my girl!" Mebuki yells to herself and gets up, grabs a broom, and begins sweeping the dust that flew into their house, "Though she is going to pay for dirtying my nice clean floors." She says as her eyes darken and gains a sadistic grin on her face.

In the distance Sakura stops running for a moment as a chill runs down her spine, a promise of pain and humiliation run through her mind for some reason but she writes it off as nothing and begins her run once again.

 **Hyuga Compound, Same time**

Hinata woke up feeling happy, Naruto, his sisters, and the rest of team seven had returned successfully from their mission the previous day but due to her training with Brighid and Kurenai she couldn't see them until today. As she got up and proceeded to get dressed for her day she heard knocking from the door, "Hinata, are you up?" Brighid asked through the door.

Hinata smiled more as she put on her boots, "Yes Brighid, I'm decent so feel free to come in." Hinata called back as she finished strapping into her remaining boot.

Brighid smiles as she enters Hinata's room, "Good morning Hinata, how are you?" Brighid asks in her usual regal manner.

Hinata turns around and gives Brighid a warm smile before walking over to her and giving her a quick hug, "Good morning Brighid, I'm doing well. And you?" Hinata asks as she ends the embrace and heads back to her dresser.

"I'm doing well Hinata, I believe you wanted to spend some time with Naruto and the others today correct?" Brighid asks causing Hinata to nod.

"Yes, they got back from their mission yesterday and since we have today off I'd like to spend some time with them. Would you like to accompany me?" Hinata asks as she puts on her gloves.

Brighid smiles, "But of course. It's been a few weeks since we've seen Mythra, Pyra, and Naruto. I'd like to hear how their mission went as well." Brighid says with a fond smile.

Hinata finishes dressing and turns back to Brighid as Brighid hands over their bladewhips, "Well, let's go eat breakfast before we depart." Hinata says as she straps on the swords and heads to the dining room with Brighid.

As the two walk to the dining room they pass by a familiar face, "Hello Neji-niisan." Hinata says in a kind tone to the now named Neji.

Neji bows slightly, "Hinata-sama." Neji says before walking away, causing a slight pain to Hinata's chest.

As Neji walks away Hinata watches him leave with a pained look on her face and gets slightly startled by Brighid putting a hand on her shoulder, "One day Hinata, he'll see his hate is unjustified. You'll show him that even a caged bird can break its cage." Brighid says in a motherly tone.

Hinata turns to Brighid and gives a sad smile, "T-thank you for that Brighid, I needed that." Hinata says and recomposes herself. "Come, let's get some food and head over to Naruto's!" she says in a much brighter tone and starts walking towards the dining room once more, leaving a smiling Brighid behind.

'You're getting so strong Hinata. Maybe you'll be ready soon.' Brighid thinks to herself as she remembers her most recent project before chuckling and walking slightly faster to catch up to Hinata.

After the two eat their breakfast an older Hyuga elder walks into the dining room and sneers at Brighid before mumbling something under his breath about 'damn outsiders' and 'worthless heiress' before sitting at the large table not knowing that both Hinata and Brighid had heard his words, choosing to ignore the bitter old man.

A while later as they begin to finish their meal another familiar face walks into the dining room with a stoic, almost stone-like, face. Hinata looks at the little figure in sadness, "Good morning Hanabi, how are you?" Hinata asks the now named Hanabi Hyuga who looks at her with a still stoic expression.

Hanabi walks over to her seat and sits down and begins filling a plate with food, "Good morning sister, I am fine." Hanabi says as she finishes filling her plate and begins eating.

Hinata sighs and goes back to eating alongside Brighid and both overhear the elder speaking to Hanabi, "Hanabi-sama, don't forget that you have training from after breakfast until the afternoon with Aki-san." The elder says in a stoic manner.

Hanabi nods, "I understand Sho-sama; I will meet her at the training yard. Do you know what my regimen is for today?" Hanabi asks in the same manner.

Hinata's heart dropped at his answer, knowing that she couldn't interfere, "Endurance, Aki-san is going to fight you using the Gentle Fist, you are only allowed to deflect and dodge. If she disables too many of your pathways then she will stop your training and wait for the pathways to reopen before continuing, understood?" Elder Sho says.

Hanabi nods and goes back to eating her breakfast, slightly faster than before. Hinata notices this and sighs sadly but relaxes as she feels Brighid's hand on her shoulder and gives her an approving nod.

After finishing breakfast both Hinata and Brighid give a small bow towards the elder and leave the dining room and head towards the compound gate. As they approach the two guards give a bow to Hinata while one of them scowls slightly at Brighid as they pass.

As the two walk down the road one of the guards turns to the guard who scowled at Brighid, "What is the problem Ko?" Guard #1 asks.

Ko scowls, "Hinata-sama shouldn't be so close to that outsider, and the fact that Hiashi-sama not only allows it but also allows the woman to reside in the compound as well goes against several of our traditions!" Ko says with venom which makes the other guard scowl at him, "On top of that, all the Hyuga have ever needed was our Gentle Fist and our Byakugan, and yet the heiress of the clan goes against this tradition by using ninjutsu that isn't supplementary or required by the academy but also is using WEAPONS as her main combat choice and a non-traditional version of the Gentle Fist! Ever since that woman showed up Hinata-sama has fallen further and further from our traditions, it's a mockery of our prestigious line!" he practically yells as he finishes his rant causing the other guard to sigh, "Listen Makie, we need to get that woman away from Hinata-sama."

The now named Makie once again scowls, "And then what?" Makie asks causing Ko to give her a questioning look, "We get Brighid-san away from Hinata-sama and then what, make her go back to being berated by the elders while they force her to use a version of the Gentle Fist that doesn't work for her?" she asks causing Ko to scowl further, "Have you even seen the improvements she's gone through ever since that woman came into her life, how happy she is, or the life that is finally back in her eyes and it's all thanks to that woman you want to separate Hinata-sama from. If you want to do something stupid and piss off Hinata-sama, Brighid-san, and Hiashi-sama then you're doing it alone Ko." She finishes with venom before turning back to her guard pose.

Ko grits his teeth and does the same, 'Damn woman, traditions are more important than Hinata-sama's happiness, and more so if the elders decide to force the issue of Hiashi-sama choosing an heir. I just hope the elders do something about that damn outsider soon.' Ko thinks to himself with a sadistic gleam in his eye.

Back with Hinata and Brighid who are around halfway to the Uzumaki compound due to its close proximity to the Hyuga compound, Hinata is thinking about how Brighid and she are going to spend the day with Naruto and the others.

"Excited are we Hinata?" Brighid asks in a teasing tone.

Hinata's cheeks flush red slightly, "Y-yes, I'm wondering what we're going to do when we get there. Are we going to train together or are we just going to relax?" Hinata asks out loud.

Brighid hums for a moment, "Personally I think we should have a quick spar and then relax. After all we haven't been to his house since they cleaned up the hot springs." Brighid says.

Hinata giggles, "Yes, I think that would be best, though I would like to talk before we do any training because I really want to know how their mission went." Hinata says as they see the gate to the Uzumaki compound.

As they approach they notice a new sign next to the gate, 'Uzumaki Compound, press the seal to let us know you're here.' is written on the sign.

Brighid sighs, "This was Mythra's idea wasn't it." Brighid states before sighing again, "She never was one for subtlety according to my diary." She says causing Hinata to sweatdrop.

Hinata giggles nervously, "I guess so, it's like posting a big 'We're not home and here's all of our jutsu scrolls' sign on the front gate. We'll have to talk to them about that, though I don't think anyone would be able to get past the barrier Yondaime-sama put up." Hinata says nervously before putting her finger on the seal causing a small pulse of chakra to emit from the seal.

A few moments later a small torrent of flame appears behind the gate, revealing a smiling Pyra, "Hey there Hinata, Brighid, how are you?" Pyra asks as she approaches the gate.

Brighid smiles back, "I'm doing well Pyra, thank you for asking. How are you?" Brighid asks.

Hinata also smiles at Pyra, "I'm also doing well Pyra, thank you. How have you been?" Hinata asks politely yet kindly.

Pyra opens up the gate and motions the two in, "I'm doing well you two, still unwinding from our mission to Nami but otherwise we're getting back into our routine… albeit with some new additions." Pyra says nervously. "So if you don't mind my asking, what are the two of you doing here?" she asks.

"We wanted to say hello as we haven't seen you three in a few weeks, also we wanted to see your new house and possibly get some training in with you all. Is that okay?" Hinata asks as she looks around at the beautifully maintained shrubbery and flower beds lining the walkways and surrounding the various benches. "Your home is beautiful Pyra." She says as they begin walking around the house instead of into it.

Pyra chuckles, "Thank you Hinata, that means a lot as the three of us put a lot of effort into maintaining it. As for your question, it's perfectly fine with me. In fact Naruto, Mythra, and I were training with our two new roommates." Pyra explains much to Hinata and Brighid's joy.

Both Brighid and Hinata also get questioning looks in their eyes, "New roommates Pyra?" Brighid asks.

Pyra nods as they begin walking into the small forest, "Yes, while we were in Nami we managed to get a nuke-nin and his apprentice to join us here in Konoha as fellow shinobi. Since they're on probation we decided to allow them to live with us until they get on their feet." Pyra explains.

Hinata and Brighid both are confused by this as they heard about the extensive jutsu library in the former Yondaime compound, "Are you sure that having 'former' nuke-nin in a home filled with some of the most advanced shinobi techniques Konoha has is a good idea?" Hinata asks with a hint of worry in her voice.

Pyra chuckles again as they continue walking, "We're sure, Haku and Zabuza aren't too bad, Haku less so than Zabuza, though Zabuza has some amazing skill with a sword." Pyra explains.

This explanation seems to placate the two guests as they know that Pyra, Mythra, and Naruto aren't easily fooled…. Well maybe just Pyra and Mythra. They continue walking for a few more minutes until they finally start hearing the sounds of metal clashing and jutsus being used, another minute or so of walking and they enter a large and beautiful clearing with a small river that has a bridge going over the water.

As Brighid and Hinata look around the clearing Naruto comes flying out of the forest on the opposite side of the forest and slides across the ground while holding Pyra's blade in a defensive posture. A split second later a man that neither Brighid or Hinata recognizes comes out of the forest and swings a large cleaver like sword at Naruto in a horizontal manner, causing Naruto to jump backwards. "Come on Gaki, is that all you got without those sisters of yours?" Zabuza taunts as Naruto charges at him and the two begin trading blows.

Hinata, Brighid, and Pyra all watch the exchange of blows as Naruto is being pushed back, slowly but surely. "Wow, Naruto-kun has really improved since the last time I've seen him fight, who is that he's fighting?" Hinata asks Pyra as Naruto jumps to the side and swings upward towards Zabuzas' side, blade impacting the former nuke-nin's Kubikiribocho.

"That's Zabuza Momochi, one of the former members of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist from Kirigakure no Sato." Pyra explains as Naruto blocks an overhead cleave before forcing the zanbato to the side and getting away from the much more experienced shinobi in order to think of a strategy as he huffs in mild exhaustion. "The two of them have been going at it for around an hour or so, it's to allow Zabuza to see how Naruto fights alone, without our assistance. That way he can help Naruto learn some new tactics and teach him in a way that will be effective for Naruto." She explains as Zabuza knocks down Naruto as the force from a powerful blow unbalances him.

Zabuza puts his blade to Naruto's neck, "And you're dead." Zabuza says before pulling back his blade and allowing Naruto to get up before putting the blade over his shoulder, "You did well, extremely so. I'd say your skills fighting alone with a blade are around mid to high-chunin, though with the power that blade holds I could say that just about any 'normal' shinobi weapon wouldn't last long against it, giving you a major advantage over other weapon users." He explains as Naruto listens intently, "There are a number of gaps in your style that I noticed were filled by your sisters that you can't effectively fill yourself without using shadow clones which in turn have their own weaknesses of being taken out in one hit so using them as a distraction so you can get close in their attempts to determine which is the real threat will be your best bet when fighting alone. There's more, but nothing that can't wait a little while, we have guests." He says as he tilts his head towards Pyra and the others.

Naruto turns around and smiles widely, "Hey Hinata, Brighid!" Naruto yells happily as he jumps over the river and lands in front of the group and embraces Hinata in a hug quickly, "It's great to see you Hinata!" Naruto says as he ends the hug, leaving a heavily blushing Hinata stunned. "Uhhh, Hinata, you ok there?" he asks.

The question snaps Hinata out of her stupor as Brighid and Pyra laugh at the antics of the two young shinobi, "I-I-I-I'm fine Naruto-kun, t-thank you." Hinata says, falling back into her old stutter for a moment before recomposing herself again despite her still red face, "It's great to see you as well Naruto-kun." She says with a smile on her face.

'Wow, she's really beautiful. The wind blowing her hair and the kindness in her eyes….' Naruto thinks to himself as he hears a chuckling in his head.

 ** _"Like what you see there, eh kit?"_** Kurama says to Naruto who blushes slightly, **_"At least you aren't completely dense, I remember your father took a damn eternity to notice your mother's affections, damn Namikaze could see her wearing a sign that said 'I love Minato' and still not get the hint."_** He says with a hint of mirth while Naruto mentally scowls.

Naruto rubs the back of his head, "You look great Hinata, so what are you two doing here?" Naruto asks as Hinata smiles even brighter at the compliment and both Pyra and Brighid grin at each other.

"Hinata and I wanted to spend some time with you three and possibly get some training in as it's been awhile since our last session together. But I must say Naruto, your skill as a solo fighter is greatly improving." Brighid says causing Naruto to blush slightly at the compliment. "Though he does have a point, it also might be a good idea to make some shadow clones that will use ranged jutsu to force them into a position where you can take advantage of a distraction no matter how small. Though you'll all try to avoid it, there will be situations where the three of you can't fight together so I'm glad you're practicing fighting solo." She explains while Naruto listens.

Zabuza approaches, "Hey Gaki, Pyra, the two of you going to introduce me to your friends here?" Zabuza asks sounding a little annoyed.

Naruto turns around, "Yeah, yeah Zabuza-sensei. This is Hinata Hyuga and Brighid Ladair." Naruto says as he gestures to the two new arrivals who bow slightly in acknowledgement, "Hinata, Brighid, this is Zabuza Momochi, former Jonin of Kirigakure no Sato and member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. He's also my new kenjutsu instructor." He explains.

Brighid smiles, "It's nice to meet you Zabuza-san, please just call me Brighid." Brighid says.

Hinata looks at Zabuza and is slightly unnerved by the look in the man's eyes but stands firm, "Hello Zabuza-san, it's nice to meet you." Hinata says kindly.

Zabuza looks over the two with a keen observing eye, "I'm Zabuza Momochi." Zabuza says simply, 'The older woman is regal yet dangerous; I can see that with a look, and gives off an aura of power.' He thinks to himself as he looks over Brighid, 'Shy yet powerful, Hyuga as well. Looks weak but also gives off a strong aura similar to the older woman. Not bad Gaki, you chose nicely.' He thinks to himself as he looks over Hinata. "Nice to meet you." He says simply before turning to Pyra. "Where'd Haku and Mythra go?" he asks Pyra. "I wanna test Mythra's sword skills as a solo fighter."

Pyra chuckles, "You're in for a rough time then Zabuza, I wish you luck. The two of them went to go buy some things for dinner, they should be back soon." Pyra says, excited for what Haku and her are making for dinner. "I'm just glad Mythra's sense of taste has gotten so much better than it used to be." She says almost under her breath yet loud enough for those present to hear.

 **Konoha Market (Same time)**

Mythra's nose twitches for a second before she covers her mouth and sneezes, "Ugh, what the hell. I can't get sick so someone must be talking about me." Mythra says in an annoyed tone as she uses a cloth to clean her nose.

 **Back at the Uzumaki compound**

Naruto chuckles nervously at that sentence as he remembers the horror stories of Mythra's past attempts at cooking with Addam. "Anyway, I'd love to train with you Hinata. We can also talk about how our mission went." Naruto says happily before he and Hinata walk into the field and drop into their respective taijutsu stances.

Hinata's Mouka Juken has her in a slightly more relaxed starting form of the regular Juken with her Byakugan active. Naruto drops into his Drifter Fist stance which is a very relaxed defensive stance.

Pyra walks up and signals them to begin before jumping back. As Pyra jumps back Hinata charges Naruto with a good amount of speed and makes a palm strike at Naruto's chest with her left arm.

Naruto sees the strike coming thanks to his training with Hinata and, like a leaf in the wind, flows to the side to dodge the strike before using his right hand to make a punch at Hinata's side causing her to block with her right arm, flinching slightly from the force of the impact.

Hinata quickly forces Naruto's arm back and uses her other hand to make an open palm strike at Naruto's arm, Naruto jumps back and the two begin clashing against each other, each of them striking at various limbs while the other blocked and deflected their strike and retaliated. "You've gotten a lot better Naruto-kun," Hinata says as her hands begin to glow with slightly blue-red chakra, "But you are within the range of my Divination." She says confidently before using her hands to push away Naruto's arms and begins striking him, "Two palms, four palms, eight palms, sixteen palms," she says as she strikes his arms, stomach, shoulders, chest, and forearms leaving scorch marks where she hit, "thirty-two palms, Eight Trigrams Thirty-two Burning Palms!" she yells as she strikes his chest with both hands and leaves a scorch mark where she struck and knocking Naruto back about 10 feet. Hinata releases a held breath as she watches Naruto huffing and wincing in pain, "Those clothes of yours are very resilient, I had to expend at least twice and a half again as much chakra to close your tenketsu on each strike." She says while breathing slightly heavier.

Naruto huffs as he puts himself into his stance again, "Yeah, it's because Mythra-neechan made them, they're a lot tougher than normal clothes." Naruto says proudly, _"Hey Kurama, any ideas? I can barely feel my chakra."_ He asks his tenant.

A small chuckle is heard, **_"Just let my power out for a moment, it'll hurt later but it will force open your chakra pathways."_** Kurama says and begins seeping out some power through the seal.

Naruto feels the pain Kurama was talking about while Hinata is stunned by red chakra forcing open Naruto's tenketsu. A moment passes before all of his tenketsu are forced open and the red chakra recedes. 'W-what was that…. That chakra wasn't Naruto's, was it Pyra's?.' Hinata thinks to herself as Naruto charges her and catches her off guard while she is thinking, managing to hit her in the stomach, causing her to spit up.

Back with the spectators they are all watching with interest, "Damn gaki's aren't too bad, that Hyuga girl isn't using the usual taijutsu stance her family is famous for however." Zabuza says, causing Brighid to smile.

"Indeed, she's using a variation of the usual Juken stance, one of her own creation." Brighid explains, catching the attention of Zabuza who raises his hairless eyebrow, "She could never truly utilize the basic stance of the Juken so she created a more fluid variant of her own design that utilizes her fire affinity. Her strikes not only close the tenketsu but also burn the flesh, she's trying out a new way to inject her chakra but I'll let her keep that secret until she wants to say." She explains, causing Zabuza to nod in understanding.

As Naruto gets back into the fight, a pair of figures walk into the clearing, "Hey Pyra, we put all of the stuff in the fridge." Mythra says as Haku and her walk towards the group, now noticing the taijutsu spar, "Hey there Brighid, you and Hinata came to train?" she asks as she watches the two 'friends' spar.

Brighid chuckles, "Among other things, it's also so Hinata could spend some time with Naruto." Brighid says which makes Mythra and Pyra grin while Haku looks at the Hyuga.

'So that's her, she does have some skill and it looks like Naruto is really enjoying the fight.' Haku thinks to herself as she watches Naruto land a chakra coated punch on Hinata's arm and the two continue their spar, both with small grins on their faces.

 **xXxXx Unknown Location: Same time**

A single cloaked figure enters a rather spacious cave before looking around, 'Now where are those two?' The figure thinks to himself as he notices the other cot is empty. The figure sighs before going over to a series of covered and uncovered pedestals and taking a familiar blue crystal out of his pouch, thankfully wearing full gloves as not to accidentally bond to it, and places it on an empty pedestal before covering it with a cloth. "Well, that's another one down, hopefully those two found their target." He says to himself before going to a nearby crate and pulling out some fruit, polishing the apples he grabbed he begins to eat.

A few minutes pass and as the figure eats he hears feet hitting stone, "So how'd your assignment go?" the new female figure asks as she enters and walks over to the crates to set down some pouches.

The male figure swallows, "My assignment went fine, you're the one who is very late." He says, "You were supposed to have the easier assignment due to distance, around two days shorter than my own. So what happened?" he asks.

The figure sighs before grabbing some apples of her own before sitting down on her cot, "I DIDN'T complete my assignment, and for good reason." She says, her words surprising the male figure, "The reason why I'm late is while I was in Nami no Kuni I came across a devastated battlefield, the ether in the area was disturbed and agitated, it was…. Both uncomfortable and familiar." She says before eating the apple in her left hand, the male following her example before grabbing a water bottle and tossing it onto her cot. She throws the apple core before grabbing the bottle and downing a third of it, "Thanks." She says.

"So that's why you didn't find the core crystal in that area? I can mostly understand why you'd leave but that doesn't explain the two day absence. And where is your partner?" He asks her as he also throws one of his apple cores into a spare crate.

The female figure sighs again before lying down on her cot and taking a bite of another apple, "My partner is out getting us some meat, he's trying to hunt a few deer, I'll get some fish tomorrow. The reason why I was late is because I was following the ether trail, there WAS a core crystal in that area, in fact there were three, but from the feeling I got from the town they were all active core crystals." She says, further surprising the man who is practically leaning on her every word. "That means that there are three blades at least out there, I followed the trail to one of the shinobi villages, the one in Hi no Kuni, Konohagakure no Sato."

The male figure strokes his chin, "That's odd…. And you said the ether signature felt familiar?" he asks, receiving a nod in return, "Familiar how? A blade you know?" he asks.

The woman nods, "I'm positive, in fact the ether signatures I felt while in town there were all familiar, all three were blades I know. And all three of them are in Konoha; I made sure over the night before I came back." She says fondly as the man stares at the ceiling.

'Konohagakure no Sato, if I remember correctly it's located….. Wait….' He thinks to himself and his eyes go wide, "Hey, Konoha is located in the center of Hi no Kuni right?" he asks in a semi worried tone and gets a nod in return, "And didn't the Mor Ardain titan fuse with the land on the western hemisphere?" he asks and get another nod.

"Yeah, why? You seeing something I'm not?" she asks.

"Think! What people were buried in the area where Mor Ardain fused with the land? From what you've told me, what people were sealed there?!" he asks in a calm tone that containted some worry, causing the woman's eyes to start widening in realization, "What blade has the power to devastate a battlefield like that and yet is also familiar to you?"

The woman shoots up out of her cot, "Mythra….. Someone found Pyra and Mythra and woke them up! Oh my god!" she exclaims and she drops to her knees, the man stroking his chin again. The woman stands up a few moments later, "We need to go to them. They would've only woken up for someone worthy." She says excitedly.

The man thinks for a few minutes, as he's thinking the woman looks to be about to yell at him before he puts his hand up, "I happen to agree with you, but there is also the issue of our assignments." He explains, causing the woman to deflate a bit, "At the moment I can't have either of us staying in one place for too long because we need to gather these core crystals to keep them out of unworthy hands." His words seemingly upsetting the woman, "However, I can allow you to take a core crystal or two with you to try to find a few worthy drivers before you go look for a few more core crystals." His words now perking the woman up, "And if you so happen to come across Pyra, Mythra, or any old friends while you do so then that's fine too." He says, causing the woman to jump up and down before pulling him into a bone crushing hug. "Bones…. Breaking…. Lungs….. Empty…." He says as he falls limp in her arms.

The woman releases the hug and the man falls to the ground, "Heheh, my bad." She says as she rubs the back of her head as the man groans before standing up.

"You've definitely gotten stronger over the years. Almost scarily so." He says as he leans against the wall and rubs his stomach before chuckling.

A few minutes later, more steps are heard from the entrance of the cave before a thud sounds, "My lady, I have returned!" says the new figure.

 **xXxXx Location: Uzumaki Residence, Noon**

After their series of sparring and training the group of shinobi and blades decided to take a break and eat lunch, being cooked by Mythra and Pyra. "OW, damn that's smarts." Naruto says as Haku applies a burn salve to his arms.

Haku chuckles, "Quit being such a baby Naruto-kun, if you hadn't taken so many hits then this wouldn't be an issue." Haku says as she applies more salve to another burn mark causing Naruto to wince.

Zabuza grins, "She's got ya there Gaki, take this to heart and don't get hit next time." Zabuza says, the glares he gets from Naruto and Mythra making him start to laugh.

Hinata chuckles but winces when Brighid applies some numbing cream to her bruises, "Thank you for the spar Naruto-kun. Your Drifter Fist has improved quite a bit since our last spar." Hinata compliments as Brighid helps her put her jacket back on. "Though you are still a bit too rigid with your movements, especially since your style revolves around fluidly dodging before striking using the momentum." Hinata explains.

Naruto groans, "Yeah, I know Hinata. I've been practicing but there's only so much you can do fighting the same people over and over again. Kakashi-sensei has been busy recently, even before our mission to Nami, and I normally only see Sasuke or Sakura during training or missions." Naruto explains, causing Hinata to nod in understanding.

After Haku bandages the last of Naruto's wounds and tells him to take it easy for a few hours she sits down and relaxes. "The two of you are quite skilled for your age; all you need is experience to push yourselves further." Haku says, earning smiles from the two.

A few minutes later and both Naruto and Hinata are bandaged up and feeling much better than before. After a little while of rather inconsequential talking both Pyra and Mythra walk into the room with plates and pots of various foods, placing them all onto the table, "Alright everyone, dig in!" the two say in unison, causing everyone to do so.

A little while into the meal the residents of the Uzumaki compound feel a pulse of chakra from the front gate, "I'll get it this time you two, just save me some of that beef please!" Naruto says as he gets up and performs a basic leaf shushin.

 **Uzumaki Compound Gate, 2 minutes earlier**

Sasuke, Itachi, and Sakura, having met up earlier are walking down the road that leads to the gate of Naruto's compound, "So Sasuke-kun, how big do you think their jutsu library is?" Sakura asks Sasuke.

Sasuke seems to think for a minute but before he could answer is cut off by Itachi, "If I remember correctly, their new home is the old compound of the Yondaime Hokage. If the rumors are correct about the extent of his collected knowledge then we're about to see probably the largest repository of jutsu in the village outside of the ANBU repository. But until I take a look I can't be sure." Itachi says, surprising the two genin.

Sasuke smiles, "I just hope they let us take a look at the library, they already gave us a few jutsu scrolls already and I've pretty much mastered the lower ranked jutsu while using the higher ranked ones still consume a bit too much chakra to be practical for me at this point." Sasuke says before he turns to Sakura, "How's your training with the jutsu scrolls you got from them Sakura?" he asks his fellow genin.

Sakura blushes slightly before puffing her (Somewhat non-existent) chest outwards in pride, "I managed to get rather efficient with all of the scrolls they gave me, though I did completely master the Mud Wall jutsu. I'm going to see if they've got any other supportive jutsu scrolls. By the way, how are your chakra control exercises coming along?" Sakura asks Sasuke who grins and walks over to the nearby wall and starts walking on the wall.

A few meters later and Sasuke is still on the wall before he jumps off, "I've managed to up the time I can stay attached to a surface, I think once I can keep it up for a while longer I'll start on the water walking exercise." Sasuke says.

Itachi chuckles, "Indeed, you have improved since before your time in Nami no Kuni, though I would give it a few days after you master tree walking before you move onto water walking." Itachi says, "You really don't want to jump the gun on that training before you're ready after all." He says with a smirk that unsettles both Sakura and Sasuke.

A few moments later they reach the front gate of the Uzumaki compound and both Sasuke and Sakura are stunned by its size, "Holy hell, how did they afford this?" Sakura asks no one in particular.

Sasuke shakes his head, "No idea." Sasuke says before he looks next to the gate and sees the note from earlier, "Though I think we need to push this to get in." he says in a deadpan tone and pushes the seal. A few moments later a swirl of leaves appears behind the gate, revealing a bandaged Naruto.

Naruto seeing who had run the proverbial doorbell smiles at his teammates before opening the gate, "What's up guys?" Naruto asks as he shows the group in.

The group, now following Naruto inside look around as they approach the main building, "We came by to see how you were all doing and to see if you wouldn't mind letting us check out your jutsu library." Sasuke says.

Naruto smiles, "We're doing fine, and I personally don't mind. We are teammates after all. Just avoid the locked sections of the library; we'll know if you try to get in there." Naruto says, his tone becoming serious.

Sakura nods, "We understand Naruto, thank you for trusting us with this." Sakura says, a large smile forming on her face.

The group enters the house and eventually the dining room where greetings are exchanged before they all sit down and chat. After half an hour of eating and talking they all head into the library except for Zabuza who heads into town to find some metal in the market.

 ** _END_**

 **AN- IT'S BEEN A LONG FUCKING TIME! I hope you all enjoyed this little chapter of mine as I finally hit a point where I was satisfied with how it went. I got some major inspiration for this story so I might start alternating weeks in which I work on stories, unless I find myself having a big idea for one of them. Another reason I might not update a story for an extended period is for a story arc. Like with this story, I'll possibly do three chapters in a row leading through the Chunin Exams beginning and end of the prelims. I'm sorry again that this chapter took so long. Next time we deal with more training from team Seven, someone receiving something of note from a mysterious source, and possibly meeting a familiar face.**


	19. Chapter 18, Our Training Days Part 2

**Our Will of Fire**

 **Thank you for 29.5k views!**

 **AN- READ IT WITH YOUR FACE!** I do not own either Naruto or Xenoblade Chronicles 2 in any way shape or form and they are the property of their respective owners Masashi Kishimoto and Monolithsoft respectively. I make no money from this story. Also if I swap between English and Japanese sporadically I am sorry.

 **IT FINALLY HAPPENED! 100 REVIEWS! THANK YOU!**

 **Warning: Naruto and others will become quite overpowered compared to most others for most of this story. I am also semi to pretty damn bad at writing fight scenes so for that I'm sorry. UNLESS STATED OTHERWISE ALL BLADES ARE IN A HENGED HUMAN FORM. I WILL ALSO NO LONGER BE STATING SCENE TIMES EXCEPT FOR GENERAL TERMS BECAUSE I DO NOT WISH TO.**

 **"Biju Speaking"**

 **'Biju Thinking'**

 ** _"Biju Telepathy"_**

 _"Telepathy"_

'Person thinking'

 _Flashback Speech_

 **xXxXx Location: Uzumaki Compound Library**

The Uzumaki family, Hinata, Brighid, Haku, Sasuke, Sakura, and Itachi are all sitting around a large rounded oak table, each of them reading a scroll taken from the library. Brighid, Pyra, and Mythra are studying a scroll on weapons made of chakra metal, and how that even normal weapons with enough effort, could channel their chakra to create an elemental effect through the blade. Wind increasing cutting power, fire heating up the blade that it sets its target aflame through contact, water tending to make deflecting more easy, lightning increasing piercing power, and earth giving each strike crushing force.

Haku is studying a scroll that, with Naruto's permission, had found in one of the restricted sections. The scroll contained various Jutsu from the Yuki clan Hyoton Kekkei Genkai as a Yuki had married into the Uzumaki family a little over a century ago. Most of these techniques were lost during the bloodline purges in Kiri and thus Haku only had a handful of jutsu she could find from her clan and those she recreated through hard work. One of which is a technique that both amazes and terrifies Haku. The user encompasses their body in Hyoton chakra, becoming a living blizzard that freezes anything on contact at sub-zero temperatures.

Hinata is studying a beginner's iryo-ninjutsu scroll to get some extra use of her Byakugan. Her team lacks a support shinobi and thus she wants to have at least some basic iryo-ninjutsu under her belt so she can prevent infections and heal minor wounds.

Sakura is studying the Suiton: Water Needle jutsu, occasionally asking Haku for advice due to her proficient use in it. She also has to the side a scroll with instructions for the Suiton: Water Wall jutsu, another defensive technique good for use in a water based environment.

Sasuke is studying a rather rare jutsu scroll, according to Itachi, that even the ANBU archives don't have, the Raiton: Thunderclap Arrow jutsu. A simple technique that can be devastating for one in an aquatic environment, with a partner capable of Water style techniques, or if the user themselves are capable of combining the jutsu with Water chakra. The projectile attack moves fast enough that most low rank Jonin would have an issue dodging it, thus its favored usage in Kumogakure's BOLT division.

Itachi was gathering various scrolls on techniques that he hadn't seen in the ANBU archives, one of which was a technique added to the Uzumaki library by Pyra and Mythra Uzumaki, Katon: Hellfire Inferno. He also sees a copy of a genjutsu the Nidaime Hokage was famous for, Genjutsu: Bringer of Darkness, a genjutsu that leaves the victim in an illusion of pure darkness and is incapable of being dispelled through conventional means.

Naruto studying one of his father's personal jutsus' the Rasengan, "Hmm, three steps. This is an A-ranked jutsu too. I wonder if we have any balloons that I could practice with." Naruto mumbles to himself as he reads the instructions on Rotation, Power, and Control. Yet this isn't the real Naruto, as he had made several dozen shadow clones, all of whom are reading scrolls around the room.

Sasuke sighs after hearing a poof from the upper levels of the library, "Say, Naruto. Why do you keep making those clones?" Sasuke asks, genuinely curious as to why his teammate would waste chakra on using the clones to study.

Sakura looks up from her scroll, "I've been wondering the same thing since we came in here and saw those clones reading, so why do you do it?" Sakura asks.

Clone Naruto looks up from the Rasengan scroll, "Shadow clones, which is the technique I'm using, retain their memories when they dispel. It's one of the two reasons the jutsu is labeled a Kinjutsu, they transfer their memories when they dispel so it can cause a mental overload in the user. Another reason is the immense chakra requirements as the jutsu would take at least a quarter to a third of a mid-level Jonin's chakra for a single clone." Clone Naruto explains, getting looks of disbelief from everyone except Itachi, Pyra, and Mythra.

"We've all been using shadow clones to study jutsu while we train physically." Pyra explains, "It definitely helps with our training together." She says as she looks at her siblings fondly.

Hinata looks at Naruto, "Could you possibly teach us this technique?" Hinata asks, knowing that even one clone would help her tremendously as she worked on her teamwork with Brighid.

Haku sighs, "I'm not sure if most of us have the necessary chakra reserves to learn it safely. However, each of us does have higher than normal chakra and control over it for our respective ages. It might be possible, but risky." Haku explains.

Itachi nods, "Yes, you risk chakra exhaustion and possibly depletion if you don't have the necessary reserves to utilize the jutsu properly. Having higher control will allow you to put less chakra into the jutsu so even those with lower reserves could possibly make use of it, just with a higher risk factor." Itachi explains, getting the attention of everyone present, "The only three who might be able to learn the jutsu properly at the moment are Sasuke, who has higher reserves than everyone from your class other than the Uzumaki and decent control to boot, and Haku who is a Chunin level ninja with high control and decent reserves." Itachi says as the two puff out their chests slightly in pride, "I wouldn't make more than one clone until you both increase your reserves and control further should I help teach you this jutsu." He says seriously.

Sasuke looks at Itachi in surprise, "You know the Shadow Clone jutsu Itachi?" Sasuke asks, similar questioning looks coming from the others at the table.

Itachi nods, a faint smile on his face, "It may be listed as a kinjutsu, but most of the elite shinobi of Konoha know the jutsu and use it for scouting or as a finisher against an opponent who isn't paying attention. Scattering the shadow clone among a group of regular clones is a common strategy." Itachi explains, the faces of everyone realizing how well that strategy could work if used at the right moment.

The group continues to talk for a while, discussing their various scrolls and training regimens for learning them. After a few hours of doing so the group re-discusses the shadow clone technique, Itachi deciding to teach it to Sasuke, Haku, and Brighid while Naruto helps Sakura and Hinata increase their reserves so they could learn it at a later date.

 ** _The Next Day_**

The previous day had many upsides, namely the fact that the group had two new users of the Shadow clone technique and thus could learn more jutsu faster as well as act as forward scouts. The knowledge that his adopted daughter had learned such a useful technique had made Zabuza nod his head in appreciation at Itachi when he had come back home, a bag full of chakra metal with him.

Itachi and Sasuke decided to make use of a couple of guest rooms at the Uzumaki compound for the night as Sasuke was going to continue training at their place whereas Itachi wanted to study a few more scrolls before going in for his shift at ANBU HQ.

Sakura unfortunately had to go home after training the night before due to having to help her mother with some housework. She did inform them that she'd be back the next day and was added to the security seals as a result so she could enter whenever she wished, provided that one of the Uzumaki were home.

Hinata had asked Pyra to send a clone asking her father if she could stay at the Uzumaki compound for the night, a request that was granted.

Itachi, having eaten his breakfast rather quickly said goodbye to his brother as he left for his shift. Everyone else is sitting at the table, having watched Itachi leave while they continued to eat breakfast. "So what do you want to practice today? I want to get in some more practice with the shadow clone jutsu while I work on something else as well." Haku says, looking at the others at the table.

Pyra taps her chin a few times, "Well, the three of us are going to make a hundred clones each, twenty for each element as we need to continue practicing a few newer jutsu we learned." Pyra says, getting looks of disbelief from the others in the room. Pyra smiles at the reaction, "We have A LOT of chakra." She says simply before drinking some of her tea and going back to her meal.

As the breakfast starts winding down and they continue discussing their daily plans, someone uses the seal at the front gate. Mythra disappears in a swirl of white leaves before appearing at the gate to the sight of a cat masked ANBU. "How can I help you Cat?" Mythra asks.

Cat looks at the woman in front of her, "I have a message from Hokage-sama for Zabuza Momochi and Haku Momochi." Cat explains.

Mythra nods, "Alright, I'll send a shadow clone to get Zabuza and Haku." Mythra says before making a handsign, another Mythra appearing before running back into the house. A few moments later, Zabuza and Haku walk out of the house and stop at the gate.

"Hokage-sama requests your presence at Hokage tower. We managed to get your Identification papers processed quicker than usual at the request of the shinobi council." Cat say, earning a semi-suspicious narrowing of the eyes from Zabuza.

'No one does something like that for free… They must want something.' Zabuza and Haku think in unison before they nod in acceptance of the order. The ANBU nods and disappears in a swirl of leaves. Zabuza turns to Mythra, "Seems like we're heading out. We'll talk after we get back." Zabuza says as he goes back into the house to grab his gear.

Haku smiles at Mythra, "I would like to thank you for your assisting us thus far Mythra. You and your family have done so much for me and Zabuza that I could never repay your kindness." Haku says with a small bow.

Mythra sighs, "You're a good person who was in a bad situation Haku. We helped you because we wanted to, not for you to owe us." Mythra says as she flicks her friend, hopefully to be sister-in law, on the forehead, causing the girl to rub the spot with a small grimace. "Now go get your gear and head out to see Ojii-san." She says, causing Haku to grin before running off.

 ** _Hokage Tower_**

Zabuza and Haku had just entered the room with the Third Hokage sitting on a couch while two more copies of his were working at his desk, writing away on what looked to be a small mountain of paperwork. "Ah, Zabuza and Haku Momochi, welcome." Hiruzen says warmly as he stands up and gains a serious look in his eyes. "Thanks to efforts by the shinobi council and me, your official shinobi papers have been finished. All we need now is a photo for your ID." Hiruzen explains, getting nods from the two.

"Hokage-sama, if I may?" Haku asks, getting a nod from Hiruzen who was curious as to what the girl wanted to say. "Hokage-sama, I know things like this don't get expedited without reasons. May I ask what it is you want with us?" she asked, getting a slightly raised no-brow from Zabuza and a slight chuckle from Hiruzen a moment later.

Hiruzen puts his arms behind his back, "Correct, I would like something from the two of you." Hiruzen says, causing the two to tense slightly. Hiruzen raises a placating hand, "Peace, it's nothing bad I assure you. Well, that depends on how you feel about being a Jonin sensei to expedite your probation Zabuza, while your daughter becomes a member of a team until the end of the Chunin exams." Hiruzen says, getting shocked looks from the two. "Due to team seven being a five man cell with a Jonin sensei, their team is too large to participate in the normal chunin exams. However, we also don't have enough qualified Jonin for another squad to be formed…" he says as he looks at Zabuza with a growing smirk.

Zabuza's eyes go wide in realization before they settle, "So, you want me to be the Jonin sensei to either team seven or the new team you're forming with their members and Haku." Zabuza states, causing Hiruzen to smile widely.

"Indeed. Should you accept and your team progresses to the end of the second round of the chunin exams we will immediately clear you for full shinobi status without any restrictions or probation. Haku, upon the same results, will become a chunin at the conclusion of the chunin exams due to her skills." Hiruzen says causing the father and daughter to look at each other in silent conversation.

Zabuza nods, "We accept Hokage-sama." Zabuza says.

Hiruzen smiles and walks over to his desk and pulls out two pieces of paper, "Zabuza Momochi, as of this moment you are officially the jonin sensei of team thirteen consisting of Naruto Uzumaki, Pyra Uzumaki, and Mythra Uzumaki. Your partner team will be team seven, Jonin sensei Kakashi Hatake, consisting of Haku Momochi, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha. All missions conducted by one team shall be undertaken by the other as well." Hiruzen explains getting a nod from Zabuza.

"I understand Hokage-sama. This also works in my favor as I was helping to refine Naruto's sword style." Zabuza says, a smirk appearing under his mask at the thought of possibly training the next mist demon.

Hiruzen dismisses the two new shinobi after telling them where to go for their ninja ID photos and that only Zabuza has to take the jonin test in two hours at the Konoha stadium. He also asks that he ask the people inside of the Uzumaki compound to attend. A few photos later, the two walked out of the administration building with their official identification cards in a safe place on their persons. "How do you think they'll take the news?" Haku asks her adoptive father.

Zabuza stays silent for a moment, thinking calmly, "I believe they'll be ok with it as it means that they can all participate in the chunin exams. Though, I'm sure that they'll be a little upset at not being on the same team anymore." Zabuza says as he rubs the back of his head in frustration.

Haku nods but gains a smile on her face, "It will be nice working with all of them from now on though." Haku says happily, "I can also get to know Naruto better." She says under her breath, not seeing the mischievous glint in the eyes of her adoptive father.

In a very un-Zabuza-like fashion he stands in front of Haku and looks her in the eye, "Am I going to have to cut off any potential boyfriends manhood with Kubikiribocho?" Zabuza asks coldly. The question makes Haku start giggling before she breaks out into full blown laughter.

"Trying the overprotective father routine Zabuza?" Haku asks the demon ninja.

Zabuza tries to keep his composure but fails, lowering his head as he begins chuckling.

 ** _Uzumaki compound_**

The two make it back to the Uzumaki compound a few minutes later, coming into the house to see several clones of Naruto, Pyra, and Mythra reading some scrolls at the table. "I'm assuming that none of you are real?" Zabuza asks.

A Naruto clone looks up at Zabuza from a scroll titled, 'A compendium of Uzumaki Fuinjutsu by Kushina Uzumaki.', "The boss and others should be practicing in the training field. I know that Sasuke had sent his shadow clone to study some more scrolls in the library while Haku's clone is practicing chakra control out back." Clone-Naruto says, causing Zabuza to look at Haku.

"I made a clone after I got dressed this morning and sent it to practice the tree walking exercise. It seemed like a good idea." Haku says with a small smile.

Zabuza nods before looking back at the group of clones, "Could one of you dispel yourselves to let the originals know that Hokage-sama has invited everyone here to my Jonin test in an hour and a half. I'm going to go do my preparations so I'll see you all at the stadium." Zabuza says before heading upstairs to his room.

The number of clones look at each other before looking at a random Naruto clone who was taking a break, he sighs, "Oh all right." He says before popping in a cloud of smoke and sending his memories to his creator.

 ** _With Naruto and the others_**

Naruto had just finished a taijutsu spar with Pyra while Mythra sparred with Hinata and Sasuke, and Brighid attempting a new Katon jutsu, when memories flooded his mind. "Hey guys, Zabuza is getting his Jonin test today. Ojii-san wants us at the stadium in an hour and a half to watch the exam." Naruto says to everyone present.

Everyone stops what they're doing momentarily before nodding at him, "We'll train for another half hour before we walk on over to the stadium." Hinata suggests, getting nods from everyone except Mythra who smirks.

"How about we leave in an hour and make it a race along the rooftops. First one there chooses where we eat lunch?" Mythra asks, a larger smile growing on her face while everyone looks at each other before nodding.

"Oh you are so on Mythra-neechan." Naruto says before dropping into a fighting stance, "Now let's go sis, I want to break that tie of ours." He says before charging at Mythra who blocks the strike. Everyone else following suit against their respective sparring partners.

 ** _An hour later, gate of the Uzumaki compound_**

Everyone gathered in a line right outside the gate, each of them doing stretches to prepare for their rush to the stadium. "Alright everyone!" Mythra calls out, gaining the attention of each of the runners: Naruto, Pyra, Hinata, Brighid, Sasuke, and Sakura who had gotten there in the middle of their sparring. "No jutsu except for quick substitutions back onto the rooftops. If you fall off then you need to get back onto the building you fell off of before you can move towards the stadium. Fall off three times and you're out!" Mythra explains, getting everyone to nod before she moves into her position while a number of civilians and shinobi watch. "On three! One, two, THREE!" she says as they all take off in a rapid sprint and begin climbing the buildings nearest to them.

The group makes it about three quarters of the way through town towards the arena, each of them occasionally slipping off of their own buildings. In the end, due to her high reserves and good chakra control, Pyra won the race while none of the others got knocked out. "Yes!" Pyra exclaims as she lands in front of the entryway to the shinobi seats, the others landing behind her a few seconds later. Pyra turns back to the others, "We're going to Akimichi's BBQ House later!" She says excitedly while everyone else grins.

The group proceeds into the arena, a few shinobi checking their ID's and making sure that none of them were wearing a Henge. There was some issue with Brighid due to her not being a registered shinobi, but with Hinata vouching for her, was able to proceed into the shinobi seats.

As they're about to sit they notice Pandoria sitting in the shinobi seats, looking over to them quickly and giving a friendly wave to the group which they return. Pandoria walks over to them before embracing Mythra, Pyra, Naruto, and Brighid. "So, you guys excited for this?" Pandoria asks excitedly.

Everyone nods, "Yeah, we want to see the rematch between Kakashi-sensei and Zabuza!" Naruto exclaims.

Pyra smiles, "Indeed. Their initial fight got interrupted and the two haven't had a chance to completely settle the score. I'm excited to see how the two fight now that they know a number of each other's moves." Pyra says, looking down at the arena.

Hinata looks confused, "How do you know Kakashi-sensei is going to be helping test Zabuza?" Hinata asks. She gets her answer from Mythra, who had studied nearly every law on the books.

"We know because we know how he acts. We also know because every time Konoha tests a defecting shinobi, they test them with a Genjutsu Specialist like Kurenai Yuhi, Close Quarters specialist like Might Guy, and a Ninjutsu Specialist like Kakashi-sensei. They're all masters of their fields and thus great mediums to test a new shinobi's skill level." Mythra explains, getting nods of understanding from the young genin who hadn't known that beforehand. "The reason they brought in Yugao Uzuki is because of her skill with Kenjutsu, something that Zabuza excels at." She says before turning back to Pandoria. "You want to join us after the test at Akimichi's BBQ? We're paying to celebrate Pyra's win at our little race, and now I guess to celebrate Zabuza becoming a full shinobi of Konoha."

Pandoria puts her hand on her chin as she thinks on it for a moment, "Hmmm, free food, good company, a party, and free food?" Pandoria asks with a mischievous smirk as everyone chuckles at the double mention of free food, "Did you even have to ask Mythra? I'll grab Kakashi to come with us as well, he got a little note he needed to talk to team seven about anyway." Pandoria says, getting nods from the group.

Sasuke smirks as he starts looking for seats, "I'm excited for the match. I want to see how Kakashi-sensei handles the Hidden Mist jutsu this time." Sasuke says as they all begin heading for their seats.

They all sat together in the front row, looking around as they did so. They all saw various team Sensei's and other Jonin as well as their fellow genin sitting throughout the shinobi seats. As they continue looking around for a few of their classmates, Hiruzen walks forward onto the field. "SHINOBI OF KONOHA! We gather today to test the prowess of Zabuza Momochi, a former member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist!" Hiruzen says loudly, earning shocked gasps from a number of shinobi who hadn't seen the man walking around town as the man walks out onto the field. "He has been vetted, interrogated, and subjected to a number of tests to determine his allegiance to Kirigakure no Sato has been severed in the wake of the Bloodline purges. He has agreed to take a test to determine his rank as a shinobi in Konoha, and thus I ask that three Jonin shinobi volunteer to test his skills." Hiruzen requests, getting three sets of swirling leaves in front of him in response.

Appearing from the leaves was Kurenai Yuhi, Kakashi Hatake, and a purple haired woman known as Yugao Uzuki. "Hokage-sama, we stand ready to test this newcomer." Yugao says, turning around and looking almost reverently at the former Mist swordsman's blade, a pinnacle of blacksmithing.

Kakashi looks back at Zabuza, "We've fought before so I trust in his skills with Ninjutsu. However, the rest of Konoha hasn't seen your skill for themselves. We'll rectify that after your genjutsu test." Kakashi says, a smirk forming underneath the two shinobi's masks

Kurenai turns to Zabuza, "I'll be testing you first on your ability to fight under the effects of Genjutsu, prepare yourself." Kurenai says as everyone except for her and Zabuza vanishes off the field.

Zabuza drops into a low stance, his hand on Kubikiribocho's handle, "Let's go Genjutsu mistress of Konoha." Zabuza says as he charges at Kurenai, vanishing into petals as his blade bisects her at the waist.

"So you've heard of me? Then you must know that you're already under my spell." Kurenai says in a disembodied tone echoing all around Zabuza.

Zabuza chuckles before trying to dispel the genjutsu, and failing. "Your reputation precedes you Kurenai Yuhi. Your mastery over genjutsu is second only to Itachi Uchiha, a great feat." Zabuza says before closing his eyes and bring up Kubikiribocho to a blocking position. A clang is heard a moment later, Kurenai fading back into view. "I don't need my eyes to sense where you are. I can hear your movements." He says after Kurenai jumps back, fading out of view once more and making several dozen more attempts, all of which end in the same fashion.

"Very astute Zabuza, I'm assuming you shielded and enhanced your ears with chakra?" Kurenai asks, getting a nod from the assassin. "Then I see no further reason to test you, you demonstrated a powerful attempt to break a genjutsu and was able to stop me from dealing a mortal blow while still under its effects." She says before fading back in and looking up at Hiruzen. "Hokage-sama, it is my opinion that I would be unable to best Zabuza Momochi at genjutsu and believe him capable of fighting against specialists of the field."

Kurenai disappears into a swirl of leaves and appears in the shinobi seats, leaving another swirl to reveal Kakashi. "Now we begin with the Ninjutsu and free combat portion. Come at me with everything you can Zabuza." Kakashi says before making a number of handsigns and releasing a fireball from his mouth.

Zabuza jumps out of the way of the fireball before making some familiar handsigns, "Hidden Mist Jutsu." Zabuza says, moisture coming up out of a nearby stream and turning into a heavy mist that he fades into.

Kakashi sighs before raising his headband, revealing his Sharingan, "We're doing this again then." Kakashi says as he ducks low as the Kubikiribocho swings right where his head was a moment ago before giving a high kick that causes the Zabuza that swung at him to disperse into water. "Water clone again." He muses to himself but goes on guard when he hears Zabuza begin speaking.

Zabuza runs through a few handsigns, "Water Dragon Jutsu!" Zabuza calls out as the water begins swirling around him, forming into a dragon albeit slower than the last time due to the lower volume of water.

Kakashi starts running ideas through his head, deciding on a semi risky move due to it costing him more chakra due to it not being of his nature. He starts doing handsigns and finishes, "Fuuton: Great Breakthrough!" Kakashi says, the gust of wind clearing away the mist but draining his chakra a decent amount.

The mist clears just in time for Kakashi to see the mass of chakra with his Sharingan rushing at him, managing to dodge the dragon made of water at the last possible instance. Zabuza quickly rushes Kakashi with his blade while Kakashi quickly draws Pandoria's sword and blocks the strike as the blade ignites. "That blade again eh Kakashi? Well then, let's really let loose." Zabuza says as he pulls back and the two begin a flurry of blows, both of them giving as little leeway as possible for their opponent in their exchange of strikes while Pandoria avoids giving Kakashi any of her power to avoid interfering with the match.

They continue their swordplay for a full two minutes before they both back off, putting their blades aside quickly as they both run through handsigns. They both use the same handsigns at the same times, mimicking each other in perfect sync before calling out, "Suiton: Explosive Water Bullet!". They both spit out several large steaming globs of water from their mouths that explode violently when they impact with each other, creating a large puddle in the middle of the arena.

Kakashi makes a single handsign, "Raiton: Thunder!" Kakashi calls, pointing his outstretched hand at the pool of water.

Zabuza jumps out of the water at the right moment as the water becomes electrified before pulling his arms back, "Suiton: Water Scythe Jutsu!" Zabuza calls out as he launches crescent shaped blades from his arms right at Kakashi.

Kakashi makes three handsigns, "Doton: Earth Wall Jutsu!" Kakashi says, creating a wall of earth in front of him that blocks the water blades. Each of the blades blocked by the earth wall leave a deep gash in the five inch thick wall, shocking a number of people in the audience with the sheer power of the Water scythe.

The two continue to exchange jutsu as the crowd watches, but watching the most intently are the members of team seven and their friends, "Good lord, they aren't holding back are they?" Sakura asks no one in particular.

Haku shakes her head, "Zabuza-sama seems to be enjoying this match quite a lot. It seems Kakashi is as well.." Haku says, her eyes watching as Zabuza dodges a bolt of lightning.

Pandoria smirks, "You aren't wrong Haku. Kakashi was disappointed his first real fight in years was stopped by you. Those two have wanted a rematch since they left Nami no Kuni." Pandoria explains as Kakashi and Zabuza both form water dragons that begin striking at each other.

Mythra turns to Pyra, "Remind me when we get home to look up the water dragon jutsu, I want to try forming it together with another element." Mythra requests of her sister.

Pyra nods, "Water may be my weakest element but I'll help if I can." Pyra says to her sister as Kakashi and Zabuza jump away from each other.

Once the two high ranking ninja land, Kakashi lowers his headband. "I hereby pass Zabuza Momochi's skills with Ninjutsu. Many of the jutsu he used were B-rank with a number of C-rank outside of his element." Kakashi says before looking up at Hiruzen, "His ability to adapt to a combat environment without much of his element shows effectiveness in different situations where water will be limited." He says before turning back to Zabuza, "We'll talk about that other thing Hokage-sama discussed with me after your match with Yugao." He says before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

Yugao lands on the other side of the arena after jumping down from the Hokage box. "I trust you're prepared Zabuza." Yugao says in a respectful tone as she draws her blade.

Zabuza quirks his non-existent eyebrow as he draws his blade, "Why do you speak to me with such respect, Uzuki?" Zabuza asks as he charges the woman, thinking her tone sounded like one a student would use to speak to their teacher.

She blocks the strike and counter attacks which is dodged by Zabuza. "Your skill with a blade and reputation as a shinobi is great. My respect for the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist is on the level of respect I have for Hokage-sama." Yugao explains as the two begin their deadly dance.

Every strike blocked and parried left a clanging noise echoing throughout the stadium. The two never gave an inch as they finally started using their full skill. The match ended when Zabuza managed to nick Yugao in the side, causing her to jump back and sheathe her blade as medical shinobi came onto the field. "I hereby pass Zabuza Momochi as a high level practitioner of Kenjutsu, something that shouldn't have been questioned in the first place." Yugao says as she looks towards the civilian box with a scowl on her face.

Zabuza nods in understanding, having heard and seen things about the civilian council along the lines of what she's implying. Hiruzen appears on the field with a smile on his face, "Shinobi of Konoha, the examiners have spoken. The council and I have deliberated during the course of these tests and have determined Zabuza Momochi of being worthy of the title of Jonin! Furthermore, in addition his adoptive daughter Haku Momochi has been granted the title of Genin and will be placed on a team after today. This examination is now over, congratulations Zabuza Momochi." Hiruzen says as the shinobi cheer at having gained someone with the skill of Zabuza as a shinobi for their village.

Hiruzen dismisses everyone from the arena and disappears in a puff of smoke, revealing that it had been a shadow clone.

 ** _Shimura Residence, same time as the Zabuza's Test_**

Danzo Shimura was sitting in his office, looking over various files while also sending out the most subtle of chakra pulses to the surrounding area. He notices that the number of guards placed on him has dropped by two, one in the roof above him and one outside of the room are no longer in place. He mentally smirks at this as one of those two was an advanced sensor that had been noticing his chakra pulses, no matter how subtle they were. They were obviously pulled as a guard for whatever event was going on today; he had been out of the loop for too long. Pulling a journal out of his desk, he begins writing in it while pulsing out small bits of determine if anyone is moving against him.

He finishes writing in his journal, and as he's closing it, cuts his finger on a piece of paper. Acting as though it was nothing, he places his hand on the left side of his journal, his cut thumb pooling blood activating an invisible seal design he'd manage to get from Uzushiho after its fall. He smiles lightly as he sips his tea as the seal glows faintly underneath the journal.

'And so it begins.' Danzo thinks to himself as he thinks about his associate.

 ** _End_**

 **AN- Sorry if this chapter wasn't as good as my previous ones or as long. I wanted a shorter chapter for Zabuza's test and I wanted to set up the ability for others to make use of the Kage Bushin in the future to give more advancement opportunities to the other shinobi that will be working with the Uzumaki family. People like Sakura who will be able to train with their blades, when they get them, and also practice their jutsu will be a force to be reckoned with. What does Danzo have to do with the fall of Uzushiho, and who is this associate? How will the members of team seven and Haku react to their new team assignments? When will I post a story that's truly worth the views and love you guys seem to have for this story? And when will I finally give blades to other people?! All of this and more on the next episode of Kill la…. Again with the disorganized scripts! You're fired Paddington!**

 **AN V2- Sorry about that, the next story that will be updated will be Magister Wizard? As that is where a lot of my focus is going at the moment. After that, our will of fire will be updated provided that I can finish the chapter before the week is out. If not I will try to finish it alongside Magister Wizard or release it the week after. Chapters will be on a 1 to 2 week rotation.**


End file.
